Glee Season 6 Klaine
by chelseabug2013
Summary: This is Glee Season 6 with my take on Klaine scenes that we see and some that are left out. There's so much after and in-between the scenes that need to be explored for our boys.
1. Loser Like Me

**Loser Like Me**

**(Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything but my thoughts.)**

Kurt was suffocating. He was in too deep and didn't know how to fix it. There were so many things wrong, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to fix things to be honest. Being stressed and annoyed was just too much work, and he was sick and tired of it. He just didn't understand why when things seemed to be going all right in his life; something bad had to always take its place.

Living with anyone is hard, but living with a fiancé shouldn't be. Apparently Kurt and Blaine hadn't got that memo because things were horrible. Kurt hated thinking it, but they were horrible. If it wasn't something that he did that upset Blaine, it was something that Blaine did that upset him. It was exhausting.

Of course they didn't start off fighting and tearing into each other any chance they got. Throughout the beginning of the summer, the fiancés were living happily in their newly empty apartment. They were able to move around each other, compliment one another, and spend quality time together.

The thing was, Kurt was a very particular person. He had to have things done his way or no way at all, and Blaine didn't seem to catch the hint. As the first month ended and the second began, that's when the fighting started back up. It was like how they lived together before Rachel moved out all over again.

Intimacy was something that Kurt enjoyed but to a certain point. Blaine was the complete opposite. He was always touching Kurt, holding him, telling him how much he loved him. It was getting hard to breathe again, and Kurt just couldn't stand it. He went out of his way to avoid Blaine as a result. If Blaine noticed, he didn't let on. It was probably because the younger boy was too busy planning their wedding.

Kurt wanted to get married, he really did. Well... he didn't know anymore. He was having doubts every day about it. They were so young. There are millions of guys out there that neither of them know about, and what if they are jumping into this matrimony thing too quickly without actually living their lives? It was that doubt that creeped into his mind every night as he lay next to his fiancé.

He could only handle so much before he exploded, and he should have know it was going to happen sooner rather than later. Kurt didn't see anything but his doubts as he sat outside that café on that terrible day waiting for Blaine. As the time passed by and Blaine didn't come, he only got more upset. He knew that this was just something that couldn't be let go.

Blaine finally showed up, and he just snapped. Kurt exploded and did the stupidest thing he could have ever done: called things off with Blaine.

Life was always easy for Blaine Anderson. He didn't want to brag, but he got everything that he ever wanted. When he was younger, he always got dessert after diner because he had perfected his puppy dog eyes. He got the lead soloist of the Warblers, something that he dreamed about getting. He got the guy of his dreams after being a little bit oblivious for a little while. He got numerous solos and roles throughout high school with a blink of his eye. And finally he got his man back after months and months of pining, plus they got engaged which is a bonus. He was just blessed.

That was until everything started falling apart right before his eyes. No matter how much he tried to please his fiancé, Kurt was just never happy with him anymore. He was just trying so hard to please him. He took on the role of wedding planner to take a little weight off of Kurt's shoulders since he was busy working. It just didn't matter because Kurt was always short and lippy.

Blaine didn't think he would be saying anything wrong, but Kurt would start screaming, and that would make him upset, so he would have to scream. That's how they got things through to each other. After, they would calmly talk it out, but that was after three to five hours of glares across the apartment and mutters under each other's breath. Blaine would have to suck it up, and apologize to get anything done.

Sex was the only thing that made both of them somewhat happy. Blaine longed for the intimacy with Kurt, but Kurt would pull away after a little while. It was something that Blaine had been noticing happening more often than not. It had to be brought up eventually, but he was too afraid to do it.

So for now he was fine with planning the wedding. He was excited about what he had been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time, seeing as their wedding was going to be on Labor Day. He had just scored an awesome deal, and he was so excited to tell Kurt.

Little did he know he was about to walk into the worst possible conversation of his life. No, his life and everything that he lived for was about to end.

Blaine rushed over to where Kurt was sitting. He knew that he was a little bit late, but the weather didn't help. It was miserable out. That didn't take away from his good mood though.

"Hi," he greeted, reaching out to pat Kurt's folded hands before stopping behind his chair and hanging his jacket. "Sorry. I know that I'm a little late, but it's really coming down. And I also had to stop by the Mercer Kitchen just to check on something. You're never going to guess." He took off his bag and stood up straight. "So it turns out that they are totally available on Labor Day for our wedding."

He saw the waiter moving towards him, so he met him half way to take his menu before taking his seat. That's when Kurt finally spoke. "Why am I always the first one to arrive?"

The question surprised Blaine. He thought Kurt would be excited about his news. "Did you not hear what I just said? They're available for the wedding on Labor Day!"

Still Kurt didn't look happy. He shook his head before looking down at his menu. "Let's just order. I'm starving."

That was it. Kurt was driving him crazy. He didn't know why he was acting the way he was. It was just constant fighting all the time. He never got any credit for anything that he had been able to accomplish. This was a big deal to him, and Kurt couldn't even smile. "I don't want to fight about this, but I really feel like the whole wedding planning thing, it's just all falling on me."

He didn't want to make it worse, but he couldn't help it. Kurt sat down his menu before folding his hands on top of it. He gave him one of his signature glares, and Blaine just broke down.

"What's the matter?" he begged leaning forward. "Tell me. Are you having second thoughts?"

"Have you noticed how exhausting it's been since you moved back in?" Kurt replied. It crushed Blaine even more. Sure he had noticed the discomfort, but he didn't think it was that bad. "The other day, we got into a three hour fight because I used a towel to wipe off my mouth while there was still toothpaste on my face."

"Well, how is someone else supposed to use it when you leave it like that?"

"Living together is supposed to be a trial run, and I've got to tell you, I think we are failing it," Kurt snapped.

"Thank you for finally saying something truthful," he shot back. He had had enough of it, and he couldn't hold anything back. It was time to get to the bottom of things. "Where's that guy been? Huh? Where've you been? You've been completely aloof and totally remote and distant. It's like I don't even know you anymore. I feel like you are just silently judging me. Like what do you even want anymore? Do you even want this wedding? Do you even want to marry me?"

"Maybe I don't!" Kurt proclaimed.

That was it. The minute Blaine's heart shattered into a million pieces. His worst nightmare had come true. Kurt woke up and didn't love him anymore. Kurt didn't look regretful or anything, and that hurt the worst. They stared at each other for a long second, Blaine trying to grasp any hope that he had left.

"What changed?" he finally asked. He needed to know. He was so desperate. "Was it something that I did? Beca-because you know that I love you. I love you so much and I know that we can make this work."

"I love you, too, but we're kids!" Kurt said, and it was a slap to the face. This was not happening. It had to be a dream. "Look, we had a great run, but let's just call it quits before we completely hate each other."

He couldn't help the tears that began to form in his eyes. Kurt was his everything, and now he was gone. There was nothing he could have done differently. He showed Kurt how much he loved him. He did everything in his power to make him happy. He wanted to cry and scream, but he wouldn't do it here. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter.

"I will never forgive you for this," he spat out. He didn't care how hateful it sounded. It stood up and grabbed his things and left Kurt sitting at the table.

The walk back to their apartment was torture. He forgot his umbrella, and the rain was coming down even harder than it was before. At least they hid his tears. There were so many things they had to figure out, but Blaine couldn't find the energy to care. He'd have to move out. He'd have to get all his things together. It would be hard seeing as it wasn't just his. He and Kurt always shared things.

He wasn't watching where he was going, so when he tripped over the crack in the sidewalk that they always watched out for, he fell to his knees. He didn't think about how his pants were ruined or how his knees were probably all scraped up because of the fall. He just sat there on his knees, crying silently to himself. His life was over, so why should he get up?

"Are you all right?"

He didn't bother answering the stranger. Instead he pushed himself up and kept on going. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was angry.

The loft was silent as he walked in. He couldn't look around or he'd remember all the good times they had together, all the memories that flooded his mind with warmth and kindness before this heartbreak. It was too much to handle. He tore open the curtain that they had kept up after Rachel moved out and pulled his suitcase from the corner and tossed it on the bed. He had to leave.

He didn't know how much time had passed while he tore through their clothes, trying to keep it together. He didn't hear the door slide open, or notice the lights had been turned on in the kitchen. He was focused on the task at hand.

"Blaine."

It startled him out of his tortured thoughts. He froze, shirt falling from his hands. A tiny sliver of hope bubbled in his chest as he turned to face Kurt. Were they going to make up?

"You don't have to leave tonight," was what came next. "It's pouring, and I know you have no where to go."

Anger flooded through him. How could he be so stupid to think that they were going to fix this? There was nothing to fix. Kurt didn't care about him anymore. He wanted to throw something.

"Why do you care?" he shot back. Enough was enough. He turned back around and zipped his bag. Kurt could have everything else. He didn't want it.

"I thought we could be mature about this-"

"You don't get to talk, Kurt. I know how you feel. You don't care about me anymore. I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back." That was the last thing he said to Kurt before he walked out the door.

The next months were painfully horrid. Blaine had found a small place to rent as far away from Kurt as he possibly could. He made it work, but finding the drive to go to school wasn't there anymore. School reminded Blaine of Kurt, and it was too painful. He went to NYADA to be with Kurt doing the thing they both loved the most, but he couldn't even open his mouth to sing, let alone get up and act in front of people.

Soon he was summoned into Madame Tibideaux's office, and she told him that he had been cut. It wasn't that much of a shocker seeing as he was failing all his classes, but it stung. He couldn't hold it together enough to make something of himself without Kurt.

With everything gone, Blaine decided to just moved home. New York wasn't where he needed to be, especially if he wanted to move on from the break up. Everything was a constant reminder of him.

His mom was there with open arms. She hugged him and held him until he stopped crying long enough to tell her what happened. She was in complete shock. After a couple days of crying in his room, his mom suggested that he go to therapy. She worked with someone that went to an outstanding therapist, and she could help Blaine get over Kurt. She could help him be happy again. It was just that thought alone that had him signing up. He couldn't cry anymore. There were no tears left inside of him.

It was a slow start, but he eventually was able to go a day without breaking down. Music was something that he had always fallen back on to express himself, and every time he tried, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too upsetting. With enough time, his therapist finally was able to get him playing again. He would sit at his piano for hours, and just get lost in it. Finally, he had an idea.

When he didn't have Kurt, he was his happiest at Dalton. It was where he was able to find himself. So he went there, and sure enough they had an opening. He took it without hesitation. It was going to be a change of scenery, but it was welcoming seeing all the Warblers. They welcomed him with open arms. What was nice was feeling like his life had meaning again. He had a reason to wake up in the morning, and that was all he wanted.

Soon after getting his job, his therapist told him that he needed to get back out there. He needed to start meeting other guys, and hopefully he would find someone who could take the place of Kurt. The thing was that Blaine knew he'd never find anyone because Kurt was the only guy out there for him. He only wanted Kurt and that was that. The only thing was that he was just so miserable and still so hurt, so he took a chance and went to Scandals. That's where he ran into him.

If anyone had told Blaine Anderson five years ago that he'd be sitting at a gay bar, talking to David Karofsky, he'd laugh right in his or her face. There would be no way he'd do that, but he was in a dark place and David was right there. He came over after line dancing and they just started talking. Blaine couldn't help it. It was like he could finally talk to someone and have him or her actually listen. It may not be about attraction or intimacy, but having someone there for him felt incredible. So they started dating.

Just as his life was starting to settle into a routine, out of the blue he received a call from someone he hadn't talked to in months.

"Is this the Miss Rachel Berry?" he asked as he walked out of his bathroom. He had just finished getting ready for the day.

"Hi, Blaine," she answered, her voice sounding somewhat hallow. He knew about the failure of her TV show, but he hadn't heard from her since. "Sorry I haven't been in touch."

"No, I'm sure you were busy. What can I do for you?"

"I've been coupe up in my house for god knows how long just thinking about how much of a failure I am. I just needed to talk to someone. Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, of course not," he told her. He stopped in front of his door. "You said your house. Are you in Lima?"

"I came home a while ago."

"Well that's fantastic. I mean not fantastic that you are here instead of LA, but I'm actually in Lima as well. Why don't we meet up? I can be at the Lima Bean in twenty minutes."

"Oh, that would be great. I might have to wear a disguise so people don't recognize me, but I'll meet you there. Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome, Rachel. I'll see you in twenty."

He hung up and started on his way. He didn't question why Rachel would wear a disguise. He knew that the girl had a crazy mind and did crazy things. He just assumed it was because she was embarrassed of how she handled her career. Blaine would feel like same way.

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed as she got out of her car and rushed towards him. He opened his arms and engulfed her a big hug. He really missed the girl.

"Rachel," he smiled squeezing her tightly. "It's so great to see you."

"I hope you weren't waiting long," she said pulling back. "I was deciding on this hat or a scarf to conceal my identity."

"No, I just got here." He ducked to see under the floppy hat she had on. "Is the hat really necessary?"

She gave him a look before starting inside, Blaine followed behind her. They got in line and Rachel ordered and handed over her card. "One soy latte, please."

"Oh my god, it's William McKinley's own Rachel Berry!" Figgins, or at least Blaine was pretty sure it was the old principal of the school, exclaimed. It did its deed, and Rachel started freaking out. Blaine reached forward as they got the attention of everyone in the café.

"No, please!" she begged.

"You can't hide from me, I work here now since Sue cut my janitor's wages," he told her as he came closer next to the barista. "Oh, this Soy Latte is on me."

"Thank you so much," she said quickly, reaching out for her card. "Can I please have my card back?"

"No matter how bad things have been for me," he started, and Rachel took back her card. "But your humiliation makes me see that things can always get worse."

"Terrible," she muttered.

Blaine took the chance to jump in and directed her away from the counter to a table. He was completely shocked at what he just witnessed. Rachel took off her hat and glasses. "Great. Might as well just take all this off now."

"What was that?" he asked folding his arms on top of the table.

"Just the story of my life," she told him, looking up at him. "All I've ever wanted was to come home and have everyone know my name, and now they do. But only because I was involved in the worst television show in history."

Blaine shook his head in protest. "No one has heard from you in months."

"Well that's because I went into hiding."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I'm good now. I'm good, and I'm getting my life back together. And everything is good."

Her tone betrayed her words, and her face fell by the second. Blaine felt so bad for her. He caught her eye. "I'm going to help you figure this out."

"Thanks," she murmured. "I just-I don't understand. Why you are back? Are you visiting family? Where's Kurt?"

That shocked him. He thought everyone knew about their breakup. "Oh, wow. You really have been in hiding. Rach, Kurt and I broke up."

"What?" The shock was evident on her face.

"Yeah, it got pretty rough after everyone left and it was just him and me alone in the loft. Guess we're too young." He was still a little bitter about it. "Everybody says that this is exactly what happens to high school relationships after the first year of college. But I thought that we were different."

"I'm really sorry."

"I got super depressed after we broke up," he continued. He was ashamed of himself. "My school work sorta started to slip, and I got cut from NYADA."

"What?" She looked to him in disbelief and Blaine shook his head. "When are you going to go back to New York?"

"I think I'm going to take a break. I wanted to be home too. I moved back in with my parents and I got a job, at Dalton. I'm the new coach of the Warblers."

"But you don't need a college degree for that?"

He smiled. "I'm not the real teacher, but the faculty advisor got Ebola or something, so the timing was perfect."

"You know what?" he asked looking around before holding out his hands for his friend. Rachel took them slowly. "I think that we need to make a promise to each other. I think that from here on out, it's you and me, together. And we are going to turn these lemons into lemonade. Okay?" Rachel nodded. "All right."

He had an idea then, so he sat back and reached down for his bag. Rachel was depressed and upset, so he knew that he had to cheer her up some way. What better way than what he did best?

He stood with his bag around him before reaching out for her hand. She took it without hesitation as they excited the coffee shop. Rachel shouldered her bag and with her hand that wasn't gripped her big, floppy hat; she clutched Blaine hand for support.

It was a short walk to the little music store that Blaine really enjoyed performing every so often. Not much was said, but when they walked in she let a small smile escape.

"Now, I know that you are down in the dumps, but there is one thing that I know Rachel Berry can't resist." He smiled at her while discarding his bag and sitting at the familiar piano.

"And what's that?" she asked, sitting in the unoccupied chair across from him.

"A Broadway classic."

She raised her eyebrows and he that was all he needed. He had her interest. He ran his hands over the keys and started the melody. The song was one of his favorites, one that he knew Rachel adored. He didn't hesitate to sing to first lyrics right to his best friend, hopeful that this could help her feel a little bit better.

_Lift up your head, wash off your mascara_

_Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away_

_Show me your face clean as the morning_

_I know things were bad but now they're okay_

They had gained some attention from the patrons, but they didn't matter to him. He let the lyrics flow easily out of his mouth, not thinking about how just a few months ago he wouldn't have been able to do this. He needed to focus on Rachel.

_Suddenly, Seymour is standing beside you_

_You don't need no make-up, don't have to pretend_

_Suddenly, Seymour is here to provide you_

_Sweet understanding Seymour's your friend_

He was little worried that he underestimated the power of song since Rachel didn't look too happy as she looked down at her knees. Before he could stress too much, she looked up and the words flowed off her tongue like she had sang it a million times before.

_Nobody ever treated me kindly_

_Daddy left early, and Mama was poor_

_I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly_

_He'd snap his fingers and me, I'd say "Sure"_

Relief flowed through Blaine as the old Rachel came out, walking up the stairs that were next to the piano. He saw the performer in her. He saw his best friend again, and he was happy that his plan had worked.

_Suddenly, Seymour (Suddenly, Seymour)_

_He purified me (Oh, oh)_

_Yeah, Suddenly, Seymour (Suddenly, Seymour)_

_He showed me I can (Showed me, I can)_

_Learn how to be more_

_The girl that's inside me_

_With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)_

_With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)_

_With sweet understanding_

_Seymour's your man_

Rachel joined him on the piano bench to belt out the last note flawlessly together, smiles on both of their faces. There was applause as Blaine smiled down fondly at the girl next to him. She was a completely different person than before the song. It was a great idea, and he was so proud of her letting all her problems and worries go for just a little while.

She leaned her head down on his shoulder, and he brought his hand up to caress her face. She needed him just as much as he needed his friend back. He was glad they were able to do this again. They sat there for a little while until she sat up.

"Thank you, Blaine," she said. "I haven't sang since the show, and that was really nice."

"Well, like I said. I'm here for you." He smiled down at her. "There's nothing I won't do to cheer you up."

"I'm far away from myself, but that was a small step into the right direction."

"Which is why I have a phase two of my plan. You don't need to be thinking all about your show and everything, so to get your mind off of it I want you to come to Dalton tomorrow and help me with the Warblers. It'll be just like a little critique from someone other than the students and myself. You were on Broadway."

"I don't know," she started, but Blaine shook his head.

"You are coming. I don't want to hear it. You can't keep hiding in your room forever, Rachel. Meet me at Dalton around three."

She nodded, and Blaine took that as a small victory. They both had some growing and learning to do, but they had each other. It was going to be okay.

Kurt Hummel had his life put together as much as a twenty year old could. He was going into year three at NYADA and he couldn't be happier. It was his dream to graduate and start into the theatre industry, and he was half way there. He had his work-study program already planned out, so now he could focus on getting himself back out there.

He hadn't dated anyone since Blaine, but it was time to get himself out there. Not only did he join Tinder, but he was also doing a little speed dating. He hadn't had much luck, but it was going. It was a different experience. He had to get himself out there and meet other people, or he could be alone for the rest of his life. It was a good way to move on from Blaine. That ship had sailed.

Don't get him wrong, he was upset that things had to end the way they did because he wasn't in a good place, but he was happy that he called it off. His dad had tried to get him to go to a therapist. He had been a couple of times, but he didn't think he needed to go anymore. He could move on from it by himself. He was strong enough.

He had already moved on from the break up. Sure he hadn't talked to Blaine since it happen; well he hadn't talked to anyone really. Rachel was M.I.A., Santana was with Mercedes and Brittany the last he heard, and Elliot moved to LA after getting a record deal. He was alone, but that didn't matter. He was still doing well.

Here he sat on another round of speed dating. A cute guy was smiling at him with swept blonde hair. He held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Rich."

"Kurt," he greeted, shaking his hand. "What do you like to do?"

"I do pirate reenactments, and I'm also a psychic," he responded with his bright smile. It seemed somewhat fake, but Kurt didn't mind. He paused, holding his fingers to his temples. "I'm getting something. You just broke up with someone."

His smile faltered for a minute, but he was a little impressed. "That's amazing. Uh, I did. I was actually engaged. He asked me. I feel like that's important for people to know, but I'm the one who called it off. Yeah. He's a great guy, and if I learned any-"

"Wait, you haven't dated since you broke up, have you?" the guy asked, cutting him off.

"Wow, you are psychic."

"I don't need to be a psychic to tell that you're not over this dude." With that he got up and left.

It was a punch to the gut because that guy was really the only somewhat normal guy he'd met all day. Sure he was engaged. He just didn't understand why every time it came up, it sent a guy running. He wasn't still into Blaine. He wasn't. He sighed and stood up. This obviously wasn't working. He was just holding out hope that his date the next day with a guy he met on Tinder would go better than this.

"So-um-any thoughts?" Blaine asked, buttoning his Warbler blazer after that, what he thought, incredible performance. He was pretty proud of how far they've come since he started coaching the boys.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel said in a rush from her spot on the couch. "Well, I have three. First of all, that was incredible. Second of all, you are way past the maximum age to be dancing and singing with these guys." He looked down with a smile as a laugh flowed through the room. "And third, thank you. That was the first time I've laughed and smiled in a really long time."

"Of course," he told her with a fond smile. He turned back to the guys. "You heard her, you guys did really great." There were hollers throughout the room, and Rachel stood up. "I'll be in my office if you guys need anything."

"I can't believe you have your own office, and you aren't even a teacher," Rachel giggled as she watched Blaine hang up his blazer. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, I really love it here." He sat down at his chair and she sat across from him. "Now what do you think you are going to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted, letting out a sigh. "This was really inspiring. I mean you were almost just as down as I am and you turned it around."

"Well I may not be known to the whole community, but you are right. It just takes time. It has to get bad before it starts getting better. I'm not about to lie, it was rough getting a motive to go outside again, but I did it."

She leaned back and crossed her legs. "How though?"

"I went to therapy for a while, figuring out myself. You see I've only ever been with Kurt. The time we broke up before was the same way. I didn't know how to function without him in my life. I love him-I loved him." He shrugged. "I've figured out what I really enjoy, which is music, and focused on that. I'm doing something that I really enjoy to be doing."

"Are you sure that you and Kurt are really over?" she asked. "I know how he can be. He's just confused-"

"It's over, Rach," he told her. "He called it off. He wasn't happy with me, and we're done. Besides, I found someone else."

"What?" Her eyes were wide, and he could tell she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I'm seeing someone else. I've moved on as I'm sure he probably has as well."

"Who? Do I know him? It's not that Warbler that blinded you with rock salt is it?"

He took a deep breath, looking down. No matter who it was to Sam, his mom, or even Tina on the phone, they didn't take the news very well. "No, it's David Karofsky."

"You're kidding," she gasped. "Blaine."

"He was there for me when no one else was. He helped me figure out my feelings. He helped me move on from hating Kurt to being okay with the situation. He makes me happy, and I hope you can be understanding about this."

She sighed, looking down. It took a minute before she nodded. "I'm going to be supportive because I know that if the roles were reversed, you'd be understanding. I may not understand completely, but if you are happy that's all that matters."

"Thank you," he told her, reaching his hand out over the desk to take her hand. "I appreciate it, Rach."

"I should get going. I promised Sam that I'd met him during football practice. He's the assistant coach now."

"He was so excited when he got that," Blaine smiled. "We all really missed you, Rachel."

"I'm back for now."

"And I couldn't be happier."

He hugged her tightly, before letting her leave. It was nice to have another woman apart from his mom in his life right now. He bit his lip, leaning against his desk. Talking about Kurt always hurt a little. He couldn't deny that he missed the boy, but he had to keep going. If he dwelled on the fact that Kurt was gone, he'd grow upset. He shook his head and clapped his hands, making his way out to the Warblers. He was at work, and that was all the distraction he needed.

"Do you want to order?" the waitress asked Kurt as he sat in a popular café waiting on his date to arrive.

"Oh, no. I'll wait," he told her. "Hot date."

He smiled and she walked away. He had only been there for a little while. He had gotten there early to pump himself up. He was somewhat nervous, but more ready than not. He was optimistic.

It didn't dawn on him until he looked down at his watch. He hadn't been to this place since that night: The night that he called things off with Blaine. He glanced out the window to the table where it happened, and the scene played over in his head as if it was happening again. He remembered how hurtful he was. He remembered how upset and crushed Blaine was. He remembered the last words that were said by Blaine, and it was a stab in the heart.

"_I will never forgive you for this."_

It was playing over and over in his mind, and he didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard a voice say his name.

"Kurt Hummel, hey." Kurt tore his eyes away from that table, the memory fading, but still so much there. A guy smiled down at him before sitting down. "I'm Ricardo."

It was only then that he felt the tear fall down his cheek. A sudden realization hit him. It was suffocating him in a completely different way than how he was suffocated before. He needed Blaine. He was only trying to forget him, but nothing he could do would succeed in doing that. Blaine was his everything. He was the only boy that Kurt ever wanted to have, and he didn't understand why he was just realizing this right now.

He realized that the guy he was meeting was looking at him, worry settling in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," he babbled shaking his head. "I have to go."

He leapt from the table and ran out the door. He couldn't sit there anymore. He had to do something. He had to talk to someone about this. Before he could stop his legs, they carried him to his therapist's office. He didn't care about the receptionist; he ran past her and opened the door.

"I need to talk to you," he practically shouted. He still had tears falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

Susan looked up, obviously startled, and raised her eyebrows. Before she could speak, the receptionist spoke behind her, "You can't come in here without an appointment, sir."

"No, it's fine," Susan said as she raised her hand. "I have some free time, and it looks like Mr. Hummel is in grave need of a session."

He walked in and shut the door. The room was familiar enough that it felt calming. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, and took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "I-"

"Take a few more seconds, Kurt," she told him. "You are upset, and we won't be able to talk until you are able to control yourself."

When he was finally able to control his breathing, he nodded. "You've been trying to get me to talk about Blaine. I'm ready. I went to the restaurant that we had that fight at, the one that I called things off at, and I remembered the whole scene. I remember how horrible I was to him. I remember how much I hurt him. I remember how he looked at me like I had just ruined his entire life. I screwed up, and it only took me until now to realize it."

"Why do you think it took you so long?" she asked, folding her hands together.

"Because I was in denial. I'm stubborn, and I know that I am. I want things to go my way or I get angry. He used to suffocate me-"

"Why did he do that? How did he suffocate you, Kurt?"

"He would always be there. He was constantly touching me, or holding me, or showing me some find of affection. It was just too much most of the time. I couldn't breathe."

"Do you not like intimacy?"

"I do," he told her, wiping his eyes free of stray tears. "I just-" He paused, his mind going a mile a minute. "I was bullied a lot, you know that. I didn't have any acts of affection growing up after my mother died. My dad tried, but it was always a pat on the shoulder. It was never a hug or a kiss. I didn't have that until Blaine came into my life. When we started dating, we set limits. We planned make out sessions, and held hands every so often. It wasn't too much."

"What it sounds like to me, Kurt is that you weren't used to the affection that Blaine was showing you, and so you felt like you were suffocating. You really weren't though. You just needed to ease into the whole thing."

"But we didn't. We got engaged before he moved in. I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I was, but I understand it now. We used to also fight because he would constantly be coming to me, being there. I needed time to get used to it before we jumped right into the living together thing. That's why we were constantly fighting."

"Do you think that you understand intimacy now?" she asked, and Kurt nodded.

"I do. I'm not scared of it, and I don't not want it. I just needed to understand why I felt the way I did, and I do now. I needed to realize that I just wasn't used to it. I look back and I see everything that Blaine did for me with the love in his heart, and I shot him down. He even got my favorite restaurant to cater our wedding. I shot him down because I was so annoyed with him, and he was just trying to make our wedding the best it could be. I don't deserve him."

"Don't say that. I think that it's important for you to realize that you were in the wrong. Relationships are about compromises."

"And I didn't see it that way. I never wanted to compromise. I wanted my way, and I pushed him away. I broke up with him for no reason. No I broke up with him because I'm an asshole. I'm an idiot. I can't believe I pushed away the only person I can see myself with for the rest of my life."

"I have helped a lot of men, Kurt, and you seem to be having the same problem as they did. You see, men fight all the time. When you have a relationship with two men, there are going to be fights. It's how they connect, and they seem to think that the relationship is going down, but it's not. It's normal to argue. It's healthy actually."

"But we fought all the time. Well Blaine wouldn't fight, I would. He never would do something like that because he wasn't raised like I was. Blaine was never afraid of being affectionate like I was."

"And that's why we are here because you didn't realize that until now. I think you understand why the relationship didn't work out."

"I do. It took me too long to figure out. I'll never be able to get him back now. He probably hates me."

"You never know that, Kurt. You are already a changed man since I met you months ago. You actually are accepting the fault."

"It is my fault. It's my entire fault, and I have to tell him that. I have to just lay it all on the line, and hopefully he'll forgive me. I may still have a chance."

"If you two have this love that you've told me about, I know you will get him back." She smiled and looked at the clock. "I have an appointment soon, but I don't think you need anything else from me."

He shook his head and stood up. She was right. "Thank you so much for just listening. I have to go."

"Let me know what happens, all right?"

He nodded before walking out the door. That was exactly what he needed, and now all he had to do was go get his fiancé back. He'd do anything in his power to be able to hold Blaine and tell him how sorry he was. He had to at least try. Kurt Hummel always got what he wanted, and this one time he wouldn't stop until he had Blaine back.

As soon as Kurt landed, he went to Rachel's. A certain blonde, turned brunette with big lips had informed him that she was back home. He really just needed to see his best friend right now. Maybe she could help him. He waited for her to get home for a while, but then there she was, striding into her room on a mission. She stopped when she saw him.

"Hey, Rachel," he greeted almost pathetically. He was exhausted from not only crying, but also stressing. She looked at him for a minute, and he lost it. She hurried over and hugged him as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly, pulling away. "I've talked to Blaine, and I know what happened; it's going to be all right."

"It's not only about Blaine, Rachel." He sat back as she turned around to sit across from him. Kurt grabbed a pillow and held it against his chest. "It's everything. First everyone leaves, and then you just disappear. I haven't seen you in months, and you haven't called me or texted me-"

"I know," she sighed. "It was a rough time for me. I was embarrassed. I couldn't go back to New York. I couldn't."

"I showed up," he told her looking down. "Six months ago, you said that we would all meet at that spot outside the loft, because no matter what, our friendships were the most important thing. Well, I was the only one who showed up. And you were clearly in the midst of a nervous breakdown, and well Blaine…"

He looked down, tears trying to come again. "Well, I blew it. I blew the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're lonely? I mean New York must feel pretty empty without all of us there."

She tried, but it didn't work. "No. Blaine's the love of my life. I started seeing this therapist who said that I have this thing with love. You know, men fight as a way to stay connected, but Blaine wasn't like that. He wasn't afraid of intimacy." He looked down and then back up. "Has he said anything?"

She hesitated for a millisecond before responding, "He seems to be in a good place about it."

"Well that's great." His hope grew slightly at the news. "Maybe I can fix it. Do you think you can arrange a meeting between he and I in a neutral place here in Lima?"

"I'm confused," she said, obviously not that on board with the idea at all. "How do you plan to fix things at long distance?"

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be long distance." He hadn't thought about it, but it was true. "Look, I want to be here with you guys. You've got to help me. Maybe we can have our redemption here together."

That got to her because she was suddenly shaking her head and smiling slightly. "I think I have the perfect idea."

Kurt tilted her head slightly. "For Blaine or for us?"

"I'm taking over the glee club at McKinley, and I could really use an assistant."

That was shocking news, but intriguing nonetheless. "I'm in, anything to get me away from empty New York. Plus I miss glee."

She smiled and leaned forward to hug him tightly. Kurt accepted it, and hugged her back. So far so good. "I'm going to call NYADA and make sure that it is covered under the work-study program."

"And I'll call Blaine," she said. There was a hint of doubt in her voice. Kurt could barely notice it, but it was there. It was like she new something that he didn't, but he let it go.

It turned out that assisting a program for the arts was covered, and Kurt was given the go ahead. He couldn't be happier. He walked back into the room while Rachel was still on the phone.

"Yeah, Kurt is home," she said into the phone, walking around the room. "He wants to see you if you aren't busy."

Kurt bit his lip, waiting for the boy to say no, but Rachel turned to him and gave him the thumbs up. "Where would you like him to meet you?"

There was a pause and Rachel finished the conversation before hanging up. "Well?"

"He said that he'd love to see you," Rachel told him, and Kurt flailed a little. "He wants to meet a Scandals tomorrow at four."

"Perfect," he answered, clapping his hands. "I'm going to get him back, Rachel. I promise you. I screwed up, but I'm going to fix it."

"Kurt, there's something you should-"

"Don't tell me that I'm crazy. I am hopeful, and I will stop at nothing to get him. I've realized why it didn't work out. Everything is going to be fine."

She nodded, and that was all Kurt needed. This had to go smoothly, or it wouldn't work at all. Now all he had to do was wait.

Blaine rushed into the bar, and David was on his heals. His stomach was in knots. It had been since Rachel called him the day before. He didn't know what Kurt would say, but he was ready to move on as friends from this whole thing. He regretted how they left things, but he was upset. He also didn't know how Kurt would take the news of him and David dating.

"Hey," he said turning. "Will you give me a minute with him alone?"

"Yeah, sure Boo Boo," David cooed kissing his forehead. "I'll go get us drinks while you talk to him."

Blaine nodded, and looked around, seeing Kurt's back. He'd know that back from anywhere. He was nervous, but also relived. This should have been done a long time ago. He took a deep breath and started over to him.

"_Just be cool,"_ he thought to himself. "_Keep your words as straight as narrow."_

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He didn't know how this meeting was going to go. Rachel said that Blaine was in a good place about everything, but all Kurt could remember was the hateful words Blaine had last said to him. He had every right to though. He was an idiot for calling off the wedding.

"Hi," he heard, and that was his Blaine. He turned and the boy was right there. The sight of him to Kurt's breath away. He missed him so much. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Oh, no. No. Hi," Kurt greeted like an idiot.

"Hi," Blaine said and they automatically went to hug. It was awkward. Blaine went in for a kiss because that's what they always did, but corrected himself fast and hugged him. It was short, and Kurt was thankful for that.

Blaine moved to sit across from Kurt, and the older boy took that as he chance to start. "I appreciate you coming to see me. I would understand if you had told me to screw off."

"No!" Blaine insisted in his sweet tone that Kurt missed so much. "No, no. I wanted to see you."

That's all Kurt needed to lay it all out. "Well, I'm here to get you back." He reached out and placed his hand atop of Blaine's. "I don't mean to blurt it out like that but for the sake of clarity, you should know that first I'm going to get your forgiveness, and then I'm gonna get your heart back."

The look on Blaine's face was shock, and then regret. It didn't make since until what he said next. "Um-I'm seeing someone."

"_Don't cry. Be cool. Smile. Oh, God. I'm gonna be sick." _Kurt felt his smile fade, and he tried to keep it up when his heart just plummeted.

"And I wanted to tell you in person, especially because you know him."

"_Please don't say Sebastian Smythe!"_ Kurt didn't understand what he was hearing how could this happen? Then he heard a voice and felt a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt!" David Karofsky greeted before heading towards Blaine, his Blaine. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. He kissed Blaine's cheek in slow motion, and it took everything in Kurt not to tear him away from Blaine.

"Karofsky?" he asked completely in shock.

Blaine hadn't looked him in the eye, and it was driving Kurt insane. How could he do this to him? He finally looked up. "I knew this would be a little weird for you."

"_It's a living nightmare!"_

If there was one thing he was good at, it was acting. "Oh, no. It's not weird at all. So how'd you two meet up again?"

"Well, um," Blaine started looking over to David. "It was actually a few months ago. Right here as a matter of fact." He pointed over to the dance floor and Kurt glanced over his shoulder at it. "I was a little bored so I decided to come to Country Bear Night at Scandals, and there was Dave doing the electric slide."

Kurt turned back around. "Fun!"

"Yeah, we got to talking, mostly-mostly about you. I was just so angry at what happened, and it was just me venting about the break up."

"But I reminded him, you know, how much you helped me during that dark time in my life," David said with a smile. "And you forgave me for all of the crap that I put you through."

"Anyway, we got to talking, hanging out, and here we are."

"Here we are!" Dave put an arm around Blaine's shoulders, and Kurt wanted to tear his eyes out. "Yogi and Boo Boo." Blaine shook his head, and Kurt couldn't take it. "That's his nickname for us, cause I'm his big bear and he's my little cub." He reached over and touched Blaine's chin.

"_I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna throw up! And when did Blaine start liking bears?"_ He couldn't hold it back much longer. He was going to crack.

"I know this isn't what you wanted," Blaine said looking at him. "And I know this isn't going to be easy, but I just wanted all of us to be able to be adults about this."

"And I'm hoping we can be friends," David piped in. "We can all hang out and stuff."

"Sounds like fun," he got out around a fake smile and laugh. "Uh-If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

He couldn't get there soon enough. He almost couldn't hold it in. He hurried and shut the door, locking it before breaking down. He pushed through the door into a stall and leaned against the wall. He couldn't breathe. Everything was so wrong it was like a nightmare. Blaine was his, and now he screwed up so much, that he didn't want Kurt anymore. He wanted Kurt's bully in high school. There was so much wrong, and Kurt could handle it.

He sank to the floor, clutching his chest as he cried. He screwed up. He lost the best part of his life, and now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even think, the tears falling and falling. He sobbed because that's all he could do.

Blaine watched Kurt retreat to the bathroom, and he knew that he wasn't taking it well. He felt bad even though he shouldn't. Kurt was the one that broke up with him. He didn't expect Kurt to want him back. The old Blaine would have jumped at the chance, but he was changed. He was happy now with Dave. He couldn't give all that up because Kurt suddenly wanted him back.

"Do you think he's okay in there?" Dave asked. "He's been in there a while."

Blaine looked up after being too consumed in his thoughts to realize how much time had passed. "He's upset."

"What do you mean? He seemed to be taking it so well!"

"You don't know Kurt like I do," Blaine told him with a sad smile. "He's upset, and seeing us together probably won't help. He wants me back."

"Oh," he said, looking down.

"Don't worry," Blaine assured him, reaching out and touching his hand. "I'm not going back to him. It was his decision to break up, so he has to deal with the consequences."

"I'll go." He stood and kissed his cheek. "I trust you, Boo Boo. Call me later, okay?"

Blaine nodded and waited until he was gone to go to the bathroom. The door was locked, and Blaine knocked. It took a minute, but it opened and Kurt stepped out. He looked horrible, eyes and nose red. He had been crying. He took a step back, shocked to see Blaine.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I just…"

"It's fine," Blaine assured him. Suddenly the bar wasn't the place to be right now. He nodded and they headed out. "I'm sorry that you didn't really have a chance to progress the news."

Kurt stopped and inhaled. "I just have one question and then I'm done."

"Of course."

"Why him?" he asked, voice broken. "Why Karofsky? I think I'd rather you date Sebastian Smythe."

"You don't pick love, Kurt. It picks you. I had no control over what happened, it just did. I'm sorry, but you had forgiven him for what happened. He's a really great guy."

Kurt nodded. "I-I have to go."

"Are you leaving for New York soon?" Blaine asked, reaching out to stop him. "I really hope you didn't just come back for me."

"I did," Kurt admitted, and he sounded completely broken. "But I'm staying. I'm doing a work-study program at McKinley to help start the glee club back up with Rachel. I'll see you around, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, releasing his arm.

Blaine watched Kurt go, and a part of his heart ached. No matter how much he tried to deny it, some kind of feelings were still there and they'd always be there. Kurt hurt him though. He had to move on from that part of his life. It just dragged him down. They tried and it didn't work. That was that. He sighed and started for his car.

Kurt walked into his house, closing the door and leaning against it. There were no more tears to cry, and he felt absolutely empty. His biggest fear had come true: Blaine moved on. There was someone else that was able to see Blaine the way only he should see him. It was heart breaking and he didn't know what else to do. He blew it.

"Hey, kiddo," his dad said, leaning against the doorframe to the living room. "How'd it go?"

A cry escaped his lips, and he let it come. He rushed over and hugged his dad, crying into his shoulder. Apparently there were still some tears left. Being in his dad's embrace helped a little, but it wasn't Blaine. He wanted the love of his life.

"What happened?" Burt asked when they parted and walked into the living room. "Not the way that you wanted it to go it looks like."

Kurt shook his head, falling to the couch in defeat. "He's seeing someone else, dad. He moved on."

There was a moment of silence until his dad sighed. "You know you messed up, but this doesn't mean that you still can't get him back. You are home now for a while, so I think you should give him some time. You both need time."

"But I want him." He rubbed his face, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's just that out of all the people, it's David."

"Wait a minute," his dad said, holding up a finger. "Blaine is dating that Karofsky kid that bullied you out of McKinley?"

"Yeah. It's just totally wrong! You should have seen them together, dad. It was disgusting. David is just so big and Blaine is so small. He's mine."

"Look, Blaine can do whatever he wants. You did calls things off. When you are heartbroken, you do crazy things. If he wants to date that kid, then he's going to date him. There's nothing you can do. The more you push him, the more he's going to grow closer to David."

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked, feeling defeated.

"Back off." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Burt held up his hand. "Now don't argue. Remember when the roles were reversed, kiddo? Blaine gave you your space with that British kid."

"Adam," Kurt supplied on automatic. He hadn't thought about him in a while, feeling slightly bad about how things ended there. "That was different."

"No it wasn't. You two were broken up. This is exactly how Blaine felt. If you guys are meant to be, it'll work out. I promise you, you'll get him back."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, dad. I don't think anything will." He pulled himself up and sighed. "I'll be in my room wallowing in self pity. Losing the love of your life really takes a lot out of you."

"Things get worse before they get better," Burt called after him.

If Kurt was told one more time that things were going to be okay, he was going to explode. No one understood the heartbreak that he was experiencing, but he was the only one to blame.

He crawled into his bed and pulled up the covers, closing his eyes. He knew that Blaine gave him his space when he was trying to date someone else, but it was hard. Of course it'd be hard seeing Blaine with someone else. It just sucked that it was David. They wouldn't know each other if it wasn't for him.

After an hour of crying, he got up. He stood in front of his mirror and took a deep breath. There would be no more of this crying and pity. He screwed up, and now he had to own up to it. It was time to let it go and just move on. He'd keep trying to get Blaine back, but he wasn't going to push. That wouldn't help anything. He was giving Blaine his room to test out the waters.

Maybe his dad was right. If it were meant to be, he'd get Blaine back. He just wouldn't rest until he had his Blaine. He was going to get him back, but he'd worry about that later. It's time to focus on what's important right now: glee. He shrugged on his coat and glanced at the picture on him and Blaine on his nightstand of them smiling together, letting a small smile escape his own lips.

"_I'll have him again,"_ was his last thought before exiting his room.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness! I'm back. To be honest, this was hard to do. Not because I didn't want to do it, but because I'm so rusty with my writing. I've been super busy and I just didn't ever have time to do it. But it felt so good to get back to my Kurt and Blaine!**

**Now I know that the idea off them breaking up yet again is horrendous to most Klaine fans, and believe me I went through the heartbreak tantrum. I've come to accept it. I'm thankful for whatever the writers give us. I choose to believe that they had envisioned Blaine to date Sebastian, and Grant was too busy with the Flash, so they settled for Karofsky. It's going to be OK! And if the spoilers for the big double wedding are any indication, things are going to get better! **

**Can we all just take a minute to appreciate how awesome the episode was? I was really impressed! It was like…Why didn't they have this Glee two years ago? I don't want it to end!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It didn't take me as long as I thought it would, but hey I'm not complaining! I'll have Homecoming up sometime soon hopefully. I can't promise that these chapters will be uploaded before the next episode airs because I have work and school just started, but I'm going to finish! I promise!**

**If you guys could just review and let me know what you think, that would be incredible! They really inspire me to write. **

**I'll see you guys soon!**

**Final Note: I missed Glee SO much!**

**-Chelsea**


	2. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything!)**

Blaine Anderson frowned at the girl standing in front of him. She was a beautiful African American girl dressed in a Dalton uniform that surprisingly looked great on her. He wasn't sure that he had heard her right.

"Join the Warblers?" he asked, reaching out to clutch his door. "I don't know."

"Mr. Anderson," she said quickly taking a step forward. "Music is all I've ever wanted to do. It's in my bones. I love it. Dalton has one of the best glee clubs around, and I would love to be a part of it."

"First, we are the best, and we are going to prove that at Sectionals coming up," Blaine gloated, smiling brightly. "And second, I don't know."

"Don't you think that it would be a change from the all boy performances you guys already do? I've done some researching, and the Warblers haven't had a countertenor since Kurt Hummel transferred back to McKinley years ago. I can hit all the high notes."

Blaine nodded, shutting his door and leaning against it. "We have some really good vocal ranges with the guys in the group right now. You may not have seen it, but they performed 'Sing' by Ed Sheeran last week. Our lead Warbler can really hit some high notes."

"But, Mr. Anderson you have to see the benefits of having a girl join.

"I'm not sure how the group will react to it, Jane." He sighed and looked down. "You see, the Warblers have a code, and they don't overthrow a rule for anything."

"I know, but this really important to me. I'm a good singer. I transferred here to be a part of the glee club, and I just have to get in. My dad is expecting me to figure out a way on the team, and I'll stop at nothing."

The dedication was there, and Blaine could see the benefits, but there were also cons to the situation. He was torn. "I'll tell you what, I'll think about it. I can't make any promises, but I will seriously think through everything and get back to you."

"I won't let you down, Mr. Anderson. Please just give me a shot. You won't regret it!"

Blaine nodded and opened his door again. "It's not a yes, Jane. I'm not sure what the answer will be. Not only do I have to approve, but the Warblers' will have to get together and overturn the no girl rule before you can join."

"All I ask is that you think about it. I'll sing, dance, do whatever to prove myself."

He held his hands up. "Not now. I'll let you know, okay?"

"Thank you so much!"

Blaine climbed into his car and waved to her before pulling away. The idea seemed so foreign to him of a girl in the Warblers. It just couldn't happen, could it? How would it change the dynamics of the group? Was it worth the trouble? He thought about it his whole way to Lima, running late for his dinner with Mr. Schue, Sam, Rachel, and Kurt.

"Rachel," Kurt sighed as they knocked on Mr. Schue's door. "Why didn't you tell me Blaine was coming? I would have worn tighter pants. If there's one thing that boy can't resist, it's my ass in tight pants."

"He's right," Sam spoke from behind them. "Blaine can't resist ass, especially Kurt's."

"I didn't think you'd come," she shot at him, glaring back at Sam. "And this is a business meeting for our glee clubs."

"Well then why am I here?" the blond asked sounding completely confused.

"You're here to be the in-between guy. You see you are on all of our sides. Blaine is your best friend. Mr. Schue is your mentor. And Kurt and I are your friends and coworkers. We need you here."

Kurt rolled his eyes before the doo was opened and Mr. Schue smiled at them all. "Mr. Schue!"

"Hey, Kurt," his old teacher greeted him, holding his arms out for a hug. Kurt had missed the man since leaving for New York, so it was nice to catch up.

They all settled in the living room with Kurt and Rachel on the couch while Sam took the car. Mr. Schue disappeared into the kitchen to finish dinner while Rachel continued talking. "This is important for us to get settled out. We want to be mature about the whole competition thing."

"Oh god, we don't need another Vocal Adrenaline and Warblers feud. I've had enough of those in my high school career." Kurt shuttered at the thought. "Those were stressful."

"Well, don't you guys need like a team to compete?" Sam asked reaching forward to eat some of the appetizers Mr. Schue had left them with. "You have no members which was worse than when Mr. Schue started the glee club. Didn't he have like five?"

"Okay, Sam," Rachel snapped. She sent him her patent Rachel Berry glare before sitting back and crossing her legs. "We will get there, okay? It's just the beginning."

"McKinley has changed," Kurt spoke up. "We'll be able to get people to join."

"It hasn't changed that much." Rachel shuttered. "I was slushied today." At that moment Mr. Schue came in, standing across from them. "Becky Jackson's back, and she tossed one right in my face! I mean, honestly, I forgot how cold those slushies are. They chill you to the bone."

Kurt could agree, the memory not so pretty in his mind. Mr. Schue reached down to pick up the plate. "I'm so sorry that happened, Rachel. All right, guys. Dinner is served."

The three of them got up, following him into the dining room while Rachel continued talking. "You know what though? It didn't really bother me. It's like I felt good being an underdog again. Like I was getting back to my McKinley roots."

Kurt didn't agree with her unfortunately. He swore if he were slushied while at McKinley for the time being, he'd kill whoever threw it in his face. He didn't spend a pretty penny on his wardrobe for it to be ruined by food dye.

"Well after getting slushied in the face, well I guess Becky did you a solid," Sam said as they all sat down at the table.

" I don't know," Rachel muttered, although she was smile.

"So you two are codirecting then?" Mr. Schue asked the two of them.

"Yes," Kurt answered while Rachel said, "No, not really."

They shared a look, and that kinda stung a little. "Well, I guess we haven't come around to that conversation yet." He folded his napkin on his lap as Rachel continued.

"We are focusing on recruiting right now."

"Oh."

The doorbell rang, and as Mr. Schue hurried after it Rachel said, "Oh, that must be Blaine."

Kurt paused from getting some salad for a millisecond. He had almost forgot the boy was joining them. He turned to listen to the door open before turning back to the table. He couldn't deny that seeing Blaine hurt, because it hurt a lot.

"Hey, everybody," Blaine muttered as he strolled in, Mr. Schue on his heels. He took off his bag. And Kurt cursed him for looking so good in his suit. Kurt was a sucker for suits. "You will not believe the day that I just had. Sorry, I'm late. What did I miss?"

It just didn't feel natural to Kurt. Blaine acted like everything was normal, and that was a stab in the chest. It was like he didn't even matter anymore.

"Uh, not much," Mr. Schue responded, leaning on the table. "Since I have all you guys here, we might as well get started. We have some fierce show choir competition ahead of us, and I think we should lay down some ground rules."

"Yes, like no stealing each other's set list and no spying," Rachel agreed.

"And no poaching," Mr. Schue added.

"And always be supportive and clap no matter what." Sam grinned like that was the best one. Kurt couldn't really find in in him to add. Ever since Blaine got there, he wasn't feeling up to it.

"I actually really, really need everyone's advice," Blaine announced as Mr. Schue sat down. Kurt looked over to him. "I have a huge dilemma. A girl wants to join the Warblers."

"What's the dilemma?" Rachel asked as she scooped out some salad on her plate. Kurt rested his chin on his hands. Leave it to Blaine to over exaggerate.

"You cannot be on the wrong side of history here," Mr. Schue piped in. "I mean, you of all people should know that."

"I know," the younger boy said as he reached over for the salad bowl. "I just think tradition is important too, you know?"

"Well some traditions are meant to be broken," Rachel said.

"You have to let her try out," Kurt spoke up, looking down to the boy. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Blaine kept their gazed locked for a minute before looking down in thought. It took a little while, but he nodded. "You're right. We can't judge her until we see if she is even good."

"Exactly," Rachel said around a mouth full of salad. She swallowed before speaking again. "And if you need me to help her out, I helped Kurt out when he auditioned for the Warblers. I'd be happy to help."

"I was auditioning for a solo, not to be allowed in," Kurt told her. "And let me remind you that I didn't get it thank you very much."

"But it was an incredible solo," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt looked over to him, and his heart hurt. Were they really going to discuss the past right now at the table?

At a long, awkward pause, Sam spoke. "Okay, so let's just get this out of the way. Dudes, I can feel the sexual tension."

"Sam!" Blaine proclaimed, his voice raising two octaves.

Kurt wouldn't look up, feeling his cheeks heat up. Leave it to Sam to embarrass both of them in a matter of minutes.

"What? I'm just saying. You guys sit here and act like nothing happened, when we all know you two still got the hots for each other."

"Sam, Blaine is dating David now," Rachel spoke up. "Kurt and Blaine have talked about this, and everything is fine. They aren't together anymore."

"Well it's dumb." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Blaine.

"Okay," Kurt announced. "We're done with that conversation. Mr. Schue, what do you think would be a good way to get some new members to join glee?"

That was it, the topic was changed and Kurt couldn't be happier. He kept his eyes from Blaine's end of the table, although whenever he chanced a glance, Blaine wasn't looking. It was hard to accept that he wasn't the center of Blaine's world now, so he didn't matter. It crushed him.

Dinner lasted longer than Kurt expected, and soon the four graduates were getting ready to leave. Rachel was in a deep conversation with Sam as they walked down the sidewalk in front of Kurt, leaving him and Blaine walking together. He was tired of it being so awkward all the time.

"How are you?" Blaine asked suddenly, turning to look at him.

"Good. I'm fine."

"Look," he said stopping in the middle of the walkway. "I don't want this to be awkward between us, okay? Can't we just be friends?"

The word cringed at the word, but forced a smile and nod. "Friends."

"Great! Because we started out as friends, and I'd really love it if we could have that back."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. He couldn't be Blaine's friend feeling like his heart was ripped out every time Blaine didn't look at him with that look: The look that made him feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered.

"You ready to go, Kurt?" Rachel called, and Kurt couldn't be more grateful.

"I'll see you around, Kurt," Blaine said. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder before heading over to his car, waving to Sam. That's what they resulted in. They used to say goodbye with a hug and kiss, now all he got was a shoulder squeeze. He couldn't handle it.

He walked over to Rachel's car on autopilot, climbing in and getting buckled.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching over and taking his hand in hers.

"It's never going to get better is it? I'm always going to ache whenever he's around, aren't I?"

"Yeah." She leaned back against her seat. "When Finn and I broke up and he started dating Quinn, that's all I felt."

"How did you get past it?" he asked, feeling his eyes sting.

"I didn't." She looked forward out of the windshield. "I ended up getting him back. I still feel that way every so often now without him here. When you lose the love of your life and there's no way to get them back, you just have to find it in yourself to come to the realization that they are gone, and you'll never have those moments together again. You'll never hear them say how much they love you or feel them hold you."

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand, getting her to look over at him. "I'm sitting here complaining about losing Blaine, when you lost Finn and you can't ever see him again."

"It's fine." She smiled and her eyes were a little watery. "If I can't have my happily ever after, I want my best friend to have his. You'll get Blaine back, but let's focus on glee right now, okay?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

She reached forward and hugged him then, and Kurt knew it was because of how heavy the conversation got. They hadn't talked about Finn in a while. It was better like that around Rachel. He squeezed her back before kissing her forehead. Things would get better for both of them; they just had to wait it out.

-1-

Kurt was happy to have all of the old New Directions back. It was one thing to have just him and Rachel trying to recruit members for their new club, but it really helped out a lot having more people searching the school. It was harder than he thought it would be. He thought that since the times had changed, they would have at least a handful of students wanting to join, but they had nothing.

After their failure of a performance in the cafeteria, Kurt left with Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes while the others tried to recruit some more. Kurt just needed a small break, so they were getting coffee.

"So Lady Face," Santana said after they were all sitting down. "What happened to Bowtie McGee?"

"Yeah, Kurt," Mercedes said. "We've been so busy that we haven't gotten any details on anyone's life. I hear he's at Dalton?"

"Warbler Blaine is where he belongs," Brittany spoke with a nod.

This is what he didn't want to have to put up with right now. He had made an effort to not tell anybody what happened just so he didn't have to explain. Now that he lost Blaine to Karofsky, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"He's head coach of the Warblers now," is all that he said. He took a sip of his coffee, wincing when the taste reminded him of Blaine. This place reminded him of Blaine.

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Santana snapped, rolling her eyes. "We've got that much. What happen to the big ole gay wedding that you two were planning when I left New York? I can see that the ring that you so obnoxiously flashed around is gone now."

"No, Kurt and Blaine were like Lord Tubbington's favorite couple." Brittany frowned, a pout forming on her lips.

"We broke things off," Kurt finally told their waiting eyes. "Well, I broke it off. Things just weren't going as I wanted them to. We were fighting nonstop and I just couldn't stand it anymore. He got like super depressed. He came home and got the position at Dalton."

"Wait, you broke up with Blaine?" Mercedes asked. He knew that face all too well. She was shocked and mad.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Santana reached over and smacked his head. "I know first hand that he was the only person on this planet that would put up with you and your annoying self. With your annoying shows and ridiculous crap that you put on you face, no one will every stay."

"Santana," Mercedes warned. She shot her a look because reaching over for Kurt's hand. "What I think she is trying to say is that she just doesn't understand what went wrong."

"Trust me, I didn't know either." He ran his hand through his hair, something that he only does when he's upset. "At least I didn't know and it just happened. I just broke up with him. I wasn't thinking, and I know that."

"Well then just go get him back." Santana waved her hand around as she talked. "It can't be that hard since he has a shrine to you in his closet that he prays to every night."

"What if Kurt doesn't want to get back together with Blaine?" Brittany asked. "I mean he's from another world. Have you seen his eyebrows?"

"Why wouldn't Kurt want to get back together with gel head? They were irreparable. It was absolutely disgusting. You two didn't hear the humpback whale noises that came from his part of the loft when they were getting it on. That's not attractive to anyone."

Kurt's ears burned as he tried to sink underneath the table. Leave it to Santana to make him feel even crappier. Mercedes spoke in his defense. "If Kurt wanted to get Blaine back, he would have already done so."

Santana's gaze fell on him, her eyebrows raised. "So you really think you can get better than Blaine?" It threw Kurt off because it wasn't like her to use actual names. "Because I think that's bullshit. I didn't have to suffer through countless duets between you two for the heck of it. I want a damn wedding and I want it now."

"Kurt and Blaine are getting married!" Brittany proclaimed, eyes widening. "I thought they broke up."

"Britt," Santana cooed, holding her hand. "They aren't getting married. Not yet anyway."

"Are you sure that you've made the right decision, Kurt?" Mercedes then asked, Kurt turning to look at her.

That was when the table fell silent, and Kurt was left with the guilt that had been building up for a week now coming down on his shoulders.

"No, okay?" he asked, sitting up straighter. "No I didn't make the right decision. I understand that, so I don't need you guys harping on it."

"And let me be the one to bring up the fact that if you want Eyebrows back, you can go get him. He's so far up your ass that he-"

"He's seeing someone else."

The table fell silent again, and all mouths dropped open. It was shocking. Kurt was shocked when he found out about it. There was nothing they could do or say to help the situation though.

"Okay, hold up," Santana said leaning forward. "The boy that was chasing your tail for months after cheating on you, the boy that was madly in love that he called all of us here to propose to you, the boy that wanted to get your name tattooed to his chest because you two would always be together is dating someone else?"

Kurt pushed the memories away as they started creeping up on him. He would not allow himself to think about them, not yet. It hurt too much. "He's with someone else. I came here to get him back, and he wouldn't even listen to me."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Mercedes said, squeezing his hand. "It'll work out."

"Oh, this is just great," Santana said with a smile. "You screwed yourself over, Kurt. I knew one day that wall that you built would just shatter everything that you've worked hard for. You can't blame Blaine for this because all that boy did was love y-"

"I know!" he proclaimed. He took a deep breath when he noticed he had gotten other people's attention. "I know that I screw up, so I don't need you reminding me about it. I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me and I feel absolutely horrible. There is nothing I can do to get him back now."

"Don't say that." Mercedes scooted her chair closer, and it felt nice that he at least had her support. He didn't know what he expected from Santana.

"Let me guess," the Latina said, pretending to think for a second. "He's dating that weasel face, lanky prep school boy wannabe, rock salt throwing Warbler."

"No, it's not Sebastian Smythe, even though that was my first thought too."

"Well to get that boy over you," she said earnestly, "he has to be some hell of a guy in bed."

Kurt was about to answer her, scolding her for even thinking that Blaine would rush into a physical relationship so fast like that, but he stopped. Blaine was someone that needed affection to survive. That was the type of person that he was. The thought that him and Dave may have already slept together made him want to puke. He was going to be sick. That was until the door chimed open, and in walked the two people in question.

"You've got to be kidding me?" he muttered, feeling jealously flow through him at the way Blaine's hand was locked in a chokehold by David's monstrous fingers.

The girls turned to where he was looking, and Kurt could hear an intake of breath from all three of them.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes said instantly, moving to stand up. Kurt held her down. He did not need a scene right now.

Santana turned around slowly, folding her napkin that was on her lap softly on the table. She then scooted her chair back ever so slightly before standing. There was no stopping whatever she had planned, and by her poker face Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine.

He slowly got up, telling the other girls to stay behind as he followed her. He wanted to stay out of sight, but he had to hear what she said. The girl strolled up behind them and tapped Blaine's shoulder slightly, putting on a fake smile as both boys turned around.

"Santana!" Blaine greeted, and his smile lit up his face. He detached his hand from Dave's and stepped forward to hug her, but she held up her finger to stop him.

"Blaine," she greeted to him before turning to Dave. "Karofsky. It's nice to see you both again. Funny I should run into you both here, seeing as this was Kurt and Blaine's spot."

She sent a glare to Blaine then, and he cowered underneath it. "Kurt and I broke up, Santana."

"Oh, I know," she replied with a smile. "I was just wondering how tubby here ended up getting you as his boy toy seeing as he bullied your ex-love of your life right out of his high school and into your arms."

"Kurt and I have discussed what has happened, and it's in the past now," David answered strongly. "We've become friends, and Blaine and I were just talking at first and-"

"I don't want to hear the gory details of this relationship. I'm just going to tell you something important. I want your ears open for this, all right? There's nothing you can do or say that will get Eyebrows to forget about Kurt. It'll always be there, and there's nothing you can do about it. Kurt's always going to be the one he thinks about, so if I were you, I'd give up right now."

"Santana, enough," Blaine said firmly as he gained his ground. "I know that you don't like the fact that we broke up, but I'm with Dave now-"

"Oh please, we can all tell you are going through some crisis, Gel Head. We can all agree that this is just absolutely horrendous to watch. For one, you come up to his man boob, and that's just not pretty. It makes me gag just thinking about it. You made Kurt a better person, and I want you to call this ridiculous thing off and go back to him. He's annoying and whining when he's horny."

"You can think what you want, but we are happy together," Blaine told her.

"I just don't understand one thing. You couldn't stand this idiot, and now you are with him? How is Kurt supposed to feel about that? You're screwing it up, Anderson."

"Kurt screwed it up when he broke things off. I've moved on now, so I wish you could just support me in my decision. I would do the same for you. I did the same for you with Dani in New York. You know, the girl you just left after Britt came around."

"Me and you are very different people. I don't care what others think and you do. Just remember that when you are crawling in bed with his hippopotamus, you could do so much better. I'm not talking about Kurt either. Anyone but him would be better."

"You should go," Blaine instructed, eyes harsh. "It was nice seeing you."

"Can't say the same for you," she said, rolling her eyes. "This relationship won't last much longer. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Kurt couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He snuck around and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out the door. He couldn't lie. He was a little happy that he had Santana on his side and not the other way around. She was terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Santana-"

"Don't you scold me, Hummel," she told him, holding up her hand. "I was just trying to-"

Kurt hugged her. He couldn't help it. He hugged her and felt a little relieved when she didn't push him away, so instead she hugged him back. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "That wasn't me helping you. It was me trying to save the world. I swear if you don't fix things between you two soon, the world will be emotionally scarred from seeing them together. It's frightening."

"I know," he agreed. "I'm going to get him back. I just need some time to focus on what I'm going to do. I love him so much, and seeing him with David is just…"

He shuttered, and she gagged. "You can be controlling, high maintenance, judgy, and just flat out annoying, but with him you are somewhat tolerable. If you get him back, it'll help all of us. Figure out what you can do to win him back. It can't be hard. He'd drop his pants for a classic serenade."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," he muttered. "I really screwed everything up."

"So fix it, and fix it soon." The door opened and Mercedes and Brittany came out quickly. "Before I have to bitch slap you every time you start mopping about not having him."

Kurt nodded and they all took off. Santana was right. He was going to have to figure out a way to get Blaine back, or nothing would ever change. He just wished that he didn't have to worry about the glee club as well. Nothing could happen until he and Rachel had that running smoothly. Who knew how long that was going to take?

-2-

Blaine was absolutely embarrassed at what went down at the Lima Bean between Santana and him and Dave. It was uncalled for and just rude. He knew that she was a character, but she really said some hurtful things towards Dave, and that's where Blaine drew the line. He walked away from her, because that was really the only thing to do.

It did leave him thinking a little about what she did say. Of course things were going to be different with him and Dave than things were between him and Kurt. That's the way it always is with different relationships, but there were things that he and Dave didn't do that he loved doing with Kurt. He loved singing show tunes together, but Dave couldn't hold a note to save his life. He also enjoyed watching musicals, but Dave was into action thrillers. There was also the intimacy, but they didn't talk about that quite yet.

He missed Kurt, he really did, but they were through. Kurt may want him back, but that's not going to change anything. He is happy with David. Besides, he had the Warblers to think about. Kurt was just another old friend that he could catch up with when Sectionals were over. He tried to make himself believe that, so he kept pushing for Jane to get in the Warblers. It gave him something to do to keep his mind off of things.

It was looking good, her performance was great, and Blaine really had thought that the group was going to decide to let her in that was until he got their verdict. He couldn't have been more disappointed and upset about it.

The group left the room, leaving Blaine to do the dirty work. He walked closer to the girl. She looked so hopeful and nervous. He had to break her heart.

"The Warbler Council voted against you," he told her after a moment of silence. All hope faded from her face. It was devastating. "They saw how talented you are, but they're a brotherhood and they want to keep it that way.

She sat down, defeated. "What am I gonna tell my dad?"

"You are gonna tell him we are not giving up on you, because I am going straight to the Dalton Board of Directors and telling them that I am not interested in coaching the Warblers if you're not one of them."

"So you're going to threaten to resign so I can join a club where nobody wants me?" she asked, making him sound crazy.

"Yeah, yeah because this is wrong." He moved to sit down next to her, his emotions getting the better of him. "This is wrong, and sometimes if you want to make change, you gotta make a little noise. I can fix this. I just need a little time."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"I am so sorry, Jane." He wrapped her in a side hug and squeezed her. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

This was more of the distraction that he needed to block his own feelings and concerns for what's going on in his life. He had to fix this before he could even begin to work on that, which he was somewhat grateful for. Everything was just a mess right now.

-3-

Things were starting to look up for glee. They had their first member, and he was an awesome one. It was a start, and Kurt couldn't be happier. He led Roderick into the auditorium to find Rachel before their first official glee club meeting. When he moved through the curtain he found her.

"Oh, there she is. Come on! You don't want to be late for the first official glee club meeting." She didn't answer from her spot at the piano on the stage. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Mr. Schue," she said. "About how he did it. About how he turned nothing into what we became. As individuals. As a team. As best friends."

"Well we can't recreate what we had, but we have to be open to finding something new, or different, or better!" he told her pointing to Roderick.

"So why don't we just have the meeting in here?" Roderick asked. "Since I am the only member."

"First of all," she said standing. "We have to have the first meeting in the choir room. It's tradition." Kurt mouthed 'tradition' to the boy. "And second of all, you are not the only member. Someone new joined yesterday."

"Wait who?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He didn't know she managed to pull that one off.

The door opened to the side stage, and Kurt saw Blaine. "I cannot believe you did this! We sat down. We made rules. No poaching!"

"It's not poaching," Rachel defended quietly. "She came to me. And besides, what did you expect me to do? I mean, say no? Jane asked me not to say anything until the transfer papers were through."

"I just spent the last two days threatening to quit my job in order to convince everyone to let her in, and as soon as I did she tells me she's leaving to join your team? I was humiliated!"

"Blaine, you have a full team!" Kurt tried to reason. He knew this first hand. "And God know how many of the students of Dalton would kill to join!

"Don't act all cool and loving about this, Kurt. I'm sure you're very happy about all of this. I wouldn't be surprised you've made all of this happen after seeing me with Dave."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that Blaine had the audacity to say something so hurtful and cruel. He'd never do anything like this to intentionally hurt Blaine.

"Uh, maybe I should just go," Roderick spoke up from behind them.

"NO!" all three coaches said turning to him.

"No, stay," Blaine told him. "Stay and see what kind of people your coaches are." Kurt had to try not to roll his eyes. Blaine could be so overdramatic. "This whole friendly competition thing, it's over."

With that he turned and left. Kurt didn't see that coming, especially from his Blaine. Scratch that, Blaine wasn't his anymore. With glee there came drama. They would just have to get over it. It just may be harder to deal with now as coaches than as students.

Watching Mason and Madison try out with the song 'Home', it really felt like the glee club was beginning to feel like home again. Kurt hadn't felt this way for a good year, and it was just so good to be back. They all went back to the choir room to get their things for the bonfire for Homecoming. Sam of course had his guitar on him, so he started playing the melody to the song they had just heard.

Now Homecoming was pretty big at McKinley, so the students could get away with pretty much anything they wanted, so when Kurt, Sam, and Rachel grabbed their things and headed out the door, the golf cart, driven by Puck, that was waiting for them wasn't questioned. They hopped on as Rachel started singing the song.

_Hey!_

_Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Not the way that I do love you_

Kurt leaned over the seat, smiling ear to ear. This was the first time he had finally just let everything go for a second and just enjoyed what he was doing at the present time. Performing was the one thing that always cheered him up.

_Hey!_

_Well, holy moly, me, oh, my_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

They did a quick change into the school's colors so Sue wouldn't punish them before heading outside where the performance would continue by Santana and Brittany, hand in hand.

_Ho!_

_Man, oh, man, you're my best friend_

_I'll scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothing that I need_

Kurt and Rachel ran out behind Tina and Artie as they were singing the next verse. It was fun, and it didn't matter who was listening or who even cared. It was just them with their friends. It really was like their own little glee homecoming. They greeted Mercedes at the gate and went in.

_Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie_

_Chocolate candy, my, oh, my_

_There ain't nothing please me more than you_

All the glee club gathered around, singing together with no shame at all. The old New Directions and the new New Directions, it didn't matter. This was their home.

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

The football team ran out, tearing through a banner and around the campfire towards Sue. That's when she picked up her bullhorn and yelled, "You think this is hard? Try having sex with Michael Bolton, and not fall in love! That's hard!"

_Ho, ho, ho, ho_

Everyone just sat there in stunned silence. No one really understood Sue that much. They all passes around sparklers after as Puck and Santana started singing again to get rid of the awkward silence.

_La, la, la, la_

_Take me home_

_(Daddy) (Momma)_

_I'm coming home_

_Ho!_

Everyone shrugged, and Rachel and Kurt turned towards the newbies. It was their time to shine. And plus, they weren't in glee club until they just sang in the middle of a crowded place for fun. Mason took the plunge started singing first. He really had no shame.

_Hey!_

_I'll follow you into the park_

_Through the jungle, through the dark_

_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

Madison took up the next verse. Whatever her brother could do, she could do too. They were really a good addition to the club because no fear was a big plus. They were also talented as well.

_Hey!_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

_Alleyways and payphone calls_

_I've been everywhere with you (Hey, that's true)_

Artie took the next part, singing like he knew this song in his sleep. It gave the other two New Direction members to get ready for their time to shine. They were really a great team, new and old.

_Hey!_

_Laugh until we think we'll die_

_Barefoot on a summer night_

_Never could be sweeter than with you_

Jane stepped up and sang the next verse, confidence pouring out of her voice. She was perfect for the club. Her talent was incredible, and it really surprised Kurt. Roderick, still a little shy joined her after a minute.

_Hey!_

_And in the streets we run afree_

_Like it's only_

_You and me_

_Geez, you're something to see_

They all got up and started dancing around, singing and just having a great time together. The newbies joined after a second of hesitation, running over. Fireworks started going off, and it was an incredible ending, surprising everyone.

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Hey, home, let me come home_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

Kurt was having a great time that was until he saw the truck bed out of the corner of his eye. He stopped; looking to see Dave and Blaine sitting there all cozied up next to one another. The celebration stopped for him, and Rachel saw it too.

_Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

Blaine glanced over, and they locked eyes. For a second, Kurt thought he felt something there. It may just be wishful thinking, but there was longing in Blaine's eyes. He didn't look as happy as Kurt remembered him looking when they were together. Hope bubbled in his chest a second.

Dave had his arm around Blaine, and he said something with a laugh. Blaine smiled softly before looking to where his boyfriend was pointing. It was rejection at its finest for Kurt. His bubble of hope popped.

It made him realize something. His home isn't at McKinley or in New York or in Lima. His home is wherever Blaine is. Blaine is his home, and nothing would ever change that. No matter how much he tried to convince himself different, Blaine was home. He may not ever feel at home again, and it was terrifying.

Moving on was something that Kurt thought he was good at, but this one time he wasn't going to. He wouldn't move on. He was going to hold onto the glimmer of hope that Blaine would be his home again. He'd get that back, and once he did he'd never let it go. Blaine may not realize it, or he might just be trying to move on, it didn't matter because Kurt was going to get him back. You needed a place where you felt like you were at home.

He may be totally alone in this battle, or he may have Rachel that understands, it didn't matter. He never gave up a fight. Even if it looked like there was no way he'd be able to win Blaine back, he'd do it. Just so he could have his home back, just so he could have his Blaine back.

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late! I promise that it won't be this long between unless something happens. I just really wasn't inspired by anything for this episode to write much. That means that I felt that there weren't that many places to add anything, so I did what I could. I hope you like it.**

**Homecoming was very cute! I loved the episode. Here are my thoughts on the newbies- Roderick: He is precious! I really love how they went outside the box to find a new look for the group! Jane: She's okay. She is a great performer, but there's nothing that exciting about her. Mason and Madison: Sharpay and Ryan! They are adorable and so weird, but it works! Overall I'm really happy with the casting. If these newbies had been introduced instead of the old ones, Season 4-5 would have been so much better!**

**I'm ready for Kurt and Blaine to be back together though. Seeing them apart is so depressing, especially in the next episode! :( **

**I am planning on doing shout outs! So review and tell me what you think, and I'll shout you out! ;) Thanks to KatyCatGleek1694, lizziemarie0529, ksgleeov12, RachelLittle201, nomorecandles, IM-A-WARBLER, Nightingale63,Yv, Guest, raindropsandroses1, Alicia, and charlotte23! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the support! I'd love to hear from everyone, so please take time to tell me what you thought!**

**Also one more thing: I am not planning on talking about any of the current spoilers or lack of there of. I haven't seen much; so watching the episodes without any clue on what happens is really nice. Since it's the final season, I think we should all be surprised, and it's good that there isn't much out there. So don't fear when reading my Author Notes!**

**Thanks you guys for the support!**

**Final Note: How great is Glee with Heather, Diana, and Mark back? I love them SO much!**

**-Chelsea **


	3. Jagged Little Tapestry

**Jagged Little Tapestry**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.)**

Kurt was currently trying to find some new sheet music for glee club at Between the Sheets, but he wasn't having much luck. Not that he had had much luck in the past few weeks or anything, he would just like to find exactly what he was looking for so he could get home in time for dinner. Him and Rachel were currently trying to come up with a lesson for this week, and Kurt was pretty sure that doing songs from his favorite canceled TV show musical would do the trick. If only he could find it.

"How do you call yourselves a sheet music store if you don't have the soundtrack to Smash?" he asked no one but himself. He didn't expect an answer.

"I know," he heard a familiar voice sigh behind the wall dividing him from the other side. "It's like a show choir hate crime."

Kurt looked in between the gap, seeing Blaine's smiling face. It was still very awkward between them. He took the leap and moved around the table so they were face to face.

"Hi, Blaine," he greeted before David showed up out of nowhere. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. Bile rose in Kurt's mouth and he had to force himself to swallow. "And Dave!"

"Don't tell me that we have to figure out alternating sheet music days," Blaine spoke quietly, looking from David to Kurt.

"No!" he insisted, trying to sound nonchalant. "No, of course not. It's fine."

"So," Dave spoke then. "I've been helping Blaine put together his Warbler song list. It's just like pulling teeth to get this guy off Broadway! Or even off Off Broadway, if you know what I mean, right?"

Kurt faked a laugh because apparently they were all friends now. Kurt didn't want to hear about what they did together. He was supposed to be helping Blaine out.

"It's good to see you, Kurt," Blaine said then, ending their interaction. He smiled before him and David walked away.

Kurt's smile dropped as soon as they were gone. Every time he saw Blaine, it brought up all of these emotions and feelings, and Kurt couldn't just continue with what he was doing. He moved around the table, a familiar song starting to play in his mind. The lyrics were tearing into him.

Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time

There's something wrong here, there can be no denying

One of us is changing

Or maybe we just stopped trying

Blaine and David looked at all the sheet music the store had to offer, and he was really set on a certain set of Broadway classics to perform, but Dave was trying to push some bluegrass group. He promised he'd think about it just so they could move on from it. He couldn't shake something though. There was this song in his head that had been haunting him since his time in New York. He saw the sheet music for it earlier and now it was haunting him.

_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late _

_Though we really did try to make it _

_Something inside has died _

_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it _

He turned to glance at Kurt. It was hard seeing him again, but today it was especially hard. He really missed talking to him, holding him, kissing him. Blaine stopped himself before certain memories started to come back. This was not the place for that. They were broken up now. They were over, but he couldn't shake this feeling of regret settling in.

_Oh, no, no_

_No, no_

Kurt looked up from his browsing, catching Blaine looking at him before turning away quickly. It stung. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to just sit back before taking action. His feelings weren't something that he liked to play with, and catching little glances like those were what gaze him hope, false hope.

_Oh, no, (no, no)_

_No no no no_

After the music store, Dave insisted that they stop at Lima Bean to get some coffee. Blaine agreed with a false smile. He hated going to Lima Bean because of all the memories that came with it. He stood in line while Dave rambled on about a story he could care less about, thinking and letting his mind wonder. He looked over, and he swore he saw Kurt sitting at a table in his old Dalton uniform.

Dalton him sat two coffees down on the table with a smile before sliding into his chair. He remembered all the dates that they had there like they were yesterday. His loving looks, Kurt's funny stories about what had happened in New Directions. He ached thinking about it, thinking about how in love they were.

_It used to be so easy living here with you (Here with you)_

_You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do_

_Now you look so unhappy_

_And I feel like a fool (I feel like a fool)_

The Dalton Kurt stood up, looking straight at him like he had something to say. Blaine knew that he was tripping, but he was upset and confused, so the hallucination was normal. He hoped it was.

He just couldn't forgive Kurt after what happened between them. He gave his everything to Kurt, and he was stomped on him where he was weak. The love he had for Kurt was something that he cherished, and now it was shattered and broken. He couldn't go back now. He moved on.

_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it _

_Something inside has died _

_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

_Oh, no, no_

Dalton him stood up and came over from his spot at the table, his eyes fell on him and his smile faded. Blaine didn't know what to do. He was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean. What he did know what that if the past Kurt and Blaine would see the mess they were in right now, they wouldn't believe it. Everything was so much simpler back then. He'd do anything to have it back.

Kurt went back to the auditorium instead of going home. He couldn't face his dad and Carole after seeing Blaine. He was a complete wreck. He opened up his folder to go over some of the sheet music that he had collected, and all his pictures he had been carrying around of him and Blaine fell out across the piano top. He gathered them up in his hand carefully. They were all he had left.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

Blaine sat down at the piano in the deserted room. He just needed some time to think about everything. His head was going to explode. He hadn't done it yet, but he allowed himself to pull out his cell phone and scroll through all the old pictures he had on there of Kurt and of them together. He didn't delete them after the breakup, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and right now he was happy he didn't. All the memories they brought up made him smile.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh whooo oh_

First there was a picture of Kurt that the boy had taken when Blaine left his phone at the table at some party they were at. It was absolutely adorable, one of Blaine's favorites. Then there was a picture that someone in the crowd had snapped of the two of them at the Sugar Shack Kurt's senior year. They were performing 'Love Shack' and Kurt was so excited to see him. It was a perfect night. He slid the next picture over, and it was the one Kurt had sent him when he didn't know Blaine was going to surprise him by showing up at the loft with roses that day. He was so handsome. There was another picture that he had gotten in glee, and Kurt hated it because he wasn't ready for it. The last one he allowed himself to look at was the one at their prom. Kurt had expressed his love for the picture, so it was also one of Blaine's favorite of them. The love in his eyes was there, and he knew that night, that he would always love Kurt.

Kurt leaned against the piano, looking over the photos. The first was one that they snapped on Blaine first day of his senior year. He was so nervous and excited. The next one was taken before Callbacks and Blaine told him he cheated. It was still a great picture, even if it didn't have any good memories behind it. Kurt held it up and sighed before flipping to the next one. It was the one that Sam had taken of them in the hallway. Blaine's head was on his shoulder. It was one of his favorites. He tossed the pictures aside and sat down at the piano, playing the keys to the song that was haunting him tonight.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Oh, it's too late, baby_

_It's too late, now darling_

_It's too late_

Blaine put his phone away, playing along to the song in his head, belting out the lyrics with passion. The song was too close to home, and he couldn't help feeling connected to it. It was too late for them now, and he knew that. He couldn't help but feel some tinge of regret. Maybe he didn't want it to be over. Maybe it wasn't too late?

Kurt reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. He let his emotions get the better of him, and it was his own fault that he was now a wreck. He stood up with shaky legs, leaving the auditorium behind. He didn't know why he was imagining singing Carole King's song around town with Blaine joining in. He has just stopped questioning things really.

He made it home after, taking off his jacket and moving to the living room where his dad was watching TV with Carole. He waved off their concerned questions before trudging upstairs and falling face first down on his bed fully clothed. He didn't have the energy to get ready for bed, so instead he closed his eyes and his imagination started back up. Was this a sign? Was it really too late?

-1-

Blaine hadn't been expecting Dave to ask him to move in together. It was a complete shock, and Blaine didn't even take time to think about it. He said yes. After as Dave was hugging him and kissing his cheek and going on about what they could do with his place to make it a home for both of them, Blaine realized he had made a big mistake. He never rushed into anything as much as he had right then.

He and Dave hadn't even moved past kissing and light making out. Sleeping in the same bed together would be weird, at least for Blaine it would. Of course he had ran into Brittany at the Lima Bean. He let the news slip, and that was it. She forced him to take him to the apartment so she could redecorate it.

They gave her full reign and when they came back, Blaine couldn't be more horrified by what he saw. There were rainbows everywhere. It was hard be find anything positive to compliment about it.

"Wow," he said as they looked around. Something caught his attention. "Where's the bed?"

"I had it removed because when I pictured you two having sex, I imagined a U-Haul mounting a mo-ped."

Blaine was horrified by the girl's words. He couldn't believe that Dave actually looked like he agreed. They definitely wouldn't be having sex anytime soon.

"Thanks, Brittany," Dave told her. "It's really awesome."

There was a pulling at Blaine's heart, knowing that Kurt would feel the same way about this ridiculous room. He shook his head and thanked her as well. Right now was not the time to think about Kurt. At least there wasn't a bed.

-2-

Kurt enjoyed watching Brittany and Santana performing their mash up. They were really great together, and it was a little bittersweet. With all the problems that they had, they were together now. He was happy for them; he really was that they found each other again. It just wasn't fair.

When the song ended, Kurt applauded with the rest of the group as Rachel spoke, "And that is how a mash up is done everyone."

"No, actually this is," Santana said with a smile before moving to stand in front of Brittany. "Britt, can you take a seat?"

Brittany looked a little surprised, and the whole room was confused as to what was going on.

"So I figured that this as good a place as any to ask you this question. Um, mainly because it's going to upset all the single guys and gals in here, but I want to mash up with you forever, Britt. I mean some people love someone because they make them a better person, and that's not why I love you, because you've always just wanted me to be myself. You're my favorite person in the whole world. And we're a big deal, you know, like no matter how many times we've tried to put our thing down and walk away from it, we can't because I don't want to live my life without my one true love."

This wasn't what Kurt thought it was, was it? He looked around to see if anybody else was thinking the same thing. This couldn't be happening. "And I normally use a lot of words when I say something negative, so this is the most positive thing I'm going to do."

Kurt's suspicion was confirmed when a girl from the band handed Santana a box. "I'm going to keep it simple." Kurt's mouth dropped as Santana kneeled down on one knee. "Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

Brittany's hands wet up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Wait, what is happening?" Roderick asked.

"This kinda thing happens all the time in here," Puck explained. "Just go with it."

Brittany lowered her hands and nodded. She reached forward for the ring and put it on her finger as she spoke, "Oh my god! I would love to."

"Really?" Santana asked, and they stood up.

"I would love to," Brittany said again as they hugged. The room cheered with them, but Kurt wasn't one of them. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wasn't a hateful person, but this was ridiculous.

He couldn't stay quiet, so he stood up and spoke his opinion. "I'm sorry. I just have to speak now or forever hold my peace."

"Um, normally you save that kind of thing for the wedding," Quinn told him, but Kurt ignored her.

"Have you learned nothing from me and Blaine?" he asked. He was honestly trying to help them out. They weren't as solid as he and Blaine were. This could only end badly. "We're too young to get married, all of us."

"Um, as somebody that has lived their life jealously attacking happiness of others, even I can't hate this engagement," Tina said after raising her hand. "You guys are perfect together."

"Thank you, Tina," Santana said before sending Kurt a look. He knew that look all too well. He was going to hear it.

He didn't join the celebration as the whole room got up to congratulate them. He just couldn't. It was a mistake. He wasn't bitter because it should be him and Blaine, he wasn't.

He shook his head, and Santana looked over at him with another look on her face. He also knew what that meant. She did it on purpose. She did it here in front of him because she loves to hurt anybody she can. He thought that they were okay after she stood up for him with Blaine and David, but she was just plotting her revenge. It was what she did.

Kurt grabbed his bag as the room cleared out, moving through the office to leave. He was ticked off for one, and just upset. Rachel turned to him, and he bolted for the door, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Kurt, I just don't think that you're being supportive," she told him.

"You're right," he said honestly. "I'm not being supportive. I'm not going to support something that I know from personal experience is a horrible decision that they are going to regret."

"Oh, Kurt," Santana's bright and happy voice called after him as he turned the corner. He stopped to face her. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Oh-um, I'm going to go," Rachel said suddenly, turning to leave.

"No, eyebrow stay," she said. Kurt swallowed his pride and turned all the way around to face her. He was ready for whatever she had to throw at him.

"Kurt, I took what you said to heart, and I thought long and hard about it, and it occurred to me that you may have a point," she said. It surprised Kurt, and he turned to look at Rachel as she continued. "Okay, maybe Brittany and I are too young to get married. I mean, after all, that's why it didn't work out with you and Blaine, right?"

And here it was. Kurt tried to prepare himself. "Or maybe it didn't work out because you are a judgmental inodoronophile with a mouth like a cat's ass. Maybe Blaine got tired of hearing a shrill, self-aggrandizing lecture about how you felt the two of you were at the very apex of the gay rights movement every time you so much as cooked macaroni and cheese together, or farted."

This was pure Santana. "Maybe Blaine didn't wanna be with someone who looks like they just removed their top row of dentures every time they smiled, or someone who doesn't dress like an extra out of Andy Dick's more elaborate wet dreams. Maybe Blaine grew weary of dating a breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray."

Kurt looked away, trying to bite his tongue not to say anything back. It was hard. "Maybe he finally got freaked out by your strange obsession with old people that causes you to scaulk around nursing homes like one of those cats that can smell cancer. Maybe he got tired of watching you drape yourself on every piano you happen pass to entertain exactly no one with, say some song Judy Garland chocked on her tongue in the middle of, or some sassy, old Broadway standard made famous by another dead, alcoholic crumb."

They had attracted a crowd, and Kurt was just ecstatic about that. "Maybe Blaine woke up some day and said 'You know what? I don't wanna marry a sexless, self-centered Beautante troller. Maybe I need someone who knows more than three dance moves: the finger wag, the shoulder shimmy, and the one where you pretend to twirl to invisible rainbow colored ribbons attached to your hips."

Kurt couldn't believe that she was going this far, but you know what? This is what he knew he was going to get after interrupted her big moment. "So you know what? Maybe that's why it didn't work out. Maybe it has nothing to do with me and Brittany, maybe it's just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable. Maybe that has something to do with it."

With that she turned and walked down the hall, leaving them alone in the hallway. The sign above her head read, 'Get Your Crap Together!' and Kurt knew that was her doing. The words hurt, because she knew exactly where he was weakest. He took a deep breath before turning around and walking away.

"Kurt!" Rachel called after him, but he didn't stop.

He wasn't going to cry, he wanted to just be alone. He didn't know how his life had been turned all around into the one that he was living right now. Months earlier, he had everything that he could have ever wanted, but he let it all go. That thought was what made him cry.

After a good cry, Kurt took a deep breath and fixed himself up. He realized how hurtful he sounded in the choir room. He was a little bitter… no he was really bitter. He wanted to be the first one from their glee club to get married, but he accepted the fact that that wouldn't happen. He was okay with it.

He searched the school, finding Brittany in the auditorium on the stage. She had a huge, red glass heart and was filling it with candy. He cleared his throat before walking towards her.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, smiling over at him. "Come help me!"

He agreed and they worked in silence for a minute before they leaned down to see how much more they had to fill. A question rose, so he asked, "Why are you using Mounds bars? Aren't jellybeans more traditional?"

"Mounds bars are the lesbian of candies," she explained before standing up. "Jellybeans are the gays, of course. I used my better than yours math brain to calculate exactly how many minutes Santana and I spent together, and I'm putting the mini Mounds bars into this giant heart to give it to her as an engagement present."

Kurt smiled at her from his spot, opening another bag before putting it down. "I am so sorry I interrupted your proposal. I'm bitter. I have this firm belief that people shouldn't get married until they're thirty, but I believe in you and Santana. You remind me of Blaine and me."

"Except for the fact that she and I are actually still together," she said as she moved back to the heart to dump more bars in it.

"I like to believe that we're just on a hiatus."

"And I like to think that Lord Tubbington is secretly taping me in the shower and selling it on Craigslist. Doesn't make it true." It was hard to hear, especially from Brittany of all people. He looked down, hurt.

She sighed and walked over to him. "Okay, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but-um…He's moving in with Dave Karofsky. You know, Blaine not Lord Tubbington. I was just helping them decorate yesterday."

A freight train smashed into Kurt, hitting him so hard that he was speechless. He would never imagine that Blaine would move so fast into a relationship with someone. They took things slow themselves. It really showed him that he really didn't have much of a shot anymore. Blaine wouldn't move in with someone he didn't really have feelings for. Things were really over, weren't they?

"You need to start getting over him, okay?" she said, moving forward to pour more candies into her heart. "Move on. Start seeing someone else. I'm sure there's another person in this world who'll understand and appreciate your particular brand of eccentricity."

Kurt took a step forward, not believing that he was actually opening up to Brittany of all people. "I know, but I just feel like if I start seeing someone else, or even just go on a date, that I'll be admitting that it's over. And I-I don't want to do that."

"You know." She stepped forward, holding out a bar in her hand. "These Mounds Bars are delicious, but you have to eat them. If you just hold them in your hand hoping that you might get to eat them one day, they're going to melt. Then you'll look like somebody just pooped in your hand. Don't let waiting for things to maybe work out with Blaine turn you into the guy who looks like somebody just pooped in your hand."

In her crazy way, she made sense. She really did. It opened his eyes. He smiled softly, before reaching out for her. "I've missed you, Britt."

She laughed as they hugged. "I know. I'm awesome."

"It's crazy," he said as he pulled back. "I haven't been able to talk about this with anybody, but I'm here with you and it all comes running out like you are some sort of therapist."

"Well Lord Tubbington and I go to therapy all the time, so I have a lot of practice."

Kurt gathered up a couple bags of candy before moving over to the heart. "How about after we finish, I take you and Santana to BreadStix, on me. I still feel horrible about how I ruined your moment."

"I think she'll really like that," Brittany agreed with a smile.

Kurt hummed and dumping the bags into the hole. Seeing the heart really made Kurt's mind wonder back. He didn't stop the memory from coming. He let his mind take him back.

_Kurt looked through the fifteenth notebook he had in his room, trying to find his notes for the exam that he had coming up. He was getting angrier by the minute. He had paper flying everywhere when the door to his dorm room opened. _

"_Wow, what happened in here?" an amused voice spoke._

_Kurt huffed as he sat back on his knees. Looking up, he saw Blaine staring down at him with soft, loving eyes. The boy opened his mouth, but Kurt held up a finger. "Don't you say a single word, okay? I am trying to find my notes for my history exam tomorrow, and I can't find them anywhere."_

"_Ah," Blaine answered, eyebrows raised and he leaned his head back. A fond smile formed as he walked in the room and shut the door. "Do you need any help?"_

"_I would love some," Kurt answered, turning back to continue looking. "They are on the Colonial Times. If I don't find them, I'm screwed."_

_Blaine hummed from the other side of the room. "So after we find them, do you want to go get some coffee? I know that we said we weren't going to go everyday, but I'm having withdrawals."_

_Kurt smiled as he tossed another notebook over his shoulder. "If I find the notes, sure."_

"_Oh, I'm a great detective," Blaine told him. Kurt looked over to the boy, and he wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously. He couldn't help but throw the closest notebook he had at him. "Ouch!"_

"_I'm not even sorry."_

"_Kurt, what is this?"_

_Kurt looked up and over to where his boyfriend was on his knees, holding the notebook that was just thrown up to show a hand drawing. It was one that Kurt had let himself doodle when he was pining after the lead Warbler. It was a very impressive heart with their names in the middle. He had forgotten all about it._

"_That's nothing."_

"_When did you do this?" Blaine leaned back, turning the notebook around to look at it. He smiled. "It's very elaborate."_

"_It's a heart, Blaine," Kurt told him, shooting him a look._

"_I think that it's cute." He tilted his head as he flipped the page. "When did you do this?"_

"_I don't remember the exact date, dummy." He stopped searching because Blaine was obviously going to distract him no matter what. _

"_Did you do this before we were together?" He looked up, and they locked eyes. He looked so adorable that Kurt had to crawl over to him, sitting down and taking the notebook from him. _

"_I did this before we got together. I think it was around the time of the whole drunken debacle where you thought that you were straight." He poked Blaine in the side and he squirmed beside him until he was sitting on his butt next to him. _

"_That was a stage." He reached out and took the notebook back. "I can't believe you did this before we were together."_

"_I told you, Blaine, I fell for you the second your lips opened during Teenage Dream."_

"_Oh? I thought it was the moment I turned around on those stairs." Kurt bumped his shoulder. "It's cute that you doodled your love."_

"_Oh, whatever." Kurt ducked his head, feeling a brush rise to his cheeks. It wasn't fair that Blaine did this to him. He was always blushing._

"_What happened to finding my notes?"_

"_Sidetracked," Blaine explained. He tore the page out of the notebook and tossed the book aside. "Now this is going up on my bulletin board."_

_Kurt smiled as his whole body filled with something different. Having his first boyfriend meant a whole lot of different things happening to him. He was pretty sure it was love filling him up, but he couldn't be sure. _

_Blaine smiled at him before leaning over. At first Kurt thought that he was going to kiss him, but he reached past and picked up a notebook that was under the bed, just barely visible. Kurt noticed it immediately._

"_Told you that I'm a great detective." He waved the book in his face before sitting it down next to him. "Now about that coffee…"_

"_You know what?" Kurt asked, reaching out to play with the lapels on Blaine's Dalton jacket. "Coffee doesn't sound good anymore."_

_A frown appeared on Blaine's lips, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Leave it to Blaine to not get the hint like always. "Well what do you want to do?"_

"_I want to kiss you." He tugged the lapels and brought him closer. It was still new to him, but the thrill that he got every time they kissed made the wait worth it. Blaine smiled before closing the distance, kissing Kurt gently._

_It still shocked Kurt how much he enjoyed kissing. Like he could do it all day if they had the time. He turned his head slightly, bumping his nose against Blaine's and they both laughed._

"_Why did we wait to get together?" Blaine asked, grinning madly._

"_I wonder." Kurt slapped his boyfriend's chest before smiling._

_They looked at each other for a moment, Blaine's eyes staring into him deeply. Kurt almost had to look away for the intensity of it. The younger boy reached out and caressed Kurt's cheek, thumb rubbing against his skin and making Kurt shiver. _

"_I can't believe it took me so long to finally find you." He leaned in and placed a dry kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back. "Now I have my best friend as my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier."_

"_You are such a sap."_

_Blaine grinned as he held up the paper with the doodle. "But I'm your sap, and this proves it. You wanted me and now you have me. You can't take it back now."_

"_Oh I'm not taking anything back, mister." Kurt smiled and reached out to poke Blaine on his nose. "I plan on having you for a long time."_

"_Good," Blaine said with a laugh. He stood up and offered his hand out for Kurt to take it. "Now how about that coffee?"_

"_Coffee," Kurt started, accepting Blaine's hand and standing up. "Sounds great."_

"_Maybe you can doodle some more of these hearts while we are at it," he teased, and Kurt pushed him away with a smile. "I'm just teasing. I love it, and I think it's adorable."_

"_Well get used to my adorableness." Kurt grabbed his bag before taking Blaine's hand in his own. "I'm going to be around for a while."_

"_Can't wait." Blaine grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners._

"Earth to Kurt," Brittany said, waving her hand in front of Kurt's face. Kurt jumped back and shook his head. "Did you just go to a different planet? You've been standing there for a good five minutes. What were the Martians like?"

"Sorry." He shook his head and stood up. "I just got lost in thought. Where were we?"

"I need to get this done, so start dumping the candies now!" she demanded with a laugh, slapping his ass.

Kurt just let it go, listening to her ramble on about many different things as they finished their project. The memory was one that Kurt had cherished for so long. They were just starting to figure out what they were comfortable with, and how each one worked, all the flaws and imperfections. It was the perfect time in their relationship. Kurt would give anything to have it back.

-3-

The next day, Kurt went to the auditorium with everyone else to hear what Jane and Mason has prepared for their mash-up. They wanted something more that the choir room, so Rachel suggested the stage like they had done many times before. They had laid out beanbags and carpet for everyone to sit comfortably. Kurt took one of the beanbags and watched as the band started playing. Jane took the first verse from her stool.

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_But will you love me tomorrow_

At first Kurt was okay. They sounded great, but the lyrics finally seeped in through the wall that he had built up. Love songs were something that he tried to steer clear of. It was a song that Blaine would sing to him while they cooked dinner together in the loft, or when they were cuddling together before bed. It hurt.

_Hey yeah_

_Oh oh_

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it, yeah_

It was the song they chose to mash up with Carole King's song. 'Head Over Feet' was a song that Blaine always raved about. He loved the lyrics, and he even mentioned a couple times that he would love to sing it as a duet together. It reminded Blaine of their relationship, and Kurt couldn't disagree. He felt his mind slip away then, the song being performed only background noise.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are (Yeah)_

_Will you still love me tomorrow_

Kurt's mind went to the day he first met Blaine. He remembered the flirtatious look in Blaine's eyes as they stood there before the performance. He remembered Blaine's touch as he reached out to fix his lapel, even though there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. Then there was the smile wink that Kurt thought that he made up in his head, but he's almost positive Blaine winked at him with his dazzling smile. He's such a flirt, and Kurt ate it up. He had never been treated like that before. It was perfect.

He also hadn't held a real boy's hand until that day either. Blaine just reached out with no hesitation at all and took a hold of his hand before leading him to the 'shortcut', which he knows now wasn't really a shortcut. Kurt was in heaven, and he didn't even really believe it existed, but holding Blaine's hand…Kurt thought it was pretty close. He would do anything to be able to hold Blaine's hand again.

Kurt couldn't stop the memories then. His mind raced as he searched for the next, stopping on the second greatest day of his life. Blaine leaned over and finally kissed him after months and months of uncertainty. It was the first kiss that Kurt deserved instead of the one stolen. The butterflies and fireworks were all there, and it was incredible. Their lips fit together so perfectly, and it wasn't gross or weird. It was absolutely perfect.

Prom could have ended so horribly in Blaine hadn't of agreed to go with him. He was voted prom queen and ditched on the dance floor, but there was Blaine. He put all his insecurities aside and stepped in front of everyone to dance with him. It was one of his favorite moments being in Blaine's arms, tight and secure as he danced away. He proved that he didn't care what was thrown at him as long as he had Blaine's support he could deal with anything.

Losing Regionals and having a funeral for his favorite little bird, Blaine made everything better. They had a sweet and endearing moment after they buried the bird. They walked away from that hand in hand, ready to start their new relationship. Blaine could get Kurt's mind off the worst in thing and help him see the good. He was always so positive, and that's was Kurt really needed.

He also had to be there for Blaine too. He had to cheer him up when Cooper came to visit, throwing a huge curveball at Blaine. He was so down and moody that week, and Kurt made it his mission to cheer him up. He stole one of the prizes Finn had won Rachel and gave it to Blaine. It was the first smile Kurt had seen from him all week. They were there for each other, always.

_Yeah_

_Tonight with words (With words) _

_Unspoken _

_Oh_

_When the night (When then night) _

_Meets the morning (Meets the morning) _

_Sun_

It wasn't always happy though. Kurt looked away and remembered their first big fight. It was that night at Scandals when they let that weasel, Sebastian talk them into going to the bar. It was supposed to be fun, but Blaine got drunk and horny. They fought and Blaine left. Kurt was so upset that night, scared and insecure. He wanted to have that experience with Blaine, but it was terrifying to give himself to someone completely. Intimacy was something he had to ease into. He's had problems with it from the start of their relationship.

There was the time not too long ago when Blaine was the insecure one. He was distant and moody. He was trying to be better than Kurt, and he just didn't understand what was going on. Finally, Blaine blew up. He admitted that he felt insecure around Kurt because his body wasn't like his own. He thought that Kurt would judge him, but Kurt told him there was no way he'd ever do that. They talked it through and hugged. He would never forget the way Blaine clung to him like he was his lifeline. He remembered vowing to himself that he'd made it his mission to make sure Blaine felt loved and sexy. He didn't follow through with it though.

_You've already won me over _

_In spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you _

_For all that you are (All that you are)_

_Will you still love me (tomorrow)_

The greatest day of his life was when Blaine proposed. He knew it was going to happen because Rachel spilled the beans, but he could never prepare for the epic serenade that Blaine had pulled off. He went through so much to make that moment special for him. It was pure Blaine, and Kurt loved every single second of it. He loved the speech that he had locked in his mind, and the question that Blaine asked him. He went into it without knowing what he would say, but seeing the love in Blaine's eyes, he had to say yes. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

He said yes, and the smile that was on Blaine's face made it all worth it. The kiss they shared in front of all their friends, family, and on lookers was everything. It was full of happiness. It was full of love. It was full of promise of forever. Kurt broke that promise. He ruined their forever, and now all he had was his memories. Ones that he tried to lock away so he couldn't look back on them, or he'd become a mess.

_You've already won me over_

_Will you still love me tomorrow_

_Yeah_

Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek and came back to the present, not applauding with the others. He wasn't impressed at all. It may have been because of the mood that those memories put him in, but they could have done better.

"Great job, you guys!" Rachel proclaimed, jumping up and walking over to them. "I loved the enthusiasm and emotion. Great kick off performance. Yay!"

Kurt stood up then. As co-director, he had to speak out his opinion. "I think the singing could have been a whole step higher. Mason, you're a cheerleader, could of used choreography. Give it variety, complexity."

"Kurt, it was their first time," Rachel spoke for them.

Kurt wasn't letting her win. "Have you forgotten what the competition looks like? You're forgetting how hard Mr. Schue had to push us to be champions."

"Come with me." She stepped forward, pulling him along behind her. "I am trying to be proactive and you are just sabotaging that."

"The problem is that you are just telling these kids what they want to hear," he told her. It was true. "You're in this to win it, and we're a long way from it. Brutal honesty is our only hope."

"You know, these clashes that you are creating they are not proactive, and they are hurting the team. I think that you should just go home and I'll take it from here today."

Kurt left then, not looking back. If no one wanted his opinions anymore then he wasn't going to stay. He needed to cool off anyway. He went to the only place where he thought would clear his mind.

"Can I get a medium drip?" he ordered to the barista, sliding his card over to her. "And throw in a biscotti."

He leaned against the counter after that, trying to clear his mind of everything that was racing through it. He was upset. Finally he got his order, and he took it over to an empty table. He didn't know where to start to sort out his feelings and emotions, so he put that off by taking off thelid to his cup and dunking his cookie into his coffee before taking a bite of it.

He didn't know if he should really be doing this right now. It reminded it so much of Blaine, but he had to do it. It helped a little bit.

"Kurt?"

His head snapped up, hearting picking up a little at the sight of his ex standing in front of him, hands gripping the chair across from him. "Blaine, hi."

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked, a soft smile settling on his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurt spoke up, looking around the shop for Dave. He was always around recently, but he didn't see the giant.

Blaine chuckled softly, ducking his head in that adorable way that had Kurt's knees weak. He held up the cup he had in his hand. "I decided to come grab a coffee before Warbler practice, and Dave's working."

"Ah." Kurt nodded. "I was kicked out of New Directions practice, told to take the rest of the day off."

"And why would Rachel do that?"

"Because I resorted in brutal honesty after a performance, and I may have hurt their feelings a little." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I've seen the competition and I just want us to stand a small chance, you know?"

"No, I totally understand," he agreed. "You have to be harsh to get them ready for it. If you baby them, you'll only set the team up for failure."

"At least someone understands." He reached out and put his lid back on the cup. "She just doesn't want to share the role of co-director with me."

"Well that's Rachel for you," Blaine laughed. He looked around and then down at his watch. "I've got a little bit of time. Would you mind if I join you?"

It was a risk for them to be alone in the Lima Bean of all places. There were so many memories and emotions wrapped up in this place, but Kurt jumped at any chance he could have with Blaine.

"Sure! Sit."

Blaine listened and he leaned back, eyes falling to the table. "Is that a biscotti?" Kurt nodded, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Kurt, you hate biscotti."

"I don't hate biscotti," he defended, picking up the cookie and taking a bite of it. He groaned dramatically, letting his eyes roll back in his head. "So good!"

A laugh rose, and Blaine shook his head. Kurt sat the cookie down. He really did hate the thing. He only got it to remind him of the boy sitting in front of him. "You're right. They aren't very good."

"You're crazy." He reached over and picked up the biscotti. He took a bite, grinning at Kurt. "They are delicious."

Kurt sat back, letting his eyes roam over Blaine. He was just as gorgeous as he remembered. It took all he had in him to not reach out and take Blaine's hand.

"How are you, Kurt?" he asked then, getting Kurt's attention.

"I'm good," he lied smoothly. He took a sip of the bitter coffee, the unfamiliar yet familiar taste welcoming.

"You're lying." Blaine gave him that look, the look that he wasn't about to get away with anything.

"Fine, I'm not okay, but we don't need to get into that right now. I don't think that now is a good time to talk about what is bothering me, although I'm sure you can guess."

Blaine let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Kurt, I don't want this to be weird between us."

"It's always going to be weird, Blaine. I'm still in love with you, and getting kicked out of glee practice because I was thinking about all the memories that we've shared. It's fine. I've accepted it. We are over."

"We had a great time together," he agreed with a soft smile. "I've moved on, and I think you need to too." He reached forward and took Kurt's hand, sending a shock of electricity through Kurt. "Don't let it bring you down."

Kurt extracted his hand, setting it on his lap. He couldn't do that. He couldn't touch Blaine so nonchalantly. It got his hopes up. "You should go."

Blaine nodded, standing up slowly. "I'll see you around."

With that, Blaine disappeared through the crowd and out the door, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. The small interaction made Kurt think. He was letting his baggage bring him down. He was being so negative to others that didn't deserve it. What he needed to do was to take a step back and just let everything go. He needed to let Blaine go.

It was time to move on now. It wasn't doing him any good by pining after Blaine. Sure he'd still hope that they'd get back together in the end, but he wasn't going to rely on that anymore. He had to own up to his mistake and just move on. He stood up and pulled out his phone, leaving his coffee on the table. It wasn't his order anyway. It was time to look at Tinder again.

-4-

_It's good to know (Ain't it good to know)_

_You've got a friend (You've got a friend)_

_It's good to know_

_You've got a friend_

Letting everything go was exactly what Kurt needed to do. All he had to focus on now was the New Directions and leading them to victory. He had to be professional now, showing these kids that he knew what he was doing, and stressing about getting Blaine back wasn't going to help. His baggage was gone, and he was ready to go. It was all the new groups hands now to start exceling. They could do it Kurt knew they could. Besides, they had him and Rachel as friends to help guide them along. It was going to be a whirlwind. And Kurt was so excited to move on.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had this done for days, but I haven't been able to post it until now! I really like this chapter. It was so easy to write. I wasn't given much to work with, so I used the scenes I had and added where I could. There is a scene that I want to have between Kurt and Santana, but I'm going to wait for that for a later chapter.**

**The episode was great! I really love this season! I wasn't expecting the season to be so revolved around Kurt and Blaine, and I love that it is. The episode didn't have enough Darren though. I was upset about that, and it's why I wrote mostly in Kurt's POV. **

**I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to KatyCatGleek1694, GarethGlee14, Lulivatic, Guest, ksgleeov12, Sarahamanda Klaine, nomorecandles,lizziemarie0529, Nightingale63, and leantired! You guys are awesome! I want to hear from more of you, so please review and tell me what you think! Love you all!**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter! :)**

**Final Note: Excited for tonight's Glee episode! Not as much as next weeks though. ;)**

**-Chelsea**


	4. The Hurt Locker, Part One

**The Hurt Locker, Part One**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership of Glee or Klaine.)**

"Rachel, we seriously need to start thinking about how we are going to get more members," Kurt told her as he searched through the stack of sheet music, trying to get inspired for this week's lesson.

"I know, but I think we should just focus on the members we have until they feel comfortable enough to perform in front of people."

"Sectionals are coming-"

"I know," she cut in, standing up straight. He flipped her hair behind her shoulders before turning to him. "It'll be fine."

"You keep saying that," he shot at her, hands coming to his hips. "But what if they aren't? We have to start recruiting."

"Hey, gay boy," Becky called from the door in her obnoxious tone. "Coach Sue wants you in her office right now!"

Kurt ignored her, turning back to his best friend. He really didn't need to deal with her right now. "I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just concerned about it."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "I agree. We'll figure it out."

"Did you not hear me?" Becky yelled, coming closer to the two. "Coach wants you in her office, bubble butt!"

"I'd rather not," Kurt told her. "She doesn't have any control over me, so-"

"She won't take no for an answer." She crossed her arms and fixed a glare on him. "I'll scream until you go."

"You will not, Becky," Rachel said as she turned back to the sheet music. "Kurt and I are busy, so tell Coach Sue that she will have to come find Kurt if she wants to-"

"AHHHH!"

Kurt jumped back, hands coming up to block his ears. He shouldn't be surprised because this is Becky they are dealing with, but it was a shock. "Becky! Becky, stop it!"

"Coach Sue, now!"

"Okay, fine." Kurt threw up his hands and stalked towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute, Rachel."

Becky followed him out into the hall, speaking her mind like she always does. He tried to tune her out, but it was hard. "I heard that Gay Blaine broke up with you. Probably cause you're too girly."

He rolled his eyes. "I broke up with him, Becky."

"He doesn't want you because all you do is whine. Whine, whine, whine."

He shook his head and went through the office before stopping at the door. She had her back turned to him and so he cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me?"

She spun around, smile lighting up her face and she motioned for him to sit down. He didn't want to, but complied. He tugged his sweater tightly around himself as she spoke. "Oh, Porcelain, my sweet, shrill, fragile gelfling."

Kurt smiled softly, letting her continue. "I want to help you achieve your life's true purpose. I want to help you get Blaine back." The smile faded, and Kurt didn't really know why she cared or how she even knew. "Oh, that Karofsky character is a grade A no good neck. He is a heartless bully."

"Since when have you cared about me and Blaine?" he asked about her. He actually could count all the times that she had been so horrible to them right now. All the names and stories she created about him.

"Since like, forever." She sat up straighter, smile coming again. "You see you and Blaine are blouses."

"What are blouses?" he chanced to ask. None of this was making sense.

"A blouse is a breezy, femmy top. It's a term I coined for my favorite type of gay. You always know where you stand with a blouse, and they can't sneak up on you. Because for miles you can hear their gentle swish, swish, swish on the summer wind."

This was getting crazier by the minute, and that's saying something because this was Sue he was talking about. "Thank you? I guess, but I do not want to get back together with Blaine."

She looked heartbroken. "Listen to you. That's not the Porcelain I know." Kurt sighed as she looked down at her watch. "You better get to the auditorium. The teams have arrived to rehearse on stage for the invitational."

That was new. "What invitational?"

"The one I organized to destroy the glee club once and for all. I said that out loud, didn't I? I should have said that in voice-over."

Kurt shook his head and stood up. "I have no idea what you talk about most of the time, but just please stay out of my life."

"Blaine should be walking down the hall if my inside source is correct."

He shook his head and left through the office, stepping into the hallway, almost running into Blaine himself. Kurt turned around, looking at Sue through the glass. She was smirking and started making kissy faces. Kurt felt his face heat up as he turned to face his ex.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted with a soft smile. The Warblers standing behind him nodded in his way.

"Hi, Blaine." He started walking with them, feeling Sue's eyes on him. "When did you find out about this?"

"Sue called earlier today. She was really persistent about us coming today, right now at this exact time actually."

Kurt nodded, wincing a little. If Sue sent her mind to something, there was no getting away from it. This could only end badly, but he wasn't going to tell Blaine. He wouldn't get him involved unless he had to.

"Well, I guess we will see how it goes."

Blaine hummed in response as they walked into the auditorium. The Warblers moved around Blaine as the two boys stopped to face one another. It was still awkward between them, and Kurt wasn't sure if that was ever going to change.

"I have to go get them ready," Blaine said as he pointed behind his shoulder. It was like he needed permission to go. It wasn't his school anymore.

"Yeah, well make yourself at home," Kurt found himself saying with a small smile. With that Blaine turned and hurried up the steps to the stage.

Kurt was proud of himself. Sure he wanted to be with Blaine, but if Blaine didn't then there was nothing he could do but move on. He had been focusing on doing just that, talking to a guy he met online. It was slowly getting better, but he knew that she'd never get completely over Blaine, but he could try. Seeing him didn't help, but he was doing better than he thought he would be doing. He smiled softly and went to find Rachel. They had bigger things to worry about.

"So, was that 'the Kurt?'" Andrew asked as Blaine caught up to the group. The head Warbler was staring out across the auditorium at the boy in question before turning his attention to Blaine.

Blaine liked the kid. He reminded him a lot of himself when he was the lead of the Warblers. He was also nosey like he was as well. "Yeah, that was Kurt."

"I can see why you fell for him," he said quietly before his eyes widened. "Mr. Anderson, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just-"

"Andrew, it's all right." He smiled and nodded. "Kurt is definitely a good looking man, and I can't stop you from thinking it. That is one of the reasons I loved him. His beauty."

"You talked about him so much when you first started coaching us that I feel like I know him. Is that weird?" He turned to him and Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to overstep, but you still aren't over him, are you?"

He was overstepping. Blaine shouldn't be talking about this with a member of the team he's coaching, but Andrew was a good guy. "I'll always feel something for him, but there's nothing else. I'm seeing someone else now anyway."

The boy nodded and looked out at Kurt one more time. "I hope you don't let your past with him cloud your judgment on the competition."

"Oh, please," Blaine laughed. "You guys come first before anybody here at McKinley. By no means are we going to take it easy on Kurt and his team. They only have four members anyway."

"Ouch," Andrew cringed.

"My loyalty is here, so you don't have anything to worry about." He clapped his hands to get the boy's attention. "Now I want you all to warm up because we have to practice if we want to show these guys who the real threat really is."

The boys cheered, and Blaine nodded at Andrew. "I have full faith in you to lead our team to a victory. Don't let me down."

"No way, sir," he said before turning and taking lead of the group through their warm up exercises. Blaine glanced out at Kurt before looking down. He couldn't' think about him right now. He needed to get into coach mode.

Blaine saw Kurt and Rachel finally making their way towards him, so he took a second to get serious and walked over to them. Before they could say anything, he started.

"Okay, so let's go through the rules: Um, we decided there's no judges so this is really about bragging rights. But still, my guys are taking this very, very seriously. So I just want to make sure the order is picked fairly. And by fairly, I mean that we're gonna go second. By the way, how's the filling up of your roster going? Is that going okay?"

"It's an invitational," Kurt spoke up, avoiding the question "We don't have to follow the strict show choir rules."

"Has it occurred to either of you that this could be an awful idea for your team?" Blaine suddenly asked. He couldn't help it. He had to ask the obvious question.

"We just want to give them a sense of what to expect at Sectionals," Rachel said. "You know, we were also just hoping that maybe you and Mister Schuester would take it easy on us."

"Oh, no way. No, no, no. Absolutely not. No one's going easy on anybody. Nope." He didn't know how Andrew had called his alliance being tested, but he was proud of himself. "The Warblers are being rebuilt just like the New Directions. I'm sorry, but my allegiance is with them, and if that seems scary to you guys you should probably drop out."

His phone had gone off, and he pulled it out and took a glance at the message from Dave, panic settling in.

**From: Yogi**

**HELP! THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN OUR APARTMENT!**

"Oh my god," he said quickly, looking up. "Dave. There's an intruder in our apartment."

He didn't wait, he was immediately on the go, leaving the Warblers behind. He heard Kurt and Rachel following him, and he didn't stop them. They were all friends, and apparently they cared about what was going on.

"What does he mean?" Kurt asked him, rushing to catch up. "Like is he in danger? Should we call the police?"

"I don't know," he admitted. He rushed towards his car, Rachel and Kurt getting in with him. "I'm going to try and call him."

"Let me drive," Kurt told him, stopping him with both hands. Blaine went to protest, but Kurt's gaze stopped him. "That way you can focus on getting ahold of David."

Blaine gave up the keys and got in the front seat. He hurried and gave Kurt the address before dialing his boyfriend's number. It rang twice before going to voicemail. He tried it again, and it ended up the same outcome.

"Dammit."

"I'm sure that it's fine," Kurt told him gently. "If it was any real danger, David would have called the police."

"Try and call him again, Blaine," Rachel told him from the back seat.

Blaine nodded and held the phone up to his ear waiting as it rang. On the forth ring, it connected and Dave's voice came. "BLAINE! YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW!"

"I'm on my way!" he told him, trying to remain as calm as he could. "What's going on?"

"OH MY GOD! NO! DON'T!"

The line cut, and Blaine tossed his phone on the dash. "Well that was really helpful, David. He's freaking out, and I can't get anything out of him. Just hurry, Kurt." "I'm going, Blaine," Kurt told him, reaching over to pat his leg. "It's going to be fine."

The touch was welcome and Blaine actually took Kurt hand. It shocked both of them, but he needed something to hold on to. He can't imagine what was going on at the apartment, and the worst-case scenarios were running through his mind. He just needed an anchor that held him down.

Kurt squeezed his hand, and they drove through the streets quickly. Blaine guided Kurt when he didn't know where to turn, and finally they were pulling up in front of the familiar building. He let go of Kurt's hand, panic rising as soon as he did. He hurried from the car and rushed through the building to get to his apartment. Kurt and Rachel followed, and soon enough he was throwing open his door to see what was going on. He wasn't prepared for the sight that he was met with.

Dave was standing on top of the table, chair in his hands. Blaine hurried to him. "Dave, what's going on?"

"BEAR! IN THE BED ROOM!" Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't prepared for that. "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"What?" he asked, rushing to the room.

"NOOO! DON'T GO IN THERE, YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!"

His boyfriend was right. On their bed that they had finally gotten put together and made, a small bear cub sat square in the middle. He was so shocked that he took a step back.

"Oh my God! Is that a real live bear cub? Rachel asked from next to him, leaning closer to look.

"Uh…why is there a bear in here?" Blaine found himself asking no one in particular. They were nowhere near a forest or woods that a bear would just happen to walk in the front door.

"WHY IS THERE A BEAR IN HERE!" Dave cried from the living room.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Kurt said, finger pointing up. Both Blaine and Rachel turned to him, waiting for an answer. "It's a long story. Sue is trying to get us back together."

Blaine wasn't expecting that. He thought Sue hated him and Kurt. "What does the bear have anything to do with it?"

"She is trying to create a rift between you and Dave." Kurt walked forward, stopping before he reached the bed. The bear let out a playful growl before it rolled on its back. "I'll tell her to knock it off tomorrow."

Blaine sighed and looked out the door to Dave. "Hey, its fine." He moved out and towards his boyfriend.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY ITS FINE, BLAINE?" he shrieked, pointing the chair at him. "THERE'S A BEAR IN OUR BEDROOM!"

He reached forward and took hold of the bottom of the chair. "It's a harmless little cub. I'll call animal control, and they will come pick it up. You need to just calm down because screaming is just going to scare it."

The boy nodded, letting Blaine put the chair down. He slowly climbed down, pulling Blaine in for a tight hug. Blaine went willingly and wrapped his arms around David to comfort him.

"I thought that I was going to die, Blaine. I'm so glad you came to save me. You are my prince charming."

Blaine smiled and pulled back. "It's what boyfriends do, isn't it? They come to their man's defense whenever they need to."

Dave leaned in and kissed his lips, and it took Blaine by surprise. He didn't think that he'd ever get used to the different feeling of David's lips. It's different, but he doesn't know if he likes it or not.

A throat was cleared, and Blaine pulled away. Kurt eyes bore into Blaine's, hurt laced through them. It wasn't Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt by parading his relationship around, but sometimes things just happened. His ex waved his phone, before putting it in his pocket.

"I just got off the phone with animal control," he told them, eyes downcast towards the carpet. "They are on their way to get the bear."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said. He pulled away from Dave and walked to him room again. Rachel was inching her way closer, and Blaine had to stop her. "Don't touch him just yet."

"But he's so cute, Blaine," she cooed. She turned towards him, her bottom lip jutted out. "I just want to pet him."

"We don't know where he came from, and Sue could have scared him so much that he could be defensive. You never know what he could be capable of."

"And we all know that if anything happens to you, it'll be the end of the world," Kurt commented as he came in again. "I also want to say that this is an interesting choice of decoration, Blaine. It's not something that I see you choosing."

Blaine blushed before dropping his head. "I didn't pick it out."

"Yeah," Dave agreed, peaking around the doorframe to look at the bear. "Your friend Brittany did it all. Actually, she did everything but the bed. For some reason she refused because she didn't want to picture us having sex."

A cough escaped Kurt's lips and he started choking a little. The blush was deepening on Blaine's face. This was something that they did not need to be talking about right now.

"It's ridiculous," Blaine said, voice cracking. "It's not like we do that yet for heaven's sake. We are just moving in together. That step is far down the road."

"I wouldn't say it's that far down the road, Boo Boo," Dave said. "I mean you already like to cuddle a lot."

"I think this is a conversation for us to have alone." Blaine shot him a look before turning to their guest. Kurt was doing anything in his power to not look Blaine's way. And Rachel was currently acting like she wasn't paying attention by watching the bear, but he could tell she was hanging on every word.

"Right." Dave gave him a short smile. "I'm gonna go out until that thing is gone. Will you call me?"

"Yeah," he agreed, and then Dave left.

The room was silent as Blaine tried to think of something to say. He watched the bear lift a pillow up before chewing on the corner of it.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's totally fine, Blaine," Rachel said as she turned back around. "I'm sure you have experienced some of my relationship quarrels in the past. No harm done."

Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt. He knew that he was the one who would take it badly, but the boy surprised him. He met Blaine's eyes and nodded. "It's fine. It's not like we didn't do the same thing when we were arguing."

It didn't take much longer until there was a knock at the door. Animal control was very understanding about the cub, and took him in less than ten minutes. Rachel followed them out, begging to pet it at least once.

Blaine looked to Kurt as the door shut. There was still so much distance between them even though they were standing feet apart. Blaine took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm still so embarrassed that you had to see Dave and I discuss that. I know it must be hard for you to hear. I know this much be hard." He pointed to the apartment in general. "I should have told you that we were moving in together."

"Brittany told me about it last week," Kurt told him. "It just came out when I was apologizing to her about interrupting their engagement celebration."

That was news to Blaine. "Wait, Brittany and Santana are engaged?"

"Crazy, right?" Kurt shook his head. "I snapped at them after it happened, and I was trying to make it up to her by helping. I may have mentioned you, and she told me about helping you guys."

"I'm happy for them. I'm glad that one couple from high school is actually going to stay together."

They held each other's gaze until Blaine looked away. He knew the bets were on them, but obviously that wasn't happening.

"I know that it may seem fast-"

"No, we just progressed at the speed of a tortoise," Kurt teased, a smile forming on his lips. "That didn't turn out so well, so I guess that going a little faster would be perfectly fine."

"He asked me," Blaine explained. "I said yes because my place was starting to suffocate me with memories and stuff. Plus my mom was, well you know how she is."

Blaine could never get used to Kurt's eyes. They were his favorite part of his ex, but they gave so much away: all the emotion and truth behind Kurt's words. That used to be how Blaine would tell Kurt was lying. Right now they were staring at him so intently, eyes a cross between hurt and curious.

"I am relived to know that you aren't throwing yourself to just anyone." Kurt took a step forward. "We waited, and I know we both know how special it was. Don't do it with him until you are ready, Blaine."

"I won't," he agreed. "Thank you for being so mature about this. It means a lot that we can discuss things like this."

Kurt nodded.

The door opened and Rachel strode in. "So now that the situation is taken care of-I got to pet the bear! - We should probably get back to the school."

Blaine agreed, and they started for the door. "I'll take you guys back and see if the Warblers are still there. I feel horrible for leaving them." He paused. "I'll meet you guys down at the car. I'm just going to call Dave."

They both agreed, and Blaine pulled out his phone to call his boyfriend to tell him the cost was clear.

"I know that was probably hard," Rachel said as they went down the stairs. "Seeing Blaine living with Karofsky."

Kurt shrugged. It may have been horrible, but it was also satisfying hearing that Blaine wasn't sleeping with Dave yet. "It's fine. I'm moving on from him, so it's good to see that he's already living with someone else. It may hurt a little though."

"It's just totally wrong. You and Blaine are supposed to be together, and seeing David with him is just…" She shivered. "Wrong."

"Tell me about it." Kurt shook his head as they pushed through the door to the parking lot. "I'm taking to someone else."

"Well good for you, Kurt."

He smiled and leaned against Blaine's car. "He's not happy with Dave, and I may be the only person that can tell, but he's not."

"There's not much that you can do about it though," Rachel told him. "You just have to sit back and watch."

"He's trying to move on so fast that he moved in with David for crying out loud. Did you see that apartment? There's not one thing of Blaine's in there." He sighed. "It just hurts seeing him settling for David. I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you."

"That's what best friends are for." She reached out and took his hand. "I know you've heard this probably a dozen times since being here, but if it's meant to be he'll come back to you."

"I know." He nodded. He really did understand. "I just don't want to sit around and wait for his to decide if he wants me. I think I'm going to actually schedule a meeting with Walter, the guy I'm talking to. No need in me hating myself for ending things anymore."

"Exactly." She hugged him then, suddenly. "I'm proud of how far you've come since that afternoon on my bed. You are a great catch, and this Walter guy is going to love you. Maybe something fresh will help you fully move on."

"Maybe."

Blaine then emerged from the building, heading over to them. The conversation was dropped, and they started back to the school. The conversation played over and over again in his head until he decided to message Walter as soon as he got home. He also had to worry about Sue and getting her to stop trying to get him and Blaine back together. It would only make things worse, and that's the last thing he needed right now.

-1-

Kurt strode into school the next morning, head held high. He was ready to give it to Sue. Trying to get them together by this invitational thing was one thing, but putting a wild bear in Blaine's apartment was overboard. Someone could have gotten hurt. He went right past Sue's inmate secretary, and barged through the door.

"If it isn't my precious Porcelain," Sue greeted from her seat behind her desk. "How long did you spend cuddling your sweet, naïve Blaine last night?"

"Don't start," he warned, giving her a look. "In what world is it okay to let a wild bear loose in someone's apartment? Someone could have gotten hurt! If anything, it only drove David and Blaine together judging by how big of a baby Dave was when we got there, and Blaine had to calm him down."

"Wait, wait, I'm very confused. I had it on good authority that Dave Karofsky was attracted to bears."

"Except in this case a bear refers to a burly, gay man. Not an actual bear. That would be really dangerous, and completely insane."

"Well my tenure at this school has expanded my horizons of what is or isn't considered insane. Will Schuester once submerged a loose site platform into the McKinley swimming pool so he could literally walk on water to propose to his girlfriend. Now that's pretty insane."

Kurt was fed up with her ramblings. "This has to stop. I don't want to get back together with Blaine." He was only being half honest. "I've moved on. I met someone online. His name is Walter."

"Oh, Porcelain," she said shaking her head. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. You will not come out of this alive. This person is obviously a cannibal. I mean look at you. You are exceptionally well marbled. If I were on a deserted island with everybody I knew, I would absolutely eat you first. It doesn't even have to be a deserted island. There could be any number of casual dining establishments and I would still opt to eat you. A mouth-watering, delicious corn-fed Porcelain rump roast."

"Okay, I'm leaving." He started backing up. "You just have to stop. Okay? I'm serious."

"But what about your fabulous, over-the-top, gay wedding!" she called after him as he walked out of the office. "I already told Becky…"

He didn't hear the rest of the sentence, moving down the hallway. He didn't need to deal with her on top of every thing else he had on his plate. He hoped she would stop now, but he couldn't know for sure.

Blaine walked into McKinley. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss it here. There were so many good times and memories that he cherished close to his heart. He started for the auditorium. Apparently, Sam promised Rachel that he'd help her learn the piano, and Blaine agreed to help teach them. It wasn't everyday that someone took notice in his piano skills. He didn't take lessons his whole childhood for his talent to be looked over.

The auditorium was empty, so Blaine set to work on labeling the keys on the piano that they were going to use for the lessons. This is how he was taught, and it really was the only way to start.

It wasn't long before chatter between two people came, and Blaine looked up to see Rachel and Sam walking onto the stage. "Hi, Blaine!"

"Hi, Rach," he called over to her, waving. "Hey, Sam."

They reached the piano and Blaine cracked his fingers before looking up at them. "Now I'm serious about this, so unless you are too, I'm not going to waste my time."

"No!" she said quickly. "I really want to learn how to play. It would help me with my performances."

"Well then, after my teaching, you should be able to play this." His fingers were moving instantly, playing the familiar melody of Beethoven's 5th Symphony. It was one of the first things that he set out to learn how to play after he learned.

"Wow, that's intimidating," Sam observed when he finished and looked up to his friends with a bright, proud smile.

"Blaine, thank you so much for taking time out of your extremely busy schedule to teach us," Rachel told him with a bright smile

"No, we were gonna ask Brad the piano player, but then I found this scrapbook that he keeps of women's feet." Sam shook his head.

"Okay," Blaine said to fill the awkward pause. He stood up, and Rachel took his place. "Have a seat. Don't just sit any each way. Sit up straight. Don't slouch. Elbows always ninety degrees away from the piano."

"Well, just so you know, I'm not really a beginner. My dads put me in lessons when I was four years old, and I just got bored, so I quit."

"Huh, that's so unlike you!" He didn't mean to let it slip, but it did, so he went with it. Her smile instantly fell as she turned back to the piano. "Um, I made this cute, little chart above the keys to help you guys out. So go ahead and find middle C for me."

"Got it!" she proclaimed as she hit the note. She looked back up at him proud of herself.

"Excellent." He leaned down closer to her. "Um, so I want you to think of middle C, also known as C4, as kinda a quaint little town between bass clef land and treble clef land. So it's kinda easy."

"No, I'm sorry. Wait. Can you just like slow down?"

Blaine understood the confusion that she may have had being a beginner and all. He didn't really have time to say anything before they were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. He turned around to see Sue lowering herself on a lift.

"My god, what time is it?" she said before a yawn. "I fell asleep hours ago when you were yammering on about good posture and a quaint little town."

Becky came out from nowhere as the lift reached the ground. Blaine put his hands in his pockets, not very happy with the coach right now. "Um-What are you doing up there?"

"Just loosening some bolts," she said nonchalantly.

"You have no business being here," Rachel shot back at her.

"That is exactly what I was going to say to you." She stood up straight again before getting down off the machinery. "I thought I was rid of you two years ago. Then you came limping back to Lima with your suitcase full of glitter and tears."

That was it. They obviously weren't going to get anything done, so Blaine turned to Rachel. "All right, I think we should probably reschedule this."

"No," she protested sadly, but Sue spoke over her.

"That is an excellent idea. Wouldn't you say so Sam?"

Blaine looked over to his friend and he suddenly looked up. "Awesome idea. Later buddy." The boy confused Blaine, and he turned to look at Sue to see if she had done anything before looking back. "Go. Get out of here. Come on."

He wasn't going to question it. Things at McKinley always confused him, so he turned and left the stage. This is just what you dealt with when putting yourself into the middle of everything. Sue had to be in the middle of everything, and after hearing that she was trying to get him and Kurt back together Blaine wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.

He navigated his way through the familiar halls, passing the choir room and stopping. He should just go. He really should, but something made his feet retreat his steps. He leaned against the doorframe as he gazed in, watching Kurt lean against the piano with a pencil in his mouth, chewing on the end of the eraser.

There had been a time when Blaine would have snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and held him tightly. That was the type of thing that they used to do, something that Blaine never could do with Dave. At least not yet, and maybe not ever. He shook the thought away and focused on right now. He definitely wasn't thinking about the way Kurt's ass looked in those jeans. Definitely not.

"Hey."

Kurt glanced up from where he was; smile forming when he saw Blaine. It was that familiar smile he got whenever he saw Blaine. Lately Blaine hadn't seen it, but it was there now. It warmed Blaine's heart and gave him hope that things were going to be okay between them even if they weren't together.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt greeted before standing up fully. "Are you here with the Warblers for practice?"

"No, actually." He walked a little further into the room, hands finding their place in his pockets. "Sam wanted me to come and teach him and Rachel how to play the piano. That was until Sue crashed it."

"Oh, no." Kurt turned around, leaning his backside against the piano and crossing his arms. "What did she do now?"

"Nothing yet. She was actually really weird. She kicked me out of the lesson, and she somehow has Sam agreeing with her. I don't know what he has over him, but he all but shooed me out."

"Who knows with her." Kurt shook his head. "I yelled at her earlier and told her to back off. I don't know if she is going to do it, but it was worth a try."

"Thanks. Dave is having nightmares about the bear." They both laughed together. "It didn't scare me as much as it scared him, but it was still uncalled for."

Kurt nodded slowly. "So piano lessons, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean it's about time someone has noticed how well of a player I am." He grinned confidently. "I've only been playing since I was four."

"That's because your brother was a performer then, and your parents needed something to keep you busy. You just happened to catch on really well. It may be a good talent, but your voice outshines it."

A blush started to form as Blaine ducked his head slightly. Whenever Kurt gave him a compliment, past and present, he always got like this. "What can I say? I'm just good."

"It's a shame that NYADA cut you."

There it was: the awkwardness. Kurt snapped his mouth shut, realizing what he just said, but Blaine nodded. "Yeah, well it happened. I like to believe that everything happens for a reason. I like to believe that I need to be here instead of there."

"I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's fine. We can't avoid it forever." He shrugged, ready to change the topic. "So are you preparing for the competition?"

"Trying to. I'm worried though."

"I'd be if I were you."

Kurt gave him a look. It was a mix between hurt and shocked. "Excuse me, mister, but you haven't seen Vocal Adrenaline, Blaine. They are insanely talented. They are no match for the Warblers. Not only should Rachel and I be worried, but you should be too."

He had never thought of things like that, but it still didn't bother him that much. "I have faith in my guys that they are going to kill it."

"Don't come crawling to me with your tail between your legs after they perform first."

"Oh, I won't. You can cry on my shoulder after our performance though." He smiled teasingly, brushing his shoulder. "It's pretty comfortable."

"Oh, please," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "There will be no tears coming from me anytime soon, so don't hold your breath."

"Well I wish you guys nothing but luck. The New Directions still have a spot in my heart, and I can't help but root on the underdog."

"If there's one thing we both know, it's don't underestimate the underdog. They always seem to pull out a win last minute."

"That we do," he agreed.

Blaine's phone chimed, and he pulled it out quickly. There was a text message from Dave.

**FROM: Yogi**

**Hey, Boo Boo! Wanna meet me at BreadStix? I feel like treating you since you saved me yesterday.**

Blaine quickly sent back a text saying he'd love to before looking back up at Kurt. "Sorry, it's Dave. He wants to take me out to dinner."

Kurt's smile falter before he recovered. "Well good. You deserve to be treated to dinner."

It was short and sweet. Blaine figured that it was probably time to head out before it got any more awkward. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Blaine," Kurt told him before turning around. "Oh, and have a good time tonight."

"Thanks, I will."

He left then, chancing one look back at the sad expression on Kurt's face. He felt somewhat bad, but it wasn't his fault that Kurt called things off. It was Kurt's. He moved through the hallways briskly, almost making it out. That was until Sue's arm stopped him mid step, almost choking him.

"If it isn't half of my favorite couple," she said, pushing him back and crowding his space.

"What do you want, Sue?" he asked harshly.

"Where are you heading? Porcelain is in the choir room. If you ask me, he's a little moody, so it would be great if you could just pop his cherry and get everything back to normal."

"We are broken up." He stood tall, well as tall as his small frame could get him. "I'm dating Dave now, and we are actually going out on a date tonight at BreadStix. So if you don't mind moving so I'm not late."

Surprisingly she stepped aside, a sly grin forming on her face. "Go ahead and have fun now."

He was scared of what she had up her sleeve, but he moved to avoid any more conflict. He didn't look back as he got to his car and left. Yeah, McKinley was a place where your past do come back to haunt you. And by past, he meant past principals and coaches.

-2-

Kurt had been so busy coming up with a plan for the New Directions invitational performance that he totally didn't realize how horrible shape the auditorium was in. He happened to find janitor Figgins, so he could voice his concerns. He didn't want to listen at first, as he tried, not very hard, to get the gum off the bottom on the seats.

"I know you're overworked," he started softly before jumping into it. "I'm just saying that this auditorium could use a little bit more of your attention. I mean, there's gum on half of these seats."

"Don't blame me, blame the parents!" Figgins yelled at him. "They let Jonny and Susie get unwind, but Jonny and Susie can't read. It's an American tragedy!"

Kurt was trying to sympathize with him when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Sorry to interrupt. I'm supposed to give Rachel and Sam a piano lesson, and I can't find them anywhere."

"I spotted them in the courtyard, sharing a hot soft pretzel with honey mustard. I'm no psychic, but I predict another tempestuous, sexy glee club romance. Speaking of which, I will leave you two ex-lovebirds alone, thank you very much."

"Thank you," Kurt said sarcastically as he left.

Kurt went to move, but Blaine fell into the seat across from him, letting out a sigh and giving Kurt the look. Kurt knew the look all too well. Something was up, and it wasn't something good either. He looked defeated, and that was never good.

"Uh-oh," he observed, sitting down on the wall top."Something's wrong."

"Everything," the younger boy snapped, holding up a hand. "Okay? Everything is wrong. Dave has dated every guy with facial hair in the Midwest. And evidently we're related."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, not sure he heard him right.

"Yeah. Sue went on one of those ancestry websites, and she discovered that Dave and I are third cousins."

This was ridiculous. Of course it was just Sue trying to get to Blaine. "Blaine, there is no universe where you and Karofsky are related. Sue is obviously just trying to get you guys to break up, so we get back together."

"Why can't she and everybody else understand that yes, you were my first love-"

"And you were mine," Kurt piped in.

"But I just think, like you always say, we're probably better off as…great friends, you know?"

Kurt didn't want to be friends. He really didn't, but he accepted it. "Well, I'm glad that we could be adults about this."

"Yeah."

"And-full disclosure-I've actually me a really nice guy online, and we have our first date tonight." It was the right time to tell him. He was actually really nervous about it, but telling Blaine made him relax a little.

"Oh, well, that's…awesome." An unknown look crossed over Blaine's face, and Kurt didn't recognize it. "That's um, I hope that goes really well. Yeah. Well, he damn well better know that he is on a date with America's most eligible bachelor. Uh, I gotta go. Um…I really gotta get going and find those guys…Um, it was good to see you."

He paused, and Kurt moved to hug him. "Oh, yeah. You too."

It was like they didn't know how to hug without kissing. It was awkward trying to find a way where they didn't get too close.

"Oh, hello." They hugged briefly, before Blaine pulled back. "Yeah."

"Yeah, the, um. You, too. You, too." Kurt sat back down on the edge, trying to push the tears away. He'd prefer not to go on the date and just be with Blaine, but that wasn't going to happen. He sat there until Blaine exited the auditorium. He didn't know how long he sat there after that, his mind running wild. It was the right thing to do, moving on. He just had to.

Blaine pushed into the bathroom, moving to the closest stall. He was trying to keep himself composed, but failing miserably. He locked the door and slumped against it, feeling the tears prickle at his eyes, threatening to escape.

He hadn't expected Kurt telling him that he was going on a date. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He didn't realize what he wanted until now. He liked knowing that Kurt wanted to be with him. That he'd try and win him back. It was thrilling, and he loved it. That was until now. Kurt didn't want him anymore. He was moving on, and it crushed everything in him.

Sure he had moved on to Dave, but Kurt was his first love. The idea of being wooed and chased after by him was so exciting. It may be because he had spent so long doing the chasing and pining, but now the roles were reversed. Now Kurt gave up. He had moved on and didn't want him anymore.

Blaine let the tear escape his eye down his cheek. He hated the thought of Kurt going out on a date with someone else, probably just as much as Kurt hated him and Dave being together, but it was different. He didn't do the breaking up. He shouldn't be able to give up so easily. Kurt should do everything he possibly can to win him back, that's what Blaine did when the roles were reversed. He guessed that it was because they were so different.

Something dawned on him then and he stood up straight, wiping his eyes. He was still in love with Kurt. He loved him after all the hurtful words that were said. He loved him so much that his heart ached when he thought of him. He had spent so much time trying to force himself to believe that he was over Kurt, but in reality he had just been lying to himself. There was no getting over Kurt. He was everything Blaine wanted and needed, but there was nothing to do. Kurt had moved on now.

He walked out of the stall, tugging his jacket forward. It was fine. Everything would be fine. They weren't going to get back together. He'd just have to live with the fact that he'd always love Kurt, and maybe he can just have him as a friend, a best friend. That should be good enough, should it?

-3-

Kurt slumped against the door after his failure of a date. It went so horrible so fast, and all Kurt could do was try and act like everything was okay. He didn't know if he'd ever see the guy again, probably not because he was not going to date a fifty year old, ever. He just didn't understand why his love life always seemed to fail. It wasn't fair.

"Hey, kiddo," he dad greeted. Kurt passed him and fell against the couch in the living room, closing his eyes tightly. "Bad date, I take it."

"The worst." He sat his head up, thinking about what all to tell his dad. He decided to just go for it. "Walter wasn't who he said he was."

"What do you mean?" Burt reached forward and muted the TV with the remote before turning his full attention to his son.

"He showed up, and he was fifty years old, dad. It was a nightmare. He then went on a rant about how he didn't want to scare me off because he liked talking to me, and I felt like I had to spend the rest of dinner with him. It was so sad."

"You aren't dating a fifty year old." Burt's brow creased. "I'm sorry, I have to put my foot down there, Kurt. I don't care if he made you feel guilty or not. No way in hell. I don't want you on those sites anymore either. I've only heard bad things about them anyway."

"Trust me, I'm done," Kurt said, tossing his hands up. "I just give up. I'm not dating anymore. I'll just be alone the rest of my life."

"Enough of that. I don't want to hear you feel sorry for yourself. You have to own up to your mistakes, kiddo. You going on that date tonight, it was you running away from your problems."

"Excuse me?" he asked, sitting up. "I am not running away from my problems, dad."

"No? Well it sure seems like it. I'm not trying to fight with you or anything, but you didn't try very hard to get Blaine back."

"What was I supposed to do? Make him a cheater once again? Plus, I don't think that he even wants to get back together with me, not after what I did to him. I don't blame him either."

"I'm not saying anything like that. I just thought that my son wouldn't stop at anything until he got what he wanted. I know you love the kid, and I do too. I miss him a lot. I also know how much he loves you. I know he is dating that Karofsky kid, but he's hurt and confused."

"I'm not going to push him." He sighed. "That's what he did to me, and-"

"It worked," Burt supplied. "He didn't stop trying to get you back because he loved you to death. I bet he still does. Answer me this, has he ever told you no? Has he told you to not win him back?"

Kurt hesitated, thinking of all the interactions that they had shared together, but he couldn't remember Blaine ever telling him that. "He told me he was dating someone."

"That ain't no in my book."

"I just can't focus on winning him back though. I have other things to worry about-"

"You don't have to focus purely on it. Go out of your way to talk to him. Be friendly whenever he's around. You aren't going to get anywhere if you guys are both awkward around each other. Become friends again."

"Okay."

"Then when you've got him, show him how much you care about him. Woo him and take his breath away. Do exactly what he did to you to get you back. We could go without the proposal this time though."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "It's just hard being around him when all I want to do is kiss him and-"

"Enough. I don't need to hear that. I've already walked in on you two doing it. I don't need to relive it."

A blush creeped its way up Kurt's cheeks. "Well until this invitational is over, I can't worry about anything. Thanks for the harsh love."

"That's what I'm here for," he dad told him before turning back to the TV.

Kurt sat back and let his mind wonder. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings when it came to it, but he'd go for it. He just didn't know how long he'd have to wait for that moment.

-4-

Turns out Mr. Schue didn't follow through with his deal of Vocal Adrenaline taking it easy. They were spectacular. It was like they weren't human, and Kurt didn't know how they were going to come back from this. Rachel was panicking next to him, and Kurt was holding it in. He turned, looking down the row of seats to look at Blaine. He told him that they were competition and Blaine didn't believe him. By the look Blaine gave him, he was concerned now. They were all screwed. Awesome.

Blaine peaked out his fingers to the performance going on in front of him. He brushed Kurt's warnings off, but this was absolutely terrible. They were outstanding. Never in his five years in show choir had he seen a group perform like this. His team was terrified, and Blaine had to admit that he was too. They were just going to have to step it up like one hundred percent if they had any chance. He didn't know if they could, but he'd try to direct as best as he could. That's all he could really do.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've got the next chapter for you all! YAY! I really liked this episode. What am I kidding, I am going to love all these episodes! I wasn't crazy about the songs VA did, but hey. Whatever! The ep was so crazy and just completely perfect. I think we can all say we are Sue! I love everything!**

**I want to say something real quick. I forgot to say this in my last chapter, but I want to just say it. Can we all be friendly in the glee fandom? I mean, everybody is being so mean! I don't mean it's you guys, but I just want everyone to be nice. I know Britana shipper can be brutal, but lets all be happy for each other. I'm happy that Brittany and Santana get to have their special moment, just like Klaine has in the past. It'll all work out. Let's just be happy and accepting! :)**

**I also just want to brag a little because Klaine did win the Ultimate couple award on eonline poll! Yay! Okay I'm done.**

**Now that that is out of the way…I hope you all enjoy this! It was fun to write! I'm soooooooo excited for the next one! It's gonna be good! I've seen some spoilers, not meaning to :(, and it looks good. Not just for the next episode but for the next couple episodes! YAY!**

**Thank you to KatyCatGleek1694, Sarahamanda Klaine, ksgleeov12, GarethGlee14, Lulivatic, nomorecandles, Nightingale63, and Kittensmeow0914! I really would like to hear from more of you, so just take a little extra time to tell me what you think! To the ones that already do, you are totally awesome!**

**I'll try and hurry with the next chapter, but I really want to take my time and make it perfect! SO much Klaine! YAY!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Final Note: This elevator scene is going to kill me! I swear…give me a kiss, pretty please with cherries on top?!**

**-Chelsea-**


	5. The Hurt Locker, Part Two

**The Hurt Locker, Part Two**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership.)**

Things were just crazy. Not only did Kurt have to worry about Sue trying to get him and Blaine back together, he had to stress about the glee club performing. They had a set list laid out on what songs they were going to do, but with Sue coming in and throwing the new rules at them, Kurt knew they'd lose for sure. They only had four members. He was hoping five if Rachel took his plea to get Kitty to join seriously. They needed her really badly.

To avoid all of the stress that he was under, Kurt took a leap and called Walter. He knew that he probably shouldn't continue things, but he did have fun with the man. It was nice to have the attention too, seeing that things weren't going to work out with him and Blaine. Who cares if he's fifty years old? He'd look past that.

He shook off Sue's warning at the competition earlier that day, not worrying too much about it. She wouldn't kidnap him. That was illegal. Sue has done illegal things before though. Kurt pushed the thought away as he got ready. She'd get bored eventually and move on from this ridiculous plan of getting them back together.

Obviously she wasn't stopping this tonight. When she showed up at his dinner with Walter, he was so embarrassed. They were having a great time, and here Sue comes to ruin everything. Thankfully Walter wasn't scared away, and instead he fought back.

After Sue left, he raised his cup. "To our second date."

Kurt smiled and clinked his glass against his before taking a sip. The rest of the night was filled with Sue dropping by every few minutes, annoying Kurt until he couldn't take it anymore.

They were walking out of BreadStix when Walter stopped him on the sidewalk outside the door. "I had a great night tonight, Kurt."

"Oh, me too." He smiled genuinely. "I'm sorry about Sue trying to ruin everything. If you can't tell she's crazy."

"It's not a problem." He put his hands in his locker. "I actually just have a question. What's Klaine?"

Kurt blushed, looking down. He had been hoping it would just be dropped. "It's stupid. She is a little obsessed with my ex. She has made it her mission to try and get us back together. Klaine is the name she calls us because my name is Kurt and his is Blaine."

"Ah," he shook his head. "How long have you two been apart?"

"Six months."

"That's not very long."

Kurt shook his head quickly, hands coming up. "It's over. He moved on and is dating someone else. You don't have to worry about anything."

"But do you have any feelings for him?" he asked, eyes boring into Kurt's.

Kurt hesitated for a second, a no right on the edge of his tongue. He didn't have any feelings for him anymore. Since Blaine has moved on, he has moved on. "It's complicated, but I promise you that it is over. We were just together for a long while, and I'm starting to move on. With your help I will fully be over him and all the feelings that I have for him."

Walter was quiet for a minute then, looking like he was lost in thought. Kurt was almost positive that he blew it. That was until the man looked up and smiled. "I understand getting over someone. I'll be here waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"Thanks," Kurt told him with a smile. He stepped forward and hugged him, squeezing tightly. "I really enjoy hanging out with you, and I don't want this to affect anything."

"You don't have to worry." Walter pulled back and brought his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek. It felt weird. Kurt wasn't sure if it was good or bad. All he knew was that it wasn't Blaine's touch. "I'm right here."

There was a brief moment when Kurt swore that Walter was going to kiss him. It was slim, and Kurt didn't know what he would do if it really happened. Walter then smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll see you, Kurt. We can get together again soon."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed, and they parted ways

Kurt stopped at his car, key sliding into the slot, but before he could turn it a voice made him jump. "Porcelain, Porcelain, Porcelain."

He bit his lip, keeping his eyes down as he unlocked his car and opened the door. "Don't start with me right now, Sue. I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"How did you enjoy your date with your grandfather tonight?" she asked.

Kurt went to get in, but stopped. "What do you want for this to all stop?" He turned to look at her. "I'll do anything. I'm just tired of this."

"I want you to get in that hunk of junk and speed over to that ridiculously flamboyant apartment and get Blaine back!"

She was crazy, and Kurt knew that. He could see the craziness in her eyes as she looked at him. This was something else though, something else entirely. She was out of control.

"Well that's not going to happen, so you need to just forget it. He moved on! He doesn't want me anymore, okay? All of this that you are doing, it's making that very clear. He's happy with David."

"Oh, no he's not." Sue shook her head quickly. "You of all people should know that. He hasn't been happy since you broke up."

"Well then you should be talking to him not me." He turned, but she pulled him back around. "What?"

"I'm going to get you two back together, Porcelain," she said with a satisfied smile. "Just you wait and see. You should watch your back because you never know when I'll be there."

Kurt shrugged out of her grasp and got in his car, locking his door. He wasn't chancing anything anymore. He pulled out of the spot before she could do something, and started on his way home. It occurred to him that she might keep going until one of them gets hurt. He swore if she hurt Blaine, he'd have to report her. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't just drop it, but knowing Sue, she was just starting. That scared him more than anything.

-1-

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around, wincing when he saw that Sue was walking towards him with a scary smile on her lips. He wanted to run, but he didn't. "What do you want?"

"Ouch," she said, holding up her hands to her heart. "That tone wasn't necessary. I just wanted to say hi."

"Yeah, right," he mumbled. He shook his head before turning away. "I've got to get to the auditorium before we the Warblers perform, and I need to use the restroom."

"Oh, by all means the faculty bathroom is just down the hall."

"I'm not faculty though."

"You are faculty at Dalton which means you're faculty here." She turned him around by the shoulders and walked him down. "A pretty boy like you doesn't need to use the student restrooms."

"I have always wanted to use that bathroom."

"Well there you go!"

Blaine should have been suspicious, but he went with it.

Kurt grabbed the sheets of music that he was going to show Rachel after the performance before hurrying out of the office. The Warblers were due to perform in ten minutes and he didn't want to be late. Blaine had worked really hard, and he was excited to see the group.

He turned the corner before almost running into Sue. He sighed and stepped back. "Sorry."

"No need, Porcelain," she said. "Are you headed to the auditorium to watch the Gayblers perform?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. So if you can excuse me."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't go that way. There was a terrible fight that broke out, and there's no clearance through. You should head down this way."

Kurt stared at her for a minute, debating on if he should listen to her, but he saw no harm. He nodded before starting down the way she told him. He was almost there when he ran into someone coming out of the faculty bathroom.

"Oh, hi!"

"Oh, sorry," he said before seeing it was Blaine. "Hi, I thought you'd be in the auditorium. The Warblers are about to go on."

"No, no, no! I know," he said quickly. "It's just, um, I've always wanted to use the McKinley faculty bathroom. Now that I'm sort of faculty myself."

Kurt laughed softly, "So how was it?"

"It felt…really grown up." He was so bright eyed and at ease, that Kurt couldn't help but relax around him.

"Well, I'm headed back now. Do you wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

They turned and started on their way down the hall. Kurt was happy that things weren't awkward anymore when they were around each other. Kurt went to turn down the hall, but Blaine stopped him.

"Oh, hey, is that new?" he asked pointing to the sign that stood in front of an elevator that Kurt had never seen before. The sign read, 'New Elevator to Auditorium'.

"Oh, I guess so." He changed directions and started right towards it.

"How convenient, " Blaine mumbled, and Kurt hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, sure, they get an elevator after Artie graduates." Kurt reached forward, clicking the up button.

"Yeah, all those years of carrying him up the stairs. It was such a trek." Blaine agreed turning towards him as they waited.

"Weren't you here when we had a fight about the ramp outside?" he asked as the door dinged.

"Oh, I know," Blaine agreed as they moved inside the room.

Kurt turned and pushed the button to the auditorium as he asked, "You excited to watch the Warblers perform?"

"I am. They're really good. How are the New Directions?"

"Oh, you know, they'll get there."

The door closed, and Blaine started looking around. "Weird elevator." There was a pause. "Oh my god. Is this a bathroom? In an elevator?"

Kurt turned to see Blaine open the door before he looked back to the door. He knew what being in an elevator felt like, and this wasn't it. "I don't think we're moving."

He reached out and pushed the open doors button, but nothing happened. Panic started rising inside him. He kept pressing it, hoping something would happen.

"Just press-" Blaine tried, but Kurt cut him off.

"The doors, the doors aren't opening!"

"Press the buttons." Blaine moved closer, leaning forward to push some more buttons.

"They're not-I-"

"Just press the emergency button." He pulled it and pushed it in before pulling it out again and nothing happened.

"Hello?" Kurt called to no one, hoping to get an answer.

"It should make a buzzing noise," Blaine explained, pushing more buttons.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hi?" Blaine called, pounding on the door.

"Hello?" He moved forward towards the door. "Let's try."

"Pull it at the same time." Blaine stuck his fingers in-between the doors as did Kurt and they tried to pull it open, but it didn't budge. All it did was break one of Kurt's nails.

He pulled his hand back, inspecting his hand. "Ow!"

They both took a step back, breathing heavily. Blaine spoke first, stating the obvious. "I think we're locked in." They turned around together, looking around. "What kind of elevator is this?"

The lights went off as a loud bang sounded. A gasp escaped Blaine's lips, and Kurt fought the urge to reach out for Blaine. One by one, the lights turned on. It was like something out of a horror film that Kurt liked to avoid at all cost.

"I don't think this is a real elevator," he murmured. He was suddenly scared for his life. This was terrifying.

Blaine turned around and started banging on the door. "HELP! WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE! HELP!"

Kurt followed his lead, pounding on the door and screaming for help. There was nothing else they could do really. When his hands started aching, he stepped back. This was not happening. He was dreaming. This was a dream.

"Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked, turning to face him. "Someone has to hear us and come help."

"We've been doing it for at least five minutes, Blaine," Kurt told him. He pointed to the door. "If they could hear us, they'd try and get us out."

"I just don't understand what is going on." He sounded upset and frustrated. Kurt wanted to console him, but he held back. He looked over to Kurt. "My bag is in my car. I thought that we were going to be in and out. I didn't think to bring it in. It has my phone."

"Phone," Kurt jumped, reaching for his back pocket. He pulled it out and Blaine jumped with joy as he hurried over. "I'll call Rachel, and she'll get us out of here."

"Good idea," Blaine agreed, nodding his head.

Kurt dialed, but as he clicked the call button it didn't go. "What?" He paused and looked up at how many bars he had. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I have no signal. Nothing." He sighed and tried to call again. "It won't even let me dial her number."

"Try to hold it higher!" Blaine took it from his hands, holding the phone higher, but it didn't help.

"It's not going to help."

Blaine let out an angry noise, stomping his foot as he gave Kurt back his phone. "I have to be there for the Warblers. They won't know what to do without their teacher. I can't be the reason they lose."

Kurt knew this Blaine all too well. He was starting to panic, and there wasn't much you could do to help.

"I'm their teacher. They look up to me, and I'm not going to be there. I always say that I'm there no matter what, but here I am, locked in an elevator!"

Kurt had to. He reached out and took Blaine by the shoulders, holding him still in front of him. He leaned down and locked eyes with the boy before speaking. "Calm down. It's going to be okay. We both know that the Warblers are going to do outstanding with or without you there. They will understand that you had no choice."

He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I just feel horrible."

"It's not like this is Sectionals, okay? You'll be able to see them then. Right now, I think we need to focus on what we are going to do to get out of here."

"Right," Blaine said, nodding.

Kurt pulled his hands back and they both looked around. "Here, let's try the bathroom."

Blaine hurried over to the door, and they walked in. Kurt immediately walked back out. "Kurt-

"I am not stepping foot in that disgusting bathroom unless I absolutely have to. The last time that was cleaned had to be before I even started school here."

Blaine sighed, going in the room alone. He returned a minute later. "Yeah, there's nothing in there but a toilet and sink."

"This is ridiculous." Kurt circled the small room, hands dying to run his fingers through his hair, but he stopped them. He may be stressed and upset, but not that upset. "Why would someone make a fake elevator?"

"What if this is a ploy to get someone locked in here so the person can chop us up into little pieces?" Blaine asked, eyes widening. "We're gonna die in here."

"Stop being overdramatic. That's my job."

"How are we going to get out, Kurt?" he asked, voice shaky. He was really upset.

Kurt crossed the space to stand in front of him. He slowly reached out and placed his hand gingerly on Blaine's shoulder. "Listen, someone is bound to find us, okay? There is a room disguised as an elevator that's not supposed to be here. Maybe all someone has to do is push the button out there. It'll be okay."

"You're right." He forced a smile before shrugging Kurt's hand off his shoulder and returning to the elevator door. "No use in freaking out."

Kurt followed him and they both tried to pull open the door again, but that thing just wasn't budging. They tried for a while, curse words flown all over the place, Kurt smacking Blaine a few times and vice versa. Finally, Kurt retreated to the floor, collapsing with a sigh.

Blaine wouldn't give up. He kept trying to pull it open. He got so into it, that he even undid his bowtie. After a little while, he got on the floor and started kicking. Kurt pulled out his phone and tried to call Rachel a few times, even trying to send a text and email. Nothing was working. It was like this box wouldn't let his phone do anything. All his time on it drained the battery almost completely.

Hours had to have passed, Kurt was sure of it. They didn't speak much, trying to think of every way to get out of the room, but everything failed. They were both getting irritable. It didn't help when Blaine kept pounding on the door. It was giving him a headache, and that was the last thing that he needed right now. After ten minutes of constant pounding, Kurt had enough.

"Stop banging," he demanded. "No one can hear you!"

Blaine's head fell, before murmuring, "Well, why don't you use your phone?"

"I'm at four percent…" He looked down at it, and it chimed before shutting off. "And it just died." He tossed it took the floor along with his papers and discarded jacket.

"You've gotta start charging it every night, I've told you a hundred times," he chided him calmly, but Kurt wasn't having it.

"There's no reception in here anyway."

"Ugh!" Blaine growled before pounding the door with both hands. He turned around, pointing over to the room. "At least we've got that bathroom."

Kurt leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closing. "God, I'm losing my mind. We've gotta find a way out of here."

As if on cue, a small door opened in the wall opposite him, smoke coming from it. Out came a tiny, hideous doll on a tricycle. Kurt stood up quickly as Blaine moved, saying, "What the hell?"

Blaine came in front of him before stopping next to him. They backed up to the wall as the doll stopped in between them. It took Kurt a second to realize that it was Sue; well it was supposed to be a mini Sue. A light came on, shining on it before it opened its mouth.

"Hello, Klaine." The voice was horrible and creepy. Kurt was a little scared. "Let's play a game. You're trapped in an elevator."

"This isn't an elevator," he said.

"You're trapped in an elevator with a bathroom. If you don't find a way out, you'll be forced to eat each other, and then suffocate, but you have another choice.

"What?" Kurt asked, almost begged.

"You and Blaine must kiss. If you kiss each other, you will be allowed to leave this room."

Kurt should have known from the start that this was Sue's doing. Of course she'd lock them in here and make them kiss.

"That's ridiculous," Blaine stated, sounding relieved."That's easy! That's all we gotta do?"

"Okay, here we go, Blaine and I are about to kiss. Ready?" Kurt leaned forward, puckering his lips before making a kissing noise when they were almost touching. He was not going to kiss Blaine though. He wouldn't go there."There!"

"No, not like that. I want to see you REALLY go at it," it said almost dementedly.

"Just let us out, please, just…no!" Blaine screamed, frustration obvious.

"We're not going to do that!" Kurt told it.

"Fine, be that way. You're in for a long night. As the temperature in this elevator with a bathroom rises and rises, and you'll be forced to remove more and more clothes. Hahahaha."

"This is insane!" Blaine said to him, and Kurt couldn't agree more. He could already feel the hot air settle in.

The trap door opened again, this time a heart basket emerged on rollers. The doll continued, "How will you resist each other, scantily clad-burning with desire, enjoying a romantic dinner for two of roasted corn salad and seared lamb tapenade paired perfectly with a bottle of playful, full-bodied Cabernet with just the right amount of spice."

The doll rolled back and hit the door, both Kurt and Blaine flinching at the movement. As it started back for the trap door, Blaine moved closer to Kurt, obviously scared. It stopped before the door, turning its head back to them, pointing out at them. "Don't fight the Klaine romance! The choice is yours."

The door rose, and it disappeared out of it. As it started to descend, Blaine dove at it, Kurt following.

"COME ON!" Blaine yelled, fingers trying to pull it up. "NO! COME ON!"

Kurt tried to help him get it up, but it wasn't moving. Blaine turned around, trying again to pull it up as Kurt hit it, but it was locked. "COME ON!"

Blaine hit it a few more times as Kurt gave up, turning to the basket that was given. Blaine hit it again before screaming, "We're not going to kiss for your amusement!"

"God," he mumbled, reaching out for it. "What's in this?" He slowly reached for the lid, the worst ideas coming to his head: bugs, rats, sex toys. Blaine came up next to him, somewhat protectively hovering as he pulled off the lid.

"AH!" he yelled, jumping back. Blaine's hands fell to his as they looked in the basket. It wasn't anything that Kurt thought it would be. It was full of delicious looking food."Oh."

Blaine relaxed, hands falling as he leaned forward. "Olives."

"I can't believe that she did this," Kurt said as he stood up. Blaine followed, shrugging out of his jacket.

"This is Sue though." He looked to Kurt. "Are we really that shocked?"

Kurt hummed as he watched Blaine fold the jacket and bowtie before hanging them on the handrail in the back of the room. He finally spoke up. "Are we going to eat this?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Blaine asked, eyes going from him to the basket. "I'm starving."

"What if it's poison?" Kurt pointed out. "I wouldn't put it past Sue to put something in it, and I mean something that could make us very…" He motioned with his hand, hoping Blaine wouldn't make him say that she may have drugged the food for them to become sexually aroused.

"I'm honestly willing to take the risk." He scooped up the blanket that was in it before laying it out. "And don't think that I didn't hear your stomach growling earlier."

Kurt sighed as he sat down. He was right. He thought that he'd have to eat this paper soon. They served out the food, Blaine pouring each of them a glass of wine. It smelled so good that Kurt's mouth started watering.

"You ready?" Blaine asked as they both got a forkful. "No going back."

He nodded. "I'm so hungry that I don't even care."

That was it, and they dug in. The food was outstanding, and Blaine obviously thought the same thing as he moaned the minute it went in his mouth.

"This is really good," Blaine said after a few minutes of silence.

"It is good." Kurt nodded as he took another bite.

"I wonder if she made it."

Kurt knew that Sue would not have been able to make something like this. Plus, it was something that his dad liked to get at their favorite restaurant. "BreadStix."

"It is great," Blaine said.

"Yeah, uh-huh," he agreed, nodding his head. "It's the-uh-to go BreadStix."

Kurt picked up his glass as he took a sip of his wine. God everything was just so good, and he didn't want it to go away.

"We're definitely not going to kiss later," Blaine said, pointing to the food with his fork. "Because I just had Italian."

Kurt hummed in agreement, putting his cup down. "Nope."

"I know we dated, but my breath is going to be disgusting, and I wouldn't want to make you suffer through that."

"Don't worry," Kurt agreed. He took another bite. "She isn't getting her way, not this time."

Blaine nodded and took a bite. Kurt's mind was so consumed with the food that nothing else mattered. Blaine started dancing then, head bopping along to a beat that must have been only in his head.

"I take it that the food calmed you."

"She's crazy," he said, eyes coming up to meet Kurt's. "I guess I haven't realized that she'd go this far until now. There's no way she will keep us in here for a while, right? After like a day, she'll give up, right?"

"I don't know," Kurt said honestly. "Sue is persistent, but we aren't feeding into her obsession with us. She'll get bored and let us out."

"Right."

They ate for a little bit longer, and Kurt finally felt like he was going to explode if he had anymore after they finished the wine. "I should have known Sue was behind this from the beginning."

Blaine looked up at him, scooting back to rest against the wall as Kurt did the same. "Me too. Now that I think of it, she was the one that pointed out the faculty bathroom in the first place."

"Really?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, she stopped me in the hall and I told her I had to use the restroom, and she directed me towards that."

"She stopped me too," he said, remembering what happened. "She told me to come down this hall instead of the one that I usually take to the auditorium. That way I ran into you."

"Isn't it crazy that she plans out all this stuff to the tee?" Blaine shook his head. "I almost want to be impressed if it weren't for the fact that she kidnapped and is holding us against our will."

"Don't let her hear you say that. It'll go straight to her head, you know. I'm getting to old to deal with her antics."

"Tell me about it."

Kurt sighed and looked around. "This is just ridiculous that she went through all of this just to get us locked in here. Who builds a fake elevator?"

"And just to get us to kiss?"

They locked eyes, and Kurt felt nervous. He didn't want to have to do that. He was just starting to accept the fact that they weren't going to get back together, kissing him would just ruin everything. There was a little part of him that did ache for it though just to see if there was anything between them. Would they kiss and have fireworks, or would they have nothing? He didn't know which outcome was better, knowing or not.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, ducking to catch his gaze. "You sorta zoned out."

"I'm fine." He sat up straight, leaning forward to put his dishes in the basket. Blaine followed and soon the whole set up was put away. They rolled it out of the way.

Blaine turned to the trap door then, trying to wedge it open again. Kurt would lie if he were asked because he didn't look at Blaine's ass as he bent over. He didn't. That would be wrong because they weren't together anymore. He could enjoy a good ass when he saw one, but he knew what that ass looked like undressed. Okay, not the time to be thinking of that. He turned away, trying to calm his blush.

Blaine waited out in the room as Kurt excused himself to the bathroom, complaining the whole way in about how horrid it was. He couldn't believe that they were stuck in this situation. He had to admit that he could be with worse company. Now that things were good between them, they were okay together. It was almost like old times before they were boyfriends, the easy conversation and banter. It was nice.

He was also worrying about the kiss that they may have to do to get out of the room. He thought Kurt was really going to kiss him earlier when that terrible puppet came out. Blaine has seen all the Saw movies, and he knows how it ends for them. He isn't letting that thing close to him. If they kissed, he was scared of what wounds would open. He had tried so hard to move on from Kurt, and now that he was starting to think that he could, this would ruin everything he worked for.

The room was getting hotter by the minute, and Blaine refused to take off any more clothes, so he rolled up his sleeves. Kurt opened the door, a disgusted look on his face.

"That was so disgusting," he said with his nose crinkled up, and Blaine couldn't help but find it adorable. "Blaine, I don't think that has ever been cleaned. I feel like I just got ten million bacteria on my hands as I washed them."

"You'll be fine," he said with a smile. "You face to pee when you have to pee."

"I'm holding it in next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time."

There was a small pause, and Blaine clicked his tongue. Things were going to get boring really fast. Blaine started pacing, trying to figure out what he wanted to talk with Kurt about. There were so many topics, but they all lead to memories that were too hurtful for both of them.

Kurt followed his lead, hands going in his pockets and they started pacing slowly. The silence wasn't awkward though. It was warm and nice. Blaine was glad this wasn't two weeks earlier because things would be completely different.

It was only a couple minutes until Kurt stopped, making a noise. Blaine turned and saw him looking up at the ceiling, head tilted.

"What is it?" he asked, moving to stand next to him.

"There are panels up there that are bound to be lose." He looked over to Blaine, eyes full of hope. "That's our way out! Lift me up there."

Blaine snorted, and Kurt frowned at him. "Let's be serious, Kurt. I haven't been able to lift you up since your last growth spurt. We'll have better luck if you give me a boost."

"Right, right," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm like a foot taller than you."

"Are not," Blaine defended, arms crossing over his chest. "You are like five inches at the most."

"Figure of speech, Blaine." He clapped his hands together. "How do we want to do this? Do you wanna get on my back? "

"I won't be tall enough." Blaine put his hands on his hips, staring up at the ceiling. "First, why don't we just see if they move before doing any rational lifting."

"Right." Kurt readied himself, bending his knees and planting his legs. "All right, come on."

"Do you just want me to step on your knee? What if I hurt you?"

"Of course not," Kurt said with a wave of his hand. "We were both in Cheerios. Do you remember how we lifted? You'll put your foot in my hand, and I'll toss you up there."

"You are making me fell like I'm a teenage girl that's going to get thrown up and do a flip before coming down."

Kurt rolled his eyes, holding his hands out for Blaine to put his foot in. Blaine stuck his hand out to balance himself on Kurt's shoulder.

"We'll do it on three."

"Sounds good," Kurt said, nodding. "Ready?"

"One, two, three."

Kurt then attempted to lift him after he finished speaking the words, and Blaine was thrown off guard, almost falling to the ground. "Blaine!"

"Kurt!" he scolded. "I said on three! You lifted after. It's one, two, go. Not one, two, three, go."

"Yes, okay," Kurt said, sounding annoyed.

"On three," he confirmed before balancing himself.

"I know what on 3 means." Kurt braced himself again.

"One, two, three," Blaine counted in unison with Kurt. On three, Kurt boosted Blaine up, but he didn't go very high. It wasn't that they didn't do a good lift. It was just that the ceiling was way too high for them to reach. There was no way they were getting up there anytime soon.

Kurt fell back, but caught himself as Blaine as lost it and crashed. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. Nothing was going right for them at all. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Kurt mumbled. "It's so hot in here."

"We should probably just take it easy. It's night now." He looked at his watch on his wrist. "Actually, it's nine."

"I'm exhausted," Kurt yawned then. They both sat down then leaning against the walls of the room. Blaine looked over to him. "I haven't been sleeping very good lately."

"Why not?"

"Stressing about the New Directions." Kurt shrugged. "I have to make this work because it's my work-study at NYADA. I also want to help out the kids too. They are great, and they could use a confident boost."

"It'll work out, Kurt," he told him. "There's no need to stress over it like you are doing. Plus, we both know what stress does to your skin."

Kurt's eyes widened as he moved to look in the tiny reflecting mirror on the wall. "I'm not getting wrinkles am I? I'm only twenty-one!"

"You look perfect."

Kurt smiled over at him, and it warmed Blaine's heart. A small silence settled over them, and Blaine was wondering if Kurt was going to fall asleep with his eyes becoming more and more droopy with each minute.

"You should sleep," he said suddenly, making Kurt jump a little. He looked over at Blaine, eyebrow raising slightly. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I can't sleep in here," Kurt spoke, voice soft. "I can't just sleep anywhere."

"Au contraire. I do remember you sleeping on the floor in the loft a few times that we were too lazy to get up on the bed."

"We had blankets, Blaine." A smile settled on his lips as he sat up. He looked around and pulled his jacket over before piling it into a lump on the floor. "I'll try though. I don't think we should fall asleep together though in case that thing comes back."

"Trust me, I'm not sleeping anytime soon."

Kurt nodded and moved so he could lie down, head pillowed on his jacket. "You wake me if anything happens."

"I promise."

The room was silent as Blaine sat, watching Kurt's body fall and rise as he breathed. It wasn't long until his breathing evened out, and Blaine was left to his thoughts. He crossed his arms and sighed.

When he woke up this morning, he didn't expect that he'd end his day here with Kurt. It wasn't bad or anything, but it was just strange. Being with Kurt was so familiar and comfortable, but in this situation it was ridiculous. He was with Dave now, and having Sue force them to kiss is just out of line, even if there is a small part of him that wants it.

He shook his head, looking over to the back of Kurt's hair. Tentatively, he reached out and ran his fingers through the soft locks. It sent so many memories through him that he had to squeeze his eyes shut to push them away. He retracted his hand, putting it back on his legs. He wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

The time passed slowly, and there wasn't much that Blaine could do but watch Kurt sleep. He looked peacefully, and Blaine missed waking up to that. He smiled softly. Even though they were broken up, the two of them had great memories that Blaine would never trade for anything. Kurt taught him how to love and how to be loved. He just missed it so much.

Waking up next to Dave was different. There wasn't any sleepy kisses or cuddling. Blaine usually got up early while Dave slept until noon. They never shared any moments like him and Kurt did while together, and it was sad. Blaine missed moments like that where Kurt would smile so brightly, like seeing him first thing was the best way to start his day. It was the best start of his own day.

Blaine didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but Kurt moving startled him out of his thoughts. He looked over as Kurt stretched his long limbs, eyes blinking open. For a second, his eyes were glazed over until they focused on Blaine.

"I thought it was a dream."

"No such luck," Blaine told him with a fond smile forming on his lips. "No movement since you fell asleep-" He held up his arm to look at his watch. "Two hours ago."

"Two hours?" he asked, nose crinkling. "That's it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well let this be put on the record, this is the most uncomfortable floor I've ever laid on in my life. I'm going to have a crick in my side tomorrow."

"We could just cuddle," Blaine joked, laughing softly. "You never complain whenever we do used to do that."

"I'd take you up on that if it wouldn't give Sue exactly what she wants." He groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms up above his head. "Because I know how good of a pillow you are."

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up as he ducked his head. "It's all the flab that I have."

"You are not fat," Kurt told him sternly. He reach over and poked Blaine's stomach making the younger boy squirm away. "We've been over this millions of times. You are perfect size. You just have that pouch on your belly that's so adorable, and no matter what you do, you won't ever get rid of it."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his middle. "Thanks for the teasing."

"I'm not teasing you." He sat on his knees next to him. "You know that I'm right. You are perfect the way you are."

"I am pretty perfect." He beamed a smile before sitting up straighter. "Although I still haven't hit that growth spurt yet."

"Blaine, I don't think you ever will."

"I know." He sighed and shook his head. "I've always envied you because of how grown up you've become. When we started dating, you were just this little thing with chubby, adorable cheeks. Now you are this chiseled sculpture out of a history book."

"Puberty was a blessing." Kurt held his head high. "You can't be as fashionable as I am right now if I still had all that baby fat on me as I did when I was a sophomore. I also feel confident about myself."

"You should."

"It helped having a boyfriend that claimed that I was so beautiful no matter what I looked like."

"You were," Blaine agreed. "You are."

Kurt nodded as he looked around. "I never though that I'd ever be locked in an elevator, but I'm glad I'm with you."

"I agree."

The conversation stopped as Kurt moved to sit back against the wall next to Blaine. "You can sleep now if you want, Blaine."

"I'm not that tired." He shrugged, turning his head to look at Kurt. "I've been meaning to ask, how'd your date go?"

Kurt hesitated for a minute, bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine wanted to know as a friend, not because he was hoping it went horribly as an ex boyfriend who may still have feelings for Kurt.

"It went okay," he finally said slowly.

"You sure about that?"

Kurt sighed, head turning to look at Blaine. "Yeah. It's just complicated."

"Well we've got time," he said motioning to the locked doors. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I went into the date knowing he was a little older than I was, but when he showed up he was a little older than I thought he'd be."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "How old are we talking?"

"Fifty."

Blaine was speechless, mouth falling open in shock. "You-He was fifty?"

"Yeah, and I felt horrible for wanting to just call it off, so we continued the date as just friends getting to know one another. It was nice."

"You can't be serious, Kurt. This guy is older than your dad!"

"I know, okay?" He was starting to build up those walls, so Blaine took a step back.

"I'm sorry. That was a little too harsh." Kurt looked at him, eyes softening. "So are you dating him or what?"

"Not really. We went on a second date last night and Sue crashed it. It's just nice to talk to someone who really listens and cares. His stories are incredible. It's just nice to escape all of the stress."

A pang of hurt surged through Blaine. It was the worst feeling that Kurt was settling for someone who could be his father. "Well I'm glad that you found someone to listen, but don't just give yourself to any guy."

"Blaine, please don't give me this talk again." He shook his head, eyes closing. "We had the sex talk before we started dating. I'm not some guy that throws himself at the first guy to blink my way. I should be saying it to you."

Blaine got defensive, arms wrapping around himself. "You don't get to say that to me. I didn't just throw myself at Dave. We talked for a couple of weeks before making things official. We are taking things slow. I've told you that before."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, turning towards Blaine. "I'm a little bitter about it, but I'm sorry. I'm tired and cranky."

"It's fine, Kurt. I know that you may have some resentment from my choice of boyfriend. Let's just, change the subject, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, letting out a breath.

"How's your dad? I haven't been over to see him since I got back."

"He's good!" Kurt said, tone changing instantly. The mood in the air brightened, and Blaine was happy for it. "He's doing really great. He misses you though. Every time I come home, he's always asking how you are doing."

"I'll make sure that I come to visit soon then."

"How are your parents?"

Blaine shrugged, looking forward towards the elevator doors. "I don't know actually. My dad is just never home anymore. My mom is working a lot again, and things just aren't what they were when I was home before graduating."

Kurt reached out, hand settling on his arm. "Do you think things are going to be okay? I know your parents have had their problems before, especially your dad. Everything is going to be okay, right?"

Blaine hadn't wanted to admit that there was something wrong, but it was starting to look like something may happen, something drastic. He was scared, but moving out got his mind off of it.

"I hope so. I don't want anything to happen."

"You know that I'm always here to talk to if you need it, right?" Kurt squeezed his hand, and Blaine turned his gaze to the boy, locking eyes. "Don't keep it bottled up, okay? Come to me or at least talk to Dave about this. It's not healthy."

"I know. Thanks."

"I bet it helps focusing on the Warblers then, huh?" Kurt asked, retracting his hand. "I can see how dedicated you are. It's nice to see you work so hard towards something."

Blaine nodded as his smile grew. "It's the job that I never knew I wanted. They are everything to me. I've loved the Warblers so much my whole high school career. I mean, with the whole Sebastian and Hunter thing they fell really hard, but I got to help build them back up. I was really looking forward to see them perform earlier because it would be their first performance outside of practice at Dalton."

"I know they killed it." Kurt nodded. "Rachel told me all about the performance they did when she first came back. Coming from her, it's a huge complement."

"When I first started, they were a complete mess. There were a mix of guys that didn't know what to do, and it felt incredible to be able to help them into who they are today. It all got better when I found Andrew."

"He's your lead Warbler?"

"Yeah. He auditioned a month after I started. It may just be me, but he reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age."

"Oh, I can completely see it."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, ducking his head. "I just took him under my wing, and he just has a really great voice. It was really nice finding a guy that could pull everything together. After that, it was smooth sailing."

"He's following in some big footsteps. He might not be able to fill them."

"I have no doubt though." He smiled. "I may have been good, but the Warblers are a force to be reckoned with now."

"Well anything can be better than the New Directions right now."

Blaine looked over at him. "Don't say that! Give them a little credit."

"Oh, I am." He shook his head. "We have four members, Blaine. Four. There is no way that we are any match to the Warblers or Vocal Adrenaline. It's horrible."

"You can't be negative like that. They just need a little work that's all. We both know that the New Directions always seem to pull it off."

"Yeah, the kids are so talented, but McKinley isn't any different from when we were there. No one wants to join, and we are just stuck. We need eight more members!"

"You'll find them." He leaned forward, letting out a large yawn. "You and Rachel are the best teachers for them though. You are so talented and Rachel is just amazing at anything."

"Except acting apparently," Kurt giggled, and they both shared a laugh. "I love her to death though, even though we don't get along most of the time."

"She can be something else."

"You look tired, Blaine." He leaned forward, hand coming to rest on Blaine's back. "It's time for me to take watch while you get a nap in."

"What if that doll comes out?" Blaine shuttered. "I've seen the Saw movies, Kurt. I don't know why Sue would mess around like that."

"I haven't seen them," Kurt shrugged. "Are they really that scary?"

Blaine looked over at him, amused smile forming. "Let's just say that you thought Dracula was scary, this would give you nightmares for a month."

"I can see why you are so scared of it then." His face became serious. "I will totally be able to fight it off while you are sleeping though. I have ninja powers."

"I've seen those. I'd be scared if I were the doll."

They laughed as Blaine moved to lay down on the floor, knee propped up. He closed his eyes. "You're right, this is uncomfortable."

"You want my jacket?" Kurt offered.

"I'm fine."

That was it. Blaine settled in, letting himself relax. It did help knowing that Kurt wouldn't let anything happen to him. It didn't take long before he was drifting in and out. The last thing he remembered was Kurt humming softly under his breath before he went completely under.

Kurt settled against the wall, legs spreading out in front of him. He didn't know how he was going to kept sane while Blaine slept just sitting here. He looked over and noticed he had his paper that he brought in, and knew he had a pen in his coat pocket. He got a brilliant idea. He was going to make something that he and Blaine could use to pass the time. He had seen something like it on Ellen.

He folded the paper, making it easier to tear evenly when Blaine let out a small puff of air. Kurt looked over, eyes resting on his ex's peaceful face. He was beautiful. Kurt always knew that, but here in the lighting of this elevator with a bathroom, Blaine was absolutely beautiful.

Regret flowed through him as he remembered that he once had this boy all to himself, and now he didn't. He couldn't reach over and run his thumb over Blaine's soft cheek. Spending all this time with Blaine made Kurt realize what exactly he lost. No one could compare to Blaine, no one.

All Kurt could do was look, that's all he will ever be able to do. He never knew how Blaine could sleep in any position possible. His leg was currently propped up as he slept, and it was crazy. Kurt shook his head, forcing his eyes away from Blaine and back on what he was doing.

Time passed as Kurt wrote different things on each paper, anything that came to his mind. His mind didn't wonder, and that was good. When he finished though, he was left with nothing put mind wondering.

Kurt would not kiss Blaine, he wouldn't. They couldn't. It wasn't good for either of them. They are moving on, and going back down that road would throw Kurt back into hoping something would happen when nothing most likely would. Blaine had him, and all he had to do was get thrown back into that situation to fall right back for him.

He shook his head and reached over to check Blaine's watch. His skin tingled as he picked up his wrist to see. It was two in the morning. Kurt dropped his wrist before slipping down to lay on the floor. He knew he promised that he'd stay awake, but Sue couldn't be watching them right now. If she was, Kurt needed to get a little bit more sleep so she could deal.

It didn't take him long before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Blaine yawned, eyes flickering open. At first he didn't know where he was, the room not looking familiar at all. That was until he noticed the doors on his left. He let out a moan, hands coming up to rub his face. He did not want to be locked in this elevator any longer. He turned his head and saw Kurt sleeping on the floor next to him. He didn't even blame him. It got boring when you were the only one up.

He pushed himself up and stepped over his ex so he could use the restroom. He didn't understand why Kurt thought it was bad. Sure it was a little dirty, but all bathrooms were like that. He washed his hands after, bringing some of the water up to rinse his face and gurgle in his mouth.

Kurt was sitting up when Blaine walked out, looking absolutely miserable. He looked up, smiling softly. "Hey."

"Hi," Blaine said, sitting back down. "Looks like we're still locked in here, huh?"

"Don't remind me," Kurt muttered. "I'm so exhausted and annoyed to the breaking point. I might have an adrenaline rush where I break down the door and get us out of here."

Blaine laughed, holding his stomach. "Can that happen like right now? I wanna get out of here."

"What time is it?"

Blaine pulled his wrist up to look at his watch. He was surprised to see the time. They had slept longer than he thought they would. "It's a little after seven in the morning. School's about to start soon."

"We've been missing for almost twenty four hours. I swear when we get out of here, Rachel or my father better have called the police. If not, I'm not talking to them for a week."

"I bet Rachel is freaking out," Blaine assured him. "Knowing her, she's probably knocked down doors trying to find you."

"Obviously not the right one."

Blaine sighed, running his hand over his gelled hair. He really wanted to get out of here. "What time did you decide to get some sleep?"

Kurt shrugged, looking over at him. "I think that when I checked your watch and it was a little after two. I couldn't keep myself entertained, so I decided to just say screw it to the doll and get some sleep."

"I don't blame you."

"We need to do something, Blaine." Kurt's eyes bore into Blaine's, blue as the morning sky. "I can't stay in here much longer. I'm going to go crazy."

"Well you heard the doll, Kurt. We have to kiss to get out of here, and we both know that we don't want to do that. She'll give up, I'm almost positive."

"You're right." His head fell back against the wall with a small thud. He was in a mood, and Blaine had gotten used to dealing with him like this. They lived together for months, and whenever Kurt didn't sleep well, this how he acted.

Blaine stood up then, offering his hand to Kurt. "Here."

"What?" he asked, not moving an inch.

"We need to get you out of this mood, so come on." He leaned down, and took Kurt's hands in his own. The touch sent a shock of electricity through Blaine, but he didn't say anything about it.

Kurt obliged, standing up with the help of Blaine. Once they were standing facing each other, Blaine clapped his hands. "Me and Coop used to do this all the time in the morning whenever I woke up grumpy."

"What? When you were five?" Kurt folded his arms, cocking his head. "What are we even doing?"

"Just trust me here, okay?"

"Whenever you say that, I always tend to regret it."

"Just trust me." Blaine sighed and shook his hands out. "Okay, so name the first song that comes to your head."

"Why?"

"Do it, Kurt."

"Fine, uh…'Grenade' by Bruno Mars."

Blaine frowned. "That's so not a song I'd expect you to pick."

"Rachel and I have a Bruno Mars set list for the New Directions for their invitational today, and that was the song Roderick was going to have a solo on. I thought with his voice, it'd be great. What about it?"

"I want you to sing it, and I'm going to cut you off with another song. It may be a little confusing, but trust me it's really fun. You have to pick a lyric and change songs."

Kurt looked at him with an odd expression. "I'm not singing."

"Yeah, you are," Blaine told him. "Now start, and it doesn't have to be at the beginning of the song. Just go wherever you want."

"Blaine-"

"Do it."

"_Fine." He sighed and cleared his throat, biting his lip. He looked at Blaine before singing, "I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight right through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby-"_

_Blaine cut him off, picking out his song very carefully as Kurt had sang his song with a smile. "Baby, you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go, 'Aah, aah, aah'. You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe. Boom, boom -"_

"_Boom clap, the sound of my heart. The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap, you make me feel on to me come on to me now-"_

Blaine grinned as he hopped along to Kurt's voice, knowing what song he was going to pick and cutting him off. _"Now I've tasted chocolate and I'm never going back.'Cause without love, life is like a beat that you can't love, life is Doris Day at the Apollo. Darling-"_

Kurt was smiling ear to ear as he opened his mouth to take it from Blaine. _"Darling, please believe me. I'll never let you down. Oh, believe me darling; believe me when I tell you, ooo. I'll never do you no harm-"_

"_Harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you-"_

"_You will be: Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear. How to fix your hair-"_

Blaine felt horrible cutting off one of Kurt's favorite songs, but he had to tease him with his choice. _"Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair! Flow it, show it. Long as God can grow it. My hair, let it fly in the breeze and get caught-"_

_Kurt leaned forward, holding his hand up to cut Blaine off, a soft smile on his face. "Caught up in your love tonight. You can help me just breathe, breathe. I'm tryin' get caught up in your love tonight. You can help me just breathe, breathe."_

"Breathe in the air. Don't be afraid to care. Leave but don't leave me. Look around and choose your own-"

Kurt stopped him with a jump. _"Own way! Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day, another lonely day. You can go your own way. Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day."_

Blaine decided to join in and sing the rest of the song with Kurt instead on continuing. _"You can go your own way. You can call it another lonely day. You can go your own way."_

They both finished, laughing together. Kurt had to even reach out to balance himself on Blaine's shoulder. "I can't believe we just did that."

"I told you to trust me!" Blaine smiled brightly. "It was pretty cool wasn't it?"

"I might have to try that with the New Directions because it really makes you think on your toes. Wow." He took a deep breath before standing up straighter. "Thanks for that. I'm in a much better mood right now."

"No problem." They looked around and Blaine noticed something. "What are those?"

Kurt looked down and his eyes brightened up. He sat down, and Blaine followed. "Okay, so when you were sleeping last night, I made some little card things to do that game that Ellen does on her show where you hold it up and the other person gives you clues."

"Oh! That sounds like fun." He reached over and took a bunch of the cards. "Can I write a couple?"

"Sure."

Kurt tossed the pen over and Blaine set out in writing some of his own cards. After a little bit, they played a couple rounds together, laughing together. It felt good to laugh again with Kurt, being friends like they were before they dated. It was nice and carefree. Blaine almost forgot he was in an elevator, almost.

Kurt laid on his back, hours have passed since school had started, and him and Blaine were going to play another round of their game in a little bit. He was tired and annoyed the longer they were in here, and it didn't help that the longer they stayed in the confined space, the hotter it got. Kurt would not strip out of his shirt to his tank top. He wouldn't.

The invitational was due to start any time now, and Kurt was sulking because he really didn't want to miss it. He looked up to the ceiling and the lights flickered. "Oh that can't be good."

Blaine looked up fro shuffling his stack of papers before looking back down. They were both lying comfortably across from each other, and it was as nice as it could be in this situation.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Blaine asked, getting Kurt's attention. Kurt turned his head to look at his ex as he held up a paper to his head say, 'Fettuccine Alfredo. "All right, cool, here we go."

"Oh, okay, this is a-uh-creamy pasta dish," Kurt told him, trying to think of another hint when he found one. "We said that if we ever had a celebrity child, this is what we would name it."

"Fettuccine Alfredo," Blaine said after a little hesitation and then smiling.

"Yes!" He lifted his head up in triumph. He was the best clue giver.

"I always liked that name," Blaine smiled, lowering the paper. "Alfredo."

"Little Fettuccine."

"Little Feta."

"Awww," he cooed at the nickname.

"All right." Blaine held up another paper to his head, this one say, 'Hot Chocolate'.

"Umm, okay, if I was an ironic rapper, this would be my name," he gave as a clue, knowing they had to of talked about this sometime in the past.

"Ironic rapper," Blaine mumbled to himself.

"We drank it when we were-um- when we were ice skating at Byrant Park," Kurt stuttered, trying to remember what he was trying to say half way through.

"Definitely would have to be something with…Hot chocolate!"

"Yes!" Kurt proclaimed.

"Hot chocolate," Blaine repeated with the brightest smile ever. "That would be your ironic name."

"Good job," Kurt told him as he looked back up to the ceiling.

"You'd be MC Hot Chocolate."

"MC Hot Chocolate. Oh the life I never lived."

"What a tragedy," Blaine said looking over to him. "You're in the wrong profession. What are you, a teacher now? You're blowing it. MC Chocolate is an awesome name."

"Okay, my turn." He rolled over on his side and picked up a piece of paper and held it up to his forehead for Blaine to give him hints. Blaine settled with his back on the floor as he looked over.

"Um, okay," he started. "This is a dessert, it's cold. It comes in a-"

"Parfait?" Kurt guessed.

"Oh, Dave eats these all the time. Like a little too much if you ask me. He's so unhealthy-"

That was the last thing Kurt wanted brought up right now. It just reminded him how much he failed at their relationship for Blaine to go to Dave. They were having fun, but now he was done. He put it down and sat up. He wasn't into the game anymore.

"It's so hot in here I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered, resting his back against the wall. Blaine didn't saying anything, just looked away. Kurt could tell that he knew he screwed up by mentioning that.

Out of nowhere, the trap door opened and out came the Sue puppet on the tricycle. Kurt had never seen Blaine move so fast, coming back and almost smashing him before scooting back into the opposite corner. The light shined on the doll again as it started talking.

"Because you refuse to give back to the world the Klaine romance you're depriving it, a romance it so DESPERATELY needs, we're going to change the game a little."

Kurt looked over and locked eyes with Blaine. They were a little scared what was about to happen. A hissing noise filled the room, and a cloud of gas started to come in from the grate.

"What is that?" Blaine asked.

"It's the drug tadalafil in aerosol form-and it's filling this room right now." Blaine brought his shirt up to cover his nose. Kurt was just shocked that Sue would stoop to this."It promotes sexual stimulation by increased blood flow to the male genitalia. Bwahahahahahaha!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall."Try to resist the love you have for one another, Klaine, just know that if you choose to resist, you choose to die. The choice is yours."

Kurt turned to Blaine, and Kurt was surprised to see that he looked like he was considering it. He locked eyes with Kurt before speaking. "I wanna get out of here. It's just so hot."

"YES!" the doll said.

"Not sexually hot, just actually hot, and I want to go home,and I want to get out of here."

"Yes, listen to Blaine!"

Kurt looked to the doll, a million thoughts going through his head. He didn't want to kiss Blaine because he knew that if he did, he'd open all the feelings that he had for the boy that he had tucked away in the last six months. On the other hand, he ached to feel Blaine against him. He wanted to kiss him because Kurt missed him so much.

"Why don't we just decide beforehand that this doesn't have to mean anything?" Blaine asked, after they stared at each other for a moment.

"We make a promise right now that it means nothing," Kurt found himself saying, and there was no going back. They were going to do this.

"Let's do what we have to do," Blaine said defeated.

Kurt was scared as hell. He couldn't breath because they were actually going to do this. He was going to be able to kiss Blaine again. Blaine got up and crawled over to him, and Kurt got up to meet him in the middle of the room on his knees.

"So we're in agreement," he said, trying to make sure that all this time that they spent in here wouldn't be ruined because this.

"Yeah, this…doesn't mean anything." He didn't sound very convincing, but Kurt nodded. "The only reason that we're doing this is because it's the only way Sue is going to let us out."

"Because Sue is forcing us," Kurt repeated, moving in closer. Feeling Blaine this close sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He wanted to reach out and pull him closer, but he held back.

"Forcing us," Blaine repeated again, eyes locked on Kurt's. They were golden brown, full of emotion. Kurt's heart sped up as he looked in them.

"On the count of three."

"I'm sorry that we're late."

Blaine nodded, and the doll started counting. "One." Kurt sent a glare its way before looking back up at Blaine. "Two." Blaine looked up from his lips, looking as unsure as Kurt felt. It was now or never. "Three."

Kurt dove in with his eyes closed, knowing that if he hesitated, he wouldn't do it. He went in open mouthed, meeting Blaine in the middle. Their lips connected, and it was everything that Kurt remembered and more. Blaine moved his head closer, deepening the kiss. Kurt felt the boy's hand on his neck as he reached up to take a hold on Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Everything faded away, the current situation, the doll, the elevator . All that mattered was that Blaine's lips were moving against his own slowly, perfectly. He surged in again just as Blaine did, the boy's tongue coming into his own mouth, and Kurt welcomed it. He pulled Blaine even closer, turning his head to get a better angle, shoving his tongue in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine wasn't holding back either, surging forward to kiss Kurt again, lips sliding against one another's. He pushed forward one more time, and Kurt kissed him hard before Blaine pulled back slowly. Kurt head was so foggy. He looked at Blaine's lips, his heart almost beating out of his chest. The situation came back to him, and it stung. He gave all that up because of one mistake. He'd never forgive himself for it because that kiss proved to Kurt, that there was no one else but Blaine. Blaine was his forever.

Blaine's whole body tingled, lips on fire from the kiss. His head was a complete mess. He had went in with the intention of just kissing Kurt to get this all over with, but once their lips connected, he got lost in the boy once again. As he worried, all the feelings and emotions were out. The kiss had his mind running a mile a minute. He wanted Kurt. He wanted to be with Kurt. There was no doubt. The kiss proved that Kurt was the one, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself differently.

He was just so comfortable with Kurt, that it scared the hell out of him. Kurt looked so thrown after the kiss, not looking at him. Blaine wanted to comfort him, pull him closer and make that face go away. They opened some wounds by doing that, and you would tell Kurt was going through them in his mind.

Kurt finally looked up, and their eyes connected. Something happened then. They connected again, and Blaine went in. He was going to kiss him again. He had to. He wanted to feel Kurt against him again. He wanted that terrified look to disappear off Kurt's face. He wanted to let him know that everything was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

Before he got close, Kurt turned his head and Blaine followed. The elevator doors were opening, and Blaine wasn't chancing it. He jumped away, grabbing his clothes before getting out of the tiny space as fast as he could. Kurt followed him and they ran. They ran down the hall straight to the auditorium where the invitational was going on.

Blaine managed to pull on his jacket before they got there, pulling his bowtie around his neck. He opened the door to backstage, Kurt following in behind him. Blaine stopped as the song came to a close, looking over to see Kurt calling over to them.

"KURT! BLAINE!"

Blaine shook his head before turning to Kurt. They looked at each other for a second, moving over to great Rachel.

"Sorry we're late," he told the girl, grabbing her shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh my god!" She pulled Blaine into a hug. "Where have you been? You missed the Warblers. They were really, really good though."

"Hi," Kurt greeted.

"Hey!" She reached forward and hugged him. "Where were you?"

"It's a long story," Kurt told her, looking over to Blaine. He couldn't agree more, but he saw the look that Rachel gave them. Blaine took that as his cue to leave. He touched Kurt, locked eyes with him before backing up. They had a lot to discuss, but it could wait until later.

He slipped down the stairs and walked around the back before taking his place with the Warblers. Immediately, they all leaned forward, Andrew putting a hand on his shoulder. He held up his hand as if saying he was all right. He didn't need to deal with their questions now. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He had a lot of things to sort out with his feelings, but right now he was just going to enjoy the performances right now.

Kurt watched on as the New Directions killed it. After his crazy twenty-four hours, this was a good end to it. Seeing how Rachel pulled all of this through. He was really proud of them. They were halfway there. They could really do this now, and Kurt was excited to see what the future had planned for the group.

He also couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for him and Blaine. He looked out into the audience, catching Blaine watching him, a smile on his lips. They had shared something together that needed to be talked about, but they were going to be okay. Kurt accepted the fact that Blaine wanted to be friends right now, but they couldn't just be friends, the kiss proved that. They were meant to be together, and Kurt couldn't wait until they got to that point again, but he'd be patient. He had to be patient.

"Do you want to tell me where you have been for the past twenty-four hours?" Rachel asked him as they were walking back to the choir room. The New Directions were celebrating in front of them, which gave them time to talk. "I mean, you come in with Blaine looking all rumpled. Did you guys-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Kurt threatened, holding up his finger. "We were locked in a makeshift elevator that Sue built to try and get us back together."

Rachel looked at him like she didn't believe him, but he pointed down the hall to the doors. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "No one thought to check the out of place elevator for us that's for sure."

"I called the police, but they wouldn't help! The teacher of the deaf choir came and started going through my office before saying that you guys probably eloped and went to New York. I was freaking out!"

"Yeah, well I'm never stepping foot in an elevator ever again, that's for sure. She kept us in there and threatened us by a little horribly made Sue doll on a tricycle. She wanted us to make out for her amusement."

"Did you do it?" she asked, eyes wide and voice low. "Is that why Blaine's tie was undone? Did you guys make out?"

Kurt blushed, but he couldn't help it. "It was the only way out."

"Oh my god, Kurt!" she squealed, hitting him on the arm. "How was it?"

"Perfect." Kurt looked over to her, smiling haft heartedly. "It was everything that I remember and more. I'm an idiot for calling things off. I miss him so much."

"It's going to be fine," she insisted, wrapping her arm around his. "Give it time. If you felt that from the kiss, so did Blaine. He'll come to his senses soon enough."

"He almost kissed me again." He remembered the boy starting to lean in, eyes flickering down before back up. It was a brief moment where they were going to put everything aside and kiss again, but the doors opened and it was gone. "Until Sue let us out."

"See." She squeezed his arm. "He loves you. You guys, according to Sam, are endgame. I know everything will work out."

Kurt didn't say anything as they walked into the choir room to celebrate. He could only wish for things to work out. He'd do anything to have Blaine in his arms again, kissing him and holding him. The only thing in between them was Dave, and Kurt couldn't do anything about that. He'd just have to wait. Kurt Hummel was good at waiting.

-2-

"I almost called to report her," Blaine mumbled as they walked towards Sue's office the next morning. "I looked it up, Kurt. She could be put in jail."

"Me too," he agreed. "My dad was furious about it. He almost called the report in himself, but I stopped him. We need to let her know that this didn't change anything."

Blaine pulled out his hand to stop Kurt. Kurt gave him a look before he was being led into a deserted part of the hallway. "We need to talk about this though before going to see her, don't you think?"

Kurt sucked in a breath, but nodded. "Blaine, being in the elevator with anyone else, I would have torn their head off. You've always been my best friend, so I'm glad we got to spend time in there reconnecting and finding ourselves again. It's nice to have my best friend back."

Blaine smiled, ducking his head. "I was going to say the same to you. Before we were just short and formal with each other. I'm glad that we've been able to move past that and be Kurt and Blaine, best friends. You mean a lot to me, so that I am thankful for."

"Me too."

"The kiss-"

"It's fine," Kurt cut him off. He had spent long and hard trying to figure out how to handle this subject when they brought it up. It was best to just put it behind them. "We said before that it didn't mean anything. It doesn't."

Blaine looked a little relieved, smiling again. "It was nice, yes, but we were just doing it because Sue was forcing us to."

"Exactly." They locked eyes, and Kurt knew that it meant so much more, but for right now it was just easier to deny. "We are friends, best friends. Sometimes best friends have to make out to fix things."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Thank you for talking about this with me. I know it must be hard for you because when you came back here, you wanted to get me back, but I'm proud of how far you've come."

"And I'm proud of you, Blaine."

Kurt hesitated for a minute before stepping forward. Blaine's eyes widened slightly before Kurt wrapped him in a hug. It was mostly because Kurt had to touch him again. He wanted to feel him. Blaine responded immediately, hugging him back tightly.

"Are you ready to go tear into her?" he asked as he pulled away.

Blaine nodded fiercely before marching forward, and Kurt couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He didn't know what he would do without this guy in his life.

Even as Blaine protested in Sue's office about them being just friends and it being better that way, Kurt agreed. The eye contact and lingering touches told him otherwise He knew that it was a total lie. He went through the denial himself before. It was a long process, and Kurt had already started preparing himself for it. At least now they were friends again, best friends, so that was something. Eventually Blaine is going to realize what Kurt and apparently Rachel and Sam already know: They are endgame.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this is so late! You see I had this done on Monday, and I sent it to my beta. Well come Tuesday my whole laptop crashed! I know, I cried because it had everything on it! I went into Apple today because it was the only time I could, and they wiped it all clean! I lost EVERYTHING! All my school work, music, and most of all my fan fiction stuff. I just thank everything that I sent this chapter out to my beta before, so this was saved! If not, I would have cried! I worked so hard on this for it to be thrown away!**

**Anyways! Here you guys go! I hope you really enjoy this as much as I did writing it! It was fantastic! The whole episode really was just one of my favorites, and not only because of all the Klaine. Everything else was just really well done. Hallelujah that we got a kiss! I am thanking everything that we got that! **

**Thank you to KatyCatGleek1694, Lulivatic, Sarahamanda Klaine, ksgleeov12, nomorecandles, Guest, lizziemarie0529, Brittany, Aunda, and lulyklainer! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think! **

**Also! The next chapter…snooze fest episode…I may put a little flashback/flashbacks in it. So if you guys want to see anything from their past that I haven't written yet, LET ME KNOW! If I have something to work off of, it'll be much better! So please comment and let me know! It'll help me out!**

**(Also can I just say that I called this Samchel thing? I totally did way back a year ago! I'm sorry, I am just bragging! I support 100%)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Final Note: HAPPY LATE 28TH BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE CURLY HAIRED CUTIE!**

**-Chelsea-**


	6. What the World Needs Now

**What the World Needs Now**

**(Disclaimer: I love glee, but don't own it!)**

_The morning sun shined through the curtains and right into Kurt's eyes, waking him up. He blinked his eyes open, letting out a soft moan. It was way to early in the morning to be awake, especially since he was up late the night before by his fiancé. It was also his fiancé's fault for the curtain to being shut, hence Kurt being awake right now. _

_He had a heavy weight on his chest, but it wasn't unwelcome. Kurt was the one that pulled Blaine over after they settled down when they finished fooling around. He ran his hand up Blaine's bare back, closing his eyes and settling back down. _

_They have been living together alone for the past three weeks, and things were going better than Kurt imagined them going. With how much they fought before, they've only gotten in a couple disagreements. They may just be settling into the new feeling of being alone together without Rachel or Sam or Santana. It was nice for now. _

_"Kurt," Blaine moaned, head moving slightly as he buried his face further into Kurt's chest. "Sleep longer."_

_"I would if someone had closed the curtains last night," he murmured, turning his head away from the light. _

_"Too busy kissing you."_

_"Well now we are both suffering."_

_Blaine let out a groan, lifting his head up. Kurt couldn't help the smile that formed when he saw the lines on Blaine's face. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Kurt. "Are you mad at me?"_

_Kurt laughed, reaching up and caressing Blaine's cheek with his hand. "Of course not. I'm just cranky because you kept me up-"_

_"You were just so hot!" he whined, lips pouting out. "You know what role playing does to me."_

_"Obviously."_

_Blaine smiled crookedly, eyes starting to sparkle with life. "Do you want me to get up and shut them for you?"_

_"Please?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. _

_Blaine swooped down, laying a big, smacking kiss against Kurt's lips. Kurt let of a gasp as Blaine pulled away, climbing out of bed towards the window. Kurt was met with the beautiful sight of his fiancé stark naked, shimmying over the close the curtain. Kurt couldn't help it, he let out a laugh as he admired what was his in the daylight. _

_Blaine dramatically closed the curtain before turning. He stopped, holding up his hand to his chest. "Kurt Hummel were you just checking me out?"_

_"I was and I'm liking what I see." He reached out his hand, spinning a finger around. "Now do a three sixty so I can devour you with my eyes."_

_Blaine let out a laugh, throwing his head back with ease. He listened though, turning around quickly. He then crawled back up the bed, hovering above Kurt. He wiggled his eyebrows before dropping his whole body down on top of Kurt. Kurt let out a loud groan, struggling to wiggle out from underneath his fiancé. _

_"Seriously, Blaine," he gritted out. "Was that necessary?"_

_"You love me," Blaine cooed, pulling back so he could see Kurt's face. "I'm not very tired anymore."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes as he settled back into the bed. "I know what you are trying to get at, and no way. I'm going to be sore for days from last night. I'm all out of ammo."_

_"Okay, okay." He moved back under the blankets, settling up against Kurt's body. Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed. It wasn't a minute until Blaine spoke again. "What do you think about a Labor Day wedding?"_

_Kurt opened his eyes again. The question was so out there that it took him by surprise. "What?"_

_Blaine propped himself up, smiling shyly. "I was just thinking of how romantic it would be. The whole weekend would be free for family and friends able to come here for the wedding. The colors of the trees would be amazing and the weather would be perfect. I can just imagine how perfect everything would be. I know that you've imagined your wedding since you were little, and I want to make sure it's everything that you've dreamed of."_

_It was overwhelming hearing Blaine talk like that. They had been started to plan their wedding since moving back in together, and things were just not what Kurt thought they'd be. There's so much to think and worry about. He was a perfectionist and Blaine wanted him to be happy. It was still hard figuring things out, but what Blaine just said. It made everything clear again. It didn't matter what their wedding was like, as long as Kurt was walking down the isle to Blaine it would be perfect. _

_"I love you," he murmured, reaching up to run his fingers down Blaine's temple to his cheek. "And I'm so excited we are getting married."_

_Blaine's grin brightened even more if possible. "You are? Sometimes when we are talking about this stuff, you get this look in your eyes, and I get scared that you regret saying yes."_

_Kurt nodded truthfully. "I do sometimes. You have to understand that I get terrified about it. Giving your life to someone so early in your life is scary. You never know what may happen. You then continue to say the things that you do and it eases my mind. I know you love me and I love you."_

_"So you still want to marry me?" he asked slowly, tilting his head in the most adorable way. _

_"I still want to marry you," he agreed. It was true. He really did want to marry Blaine. He just had some doubts sometimes but that had to be normal. They were soulmates. They loved each other. That's all that mattered, even when Blaine did things that drove Kurt crazy and he did things that upset Blaine. They'd work it out. Everything would be fine in the end. "And come Labor Day, you will officially be my husband."_

_"You mean it? You like the idea?"_

_Kurt smiled and nodded. "If you like it, I love it. It sounds beautiful."_

_"Okay!" Blaine leaned down and kissed him deeply, letting his lips linger a little than normal. "I can't wait to marry you."_

_"The feelings mutual," Kurt told him as Blaine laid back down next to him, head nuzzling in his neck. _

_There was a slight pang in Kurt's chest. There was the feeling of claustrophobia that had been hitting recently. It wasn't that he didn't like living with Blaine and having him around, there was just the tiny aspect of alone time that was needed. He hated himself for thinking it, but he couldn't shake it. A deep breath later, Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and closed his eyes. He'd get past it by the wedding_.

Blaine hummed to himself as he walked out of Dalton. Lunch practice had gone good, and he was really excited for sectionals to come. He had the rest of the day off, and he was trying to decide what he should do first when his phone went off.

He smiled when he saw who was calling. "Mercedes!"

"Hey, Blaine," she greeted with a laugh. "How is my Warbler doing?"

"I'm good, really good actually." It wasn't a lie. He was feeling better than ever, even when things weren't very great with Dave. They were butting heads more than not. It wasn't his fault that he just had a long list of things to do. That was why he wasn't spending more time at the apartment. It totally wasn't because all he could think about when he was there was Kurt and the elevator kiss.

"That's so good to hear, boo," she said getting Blaine's attention again. "So on a scale of one to ten, with ten being the most awkward, how awkward would you feel if I asked you to come up to McKinley to help me out with Kurt being involved?"

Blaine smiled, leaning against his car door. "It won't be awkward at all actually. Kurt and I have worked things out mostly."

That wasn't a lie either. Sure they haven't officially discussed it in terms of what they are, but they chatted about it before confronting Sue. He may say that they are better off as friends and he believes that to an extent. There is a big conversation that hasn't been had, and Blaine didn't know if they would have it until he and Dave broke up, if that even happened.

"That's awesome because something is going on. You see, I feel like Rachel is settling for something safe. She shouldn't be here. She should be in New York not here. There's an audition for a new Broadway show, and I need a little help convincing her to go."

"I'm in," he agreed without hesitation. "I told Rachel when she first got here that I'd help her with anything he needed. How do you want me to help?"

"I need you musical ability. I have a song that will help, and you are the only one that I can think of to lead the way."

"What song?"

"'Arthur's Theme' by-"

"I know the song like its the back of my hand," he told her with a laugh. "I also happen to know it on the piano."

"That's great!" she exclaimed brightly. "I got with the costume department as well and picked out the best outfits for you boys. It'll be you, Sam, Artie, Kurt, and the New Direction boys."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll head up there right now."

"Thank you so much, Blaine. This will help so much! I'll see you in a little while!"

"See you," he said before hanging up. This was going to be really fun and another great distraction from his problems and thoughts.

"Don't you look handsome."

Blaine turned to see Kurt smiling at him, a small blush on his cheeks. They had all went and gotten dressed for the performance, and Blaine couldn't help but smile because they were pretty awesome. A full tuxedo and top hat. It was so Blaine.

"Why thank you," he grinned, tugging his jacket down further. He let himself give Kurt a once over, appreciating how good he looked in the suit. "You aren't too shabby yourself."

Kurt tilted his head slightly, blue eyes staring into Blaine's. "Blaine, I always look good."

Blaine had to laugh at that, letting it come out easy. "There's the Kurt I know." He paused then, the conversation fading. Blaine willed for it not to be awkward. They were doing so good not having awkwardness between them anymore. He rushed to find something to say. "New York, huh?"

Kurt nodded, hands sliding into his pockets. "It looks like it. We both know that Rachel is going to be stubborn about this, but I have to agree with Mercedes. It's where she belongs. It where a lot of us belong."

Blaine knew who that was aimed at as well, but he didn't know if he should say anything about it or just let it go. Obviously he wasn't going to let it go. "I think I had my run in the city. It obviously wasn't for me."

Kurt's face fell, and Blaine could tell that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head. "You are a performer, Blaine. Anyone with eyes can see that. Sure this teaching thing is what you love right now, but you are meant to be up in front of an audience, and you will come to realize that eventually. You have so much talent that it's a waste not sharing it with the world."

His words were sweet, and Blaine really appreciated hearing them come from Kurt, but right now wasn't the time. "Maybe you're right, but I'm not leaving Dalton right now. They need me as much as I need them."

"I understand." Blaine knew that he did. "But just promise me that you'll think about it after. NYADA may not have worked out but there are other schools you can go to in New York that will be just as good. There are ones where you can take teaching classes too if you like teaching so much. You are just too big for Lima."

"Well it's really Westerville," he corrected with a teasing smile. "But I promise. You always look out for me, you know."

"Well of course I do." He took a step forward, reaching out hesitantly before gripping Blaine's shoulder softly. "That what best friends do. And I don't want to see you waste away in this god forsaken town."

Blaine met his gaze then and smiled. He missed Kurt so much it was ridiculous. He missed these conversations. He missed the little touches that let him know Kurt cared. He missed the eye contact that they had lacked for so long. It was just refreshing to almost start completely over after the horrible split.

The night that Blaine was slowly starting to analyze and see that things were wrong. He just liked to avoid things as long as possible. Thing couldn't have possibly worked out with them then, and he is beginning to see that. Kurt had issues with being close to him. Blaine had to grow up. He was still thinking that he lived in the past. He thought that everything was going to be rainbows and daisies. He was a child back then. He had to officially move on from that to the person he is now. Without that night, who knows where they'd both be.

He wasn't quite sure if he had forgiven Kurt completely yet for breaking his heart in the way that he did, but he was definitely a step closer to it. They would overcome this either as friends or more. Blaine wasn't sure what he wanted yet. On one hand he wanted to be just friends. Kurt was too important to lose if things didn't work out again. He was also with Dave. On the other, that kiss in the elevator made Blaine see just how much he longed for Kurt's touch, for Kurt's kiss. They were made for each other, and every time they kissed, Blaine felt it all over again. He loved Kurt so much.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked back up at him. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he smiled. "Yeah, just thinking about everything."

Kurt nodded before stepping back. He looked like he was about to ask something important, but instead he just shrugged. "Has Sue done anything crazy?"

"No," he told the boy. "Thank god. I don't think I can handle anything else. Dave freaked when I got home. He seriously thought I had-"

He stopped, words almost falling out. He didn't want to tell Kurt the words that his boyfriend had said because they were ones that hurt him. Kurt wasn't backing down though. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head for Blaine to continue. He couldn't not say it, especially when Kurt was looking at him like that.

"He thought that I had ran away to New York," he said before pausing. He averted his eyes before continuing. "With you."

There was a silence that fell over them. It was awkward. Blaine had made it awkward. It was his own fault. He finally forced his eyes back to Kurt, and the boy was smiling softly. That was unexpected.

"My dad said the same thing," he admitted then. The atmosphere changed from heavy to light in seconds.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "They don't give us any credit! I would not run away without setting everything up for my absence."

"Like I'd ever not say goodbye to my dad." Kurt shook his head.

"We are just friends. I don't know why people can't see that!" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter as long as we see it that way."

"Of course," Kurt agreed.

"Boys!" Mercedes called, and they both turned. "Enough flirting and get over here. The performance is about to start."

Blaine hurried over to her as Kurt slipped away to go on the other side of the stage, but not before shooting him a friendly smile. Blaine tried to get his head in the game then, but Kurt always made that hard. This was for Rachel and getting her back to New York. He took a deep breath before heading to his piano. Performing one of his favorite songs for one of his favorite girls was a pretty good way to spend his afternoon off, even if he was avoiding things at his place he'd deal with them later. Right now it was all about Arthur's Theme.

_Once in your life you'll find her._

_Someone who turns your heart around._

_And next thing you know,_

_You're closin' down the town_

Kurt was really happy that they were doing this for Santana. He couldn't understand what she was going through because his family had been so understanding and accepting. He was lucky, but not everyone was. He hated thinking that she couldn't have her whole family there on her special day, but as long as they all had each other, everything was going to be okay.

"Welcome, guests of honor," Artie greeted as he rolled out on the stage, getting the two girls' attention. "Now as your wedding planner, I need to warn you about a major crisis regarding the wedding reception. Since Santana's grandmother is no longer attending, which is a shame, there is now an empty seat at the Lopez family table, and I don't know what to do about it. The problem isn't removing a chair, the problem is adding chairs because several other members of Santana's family want that spot."

Kurt followed the others out onto the stage, ready to give their big speech to make her feel better. He was first to speak. "Family are the people who embrace you with open arms, no matter what."

"They can see the pain in your eyes, even when you're fooling everyone else," Blaine picked up with a smile.

"Family is about laughing louder, smiling bigger, and living better," Mr. Schue informed her.

"Family is like fudge," Sam said in his ridiculous voice. "Most of it is sweet, but a couple are nuts."

Mercedes smiled before continuing, "And although we're not related by blood, we're bounded by something much stronger: love."

"And it might be a little presumptuous, but we would like to be in your wedding party." Rachel held up her hand with a little hopeful smile.

"And the new kids and I would be honored to cater, pass out programs and release the doves," Kitty offered, turning to Artie. "There had better be doves."

"Oh there will be," he agreed.

"Santana and Brittany, this is for you," Mercedes told them. "We love you."

The launched into their retention of 'What the World Needs Now', and Kurt couldn't help but get a little emotional. They were all growing up and moving on. Santana and Brittany were getting married for heaven's sake. Soon they were all going to be moved on from this stage in their lives, and all Kurt wanted to do was relish in how it felt right now, right in this second.

Kurt was surprised to say the least. He had invited both Blaine and David, yet only Blaine came. There was a sliver of hope that welled in his chest, praying to anything that was listening that this meant things weren't so great for the couple. He hated thinking it because he didn't want Blaine to be hurt, but what he did want was to just try things out again.

He wanted to show Blaine how much he has changed since that horrible night six months ago. He has grown so much, realized so much. He feels like a completely different person. He knows what he did wrong. He knows how guarded he was. He wants to be with Blaine so bad to show him that he can be loved and love in a whole different way.

If by some chance Dave and Blaine called things off, that gave Kurt the chance to continue on the plan that he had set out to achieve since he got on that plane from New York two months ago. He was going to win Blaine's heart back. Blaine deserved to wooed. He deserved to be loved and to be surprised and grand displays of affection. Kurt was finally ready to give him all of that. He just needed the chance.

He didn't deserve it though. Oh god, he didn't deserve the chance. Blaine was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He's scared what kind of person he'd be if he hadn't of met Blaine. Would he have made it to graduation? Would he have moved to New York? Would he be as confident of himself as he is now? Would he know what it felt like to be loved? Would he know how to love? The answer to all of those question were no. Without Blaine, Kurt would be the scared, shy kid that he was before that trip to Dalton.

Kurt has never thanked Blaine fully though. Now that he thinks about it, he really hasn't thanked Blaine for everything that he's done. Looking back, Kurt was a terrible boyfriend. He took what he had for granted and realized his morale once he lost it. He had no one to blame but himself. No wonder Blaine didn't want to be with him anymore. Kurt wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

He couldn't think like that anymore. He had to stay positive. He did mess up, and if Blaine and Dave were apart, he was going to start to try and fix this. Trying to date other people just didn't work. He'll his date was fifty years old for goodness sake. There was only one guy for him: Blaine Devon Anderson.

Kurt looked across the room where Blaine was standing with Santana and Brittany, smile on his lips. He looked so comfortable here with their friends. The only reason Blaine was here was because of him. Blaine had become such an essential part of their group. He was called whenever there was something big. He was looked to for guidance and held a lot of them together. Without him, Kurt wondered how different the New Directions would be.

_Kurt sighed, looking down as a group of people passed by his table at the Lima Bean. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. His dad had met someone at the shop, and now here he was about to go on a blind date. It was horrible. _

_Sure he hadn't had a relationship yet, but it would come eventually. After being held back in school due to the bullies, Kurt had no other choice to just focus on his school work instead of trying to find another gay person in this horrible town. Well someone other than Karofsky. That whole thing was the reason why he had missed so much school. _

_Without glee club anyone after losing Nationals when he was still in high school, Kurt hadn't had anything special in his life for a while. Heck, he hadn't seen most of his friends from glee in months. They didn't stick around. Rachel barely made it to New York, Finn was gone, Mercedes had tried it in California. Who knew where Santana was. She disappeared after graduation. _

_Kurt's life just wasn't what he thought it would be. And. Ow here he was about to go on some random date. It was the last thing he wanted to do. _

_He looked around the shop when he saw something that peaked his interest. Across the room was a boy. He looked a little younger than Kurt, but not by much. He stood in line, jeans and a sweater on. His hair was curly, but held back by a little amount of gel. His eyes were sad and Kurt wondered what was wrong with him. _

_That wasn't what caught his eye though. It was the guy behind him with an arm around the shoulders of the other. Kurt had never seen another gay couple, and by the looks of it, they were very much a couple. The one standing behind the first had to be at least six feet tall with hair that Kurt could only describe as CW like. He looked like a meer cat, and the shorter one deserved better in Kurt's opinion. _

_Kurt realized why the shorter one looked uncomfortable. It was because the tall one was whispering in his ear, probably saying idiotic things. They just looked so wrong together, but Kurt couldn't judge. At least they found each other, and Kurt was here by himself, a twenty one year old virgin. His life was miserable here in Lima. _

_He never get out. He couldn't make it in New York. He could hardly make it here. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. He really hated what he had become, and he'd do anything to change it. _

_It turns out that his date stood him up, and that's what Kurt's life was. He watched the couple leave, wishing that he could at least find something, someone special to share coffee with. Even if it was something small. It's be better than feeling so alone all the time. _

Kurt strode over to where Blaine stood, cooing over Daniel Finn. The baby was adorable, Kurt had to admit that. He stopped, smiling as Blaine picked the little boy up in his arms, making baby noises out of his mouth that made the baby giggle. Blaine was so good with kids.

"Aren't you adorable?" Blaine asked softly.

"He is, isn't he?" Kurt spoke, making Blaine jump slightly before turning to see Kurt. He smiled then, nodding his head.

"I can't believe how much he looks like Mrs. Pillsbury!" He paused, eyebrows furrowing. "I mean Mrs. Schuester. It's still weird calling her that."

"He does," he agreed. He reached out and ran a hand over the baby's head. "You are just so good with kids."

Blaine shrugged, shuffling on his feet, settling the baby on his opposite hip. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Oh god, no." He held up his hands. "He'll start crying then and it's been such a good night. I don't want to ruin everything."

"Give yourself credit, Kurt. You are good with kids, but you just like to avoid interaction because you don't want to chance them whining or fusing."

"Exactly. I don't want to have that until I have my own."

Blaine smiled, eyes flickering down to Daniel before coming back up. "You'll be a great father someday."

"That will only be because I had the world's best dad to raise me. I only want to be as good of a father as he was to me. But if we are talking about people being good dads, then you get to be completed as well. I don't think there's anything you wouldn't be good at."

Blaine hummed, not buying what Kurt said. "I'm not a good liar."

"No, so you just tell the truth the majority of the time," Kurt laughed as Blaine's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"There's my baby boy," Emma said as she hurried over to them. She held out her arms and Blaine handed the baby over. "Thanks for watching him boys, but little Dan needs to get to bed."

"Night Daniel," Kurt called after him as Blaine waved.

They were then left alone. It wasn't awkward anymore, and Kurt was thankful for that. They were finally able to just be together as friend. Even if at least one of them wanted to be more.

"I know you are dying to ask," Blaine spoke up. He turned to face Kurt, the rest of the room fading away until all Kurt could feel was just the two of them alone. "You can ask."

" I don't want to overstep," Kurt tried, but his voice betrayed his interest.

"You won't be."

"Fine. Where's David? The last time I checked, you and him were coming together."

Blaine shrugged. "Can't I come by myself? You guys are my friends and not his."

"Yeah, you can." He bit his lip, debating on what to say next. He really didn't want to seem too eager. "I was just wondering because you guys have been inseparable since I've been here."

Blaine eyes softened as he looked at Kurt. He was obviously going to let Kurt off the hook. "We-uh-we aren't doing too well right now. That's all."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, maybe a little too brightly. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's just everything." He shrugged and slide his hands into his pockets. It was a move that Kurt had come to know meant that he was uncomfortable. Before Kurt could tell Blaine they could forget the topic, Blaine went on. "It's just with me focusing on the Warblers, I don't have much time for anything else. It probably didn't help that I dropped everything and came to McKinley a couple days as well."

"Blaine, you didn't have to come. You know that, right?" Kurt felt horrible. "I hope you didn't do that because of me or anything."

"No," he said quickly. He reached out then, squeezing Kurt's arm before putting it back in his pocket. "I didn't go because of you. I went because my friends needed my support. Some things are more important than others."

Kurt bit his tongue, not trusting himself to say anything right away. He took a deep breath, looking in Blaine's eye. "I see."

"As you can imagine, my boyfriend didn't like me getting home later than usual, especially when I wasn't at work. Instead I was with my ex and friends."

"I hope things work out," Kurt lied smoothly, more smoothly than Kurt thought he could do.

Blaine nodded, smiling half heartedly. "We'll see."

He didn't seem to heartbroken, and that was all Kurt needed to do to drop it. There was more hope than he thought. If Blaine wasn't into his and Dave's relationship, it had to be because Blaine was doubting it. That's all Kurt needed.

"So how did you manage to get that bottle of wine?" Kurt smiled teasingly, sending a wink his way.

"I felt bad for coming without something," he explained. "So I just ran to my house, well my mom and dad's house, and grabbed one before they could see me."

"You didn't even say hi!"

Blaine laughed, but shook his head. "I'm going over there for lunch tomorrow, so I thought I'd skip the questions on Dave."

Kurt hummed in response. He looked away, seeing that the room had gotten rowdier. It was getting late though, and Kurt knew that it would be ending soon. If he wanted any shot at Blaine, he had to make it now.

"I'd hate to ask you since you are so busy with the Warblers-"

"You can ask me anything, Kurt," Blaine told him, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. "My answer will almost always be yes when it comes to you."

Kurt blushed, he couldn't help it. Blaine did this to him all the time. "Well Rachel and I haven't discussed it in full yet, but we may need some help with next week's lesson in glee. I was just wondering if you'd be up to help out. If not, I totally understand. You have your glee club to worry about, and you probably don't want to help out the enemy-"

"You're rambling." Blaine laughed, ducking his head. "McKinley is my home as well. The New Directions are a part of my family. Of course I'll help out! It'll be nice to get out of Dalton for a day or two to help."

"Awesome." He clapped his hands together. "It means a lot to me, so it thank you. If you need me to do anything, just tell me!"

"Coffee?" he supplied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Sounds good. Just text me when. Thank you though. I really mean it. If anything changes because of the Warblers or with Dave not wanting you to-"

"I'll be there," he said.

Kurt didn't expect that. Blaine was shrugging the relationship off like it didn't mean much, so hopefully it really was coming to an end. Kurt wanted Dave to have a happy ending, but not with him Blaine. Blaine was his happy ending.

"All right. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Blaine nodded with a smile, and Kurt just went for it. He leaned in and hugged him. Blaine didn't jump back or anything of that sort. He leaned into the hug, arms wrapping around Kurt tightly. It definitely wasn't their awkward hug anymore, and Kurt was grateful.

When they pulled apart, Blaine nodded towards the couch where Rachel and Sam were. "Let's go join the love birds, shall we?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and followed Blaine over. To be honest he'd follow Blaine anywhere. They had their ups and downs, but it was starting to look up, or at least Kurt hoped so. He wouldn't get his hopes up, but he was going to be optimistic. Hopefully things were going to change for the better soon.

**A/N: Hey guys! Well just a little update, my computer wasn't fixed when I posted the last chapter, so I had to have it taken by the apple store and replace the hard drive, which is why this is sooooo late! Trust me, I was writing this any way I could. I was doing it mostly on my notes on my phone, and it was super hard to do. But my computer is now fixed and everything should be good!**

**I wanted to do SO much more with this chapter, but it's already too late to post what I have. I didn't have much to work with, but there were two extra parts that I wanted to add, but I'm going to put them in the next chapter. I mostly just want to start the next chapter. :)**

**The episode was a real dud. I didn't like it, but I'm sure the Britana fandom did, so I'm glad they could have their episode. **

**Thank you to KatyCatGleek1694, GarethGlee14, Sarahamanda Klaine, ksgleeov12, lizziemarie0529, nomorecandles, Lulivatic, Brittany, Guest, and IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019! You guys are awesome! Thank you! **

**Guys we only have 6 more episodes left…I think I may cry! It's so sad that it's coming to an end, but it's the start of something new. So let's just relish in what we have right now while we have new episodes and cry when they're done!**

**The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible! I'm going to type as fast as my fingers can! I can't wait for next Friday! :) WEDDING!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I have a little question for you guys to answer! :D Why did you start watching Glee? My answer: It was back when they aired the pilot in the Spring, and I saw a commercial for it and it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. I loved the fact that they sang songs in the episode, so I watched it and fell in love!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Final Note: I really hope Chris finds time to sing again. A world without Chris's voice is a sad one!**

**-Chelsea-**


	7. Transitioning

**Transitioning**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership. None at all!)**

Blaine didn't see it coming, he really didn't. He was just getting out of the car after picking up Rachel to go to McKinley. She had called him and begged him to come and help her figure out a week lesson with his help. Of course he was a sucker for that girl. She was one of Blaine's friends that he'd drop everything to help. Then they were attacked.

Rachel screamed as he got hit in the face with an egg. It reminded him of the one time he was attacked by a slushie, but this was worse. It was slimy and disgusting. They turned towards the car as they finished egging them and his car before running away.

He and Rachel didn't say anything, and instead got right back into the car on Blaine's request. Mr. Schue needed to know about this. Rachel agreed. They were quiet to the school until they reached Mr. Schue walking out with Emma. They explained everything, and the man told them that they didn't need to worry about it; things were going to be taken care of.

They went back to McKinley after that. Students started whispering behind their hands to each other as they parted for the two to get through down the hallway. Once they got in the choir room, Rachel exploded.

"Who do they think they are!" She flailed her hands as she started pacing. "This was my favorite sweater. I've been down this road before!"

"Rach," he said, trying to keep himself calm. "It's going to be okay. Mr. Schue said he was going to take care of it."

"What the hell happened to you two?"

They both turned towards the door, seeing Kurt standing with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Rachel marched towards him. "Stupid Vocal Adrenaline egged us!"

"You're kidding," he gasped, eyes moving over to lock with Blaine's. "Why in the world would Mr. Schue approve of this? I knew they were jerks, but egging is so 2009."

"He didn't know about it. They did it on their own." She pulled a face, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me while I use the restroom. I'm going to try and get the egg yolk out of my hair."

Blaine watched her go before slipping out of his jacket and starting to unbutton his vest. "She didn't take it very well, did she?"

"She was egged before on our sophomore year," he explained. "By Jesse St. James. I think she was a little scarred by the whole experience. Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded and shrugged out of his vest, brushing his front free of any eggshell. "It's just a little bit of egg."

"I know, but I do remember what happened the last time you were attacked and had something thrown at you." He came a little closer, reaching his hand out to pick a few pieces of shell from Blaine's hair. "So let me ask you again. Are you okay?"

"It freaked me out a little," he admitted, looking down. "But I'll be fine. It's no rock salt slushie to the eye."

"That's for sure." His eyes fell, raking over Blaine's body in one swift motion. "The good news is that you didn't get any on your shirt, so that's good. The bad news is that jacket and vest may be ruined if you don't get them to a cleaner as soon as possible."

"I just can't believe they did that. They live like thirty minutes away. Who in their right mind would drive all the way here before school and egg two harmless people? I mean, Rachel and I are the nicest people in the entire world!"

"People are horrible," Kurt said. "Welcome to the show choir business. You weren't here when we had to deal with Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. They were horrible. All I can say is just be the bigger person."

"Oh, I plan on doing that." He looked away, bringing his hand up to his cheeks. "I should go wash up."

"I'll take these." Kurt grabbed Blaine's jacket and vest and followed him out of the room. "I can at least try and get some of the egg out while you clean up."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"When it comes to ruining an amazing piece of fashion, you don't have to thank me." He stopped at the faculty bathroom. "I'll be in the teacher's lounge if you need me."

Blaine nodded before heading into the bathroom. At least he had some help with this being here. He just couldn't believe someone would do such a thing as to egg them. It shocked him, and it just wasn't right. Mr. Schue better get them in line because he couldn't have this happening to his team.

-1-

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around at his name, searching crowd until he saw that fitting, red polo coming towards him. He smiled as the boy approached. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, buddy," he greeted, slightly out of breath. "I need your help, like now. It's about Rachel."

"I'm not giving you instructions on how to get her in bed." Kurt turned around and continued on his way. "Now that you two are kinda dating, doesn't mean you can come with me with those questions."

"What? No! It's not about that." He paused for a minute then. "Do you think she'd be ready for that step? I mean, I don't want to push her with the whole thing because of her still hurting over Finn, but do you think she'd want to even to do that anytime soon?"

Kurt shot him a glare before stopping. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Okay, forget about that! I talked to her this morning, and she's like really upset about her house getting sold."

"Oh, it got sold?" Kurt asked, the news shocking a little. "That's good."

"See, that's what I said, but then she started freaking out! I think she's too scared to move on with her life, especially after her failure of an acting career. We need to help her!"

Kurt thought about what the boy just said for a minute and then nodded. "All right, sure. I know that she'd do the same for me. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I think with all of our help and good wishes, by us I mean the New Directions and the old New Directions, Rachel will realize that it's time to move on from that stage in her life. She needs to just accept it."

"She needs to accept the transition," Kurt agreed. "And with my knowledge of Rachel Berry, she doesn't like to move on without a little push. Last week was a good start, but I think that if we all band together and help her move on from her childhood, everything will just sort of fall into place after that."

"See, you and I think so much alike!" He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders then, reaching his hand up.

"If you think you are about to lay on finger on my hair, I will cut it off." The boy lowered his hand, his smile still showing. "But I do have to agree that we both have Rachel's best interest at heart."

"If I were gay, you'd be my main dude."

"Whatever, Sam." He shrugged out of the boy's arm, giving him a look. "And let me guess, you want me to gather the troops so we can tell them about Rachel."

"It's like you can read my mind!" He started backing up, pointing his finger to Kurt. "Have them meet us in the history room after lunch! Oh and make sure you text Blaine! I know you two are still denying that gay chemistry that anyone with eyes can see."

"He's the one saying we're just friends," Kurt defended, but Sam was gone. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. If Blaine would just come on, they could move on from this speed bump in their relationship and get back on track.

**To: Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, and Kitty (10:13 A.M.)**

Hey, guys! Sam wanted me to text you. We really need to have a power meeting at noon today in the history classroom. It's important! Let me know if you can come! Oh and don't tell Rachel anything!

Kurt met Rachel in the choir room after that and they went over different lesson plans that they could come up with for the week. It was actually pretty difficult to think of a lesson plan when you don't have a single thing to work with. When they were in glee, one of them would have a problem, and Mr. Schue would just come up with something to help them through, well except with Disco week. That was a fiasco. They settled on the best one they could both agree on before Rachel hurried out to go to the bathroom.

Kurt had a string of replies when he pulled out his phone.

**From: Mercedes (10:15 A.M.)**

Boy, this better be good and not some stupid reason! I'm in the middle of writing my next hit album. I'll be there.

**From: Kitty (10:24 A.M.)**

Power meeting? Oh joy! If I don't have any other option, I'll be there.

**From: Artie (10:27 A.M.)**

I'm in! Anything to get me away from this project! I'm going crazy!

The last one was from Blaine.

**From: Blaine (11:03 A.M.)**

Sorry for the late reply! I was in a meeting with the staff at Dalton! Of course I'll be there. I may be just a tad late, but I'm leaving right now.

Kurt smiled and pocketed his phone. He set out to grab a little something from his lunch before he was supposed to meet Sam. He hadn't even taken three bites before the boy rushed in.

"I saw Rachel and she asked if we were going to have lunch together! I couldn't answer because I'm the worst liar, so I just ran away. This sneaky meeting thing is kinda exhilarating."

"Don't get used to it," Kurt warned, smiling before he took another bite. "They are meeting us in fifteen minutes in the history room. Good idea on the room. Rachel wouldn't be caught dead in any other classroom but the choir room."

Sam nodded, waggling his eyebrows. "I'm smarter than I look. Now I was doing some power thinking like I do, and I had an idea on how to help her."

"Do tell."

"We have a house party to help Rachel say goodbye to her house! Isn't that brilliant? It'll be a going away party of sorts."

"Sam, do you remember the last party that was thrown in Rachel's basement?" he asked, taking a bit of his sandwich. "One word: disaster."

"Well we won't get ridiculously drunk like we did at the last party. It'll be fun. We can sing on Rachel's stage and I thin it'll really help her move on."

It wasn't a bad idea, and Kurt had to admit that. From some of the things that he has heard out of the boy's mouth, this was good. "All right. We should probably head over to the classroom."

Sam agreed and they were off. Mercedes, Artie, and Kitty were already there when the two of them entered. Sam greeted them, "Hey guys! Hey! Thanks for coming."

"Oh, for the love of all that's sacred. What now?" Kitty asked, sounding a bit bored as she turned around. Sam and Kurt sat down.

"Oh, well I called you here today because of Rachel," Sam continued.

"Seriously?" Mercedes asked in shock. Blaine then came through the door, walking in and sitting down on the desk behind her. "I just finished mentoring that girl for like a week. What could she possibly need now?"

Sam turned to Kurt, motioning for him to explain. Kurt looked to the girl. "Her dads just sold their house. She has less than a week to get out. It means everything to her. It's where she grew up. It's where her dreams became a reality."

"Guys," Sam said seriously. "This is a major moment for her. Okay? She is becoming a new person, making one of the biggest transitions of all. One that we are all going to have to make soon-"

"Okay, just to be clear," Kitty interrupted. "We are still talking about Rachel, right? Or are you announcing your new gender!"

"Oh my god! No! This is all about Rachel!" He paused for a second. "Look guys! She's growing up. We all are."

"So," Artie said then. "What's the plan Sam?"

Sam smiled then, turning to Kurt. He returned the smile because this was what Sam was the most excited about. He relayed the plan over to the four of them, and they all agreed that it was a good idea. Sam talked too fast that Kurt wasn't sure if they had caught on what the real plan was or not, but they would do anything to help the girl out.

They parted ways after agreeing to come back the first thing tomorrow morning for glee club meeting. That gave Kurt enough time to do what he needed to do, but right now he wanted to catch Blaine before he left. Talking to him and being around him could only help with Kurt's plan to win Blaine back. It was back on for right now. He was sure that he'd change his mind in the next few days or so, but he had to at least try while he could.

"Hey, Blaine!"

Blaine turned, waving goodbye to Artie as the boy rolled on ahead. "Hey, Kurt."

"Do you want to help me out?" he asked, stopping in front of the shorter boy. "I need to get things around for the meeting tomorrow and come up with some way to include the newbies in this plan of Sam's."

"Actually," Blaine said with a smile and a point down the hall. "Artie actually was telling me about how he was going to make a wheel so people can spin and pick their duet partner for Rachel's party. With him being, well in a wheelchair, he asked if I could help him out."

"Fantastic!" Kurt clapped his hands. "Could you use an extra pair of hands?"

Blaine looked at him for a minute, eyes reading him inside and out. "Of course, but just as friends."

"Of course!" Kurt swatted his chest. "Blaine, nothing has changed. I'm just trying to steer clear of Rachel. We both know how bad I am at keeping secrets."

"Oh boy, do I." They both laughed together, and it felt nice. "Come on. We need to get to work if we want to get this thing done for tomorrow. Artie is waiting out in the parking lot, and we both know how perfect things have to be for him."

"You can say that again."

Kurt followed Blaine then. This was good. He was going to spend the afternoon with Blaine. Them and crafts always worked out well in the end. Usually it was sex, but at the least it was a good make out session. Things this week were going to change. With the wheel, Kurt was going to spin Blaine's name. That way they will have to do a duet together. It means they would spend more time together, and at Mr. Schue's wedding, it led to sex. This could only end well.

-2-

They all gathered together in the choir room the next morning bright and early. Kurt felt bad that they were going to bombard Rachel with this surprise lesson, but it was the only way that she'd let them help. She was just too stubborn.

Rachel greeted the group brightly before going into it. "Okay, guys! Let's get started on this week's lesson!" Kurt sat up straighter. "It's called Buckeye Bullseye, featuring all artists from Ohio!" He got up to stop her. "Marilyn Mansion and Dean Martin."

"Actually, Rachel," he said, getting her attention before heading back to the whiteboard. "There's ben a slight change in plans!"

"Kurt, you can't just change the lesson like that," she whispered to him, face growing serious.

"Well sometimes life throws you a curveball, and you just gotta embrace it. That's why this week's lesson is…" He pushed the board over, revealing his writing. "Transitioning! Changing! Charging forward!" He leaped forward gracefully. "Rachel, it's come to our attention that you are having some challenges with saying goodbye to your childhood home."

She shook her head slightly, and Blaine picked up. "Which is forcing you to say goodbye to your childhood and fully accept adulthood." He rolled a chair over to her, and she sat down. "According to the very nice lady at the Lima Mental Health Clinic."

Sam walked with them as they rolled her over to the group. "So, to help Rachel with this new transition, we are throwing her a farewell to Rachel's house party! Everyone's invited! It's going to be Friday night in Rachel's basement."

"You guys, this is very unnecessary, but very sweet," Rachel said with a smile. That was a good sign.

"So this lesson isn't for us?" Madison asked suddenly.

"It's for Rachel?" Mason questioned.

"Yes, so shut up," Kitty snapped at them, not even turning around.

"Bring me my wheel!" Artie called then, and Sam and Blaine rushed over to the corner where they had hid the thing. Once it was in front of the group, Artie continued. "This is the wheel of musical fortune!"

The group applauded. "Thank you, thank you. Everyone spins, and whose ever name it lands on you o a duet with them at the party." Sam leaned down to whisper something in Artie's ear before moving to sit down. "Fine, whatever."

"Can't we just pick names out of a hat?" Spencer asked, Artie's smile fading slightly.

Mercedes jumped up then. "All right! I'll go first! Luck be a lady tonight!" She spun the wheel then. Everyone watched it go around and around until it settled on Roderick. "Roderick!"

She turned towards the group, looking a little lost. "Which one?"

There were a sting of points to the boy until he answered. "I'm Roderick."

"Oh, this is going to be great! You're great!" She moved forward, high fiving him before sitting down.

Kurt took that as his cue. "Okay, my turn!" He bounced up to the wheel, wishing on his lucky stars that he'd get Blaine's name. There were claps as she spun it. He just had to get Blaine. As it slowed, Kurt saw that it was going to stop on Artie's name, but it was so close to Blaine. He couldn't help it. He carefully reached out and gave it a little push, just enough for it to get to Blaine's slot.

He turned towards his ex, nonchalantly saying, "Oh, huh?" He was very subtle if you asked him. Inside he was jumping for joy. He moved to sit down, pretty satisfied with himself. This duet was going to be perfect!

Blaine watched the wheel spin around after Kurt spun it. He swore it was going to land on Artie's name, but as he turned to congratulate the boy, it somehow got to his name. It wasn't like doing a duet with Kurt would be the worst thing in the world. In fact, Blaine was really kind of excited for it. They always did great duets. But it was just that it gave them more time together, and that's when the doubts settled in. Dave was starting to catch on as well.

After the duet partners were made, the group dispersed. Blaine grabbed his bag and set out to leave. He needed to get home to Dave before he started calling and asking where he was.

He thought about the wheel and how Kurt may have rigged the whole thing. It was something that the boy would do. He laughed and shook his head slowly.

"I thought for sure that wheel was gonna land on Artie's name," Kurt called after him as he rushed to catch up with him. He was a horrible liar in certain situations: this one of them.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" he asked, jokingly.

"Ten to one. Not that high." Kurt paused. "But you're totally cool with singing with me, right? I can see how it's not."

"I really want to," Blaine admitted, turning to stop them both. It wasn't a lie. It was actually the complete truth. "It's just…If you see Dave, just don't bring it up, okay?"

"Oh, come on. It's just a song. He can't be jealous from that!"

"I know, but I think that he thinks that there's still something between us." He paused, looking into Kurt's eyes for a moment. "Which there obviously isn't."

"Obviously," Kurt agreed after a moment.

They looked at each other then, Blaine feeling everything he has been feeling for the last couple weeks rushing up to the surface. He was denying it, and Kurt was going along with it, but there was something there. Wasn't there?

"Anyway, I'll call you. We'll figure out what we're doing. We can do something up-tempo, or slow. It doesn't matter. I'm versatile. Okay, cool." He leaned in and can Kurt an awkward sort of hug. "All right. I'll call you, okay."

He backed away before turning completely. This wasn't going to be good. He was already a complete wreck and they haven't even started practicing. Kurt did this to him. He got him all dazed and confused. He couldn't let this duet get too personal because he was scared what he might do. Although, when it came to duets, it didn't matter what song it was, the chemistry was still there. This was going to be mess.

-3-

Kurt looked in the mirror for what felt like the fifth time, waiting for the doorbell to ring. It had been too hard trying to practice their duet over the phone earlier, so Blaine gave up and said he was coming over. Kurt would have been happy if he hadn't been in his pajamas and hair starting to flatten for the night. He had never moved so fast in his life, and he was pretty impressed with what he was able to get his hair to look like in less than five minutes. Squeezing into his tightest jeans was another story.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt jumped. Okay. He could do this. All he had to do was just be calm and not come on too strong. This was his chance to spend more one on one time with Blaine. He rushed to the door and pulled it open.

Blaine looked up smile immediately appearing. "Hey. I'm sorry for freaking out over the phone, but I just can't practice a duet when my partner is miles away."

Kurt hummed as he stepped aside to let the boy in. "I thought we were doing pretty great, but it'll be better to do it in person."

They walked into the living room, and Blaine clapped his hands. "Do you want to practice here?"

"I actually have everything set up in my room." Kurt caught Blaine's worried expression. "Blaine, I'm not going to jump your bones, silly. We are going to practice our duet that we got assigned by fate. I respect your relationship with Dave."

That seemed to ease the boy slightly. He nodded and they started for the stairs. "I was hoping to see your dad and Carole."

"They went out for dinner," Kurt explained, hoping that Blaine would like the view as he followed him up the stairs. He didn't tell him that Kurt forced them out of the house in case something happened during the practice. Kurt was all too familiar with what they used to do while practicing duets. The thought made him blush. "You might be able to catch them when you leave."

Once they were in Kurt's room, he sat on the bed. The air was light between the two of them, and Kurt wanted to keep it that way for the rest of the night. Blaine discarded his bag onto the dresser and looked around. "Your room hasn't changed."

"Yeah, well I've added my own touch since coming back, but it'll do until I'm ready to go back."

"When are you going back?" Blaine asked suddenly, eyes resting on Kurt. "Not that I don't want you here of course. I'm just wondering. I don't think I've asked."

Kurt shrugged, biting his lip. "I'm going to at least stay here until glee is done. If we keep winning and growing, I do have to go back after the semester is over."

Blaine nodded. "Well I'm glad that you got to come back to help out Rachel."

There was a small pause, and Kurt cleared his throat. "So are we in agreement on the song choice?"

"Yeah!" Blaine moved over, sitting down next to Kurt. "I really like 'Somebody Loves You'. It's sweet and fun, and that's what we are good at. You remember 'Just Can't Get Enough'?"

Kurt laughed. "At that bomb of a wedding? Of course I do. That was so fun! We were just having so much fun, and we were sort of in the same situation that we are in now: broken up and just friends."

"But this duet isn't going to end with us in bed together," Blaine said seriously. They caught each other's eyes and Blaine looked a little bit torn.

"Of course not." Kurt got up then. "Now let's get to work."

That was it then. They focused on getting the parts sorted out before running through the song a couple of times together. It was like falling back into a routine for Kurt. He was so comfortable with Blaine and Blaine's voice, that they probably could have just went up there the night of the party and still did outstanding.

By the end of the third run through, Blaine was cracking up laughing by Kurt's dance moves that they couldn't even finish the last chorus. Blaine held his sides as he let out a long laugh into the comforter of Kurt's bed.

"Blaine, come on. You aren't helping!"

"It's not my fault!" he claimed, sitting up again. "You're the one making me laugh. I don't know why we are running it again. We sound great together."

"Well duh, but it's nice to be prepared. Plus I'm trying out some dance moves that I might throw into the performance come the time."

"You aren't that much of a dancer, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. You just sorta do the same dance moves over and over again, but with a flourish and pizzazz. It's adorable."

Kurt beamed, letting his teeth show. "You do what you're good at." Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. "You think we're good with the duet?"

"Oh, yeah." Blaine folded his legs. "I've missed this, talking to you as friends."

"You can always talk to me whenever, you know that right?" Kurt asked, tilting his head. "Even though we've been through so much, we are best friends."

"I know, but with everything that has happened talking to you was a little…"

"We spilt on bad terms, and I regret the way it happened. You are and always will be one of the most important people in my life, as a friend or maybe as more one day. I am sorry with how I acted, Blaine. I'm glad that we've been able to talk and move past that to be friends again."

He sighed and fidgeted with his fingers on his lap. "What I'm trying to say is that I missed talking to you. No, I just missed you in general."

Something crossed over Blaine's eyes, and Kurt wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The younger boy's face softened then, scooting himself a little closer to Kurt.

"I missed you so much." He sighed and shook his head. "Going from seeing you everyday for months to not at all, it was hard."

They looked at each other for a moment, the tension starting to grow thick. Instead of continuing this conversation, Kurt decided it was best to switch topics. "How are things going with Dave? I know you said it was a little rough last week."

"Good." He looked up and shrugged. "As good as they probably are going to get. He just doesn't like me gone all the time, but I can't help it that you guys need my help. You know me, I can't say no."

"Your one flaw, always trying to help and satisfy everyone." Kurt shook his head. "I'm glad things are better."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "Did you ever think four years ago when we met that we'd be here right now?"

Kurt didn't say anything right away. He thought the question over before speaking. "Honestly? No. I thought that you were going to beat me up and chase me out of the school. But after that first day, I hoped that I'd marry you one day."

"Me too." He looked up then. "I thought that you were something special, and I didn't want to ever let go."

"We are getting a little too deep, aren't we?" Kurt joked, and they both laughed.

"It's fine. I should actually get going. Dave wanted to watch a movie tonight, something about this lumberjack movie that he found that is just the greatest. I swear his taste are like the worst I've ever seen in a guy."

Kurt forced himself to smile, feeling that bitter taste in his mouth whenever Blaine talked about being with his ex bully. They slowly got up and Blaine gathered his jacket and bag before they left the room. Kurt's dad and Carole weren't back yet, so there was nothing Kurt could say to keep the boy here any longer. It was a shame.

"I'm excited to do this duet," Blaine said before he walked out the front door. "It'll be really fun for both of us."

"Oh, yeah." Kurt smiled and leaned against the door. "Be careful going home, okay? And at least text me when you get there so I know that you got there safe."

"You were always so protective of me, and it still hasn't changed," he teased with a wink. "Of course. Have a good night, Kurt."

"You too, Blaine."

Blaine hovered for a minute, and Kurt gave in. It was ridiculous that they weren't back together already so they could kiss each other. After that elevator debacle, it was clear there was something. Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a hug. He may have lingered, closing his eyes and feeling Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him in the most comforting way, and then it was gone.

Blaine smiled at him before skipping down the steps to his car. Kurt watched him leave, the feeling of running after him and pulling him into a kiss playing over and over again. In the end, Kurt shut the door and sulked up to his room. He may have spent the night wallowing in his own self-pity while Blaine was with his boyfriend, but he'd never admit to that. He was just sick and tired of not being able to have the love of his life, and maybe he wouldn't ever get to have him again. The thought haunted Kurt's nightmares that whole night.

-4-

Rachel's party wasn't like the last one Blaine had been to, and he was thankful for that. He was just sloppy, and that would never happen again, especially since Kurt was going to be there and there was going to be a duet. Blaine couldn't allow himself to slip under and stop fighting the urge to kiss Kurt whenever he was around. There would be no alcohol just to be safe.

He spent most of his time with Sam at the beginning, making drinks for everyone else. Rachel's dads had locked up the alcohol, but Sam brought a little of his own. He poured a little into everyone's drink.

As soon as everyone was there, the party started with Mercedes and Roderick doing their duet, 'All About That Bass'. It was awesome if you asked Blaine. He loved Mercedes's voice and Roderick was so talented. It was easy to get lost in the lyrics, dancing and messing around with everyone else.

Blaine couldn't help the feeling of home settling on him. With this new group of people and his old friends, he could have so much fun and just mess around. He loved the Warblers, but they just didn't have the fun that the New Directions had. They were spontaneous and Blaine loved it.

He kept his eye on Kurt throughout the first hour, watching as he danced along with Rachel and Mercedes, smiling brightly and laughing gorgeously. It really wasn't fair how good he looked right now. He was nervous, but excited about their duet that was coming up It would be fun, but singing with Kurt really tore Blaine's feelings into many different directions.

Blaine was pouring himself a drink when he felt someone next to him. He grinned, knowing exactly who it was. "More to drink?"

"You know Sam spiked that, right?" Kurt asked, voice light. "Like really spiked it."

"That's why I'm only going to take a few sips," Blaine told him. "And I saw you enjoying it earlier."

"I was just warning you because we all know how much of a lightweight you are. We don't want another identity crisis."

"That was one time, Kurt." He turned towards the boy, not fighting the smile that broke through. "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"You kissed Rachel Berry, Blaine. You thought that you were straight for Rachel." Kurt gave him his signature stare. "One simply cannot live that down in one lifetime."

"Everyone has an identity crisis once in their life. I know you had one of them. What was it that your dad told me? Your sophomore year and you were kissing Brittany."

"No, we are not bringing that up here." Kurt glared at him, and Blaine decided not to fight it. "Are you ready for some duet slaying?"

"Oh yeah, Mercedes and Roderick don't have anything on us. We were like born to be duet partners."

Kurt laughed and nodded his head. "I agree. You look nice tonight."

Blaine looked up at that, feeling a blush starting to form on his cheeks in the dim light of the basement. "Thanks. You look really nice as well. You always do, especially in vests."

Kurt looked down at his outfit. Blaine could tell he was trying to hide his blush, and it was sorta adorable. Kurt was adorable. He looked around the basement, frowning when he noticed something.

"Where are Rachel and Sam?"

That made Kurt look up, head whipping around the basement. "I swear they better not be hooking up in Rachel's room."

Blaine smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "You wanna go see?"

There was a small pause where Kurt looked at Blaine, probably trying to see if he was serious or not, but Blaine nodded. Kurt sighed and then smiled. "Of course I do."

It there was one thing that Blaine knew, it was that Kurt couldn't resist knowing the latest gossip. They snuck upstairs as Jane and Madison started their rendition of 'Shake It Off'. Blaine wasn't paying attention to Kurt, so that's why he rammed into Kurt's back after they passed the kitchen. Kurt stumbled forward, but Blaine was able to catch him before he fell.

"Jeez!" Kurt whispered, turning to look at Blaine. "Trying to sweep me off my feet, Anderson?"

"Did that once before," Blaine shot back, feeling proud of his comeback. "Why'd you stop?"

"There's a plate of cookies on the counter, and I really want one."

Blaine looked into the kitchen, seeing what he was looking at. "Are you seriously thinking about your stomach when we are on a secret mission?"

"You haven't had Rachel's dad's cookies obviously. I'm grabbing one on my way back down."

Blaine just laughed as they continued, creeping up the stairs as quietly as they could. Once they were in the hallway, Kurt led Blaine to Rachel's room. The door was open, and Kurt held up his hand. They both stopped and looked at each other in the dim light coming from the girl's room. Kurt nodded towards the room, and they both crept forward as quietly as they could.

Trying to be quiet and unseen was almost impossible, but Blaine got on his knees so it was easier for the both of them to see. He crawled forward and peeked around the door frame as Kurt did the same. He didn't really know what he expected, but Sam on top of Rachel as they ate each other's faces was shocking.

Kurt bolted back, and Blaine looked up and caught his eye. It was funny seeing the disbelief and shock in Kurt's eyes. They slowly backed away from the door before hurrying down the stairs as silently as ever.

"Okay," Kurt whispered once they were in the kitchen, cookie in hand. "That was not what I wanted to see."

"Oh, come on," Blaine defended leaning against the counter. "There was a time when I didn't think Rachel ever was going to be able to have that with another guy, and Sam is a sweetheart."

"I'm not saying that I don't approve of them together, silly. I'm just saying that Sam's roaming hand was not what I wanted to see with my best friend underneath him." They both laughed and Blaine picked up a cookie. "I'm happy for them though. They deserve to be happy, and Sam is seriously the only guy I'd ever approve of for Rachel."

"I just don't want her to get his hopes up and then go back to New York and leave him here broken hearted. He's still one of my best friend's, and I gotta look out for him."

"They'll figure it out." Kurt finished off his cookie before grinning over at Blaine. "Now that that adventure is over, how about we go start another in form of a magical duet?"

"Magical?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"A majestic and absolutely outstanding duet."

"Sounds about right," Blaine agreed, and the two of them started back downstairs. They party was still rushing on, and Artie clapped when he saw the two of them. It was time for their duet if they liked it or not.

Everyone gathered around, and Spencer blew the fire extinguisher to give the floor to Artie. "Just when you thought that we couldn't get more warmth love in a basement, it's time to bring out your two favorite gays, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

The group cheered as they got settled onstage with two microphone stands. They didn't really practice any dance moves, but they were good at improvising. The familiar beat started playing, and Blaine got into his performance mode.

_Who's around when the days feel long?_

_Who's around when you can't be strong?_

_Who's around when you're losing your mind?_

_Hey!_

Blaine slipped back into it then. Performing with Kurt was like second nature, and he was scared that it was going to bring out all these feeling for the boy. He couldn't help it though. He loved singing with him, and it was just everything that Blaine has missed. He missed Kurt.

_Who cares that you get home safe?_

_Who knows you can't be replaced?_

_Who thinks that you're one of a kind?_

_Ooh_

_Yeah_

Blaine found himself watching Kurt sing, smiling at how beautifully comfortable he was. Kurt was born to be on a stage in front of an audience. He just got so lost in it, and he was just the greatest performer. It made him want to be as good as he possible could just so he didn't bring the performance down any. It was hard though when he got lost in the lyrics and looking at Kurt.

_Somebody misses you when you're away_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday_

_Somebody wants to hear you say_

Someone brought out a box up dress up clothes that Rachel must have had when she was little, and items were starting to be passed out to everyone. Blaine was happy that everyone was just having fun with the song. He caught a yellow boa and placed it around his neck as Kurt took a blue one and a astronaut cloth helmet.

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

Blaine just couldn't stop grinning at Kurt. He had pulled on the helmet, and was still just performing like he didn't look completely ridiculous. Blaine couldn't help but think he was adorable. Kurt shot him a playful look, and Blaine complied and sent one back. That's what they were good at, being playful and flirty.

_Why don't you come on over?_

_Why don't you lay me down? (Lay me down)_

_Does the pain feel better when I'm around?_

Blaine leaned towards Kurt, singing to him. Kurt took it and leaned in as well. They locked eyes for a second until Kurt pulled him in close. Blaine went, letting Kurt's arm wrap around him with the boa. It felt good being this close with him, and Blaine couldn't help but notice and miss it when they pulled away. He couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on the boy and the smile from staying on his lips.

_If I am good to you_

_Won't you be good to me? (Good to me)_

_That's how easy this should be, eh, eeh, hee_

Blaine was honestly having the best time, the best since coming back to Lima. Kurt turned to him, locking eyes and Blaine took it. He sang to him, and Kurt did the same, singing to him. It was a moment that made Blaine's heart flutter.

_Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you, baby)_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you-hoo)_

_Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh, they want you to say)_

Kitty and Mercedes came up on stage then, pulling them away from each other and dancing with them. Blaine got into the lyrics, swaying with Mercedes before he was pushed towards Kurt, who had the same thing happen by Kitty. They collided, but it wasn't bad. Kurt smiled even bright, and they stayed close, singing to one another. Kurt started with his dance moves and Blaine went with it, jumping up and down and following Kurt's lead into the group off the stage.

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

They finished together, grinning at one another as everyone cheered around them. Blaine couldn't stop the butterflies now, and Kurt was giving him that look. The look that he knew meant, 'I told you we are perfect together'. It was too much, and Blaine couldn't take it.

He tore his eyes away from Kurt and accepted appraises by his friends. It didn't take long for them to move onto another duet, this time Mason and Kitty singing 'Eye of the Tiger'. Blaine moved closer to the stairs, catching Kurt's eye in the crowd and started towards him. His phone went off in his pocket, bringing him back to reality. He checked it before putting it away.

"Come dance with me."

Blaine looked up as a boa wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to Kurt. There was a sparkle in Kurt's eye, and it took Blaine's breath away. He hated that he had to break the bad news.

"I would, but I have to get going."

Kurt's smile faded then, the boa slipping down to the floor. He looked away before pulling off the helmet on his head. "Let me walk you out at least."

Blaine agreed and the two of them headed upstairs. There was a part of him that was telling Blaine to stay. He really wanted to, but Dave was so persistent about this stupid football game that he had gotten them tickets for. He couldn't trust himself to stay.

They walked out the front door when Kurt spoke again, "Are you sure you have to go? If doesn't sound like we're done in there."

"I wish I could," he answered honestly. "But Dave and I, we have to wake up at five o'clock sharp for a residential football game in Bowling Green."

"Well anyway, I had a lot of fun singing with you tonight," Kurt said, changing the topic and Blaine was grateful. "We sounded pretty good."

"I thought we sounded incredible," Blaine agreed as they stopped at the steps. "We haven't sounded that good since the very first duet that we did. Do you remember what it was?"

"No, I'm blanking." Blaine turned to face him as he came down the steps. He was a little taken aback by the answer."I'm kidding! Of course I do! It was 'Baby It's Cold Outside.' The entire time we were singing I just wanted to turn off that damn boom box, and confess my undying love for you, and give you the world's most passionate kiss."

"Oh yeah? Well why didn't you?" Blaine asked with a teasing smile, and he couldn't help it. He wanted to know.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way," Kurt answered after a slight pause. "And you didn't. Remember that guy that you had a crush on? The assistant manager to the Gap? What was his name? Jonathon? Jedediah?"

"Jeremiah!" Blaine remembered after pushing that horrid memory as deep down as he could.

"Jeremiah," Kurt repeated with bright eyes before looking away. "What ever happened to him?"

"I have no clue." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, feeling the butterflies flutter again.

Kurt paused for a second before looking away. "It's funny how someone can mean so much to you at one point in time, and the a few years go by and-"

It happened so fast, that Blaine didn't even know what he was doing. He just couldn't stand to hear Kurt finish that sentence, so he kissed him. He kissed him because he had wanted to kiss him every since that damn elevator kiss. He kissed Kurt because he had to. He had to feel him against him.

Kurt responded after a slightly hesitation from being caught off guard. He held on to Blaine's arm and kissed him back. Blaine deepened it as soon as Kurt did that. He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to kiss him. That was until he had to pull away.

Kurt looked at him with dazed, but confused eyes. You had to be blind to see the hope that was there. Blaine couldn't believe that he had let himself slip. He ruined everything that he had set up so carefully just because they had sung together. It was not something he was proud of, and instead of dealing with it, he did the only thing that came to mind. He ran.

Kurt didn't know what to think of anything anymore. He was just standing there talking to Blaine, and then they were kissing. He didn't even get to say anything after before Blaine walked away. It was so confusing because Blaine had initiated it; the least he could do is tell him why he kissed him. It hurt to say the least, but it did give him a little more hope than he had.

Blaine kissed him and then ran. He refused to believe that it was alcohol or anything related. It was because they were meant to be, and Blaine was starting to realize that. Why couldn't he have stayed though? Why couldn't they discuss it like adults? Kurt stood in the driveway for too long, staring at nothing and hoping that Blaine would come running back and sweep him off his feet. He didn't, and it left Kurt upset and wanting answers, answers that he was going to get one way or another.

-5-

Kurt showed up to Rachel's house early, ready to help his best friend move on from this stage in her life. He had to do this once before, so he felt like he knew how to handle the girl's emotions. Sam was already in the room as they were talking about what to start first.

"Hey, guys," Kurt greeted, stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel gave a small smile, moving over to wrap him in a hug. "I'll be fine. I'm glad that I've got you guys here helping and more on the way."

"Oh? Who else is coming?" The last he heard it was just going to be the three of them tackling this.

"I called Artie, Kitty, and Mercedes," Sam spoke up, hands sliding in his pockets. "They are coming to help. And Blaine is also coming."

Kurt froze up, looking over to his friend. He hadn't been able to get ahold of his ex to talk about the other night and the kiss. Blaine had made it clear that he didn't want to deal with the issue, so Kurt was just waiting to see him when they were both ready. Now they were just going to be thrown in the same room, and that was only going to be awkward for them and everyone else.

He didn't know why he worried so much through as an hour passed. Blaine was just acting like he didn't exist that's all. When he walked into the room, Kurt smiled at him as their eyes met, but Blaine looked away and started talking to Artie. It was a punch to the gut. As the day went on and Rachel's room became just an empty room, Blaine still hadn't talked to him. Kurt was sick of it, and so he created a plan.

Sam and Rachel were getting the last of the boxes out of the room as Mercedes and Artie were arguing over something stupid, Kurt followed Blaine, very discreetly if you ask him, to the bathroom. It didn't take long for the boy to finish, and Kurt was ready for when the door opened.

"So are you ignoring me?" he asked, making the boy jump back. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at Kurt. "You are the one that kissed me, remember?"

There was a moment of silence, as Blaine seemed to figure out what to do. Kurt did see him eying the small gap between them and the hallway, but there was no way in hell he was getting out of this.

Finally, Blaine let out a sigh of defeat, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm not ignoring you. Okay, maybe just a little."

"Why did you kiss me, Blaine?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, looking absolutely torn apart. He wasn't normal today. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I just did it and I don't have a good answer for you. I'm sorry."

"Have you told Dave?"

Blaine's face twisted with regret, and Kurt felt bad for him. "Not yet. I haven't even told him about the duet. I'm trying to figure everything out."

"Okay." Kurt paused, and he was going to push just a little. "I'm not jumping to conclusions or trying to get in your business, but I think you may just be a little torn. I love you, Blaine. We loved each other, and I think that you still have feelings for me. That's why you kissed me. We've been fooling ourselves by saying that we are just friends, but in reality, we aren't. We are meant to be together."

"Kurt please," Blaine begged, voice low. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was wrong and it may have just been the alcohol that made me do it. I love you, but there's a reason why we are apart."

Kurt stared at him, trying to figure out what was going to happen. Where this conversation was going to go, and the only outcome he came up with Kurt didn't like. "Tell me something. Do you regret it? The kiss, I mean."

"I-uh-yes. I regret kissing you."

"One more question before we can part ways." He took a step forward, begging Blaine with his eyes to answer correctly. "Is there any way that we are going to get back together? Am I just holding on to this sliver of hope for nothing?"

The hallway was silent as Kurt forced Blaine to look at him. There were a million expressions going through Blaine's face, and Kurt didn't try and read into them. He just wanted an answer. Finally, the look that settled on Blaine's face was regret. That's all Kurt needed to know.

"I hope you can figure things out with Dave," he told him. "You deserve to be happy and to have someone treat you like the amazing person you are."

"Kurt," he said, grabbing ahold of Kurt's arm as he turned to leave. Kurt slowly turned back to him, trying to let the disappoint show. "I don't know, okay? It's not a yes and it's not a no."

"Okay." Kurt took a step back then. "I'm sorry that I did all of this. I'd take it back in a heartbeat because you mean so much to me."

"And you to me."

Kurt nodded and dropped his head. "I'm going to go. Thanks for be honest with me."

"I'm sorry about the kiss and the mixed signals. I'm just trying to figure all of this out, okay? I don't want to hurt anyone in the process."

"It's fine." He went to turn. "I'll see you around, okay?"

Blaine nodded, eyes meeting his. "I'll see you."

"You know where to find me if you need to talk about anything." He chanced to reach out and squeeze Blaine's shoulder before walking back down the hallway.

It was evident that Blaine wasn't ready and he might not ever be ready for them to get back together. He just needed to stop pining and waiting. He'd be here whenever Blaine made his final choice, but until then Kurt was going to just try things out with Walter. He had been texting him, trying to set up a date, so Kurt pulled out his phone and texted him back. He couldn't wait forever, and Blaine may never want him again. It was worth a shot to try out again.

-6-

Life was hard for Blaine to keep up with. Whenever he got a minute alone to just let himself think about what was going through his head, Dave would pop up and pull him to the bar or to a game. It was exhausting. It didn't help that he felt guilty whenever Dave went to hold his hand and give him a kiss. It was eating away at him. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

They had just gotten back from the store when Dave started complaining about football yet again. "You know, I told them that if they put that clumsy, fatass Craig on defense we'd blow the game. And what do they do? They put that clumsy, fat ass Craig on defense! Right? Unbelievable!"

Blaine took magazines that he had gotten and walked them over to the coffee table after putting the bags down. He tried to hide his annoyance, but it was easy to tune the boy out. He stood with his back to Dave, trying to clear his head.

"Okay, what?" Dave asked, making Blaine turn around.

"Uh…what's what?" he asked nonchalantly, moving forward.

"What it is that you've been staring into space over for days. You've said like two words."

He didn't know that he was that obvious, but he didn't know what to say. "Sorry."

Dave took a second before reply, suddenly calmer. "Something happened that night at Rachel's party, didn't it?"

This was it. This was Blaine's chance to just come clean, so he took it. "I sung a duet with Kurt." Relief flooded over him, and he went on to explain as he sat down. "It was Rachel's idea, okay? It was a glee club thing. I don't even know why I haven't told you about it."

"Why would I be upset that you sang a duet with Kurt?" he questioned, smiling on his face as he took a few steps closer. "I mean you guys don't stop singing. That's not it."

Blaine looked up at him, really not wanting to say the words out loud. It didn't take long for Dave to get the hint, looking down. "Oh, man."

"Dave," he tried, feeling horrible.

"Just tell me one thing. Did he kiss you? Or did you kiss him?" Blaine shrugged, not able to look the boy in the eye. The silence said it all. "I knew it."

Dave took a step back, hands sliding into his pockets. He looked upset, but not as upset as Blaine thought he'd be."Guess I was lucky enough to get a couple months in with you, huh?"

"What does that mean?" he asked, looking over at him. Dave sounded a little bitter, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"It means you still love him," Dave said, looking over. It sent a shock wave through him. Other people could see it before he'd admit it himself. "You never stopped. Ever since Kurt came back to Lima, there's been this ticking clock hanging over us. Time's up."

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's okay. I know. Hey, no hard feelings, okay?" He let out a little smile as he shuffled forward. "And you know that clumsy, fat ass Craig? He tried to slip me his number at the game."

Blaine laughed at that, the weight of the breakup easing a bit. Dave leaned in. "Look, there's a whole world of guys out there, looking to be my rebound." Blaine smiled as he looked up at him. Dave nodded. "Go. It's okay. Go. Tell Kurt."

He listened, slowly standing and moving over to the door. Before he got there, Dave said something. "Just do me a favor. Don't sing it, just say it."

It was sweet, and Blaine rushed forward to wrap the guy in a hug. He gave one last parting squeeze, pulling back and kissing his now ex on the cheek. He pulled back and they shared a look together before Blaine turned and left the apartment.

Once he was out of the apartment, the door shut, Blaine was able to breath again like he hadn't been able to in so long. It hit him that he was free. He was able to do what he wanted to do ever since he had heard that Kurt was back in town, ever since Kurt had told him he was going to try and win him back. He was going to go get the love of his life.

The whole way to McKinley, Blaine was a wreck. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he was going to just wing it. That seemed to work for him in the past, so that was what he was going to do. There would be no proposal because they needed to figure things out first before doing anything drastic. He just wanted to tell Kurt that he loved him.

He wasn't wasting anymore time, and as soon as his feet hit the pavement, he was running. He was running to his new future. He was running to his Kurt. There was not a single spout of regret or uncertainty. Once he got to the choir room, he took a deep breath before opening the door, striding in and seeing Kurt immediately.

"Oh! Hi, Blaine." Kurt was pulling on his jacked in front of the piano. "We were just leaving."

Blaine's whole world stopped then as an older man walked behind Kurt. Kurt didn't even need to introduce him because Blaine knew who it was. "Walter, this is Blaine."

"Ah, of course," the man said, moving forward and holding out his hand for Blaine which he accepted. "The Blaine. Always nice to put a face to the name. Oh, neat bowtie."

Blaine looked down, feeling insecure suddenly. He didn't know what to think right now. He moved his eyes over and caught Kurt's.

"I'm sorry, were you looking for me?" the older boy asked.

"No," he lied, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I was just looking for Rachel. "I wanted to tell her something."

"Oh, hey, Blaine!" he heard behind him, turning to see Rachel smiling at him. "Did you wanna ask me something?"

"Uh," he started, Sam greeting him with a handgrip to his arm. "Where's everyone going?"

"Oh, we're going on a double date." She turned, smiled. "Walter and I share a love for musical flops."

"Yeah, and Walter and I have this mutual love for delicious Parm dipping balls at BreadStix," Sam explained, handing Rachel's coat to her. "They are so delicious."

"Well next time you can bring Karofsky and we can triple date it," Kurt told him as the group started to leave the room. Blaine shrugged, the most that he could do.

"Oh, hey. Did you want to ask me something?" Rachel turned last minute.

"You know what? I forgot," he said lamely, looking down.

"Okay."

There was a second, just a millisecond that Kurt lingered back. Blaine thought that he would notice something was wrong, but instead he just shot him a smile before turning and leaving, leaving him behind.

Blaine stood there, heart cracking and breaking into a million pieces. He had finally just gotten it fixed and put back together only to have Kurt shattering it in seconds. That's what Kurt was best at. He had Blaine's heart even when he didn't know it, and he just always broke it. This time he didn't even know what he was doing as he walked out of the room, and that was the worst part.

It wasn't Kurt's fault. He was too late. The realization had just started to set in. He was too late to get what he and Kurt once had back. He played around, telling Kurt that it meant nothing. That everything meant nothing even when it meant everything and more. Now he was left with a broken heart once again. It was his own fault that he had led Kurt on and on, and now that Blaine realized he wants everything with him, Kurt's gone. He's with someone else.

All he wanted to do was cry, but he didn't. Blaine wouldn't allow himself to because he was just over everything. This was what his life had come to: disappointment.

He took a deep breath, gathering himself together. He doesn't blame Kurt, of course he doesn't. He had come to him, telling Blaine he was going to try and win his heart back. Blaine pushed him away. That's all he did was push Kurt away, and now he pushed Kurt into the arms of someone else.

He turned and walked out of the room, eyes down casted to the floor. There was no one around that would be able to make this better. All he wanted was Kurt.

Halfway down the hall he heard a familiar voice. "What's with the long face, Anderson?"

He stopped and closed his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now, but being the polite guy that he is, he turned around. "I'm sorry, Kitty, but I'm not in the mood for this right now."

She took a step forward, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not trying to start anything." She held her hands up. "Aren't you like in charge of the Warblers now? Why are you here so much?"

"My friends are here, so I come and help them whenever they need me."

"Are you sure that it's not because of some elfish boy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "The last time I saw the two of you, you were sneaking out of the basement to who knows where."

"I had to leave, and Kurt was just being nice and walking me out." He leaned back against the lockers. This was going to take a little while. "And please don't make fun of him. He's perfect."

Her hands moved to settle on her hips, eyes squinting. "Something happened, didn't it? That's why you are Mr. Pouty."

"I-Kitty it really isn't any of your business."

"But I don't see anyone else around that is going to talk to you about it." She took a step forward. "Is there someone that you are going to go talk to about where you are upset? I'll let you go then. Maybe if that boyfriend that you have that's just so wrong is around here somewhere is going to come help you out, I'll leave you alone. I've heard the stories on what he did, and you shouldn't-"

"We broke up."

"Well then you don't have him, and I just saw Hummel with his grandpa and Samchel head out on their double date. I don't mind if you want someone. I'm turning over a new leaf here with being nicer."

Blaine smiles softly, nodding his head finally. "If you're offering."

They walked then, moving down the hallway towards the front doors. "So what's going on?"

"At the party the other night, Kurt and I, well I kissed him. He was talking about our past, and I just couldn't help it anymore. I kissed him and then I ran away."

"Why did you run?" she asked, squatting his arm. "You never run after a kiss. You send the wrong message."

"I was terrified." He closed his head and let out a breath. "It's so easy around him. I just lost it and kissed him, but I was still dating Dave. I was confused."

"Are you confused now?"

"No. I told Dave everything, and he helped me realize that I still love Kurt. I want to be with him. Even though he hurt me so bad a while ago, I want to try us again. I love him so much. I came here to tell him, and as you mentioned before he was going on a date with the guy that I pushed him to."

"Blaine," she said, reaching out to grip his shoulder as they stopped moving. "You can't blame yourself for this. Kurt was in the wrong as well. If there is one thing that I'm almost certain about, is that Kurt loves you too. Trust me, you don't have to deal with him in glee every day. It's always something about you. If you didn't realize, Kurt rigged the wheel to land on your name instead of Artie's. Anyone with eyes saw that finger push it down."

"I know, but I pushed him away after the kiss. At Rachel's old house when we were cleaning things up, he tried to talk to me about the kiss. I told him it didn't matter like I've said everything doesn't matter. It really does though."

"Everything matters when it comes to you two." He gave his a soft smile. "I was there when you kept going on and on bout proposing to him. I remember how excited you were that day at Dalton before he got there. There are no two people more perfect for one another than the two of you. He was taken away by that proposal, and I saw true love that day, Blaine. Sure you guys had ups and downs, but every couple has those. This is just a down."

"What if I'm too late? What if things get serious with this Walter guy? He has things that he can offer to Kurt, that I can't."

"Like what? A senior discount?" She rolled her eyes. "It's not serious. If I were in your position, I would have said screw the hag, and kissed him right there. That would have shown Kurt how much you care about him."

"I know, but there is a part of me that doesn't want to have to be the one that does the big gesture." He shrugged, ducking his head. "I've always been the one that chased after Kurt, and it was nice that he came here for me. I just want him to show me how much he wants me. Why should I have to chase after him again?"

"Because you love him. This is just the doubt settling in. You want to make sure Kurt feels the same, so you want him to chase. Trust me, the second Kurt hears you and that bear broke up, his going to come running. Give it time."

"You think?" he asked, knowing that sounded unsure and childish.

"Of course! A love like you guys have is exactly what I want to have when I'm older. Now you have every right to go to wherever you are going to stay and get drunk and cry, or you can come out with me and Artie to Applebee's."

"I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be," she said with a friendly smile. "The boy is trying to make up for breaking up with me after he moved to New York. It'd be better if someone else was there to make sure he knows that it isn't a date."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, so come on." She took his hand and led him out the door. "We'll get your mind off of this, and when things are meant to be, he'll come chasing after you."

Blaine actually smiled. If it wouldn't have been for her, he'd be crying alone in his room at his parents house. Dave and him would have to figure out the apartment situation another time, but not tonight. He couldn't go there tonight. Being with friends was the best way to go. Sure his mind would stray to Kurt every so often, but at least he'd be having some kind of fun. Things would be okay, or maybe they wouldn't. Everything happens for a reason. He just hoped that Kurt would still chase him. That's all he would ever dream for.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here it is! I'm super proud of this, and it was soooo fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**The episode was fantastic! I love how they are setting everything up for Friday! I'm taking all the Klaine that we get right now because I know we probably won't get much after! They aren't even in one episode I think. It's going to be crazy tomorrow! YAY!**

**This is going to be short! So thank you to GarethGlee14, KatyCatGleek1694, Nightingale63, nomorecandles, Yv, lizziemarie0529, Sarahamanda Klaine, TiniSeries, Brittany, and a double to Nightingale63! :) You guys are amazing and I'm blowing you all kisses!**

**Please review and comment and tell me what you think! Thank you to the ones who answered my question! I want to know what your guy's favorite episode/scene is! Tell me! My favorite episode is a tie between Original Song because duh, and the Quaterback. I really loved Paradise By the Dashboard Light scene! Perfection! Of course any scene of Klaine as well!**

**Thank you all! The next chapter will be done as soon as I can get it! It's going to be a good one!**

**Final Note: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PROUD OF DARREN! I'M LIKE SO HAPPY FOR HIM THAT HE GOT HEDWIG! LIKE CONGRATS BABY! YOU DESERVE IT ALL! I'M GOING TO GO SEE YOU HOPEFULLY! I LOVE YOU!**

-Chelsea-


	8. A Wedding

**A Wedding**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee.)**

Kurt was just a little stressed out. It was crazy because it wasn't even his wedding to begin with! Brittany was just freaking out over everything, and that made him stress and no one was happy then. He had agreed to help set up the barn, and he regretted it since he got there. Everything was a little hectic and crazy, but he pulled through. They were all able to make the place look amazing in such a short amount of time. Although, things may have been better if Blaine could have came to help.

According to the boy, he was busy with his apartment. Kurt didn't know what that meant, but he didn't bother asking. If Blaine wanted to tell him, he would tell him when he was ready.

"Hey, Kurt," Sam greeted as Kurt started untangling the lights that they were going to hang up. "Need help?"

"Any help at all is welcome," Kurt replied before they set to work. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they untangled. Kurt laughed when he looked over and saw Sam's face. "This probably isn't the best job for you."

Sam nodded, his arm suddenly getting caught in the cords. "Yeah, but I want to help. Man, I wish Blaine were here. He's good with his hands."

Kurt's face heated up at the comment. He knew it wasn't meant in that way, but Kurt couldn't help it. He knew what Blaine was capable of with his hands. He knew it by experience. He needed to get his mind off of this. "Yeah, so why couldn't he come?"

The boy let out a frustrated sigh as he maneuvered the lights few of a tangle. "He's working on his apartment."

"I know that," Kurt said, focusing on his lights. "What's wrong with his apartment?"

"Well with the whole Dave thing, Blaine just decided that the apartment wasn't for him."

That made Kurt frown, looking over to him. "The whole Dave thing?"

Sam looked up, eying Kurt for a moment. "Yeah, the whole breakup. Didn't Blaine tell you about it?"

"No, he didn't." There was a flutter inside Kurt's chest, a little inkling of hope that spouted. "They broke up?"

"They broke up last week. I was told that they both just figured out that they weren't right for one another. I think they saw it a little later than the rest of the world, am I right?"

Kurt didn't respond, deep in thought. Why didn't Blaine tell him that they broke up? There had been a conversation between the two of them that when Blaine did figure out what he wanted, he would come to Kurt. They broke up, so apparently Blaine figured out that Dave wasn't it. Does him not telling Kurt mean that he doesn't want him either? The thought scared him.

"Earth to Kurt," Sam said, waving his hand in front of Kurt's face. "You in there? Shouldn't you be like jumping for joy or something? Blaine and Dave aren't together anymore!"

"What if he didn't tell me because he doesn't want me?" Kurt found himself asking. He looked over to his friend. "I care so much about him, but what if he doesn't feel the same anymore?"

"You are overthinking this. If I know anything, it's that Blaine is crazy about you. I had to listen to him complain about you guys breaking up twice, a proposal, and I once walked in on you guys having sex. It's true love that you guys have. Blaine is just taking a little longer to figure out. You took your time, and now it's time for him to take his."

It made sense, but Kurt stressed naturally. "When did they break up?"

"Last Friday," Sam answered, going back to the lights.

Kurt remembered back to Friday. He went out on a double date with Sam and Rachel. He didn't see Blaine- Everything came flooding back to him. How Blaine ran into the room. How disappointed he looked when he saw Walter. How he didn't have any excuse as to why he was there. He was there for him, and Kurt was with Walter. Kurt blew it because he had Walter there. What did Blaine want to say to him?

"Sam, do you think Blaine would want to come to the wedding with me?" he found himself asking out loud.

Sam shrugged, looking up. "I thought you were bringing Walter. You asked him on our date, remember?"

Crap. Kurt forgot about that. He was desperate, and he really didn't want to be alone at the party because with it being a wedding and his failed engagement. It was going to be hard. Having Walter there sounded like a good idea at the time, now Kurt wanted anything but. He was going to have to break the news tomorrow. It was time to let Walter go. It was never going to work out anyway. He wasn't Blaine.

-1-

"You're lucky Kurt. Go be lucky. Now whatever happens, even if you get hurt again, just remember the only thing worth doing, is going towards love. Don't waste time double guessing. Don't waste time behaving yourself. You gotta run, jump because it won't stick around forever. You gotta grab it while it's right in front of you. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Kurt took it to heart. He listened to everything that Walter said to him. He didn't wait then. He said a quick goodbye, leaving his coffee behind and rushing out the door. He knew that the man didn't mean it literally, but he started running. The apartment complex that Blaine and Dave moved into wasn't far down the street, so he just went for it.

He ran for Blaine. He needed to fix everything. He had to lay everything on the line and just tell Blaine that he loved him and wanted only him. If it didn't work, Kurt would have to get on his knees and beg Blaine for his forgiveness. He couldn't go a minute longer not being with his one true love.

He didn't get to the complex fast enough. He didn't think about how ruined his shoes were going to be or how sweaty he may look. Blaine was worth everything and more. He took the stairs by two, almost passing Blaine's door. He skidded to a stop and knocking quickly. After a moment of no response, he continued knocking until the door opened.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted, looking a little worried in his perfectly fitting polo. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay," he admitted breathlessly. He surged forward, hands gripping Blaine's biceps and pushing him back into the apartment. He wasn't going to leave anything back, words rushing out desperately. "Look, I love you. I still love you. And I know everything was completely messed up before, but everything's fine now, so will you go to the wedding with me?"

"I mean, unless there's somebody else." He looked around at the empty apartment before stopping.

"There's no one else," Blaine responded, and then they were kissing.

Blaine's hands came up to grab Kurt's face, and Kurt reached out to Blaine's shoulders, pulling him as close as they could get. Blaine didn't move his lips yet, the kiss deepening on its own. He couldn't handle the space that was there, so Kurt pushed Blaine's hands down so they wrapped around his waist, and he wrapped his own around Blaine's shoulders. It was everything and more.

Blaine deepened the kiss then, lips sliding against each other's desperately. The feeling in Kurt's stomach came back whenever they used to kiss before, and Kurt welcomed it. As much as he wanted to kiss Blaine forever, they had things to discuss.

"Blaine," he mumbled, pulling back. Blaine wasn't having that, moving forward and catching him in another kiss, whining slightly when Kurt pushed him back softly. "Hey, as much as I want to kiss you forever, we have things we should talk about before diving right into that."

Blaine blinked at him with his gorgeous, golden eyes filled with emotion. Kurt smiled softly, leaning forward to place a peck against his lips. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"No." He shook his head quickly, reaching out for Kurt's hands. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, Blaine, I do." He took a step back and looked around. First thing's first, Kurt shut the door before pulling Blaine to sit on the couch next to him. Blaine looked up at him, eyes wide. "I'm just so sorry about everything that I put you through these past couple of months."

"I was hurt, yeah, but I learned so much from it." Blaine scooted closer. "That night that you broke up with me, I was hurt, devastated. I thought my life ended, Kurt. You were and are everything to me, and to think that you didn't feel the same way, I was so upset."

"I know, I do. I was going through something. I realize that now after my therapy sessions."

"You got a therapist too?" Blaine laughed, tears pooling in his eyes. "We are the same, aren't we?"

"We are the same and completely different. I think that's why we are perfect for each other." He reached out and took Blaine's hands in his own. "I think that we were just too young for an engagement. We should have just started dating and didn't get engaged. We had just so much that we needed to work out."

"I'm sorry." Blaine's face fell before he tucked his head down. "I just wanted to show you how much you meant to me. I loved you so much-"

"And I loved you too." Kurt reached out, tilting the boy's chin up. "I don't regret it at all. If I were faced with the decision to change or do it all over, I'd do it all over because we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be even more in love. We learned things not only about our relationship, but also about ourselves. You have grown so much in my eyes."

Blaine glanced down before back up. "I wouldn't change it either. I knew I loved you then, and now I know there is no one that can come close to you. You are it for me."

"As you are for me." He brought his hand up to caress Blaine's cheek. "I know that you were coming to tell me you broke up with Dave last Friday. I didn't even give you a chance. I just went out with Walter."

Blaine's eyes widened as he scooted back. "You aren't with him still, are you? I don't want you to cheat on him with me-"

Kurt shushed him with a kiss, pulling him back to his side. "I told him before I came here. Why didn't you tell me about Dave? I had to find out from Sam."

"I just thought that I lost my chance with you. I felt like I pushed you into Walter's arms. I was scared and upset. I just wanted to take time for myself to think about what I wanted to do."

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Kurt asked slowly, lip worrying between his teeth.

"I want you. It's always been you." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly. "I love you so much."

"Will you forgive me for breaking your heart? I have come to the conclusion that I had a problem with intimacy. You know that grew up with just my dad, and I didn't know how to deal with it. With you constantly around, it took a toll on me. I took it out on you just so I didn't have to deal with what was going on with me. I pushed you away as a result, and it will always be my worst mistake."

"I forgive you, Kurt." He squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. "I understand that you had to figure yourself out, and I thought that you could do that with me, but in reality you needed to figure it out by yourself. I forgive for breaking my heart. And hey, maybe it needed broken. I was just so in love with you, and I relied on you. Now that I've spent months apart, I feel like I'm better at balancing myself more than just being all about you."

Kurt ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand, looking up at him. "You always treated me like a prince, and I never appreciated it enough. I never did the wooing. It was always you. I promise you that from now on, I'm in this one hundred percent, Blaine. I want you to know that I love you, and I'm going to make sure that you know it."

Blaine's eyes got misty as he nodded his head. "That's all I'd ever want, and I promise to always do the same. I promise to let you have the opportunities to woo me as well. I won't be so clingy."

"You could never be clingy, okay? Just let's just start over." He scooted even closer, holding Blaine's eyes. "Blaine Devon Anderson, will you go out with me?"

Blaine let out a squeaky laugh, a tear falling down his cheek. "I would be honored, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt pulled him closer, laying a big kiss against Blaine's lips. Blaine laughed before surging closer, catching Kurt off guard and slipping his tongue in. It felt like home, the homethat Kurt had been missing for months.

"Kurt-" Blaine breathed before Kurt kissed him again. "Kurt, can we skip the whole getting to know each other…Ah, right there." Kurt smiled against his neck where he had started nibbling at. "I mean, we can skip the no sex right? I can't go months like before."

Kurt giggled, remembering when they started dating. He was so insecure and everything was just so new. They didn't even touch one another for close to five months. That part was going to have to be changed, like right now.

"Agreed," he moaned. He took the initiative and push Blaine down on the couch, going with him. "How about we have that date right after I show you just how much you mean to me right here on this couch."

Blaine grinned, cheeks bright red. "I think that sounds perfect."

That was all Kurt needed to lean down and lock lips with his man. It felt good to have him again, and now Kurt was never letting him go ever again. This was his man.

"Wait," he pulled back, eyes widening. "Karofsky isn't going to walk through that door at any minute, is he?"

"No!" Blaine propped himself up, eyes staring down at Kurt's lips. "He's gone at another football game with his new guy. Won't be back for at least a day or two."

"That one moves fast, doesn't he?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. "It's not going to be weird doing this in here, is it?"

"Kurt, please just shut up and kiss me."

And so Kurt did.

Blaine smiled, bending his arm around to rest his head on it. He was relaxed and calm, maybe even a little tired. The room was silent as he laid there, staring at the wall. He never thought waking up this morning that he'd be here right now, especially not after all the doubt that crept in over the past couple of days. Now he had nothing to stress about. He actually felt so good.

"God, I'm lucky."

Blaine's eyes traveled over to the bathroom door, Kurt leaning against the doorframe. A fond smile on his lips. He let his eyes travel down Kurt's bare neck, to his chest and then down to the thin pair of briefs leaving little to imagination.

"You're lucky? I think you mean I'm lucky." He giggled as Kurt sauntered over to him, hips swaying back in forth in the way that drives Blaine crazy.

"Let's agree before we start arguing that we are both lucky to have each other," Kurt said, reaching the couch. He didn't hesitate before crawling on top, straddling Blaine's hips. "Now where were we?"

Blaine grinned up at him, hands settling on Kurt's thighs. "I'm pretty sure that we were finished, but if you want to go again, I'm totally up for it."

Kurt leaned down, hands cupping Blaine's cheeks. "You don't know how much I missed doing this with you." He kissed Blaine softly. "So, so much."

There was a moment where Blaine held Kurt's gaze, trying to show him all the love that he was feeling in his eyes, and Kurt smiled slowly, bringing his nose to hit Blaine's before giggling. "You are just everything."

"Stop it, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, cheeks feeling hot. "You're making me blush."

"Four years later and I'm still making you blush." He nuzzled his noses into Blaine's cheek. "That's true love."

"You are my true love, and I can't imagine spending another minute without you being mine forever."

"Don't you dare propose to me right now," Kurt warned him, bringing his head back enough to look down at him. "I am not telling our kids that their father proposed to me in our after sex cuddling time."

That made Blaine laugh, throwing his head back and just letting himself go. "Oh don't you worry. I don't think a proposal is in our near future. I think we should just focus on us."

"Agreed."

"Now how about I call and order us some take out and we can just cuddle the rest of the night?" Blaine asked, hands sliding around to rest on Kurt's bare shoulder blades.

"That sounds absolutely marvelous, but first…" He leaned down and placed a smooch against Blaine's lips, humming softly.

Blaine moved his hands down and down until they were toying with the band of Kurt's briefs, very slowly inching his way under. Suddenly there was a loud ringing across the apartment, making Kurt jump up.

"That's yours," the older boy said, glancing over at the counter where the phone was sitting. "Don't answer."

"I would, but it could be something important," he said, carefully removing imself from underneath Kurt and crawling over to the ringing device. "Hello?"

"Blaine!" Tina screamed a little too loudly. He had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Are you there?"

"I'm here, Tina."

"It's always goddamn Tina," Kurt complained from across the room. He sat with his arms crossed, glaring across at Blaine with a pout on his lips.

"Okay, good. Now I need a favor, Blainey Days. I need you to get to McKinley as soon as possible. There's something that I need to go over with a few close guys. Can I count you in?"

"Right this second?" he asked, biting his lip and avoiding Kurt's eye contact. "I'm kinda busy with something."

"Blaine! You are my best guy, and I need you! It's something really, really important, and I just can't do it over the phone. Pretty please come?"

Blaine sighed, dropping his head. "Yeah, I'll be there. Uh-give me half an hour to forty five minutes."

"Yay! Thank you! See you then!"

Blaine tossed his phone down, sitting back on his knees. "So about that take out…"

"Damn you, Tina!" Kurt stood up, pulling on his jeans that were thrown as they got each other undressed earlier. "She just has this radar that knows when we are trying to have sex, and she just kills the mood. Somebody just sleep with her already."

"Hey, stop it." Blaine moved then, stopping Kurt from getting to his shirt. "It's just something that I have to do. If Rachel called and needed you, you'd go. Give me an hour, and I swear I'll be back."

Kurt looked around, eyes settling on the boxes. "Do you want me to help you pack while you're gone? I think I'll be able to sort your things from David's."

Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt quickly. "That would be great. Thank you."

He hurried and grabbed his discarded clothes as Kurt settled back on the couch. "Where are you going to go? Since you are moving out?"

He pulled on his polo, tucking it into his pants that he had already gotten on. "Probably just go back home. My mom really needs me, or so her ten calls a day tell me."

"How are things?"

Blaine shook his head, looking over to Kurt. "I'm pretty sure my dad left her, but I can't be sure. She's just heartbroken. I knew things were bad, but I didn't know he was this serious about it. They were just both so unhappy after I left. I think having me at home really held them together and now that I was gone, they fought constantly. They're complete, and I mean absolutely complete opposites."

Kurt shook his head. "That's just terrible, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

"I'm actually okay about it. I think they are going to be happier apart, but my mom just doesn't know it just yet."

"I miss her."

"Well we can go visit soon because you are all she talks about in nine out of the ten calls I get."

"Aww!" Kurt cooed. Blaine watched him get up and pick up the thin strip of clothing before coming over to him. "Now I expect you to be back here in an hour bearing Chinese food and that cute little butt of yours."

Blaine beamed as Kurt tied his bowtie, leaning in after it was done. Blaine pushed up, getting a quick kiss. "I promise you I'll be right back."

Blaine hurried to the door, grabbing his bag and keys. Before he slipped out of the door, he stopped. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled over to him, nodding. "I love you too, Blaine."

They shared a look before Blaine went on his way. This better be something important, or Blaine was going to have to hurt Tina.

-2-

Kurt couldn't stop the smile off his face. Everything was falling into place, and there was nothing that could bring him down. He turned and looked at his backside in his suit. It was a little bitter sweet that the wedding wasn't his and Blaine's. They were supposed to be the first couple from high school to get married, but things happened. It helped the two of them sort through feelings, and now they were set. They'd get their time.

"Hey, kiddo," his dad said from the door. He took a step in, letting out a low whistle. "Now look at you. Don't you look snazzy."

Kurt turned, grinning as he smoothed down his white jacket. "Yeah, it's the mandatory suit for the groomsmen."

"Can't believe we're headed off to a wedding." He shook his head, letting out a laugh. "Brittany and Santana's to top it off. It's crazy."

"Thank you again for marrying them." Kurt grabbed his bag before walking over. "Britt would have went insane if she had to worry about finding someone."

"Not a problem. Now I just got off the phone with Blaine's mom and they are waiting for you to go."

Kurt frowned, stopping in front of his dad. "I don't want to make you drive alone. I planned that I was going to go with you."

"I got Carole to come with me," Burt said, waving his hand. "You and Blaine are back together now, so you go with him."

Kurt didn't argue, following his dad downstairs. Carole was waiting in the kitchen, looking gorgeous in her dress. "Oh, Carole. You look beautiful."

She smiled and held her arms out for Kurt. He went willingly, wrapping her in a big hug. "You look very handsome."

They pulled apart, and Kurt grabbed his keys. "Well, I'll see you guys at the wedding."

"Hey, Kurt," his dad called, making him turn. "You remember what I told you? You and Blaine would figure things out in time. I'm glad you two got your head out of your asses because I haven't seen you this happy since you came back."

"Me too, dad," he laughed, ducking his head. "I've never been happier. Now if you'll excuse me, my man is waiting for me."

The two laughed, and Kurt didn't even feel that embarrassed. The drive to Blaine's was a familiar one that Kurt had missed. His nerves got the best of him. They had spent so much time apart, that now that they were back together, butterflies and nerves were there. It was exciting and thrilling. It was everything that Kurt wished for.

He skipped up the steps, ringing the doorbell. It was weird being back here again. There was a time when Kurt never thought he'd ever be back.

The door opened and instead of his boyfriend, a beautiful women was smiling at him. She jumped up, opening out her arms. "KURT!"

Kurt laughed, stepping inside and into her hug. She was always something else, always so energetic and happy. Considering everything with Mr. Anderson, Kurt was surprised she looked so good.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson," he greeted, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you again."

"Oh, Kurt!" She pulled back and kissed him on his left cheek before moving to the other side. "You are a sight for these sore eyes."

He smiled, looking down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." She nodded, stepping back. "I'll be fine. I'm glad to have Blainey back here for a little while. I missed him so much."

"I'm glad that you are so upbeat about everything. I couldn't imagine you down though which is the ironic thing." He looked down, checking out her dress. "And you look fantastic!"

She held her arms out, spinning around dramatically. Kurt could always see where Cooper got his traits from. "I thought I'd go out and splurge with my husbands money. Blaine mentioned a wedding, and I jumped at the chance to get out of this house."

"Well good for you!"

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you and my son are back together." He turned around and walked to the table where there was a basket of keys. "I haven't seen him happy in months. After he came home from New York, he was a wreck. I thought I'd never get my baby back."

Kurt opened his mouth, but she turned to give him a look. "I know relationships have their ups and downs, and you two were so young in the beginning. Now that Blaine has experienced another relationship with that god awful David, he has grown so much."

"He has," Kurt agreed, smiling softly. "Trust me, Mrs. Anderson-"

"Pam, Kurt. You know that."

"Trust me, Pam. I've grown so much as well. I'll never hurt him again. I don't even think I have it in me to do it again. He's the love of my life, and I plan on being with him for the rest of my life."

She smiled, walking back over to him. "The way you two talk to each other is just so remarkable." She reached out and cupped Kurt's cheeks. "Young love that I wish I had found. My parents wanted me to marry Blaine's dad because he had money. I went with it, but after watching my youngest find a love so pure, I wish I would have found one as well. I got two incredible kids out of it, so that's all that matters."

"Why are you talking like it's too late?" Kurt asked, reaching out to hold her elbows. "You are gorgeous for a mom of a thirty year old! Any man would be lucky to have you. You just need to put yourself out there. Forget Mr. Anderson. He doesn't know what he's missing. You'll find someone, I know you will."

She grinned; eyes sparkling just like Blaine's. "I knew I liked you."

"Kurt! Mom, what are you doing to Kurt?"

The two turned towards the voice, seeing Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt's breath was taken. His boyfriend looked stunning. The suit fit him like a glove, and his hair was styled perfectly. He was everything.

"Oh, Kurt and I were just having a little girl talk," she said, dropping her hands from Kurt's face. "Catching up and what not."

Kurt nodded, taking a step towards his boyfriend. "Blaine, you look…"

Blaine caught his eye, a blush forming on his cheeks as he glanced down. Pam hummed, a knowing smile forming on her lips. "I'm going to go check my makeup one last time, and give you boys some time to catch up and what."

The woman left through the doorway to the living room, and Kurt was thankful for her kindness and acceptance. Blaine stepped down the final step to the floor. His cheeks were still pink. Kurt closed the distance, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand in his own.

"You look stunning," he admitted, squeezing the boy's hand. "I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Stop it," Blaine muttered to the floor, glancing up through his gorgeous lashes. "You're the one that looks like a supermodel."

Kurt laughed, bringing his unoccupied hand up to hold the boy's chin. Blaine looked into his eyes, bright and golden. He pushed up, kissing Kurt deeply. It was like a new experience still, butterflies erupting from his abdomen and making him grab hold of the boy and pull him as close as he'd come.

"I love you," he whispered against Blaine's lips, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's. It felt so good to have Blaine as his boyfriend again.

"I love you too," Blaine answered, smiling brightly as he pulled back. "And I am going to have the best looking date tonight."

"That you are." Kurt looked over at the doorway, Pam grinning madly. "As Kurt said, I look fabulous."

"Mom," Blaine moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please stop embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend. I was talking about Kurt."

"Well that's too bad." She sauntered over to them, reaching out for Blaine's hand. "Now come on boys. We're going to be late if we don't get on the road. This barn is in Indiana, isn't it?"

Blaine shot Kurt a look, practically begging him to get out of driving all that way with his mom. Kurt just laughed and followed them. They took Blaine's car, his mom climbing in the back of the car and shooting Kurt a wink. They spent the drive singing along to show tunes and listening to Pam complain about Blaine's driving. It was perfect.

Blaine climbed out of the car, stretching his arms above his head. That was a long drive. Having Kurt's company made it better, but it didn't help that his mom spent half the trip talking. It's like she wouldn't shut up. The barn wasn't as run down as Blaine thought it would be, so he was impressed. Many of their friends and relatives of the two brides were lingering outside.

Kurt met him in front of the car, smiling brightly at him. "This is going to be a lovely wedding, I can already tell."

Blaine nodded, watching as his mom got out of the car very gracefully. "I'm really happy for the two of them."

"Blainey, sweetheart, come help me," his mom said, holding out her arms. The ground was slightly wet where they parked, but it looked solid up closer to the barn. It took some maneuvering before Pam was strutting around and leaving the two boys alone right outside the barn doors.

"This barn is just so beautiful," Kurt observed. "I wouldn't expect it to be a good wedding venue, but it really has surpassed my expectations. I see really amazing memories being made here."

"Look at you being all sentimental," Blaine teased, hitting his shoulder playfully.

"I know. I know." He held up his hands. "Now come on. I think I see Sugar Motta over there and I have to go hug her."

Blaine listened and they spent a good fifteen minutes talking to Sugar, teasing her about just disappearing. It turned out that her dad was given a better paying job in Indianapolis, and she couldn't bear to say goodbye to anyone, so she just left. It was nice catching up with her. She was just a big ball of energy that Blaine forgot he missed in his life.

It was Kurt that found the fork laying on the ground next to the barrels of hay. It was Blaine's idea to take a picture and Kurt agreed quickly.

"Will you take it for us, Sugar?" he asked, pulling out his phone. "It'll be great."

"Of course!" she cheered, taking the phone and hurrying back.

"My eyebrows are gonna get stuck," Kurt muttered already posing for the picture.

"Are we smiling?" Blaine asked, turning to him.

"No. No, it's 'American Gothic'.

Blaine nodded before standing next to Kurt, head tilted back and holding a serious expression while Sugar took the picture. It was a couple seconds before he heard the click go off. "Did you take it?"

"Uh-huh," she told them, and they immediately broke character.

Blaine took his phone back, holding it up to see the picture. Kurt leaned in close and they laughed together at it. Blaine put a mental reminder to put that as his background later on.

"I'm going to go find the brides!" Sugar announced, clapping her hands. "I want to wish them the best of luck and give tell them that my daddy got them a huge present. I'll see you boys later."

Blaine waved as she rushed away, and Kurt smiled. "I miss her enthusiasm."

Blaine nodded. "It looks like my mom is meeting Carole. No, let me rephrase that. It looks like my mom is talking Carole's ear off."

Kurt threw his head back, laughing brightly. "I think Carole can hold her own." He turned to face Blaine, smiling. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt brought his hands up to his neck and tugged it softly. "There, much better. It was a little crooked."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, knowing smile spreading across his lips. "You sure you don't just like to touch me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted at Blaine's chest. "Let's go inside."

Blaine nodded, and they walked inside. Puck greeted them with hugs before disappearing up in the upper level of the barn. How great the barn looked inside took Blaine aback. It was spectacular. It looked so great, and Blaine was impressed.

"You guys did great making this place feel so warm and comfortable. I can just see the little touches that you threw in. It's incredible, Kurt."

Kurt tilted his head, satisfied smile on his lips. "I'm glad you like it. It took a lot of work, especially with Brittany going all bridezilla on us. It was fun, and it does look great."

"Oh, look! There's your dad and Carole! Looks like she got away from my mom."

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him over to them. If Blaine was being observant, he'd say that Burt looked a little nervous, going over his notecards. He glanced up as they approached.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" he said, looking back down. "I'm just going over my notes before my officiating."

Carole looked over to them, face softening. So many emotions crossed over her face. "You both look so handsome in your suits."

"Yes you do," Burt agreed.

Blaine smiled proudly, looking to Kurt as he replied. "It seems like only yesterday we were getting ready for your guys' wedding."

"That was the most beautiful day," Carole said, turning to look at Burt lovingly.

"Best day of my life." Burt leaned down, kissing her softly. Blaine felt like he was intruding on a special moment, but it was so beautiful so see pure love.

"It's a crazy thing that we almost followed right in your footsteps," he said, getting the group's attention.

"Well almost," Kurt said lightly. "And that would have been a beautiful day too but…You know, just…It wasn't meant to be. Young and foolish."

Blaine nodded, agreeing. Burt wasn't having that. "Hey, maybe you weren't meant to be, but young and foolish…come on. Are any of us ever really ready for anything?" That really got to Blaine, and he glanced over to Kurt. "You know, I wasn't ready to lose your mom."

"I mean, cause of that, we haven't wasted one day since we met," Carole added.

"That's right. It's been a crazy adventure ever since."

"Uh huh, it has." She leaned closer into Burt's side."You're gonna make mistakes and that's okay. I've made so many."

"Are you saying I'm one?" he teased.

"You are not one of them, you're one of the good things."She turned to him, pointing a finger at him.

"Thank you."

Blaine just smiled at them. It was beautiful what they had. He was glad that since he didn't have a healthy relationship in his parents, he had Burt and Carole to look up to. They defeated all the odds and now are happier than ever.

"But you just have to take every second of every day, and squeeze it as tight as you can, just wring every last bit out of it. Finn taught me that."

"Yep, Finn taught me that," Burt agreed. "Cancer taught me that. Seeing you in that hospital bed taught me that. Man, officiating a wedding just puts you in a mood. You just start thinking and philosifying, and speechifying."

"Let's go," Carole told him, pulling him away. "Excuse me. We'll let you guys go. I'm not drunk."

"No!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile as they left. Kurt let out a thoughtful sigh, and it made Blaine realize that he was actually thinking about what they said to. They were meant to be together, so maybe getting married young wasn't as crazy as they came to think it was. Blaine just knew that he didn't want to waste any more time apart from Kurt. He loved him and that was it.

"I'm so glad I set them up in my sophomore year," Kurt said, turning to him. "They are absolutely perfect."

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand. "They are really something to look up to. They also have really good advice."

Kurt's eyes locked with his and they shared a moment. A moment that spoke more than words could ever. It said that they would have their happily ever after sooner rather than later. There would be no waiting until they were thirty to get married.

Kurt was so relaxed, standing side-by-side with Blaine, hands held between them. He was working on the intimacy part on his end, making sure that he would reach out for Blaine's hand more or touch him whenever they were close enough. It just sent Blaine the message that he really was trying to make things better than they were before. He just really wanted Blaine to know that he never doubted his love.

The guest started to fill in the barn soon, taking their seats. It had to be almost time for it to start, but Kurt didn't really have a care in the world. He was with Blaine and that's all that really mattered.

"Oh, this is so lovely," Kurt observed as the music started. He didn't expect it to turn out this amazing.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Blaine agreed softly, pausing and looking up. "Where did they find the money?"

Kurt hummed in agreement, turning to look at Blaine. He was so gorgeous, it was ridiculous. He was so lucky to have him back.

"Klaine, will you come with me please?" Sue said softly, getting both of their attention. "We have a bit of a situation."

Kurt wasn't falling for it. "Nice try, Sue. But we're not going to fall for an elevator-in-a-barn trick."

Blaine leaned in, shaking his head slowly backing Kurt up. There was no way they were going to miss this wedding.

"Oh, no, Porcelain! Don't thank me for forcing you back into the arms of tiny Sal Mineo! Listen, I swear to you on Will Schuester's future grave, this is a legitimate Brittana-mergency."

She turned and walked away. Kurt looked to Blaine, seeing what he thought. "Let's just go see. It could be something serious. I've got my phone in my pocket."

Kurt agreed, and they followed her. There was a little separate garage that the girls were getting ready in, and Sue led them inside. As soon as the door opened, Kurt was met with a sight he'd never expected in a million years.

Brittany stood next to two cardboard cutouts of him and Blaine wearing tuxedo jackets. Nothing really made sense, and Blaine wasn't understanding either.

"What are those?" he asked, breaking the silence. When so one answered and the blonde looked nervous he continued. "Brittany what's going on?"

"Kurt, Blaine," she started, pointing to them. "The whole time I was planning this high end wedding, all I could think about were you guys. Not because you guys remind me of the pig and the gay rat from Charlotte's Web, but because I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys. Okay? I looked up to you as a couple in high school. You showed me there was a place for me and Santana too. You taught me how to be brave, and when you guys called off your wedding, it just…It broke my heart. Because it felt like my dream had died, so I want my dream back."

Kurt's mouth dropped, the realization of what she was getting at hitting him full force. He didn't know what to say.

"Okay…" Blaine said, and Kurt saw him out of the corner of his eye turn and look at him. Then like the oblivious cutie that he is, he continued. "I still don't get what you're talking about though."

"Yes you do, just think about it," Kurt told him.

"What Brittany is saying, Blaine," Sue spoke up, getting both boys to turn to her. "Is that out of our love, from your love, we have conspired to deceive, manipulate, and yes imprison you briefly all to reach this moment. We have two tuxes…" Kurt turned towards the mannequins. He avoided Blaine's eye. "Do we have two grooms?"

They turned back towards Brittany, seeing her looking hopeful. Kurt was still just speechless. There was no way they were going to do this. Blaine was shaking his head, so at least he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, you guys are making funny faces," Brittany said then. "What are you thinking?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. He looked just as surprised as Kurt was. They let out little noises of disbelief, and Blaine finally settled his gaze on him. "I think you're crazy. I-Blaine and I just got back together, and even if we hadn't-even if we're ready Santana would never let us crash her wedding."

"Oh, well," Santana's voice came from behind the partition. "I would think again. Turns out, I am a lot like the godfather on a wedding day." Kurt caught Blaine's eye, not believing they were having this conversation. He turned. "And as crazy as it sounds, I couldn't deny my bride her only wish. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes," Brittany whispered.

There was just so many things running through Kurt's head. Part of him wanted to and the majority was telling him that there was no way this was possible. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was started to get flustered under the women's eye.

"Well we don't even have rings," Blaine spoke from behind him.

"Oh, I got that covered," Sue said, holding up her hands and showing two bands on her pinkies. Kurt turned around, feeling slightly dizzy. "So, what do you say, fellas? Will you give America what at least fifty-two percent of it will legally tolerate?"

Kurt looked over to his boyfriend, but his face had softened. He was staring at the tuxes carefully. Kurt had to be the voice of reason here. "I-Look. This is all very romantic, and-and sweet, and a little weird, but I mean…come on. There's no possible way that-"

He turned around again, facing Blaine. He just needed him to tell him that this was crazy. "Right?" He didn't answer, looking thoughtful. "Blaine?"

Blaine was speechless. He kept looking away and looking back to Kurt. "I don't know. I-I don't know! I just…what Burt and Carole were talking about earlier. And these last few months without you have been really…"

He paused, taking a step forward. Kurt was shocked that he looked like he was thinking about it. "I love you, Kurt." He reached out and took both of Kurt's hands in his. The touch brought back the reality of the situation. I mean, I love you.I-I do. This is crazy. This is crazy! But I don't-I don't know. But…"

He shrugged, not continuing. "But? But what?"

"But maybe this isn't as crazy as it seems," he finally answered.

Kurt just couldn't breath. He was going to have a panic attack. "Blaine, I don't-this is just not-"

"Hey, I know that you are scared, but when it comes to you, I won't regret anything. Kurt, I want to marry you. Your dad said not to waste any time. Why not do it right now?"

"What about-We are just jumping into things again, Blaine."

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I know that now. I want to be your husband. I know that you want this big wedding that you plan out for months, but isn't it just the two of us getting married what matters? I'm all for big romantic gestures, but this is up to you. Whatever you think, we'll do. I just want you to know that I love you and I could never regret getting married to you because I do plan on doing it."

Kurt took a breath, hands tightening on Blaine's hands. He just needed to sort his thoughts out. He just needed air. "I just-I need a minute."

He didn't wait. He left the room, moving past sure and stepping out into the fresh air of the garage opening. He just didn't know what to think. He wanted to marry Blaine, or course he did. He just wanted their own day and maybe sometime in the future. But why wait?

He turned and looked at the door. These past few months without Blaine were miserable. He never wanted to go without him. The thought of losing him again because of not taking this chance was terrifying.

There was only one person that made Kurt's heart beatfaster. There was only one person that made him have a million butterflies explode in his stomach. There was only one boy that knew him inside and out. There was only one boy that loved him unconditionally and would do whatever he had to, to make Kurt happy. There was only one person that proposed to him with everyone that they loved in attendance. There was only one Blaine Anderson on this planet and Kurt wanted to make sure that he had him for the rest of his life.

There was no time for second guessing. He had to go all in or not at all. There was no turning back. Yet now that he had calmed himself down, Kurt couldn't find anything in him telling him to say no. There was just excitement. He had been looking forward to this day for years and years. This wedding my not be their own, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his groom, and Kurt had to go get his groom.

Blaine paced the room, biting his lip. He was terrified about what was going to happen. The wedding idea was thrown at them so suddenly, that Blaine just went all in. He loved Kurt, and there was no better time than right now. He wanted forever. He just couldn't shake the look Kurt had when he left the room. He looked terrified, and Blaine didn't blame him. It was scary, but when it came to them it didn't matter.

The to-be-brides were standing together, whispering softly while Sue kept her eye on the door. Blaine didn't know what Kurt would decide, but he'd support it no matter what. They would get married. If not today, sometime soon.

The door opened, and everything faded out of view except for Kurt. He walked in slowly, eyes on Blaine. They didn't part, even as he took a hold of Blaine's hands once he was standing in front of him.

"Blaine," he spoke, voice a little shaky. "I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just needed to clear my head."

"And what did you decide?" he asked softly, scared that he would ruin the moment if he spoke too loudly.

"Well there were a million things that are running through my mind, as I'm sure they are running through yours as well. One thing was constant though. I'm in love with you. I always have and I always will be. You complete me. As cliché as this may sound, you're my missing puzzle piece."

Blaine laughed, a watery laugh. The tears were starting to well up in his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Blaine Anderson. I wanted my wedding to be this big spectacle where everyone there would be there just for us. It's the only thing I've ever thought about, but now. Now nothing else matters as long as I'm walking down the aisle to you."

"Kurt, what are you saying?" he asked, eyes growing wide.

Kurt took a deep breath, bending down so that he was kneeling. Blaine couldn't contain his tears as Kurt looked up at him, squeezing his hands.

"What I'm saying is this," he started, smiling brightly. "Blaine Devon Anderson, will you take this crazy chance and marry me right now? Today? I promise you won't regret it."

Blaine nodded quickly, pulling Kurt up and into his arms. "Of course I'll marry you. There's no one else for me. You're it."

Kurt hugged him tightly, and Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck. This was insane. He woke up with a boyfriend and now he was about to get married. He couldn't handle himself.

Kurt pulled back, his eyes red rimmed. "I can't believe we are about to do this."

"Outstanding!" Sue proclaimed, clapping her hands. "Let's get this double wedding started! Klaine you need to get ready."

"Anderson, you're with me," Santana announced, coming over. "Say good by to Lady Hummel. You'll see him when we are walking down the aisle."

Blaine pushed forward, sealing the proposal with a kiss. A kiss that was going to be their last one as boyfriends. The thought sent shivers through him, as he moved closer. Kurt pulled on his jacket, lips parting against his own.

"Enough of the tonsil hockey." She pulled Blaine away and towards the other room. Blaine started at his now fiancé as he took steps back. Kurt smiled at him, sending him a wink.

"I'll see you in twenty," Kurt promised, moving over to Brittany. "And don't you dare back down, Anderson. We're getting married."

"Never." He shook his head before ducking out of the door with the girl. He was still in shock, but he was so excited. This was it. He was getting married.

Kurt was so nervous. He had never been this nervous before. He looked in the mirror and tied his tie. Brittany was standing next to him, doing to finishing touches. This was just terrifying and exciting at the same time.

"How do I look?" he asked, turning for her to look.

"You look like the most gorgeous unicorn I've ever laid my eyes on." She took a step closer. "Blaine is one lucky guy."

"Santana is one lucky girl," Kurt told her. "You are so amazingly smart and beautiful. I'm lucky that I have you in my life, and she gets to keep you forever."

She wrapped him in a hug then, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so glad that I'm marrying the love of my life with you at my side. It's going to be perfect!"

Kurt nodded. They parted before moving to the door. Once outside, they came face-to-face with their bride and groom. Seeing Blaine in his tux took Kurt's breath away. It took all he had in him not to run over and kiss him senseless. Blaine wasn't the lucky one, he is.

Blaine grinned at him, shaking his head. Sue wasn't allowing them to speak, and instead lead Brittany and Kurt to the front of the barn. Kurt turned as they waited, mouthing, "I love you."

Blaine nodded, his eyes growing softer. He mouthed, "I love you."

Kurt turned forward again, focusing on what was in front of him. He heard Mercedes and Artie singing 'At Last', and Sue nodded to them before walking in. This was really it. Kurt took a deep breath, holding out his arm for Brittany to take. Without a second thought, they started in.

Everyone turned and stood, all eyes on the two of them. Kurt saw the looks of confusion and shock. He didn't pay any attention to them. He focused straight ahead. He did look over to Rachel, and it didn't look like she really understood what was going on. It didn't matter because this was really happening. They'd all find out soon enough.

They reached the front, separating and turning to see Santana and Blaine coming through the door. Kurt knew this was the moment that was special between a couple. The walking down the aisle. Kurt looked down, catching Blaine's eye. There was not one ounce of doubt inside him. He was going to marry Blaine and spend the rest of his life with his one true love. That's all he ever wanted.

Blaine looked at Santana, smiling softly. She grinned brightly as she reached out and slipped her arm through his. He was glad that he was walking with her. They had their ups and downs, but he loved her and she loved him, no matter how much she'd deny it. It was because of her that he was about to marry Kurt. They both took a deep breath before walking forward and into the barn.

Blaine didn't pay anyone any attention because all that mattered was Kurt at the end of the aisle, looking at him like he was everything. He didn't see Coach Beiste and Kitty giving their approval nods, and Rachel and Mr. Schue looking absolutely stunned.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen in his entire life. The suit fit like a glove and that smile was all for Blaine. He just looked so happy, and it made Blaine's heart melt. This was it. They were getting married. He was marrying the love of his life. Months ago, he never thought this day would come, but here he was and he couldn't get down the aisle fast enough.

Once he reached Kurt, he took his rightful place by his side, waiting until the song was over and the ceremony to start. He looked out, catching his mom's eye. She looked shocked, mouth open and eyes watery. He was going to hear it from her, but he would deal with that when it came. Right now, he focused on the man at his side, the man that in a little bit would always be at his side.

The song ended and the whole barn applauded. This was it Kurt thought. It was going to start. He was about to get married. His dad walked over, motioning for the audience to sit down, and then he leaned over. It didn't occur to Kurt that he probably should have told his dad that he was doing this before just walking down the aisle. Surprise!

"All right, don't say a word," he whispered, gripping Kurt's shoulder. "I am barely keeping it together." He stood back up. "Dearly beloved, that's how you're supposed to start these things. Uh-twice in my life I've been lucky enough to meet the love of my life, and both of those times I have married that love. And I knew I was lucky to be able to do that, but I didn't know how lucky until I had to drive over the state line to come here and officiate the weddings of these two lovely couples."

Kurt clapped with everyone else. He was so glad his dad was the one that was doing this. "Well thank you guys, Santana, Britt, Blaine, Kurt. I want to thank you guys for being so brave, and so honest, and for standing up here and showing all of us that love and marriage is so much bigger than we though it could be. And also so much and marriage is when two people say to one another, 'I love you because I love you, and I know this is going to be one heck of a ride, but I don't want to do unless I can do it with you.'"

Kurt couldn't agree more. There was no one else he'd rather say that to than Blaine. He loved Blaine. His dad opened up his arms. "And now the vows, please."

They took a step up, and Kurt turned to face his love, reaching out and taking his hands. He let Santana and Brittany go first since this was their wedding after all. He didn't pay much attention to the couple, eyes focused on Blaine's. They could just communicate through looks. He could see how excited Blaine was, how in love he was, and how nervous he was. They hadn't planned for this, so Kurt was going to have to just speak from his heart. It was better that way so he didn't overthink it.

Once the girls were done, all eyes were on them, and Kurt went first after Blaine's encouraging hand squeeze.

"Blaine, I'm a man who's always lived in the shadows," he started. "And everyone who's came into my life has always tried to pull me out into the sun or push me back into the darkness. And then you came along, and even if someone had told me that it wasn't gonna work out, and that at the end of all of our struggling and all of our work, it would just end in heartache, I'd say yes. When it comes to you, every minute is worth it."

"Through all of our ups and downs, one thing was always constant. In the end, we always worked it out. You are always there for me whenever I need you and even when I don't need you. Even though I can be crazy more often than not, you put up with me. You ground me. There is so much that I need to work on and I know that, but there is no one that I want to do it with but you. What I'm trying to say is: I'm a work in progress."

"You have been there through everything. Meeting you that day at Dalton wasn't a coincidence. It was fate. It was the start of this crazy rollercoaster, and I'm glad I'm sharing it with you, with my one true love."

"I promise you that I will always be here, waiting to catch you whenever you fall. I'll always make sure you feel loved. I'll take care of you when you're sick and cuddle with you whenever you have a bad day. I promise that I'll be open whenever we disagree, even though I'm usually always right. I vow to support you in whatever you do. And I promise to never leave you, ever."

He paused, feeling his eyes getting watery. "I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson, and I'll never stop. That I promise you."

Blaine felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Listening to Kurt's vows were so sweet and heartwarming. He could see how it came from his heart. He knew it couldn't have been easy for him to just lay his heart out on his sleeve in front of a whole room of their friends and some strangers, but he did it without any hesitation. It showed Blaine that Kurt was really into this, and he couldn't be more happy.

It was his turn, so he took a deep breath before starting. "Kurt, growing up I honestly thought that I would never find real love. I remember watching all these Disney movies where the prince saved the princess and they lived happily ever after. I realized pretty soon after that I didn't want the princess, I wanted a prince to come swooping in and save me."

"That's where you came in. You may think that I saved your life, but in reality you saved mine. I wasn't going anywhere. I would have just been stuck at Dalton my whole high school career. I wouldn't have had that person that pushed me to be the best person that I can be. I wouldn't know what it feels like to be loved and to love someone as much as I love you."

"I've been through so much with you by my side, and I can't wait to see what else life has in store for us as husbands. I know whatever it will be, as long as you're by my side we can take it. And if anyone had asked if it was worth it after all the ups and downs we've had, I would've said yes. Because you are a part of me now. I'm not perfect, far from it. I've made my share of mistakes, but I'm learning from them. I'm a work in progress."

"I know that this is crazy, that us getting married right now is crazy, but as I was once told, why wait? If you love someone as much as I love you and you love me, you don't want to waste anymore time apart. I never want to be apart from you ever again, and I vow to make sure that never happens. I vow to always hold you close and protect you even when you may not need it."

"I know that you can hold your own, but I'm always going to be here for when you can't handle something or if you just need a shoulder to cry on. I'll always be here, loving you and supporting you. We're in this together and I couldn't be more excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine told him, gripping his hands like they were his lifeline.

Kurt had to blink the tears away after Bliane's vows. They were so romantic and true. Kurt knew that this was it for him. He knew that this was the beginning of their new lives, and he couldn't be more excited.

"You don't ask me to come out of the shadows," he said, finishing it off. "You help me rip away anything that's blocking the sun. It's time for all of us to walk into the sunshine together forever. Is that something you want to do?"

"I do," Blaine said, eyes welling up in tears. He was going to make Kurt cry.

"I do," he agreed as well, making Blaine smile. He had never been surer of two words in his whole life. He was ready to give himself to Blaine forever.

It was time for the rings, and Kurt reached in his pocket where Sue had slipped it in. He took Blaine's hands gingerly, making sure he was slipping the ring on Blaine's left hand. It was real then, seeing the silver band on his finger as Blaine held his hand out to look. Blaine was his.

The ring on his finger sent a shiver through Blaine. It was really happening. He was Kurt's, and he couldn't be happier. He almost slid Kurt's ring on the wrong hand, correcting himself and pushing it to its new home on Kurt's left ring finger. Kurt's hands were shaking slightly as he looked down at his hand.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own, keeping them steady. He squeezed tightly, locking eyes with his almost husband. They were so close, and Blaine couldn't wait. He didn't even look away as Burt spoke.

"And now by the power invested in me and by the internet, and the state of Indiana and a under a god, who for sure if he believed in love, then he fully indorses the loving marriages of these two wonderful couples. I now pronounce you wife and wife." He turned towards the two of them. "And husband and husband."

Blaine looked at Kurt as the boy turned to focus back on him. Kurt's smile lit up his whole face as they prepared for what came next. Blaine's heart grew three sizes in his heart, making it harder for him to breathe. He gripped Kurt's hands tighter. This was the moment he had dreamed about since he was little. He was about to kiss his husband.

"You may kiss one another," Burt instructed.

Kurt didn't waste anytime, leaning in and Blaine met him halfway. There hands parted just so Blaine could take hold of Kurt's waist and Kurt could hold his shoulders.

The kiss was the best kiss Blaine had ever had in his entire life. Not only were they kissing in front of a crowd, a big step for Kurt, but there was so much passion that flowed between the two of them. Blaine leaned into Kurt, wanting to hold onto the moment forever. He wanted to kiss Kurt for the rest of his life, and now he had permission to.

Kurt leaned in, relaxing against Blaine's lips. There was no one else in the room. It was just Blaine and that was all that mattered right now. They were married, or well kinda married. They still had to go and get a marriage certificate, but they were married. This was their first kiss and it meant everything. Blaine was so gentle, moving his lips slightly and they pushed closer for a few more seconds.

It was everything and more. Kurt had his expectations high ever since he was little, and even though this wasn't his wedding, it was the best one he could ever dream of. He was kissing Blaine, sealing everything. They were going to be together forever and that was all that mattered. He loved every minute of the ceremony and wouldn't change it for the world.

They pulled apart, and the room came back to Kurt. They were clapping and cheering for them. Kurt took Blaine's hand, smiling over at the girls. He was so happy that they did this together. Blaine swung their hands, and Kurt noticed Carole on her feet.

She was crying and pointing at him. Yeah, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, but right now he could care less. He had a husband. He was married.

Behind them, there were doves released, and it just sealed the deal for Kurt. This was the best day of his life.

"Oh my god," Blaine said, hands shaking as he turned to Kurt. "I can't believe we are married."

Kurt smiled softly, seeming a little too calm for the current situation. They left the barn while it was turned into an amazing wedding reception venue. Santana and Brittany took the garage, but Blaine was fine with being outside and away from it all. Just so he could clear his head and actually take in what just happened.

"You are adorable," Kurt cooed, pulling Blaine closer. "We, my love, are married, and I couldn't be happier."

That helped his nerves, settling down and taking a deep breath. "You don't regret it, do you? I know we jumped into it-"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. This time it wasn't as innocent as their first kiss as husbands. Kurt opened his mouth almost instantly, sucking on Blaine's lip. It was perfect and so very helpful. It pulled Blaine's head out of the worrying clouds and into reality.

"We're married," he murmured against Kurt's lip. He pulled back slightly, looking into Kurt's eyes. "We have forever."

"Forever together," Kurt replied, a giddy smile appearing on his lips. "I can't believe we did this. I've never been so happy in my entire life. You make me so happy!"

Blaine laughed, one of his squeaky laughs. He couldn't bring himself to care. He just launched himself at Kurt, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you so much more," Kurt told him, arms wrapping around him tightly, securely. It was home, and Blaine never wanted to leave.

Kurt bit his lip, his husband somewhere across the barn. He snuck away to talk to his dad and Carole. He honestly didn't know how this would be end up being. As soon as Carole saw him, she launched herself at him.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, pulling away and take a hold of his arms. "You don't do things like this without telling your father or I."

Kurt nodded, looking down. "It was just a last minute decision. Sue, Brittany, and Santana talked us into it, and I couldn't be happier. I love him with everything in me."

"That's why we ain't mad, kid," his dad said, hand coming out to grip his shoulder. "We were hinting around ealier that you two shouldn't waist much time. We didn't know you'd take it that literally and get married thirty minutes later."

"I know," Kurt laughed. "I know, but when it comes to him I'm willing to do anything. I love him so much."

"We are so happy for you, Kurt," Carole spoke softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've never been more proud." A tear escaped her eye, sliding down her cheek. "I just-after Finn died I never thought that I'd be able to experience such a happy moment in my life. I got to see my son get married today."

Kurt felt himself get overwhelmed, tears starting to form. "I wish I would have told you about it before, but we weren't thinking about it. I'm just so happy that I get to share this with you as my mother."

That seemed to do it for her, and she let out a sob. Kurt pulled her in his arms. He really loved her so much. "These are happy tears."

Kurt laughed, squeezing her tighter. "I promise that on Blaine and I's fifth anniversary, we'll renew our vows and you'll be there. It'll just be us and Blaine's family. I don't regret it though. Marrying him today was the best decision I've ever made."

"Those are the best decisions," Burt said, rubbing his back. "And you two are going to be so happy together. You have the rest of your lives together."

Kurt grinned, pulling back from the hug. "I know, and I couldn't be more excited."

"Kurt," Carole said. He turned and saw her smile. "Finn would have loved to be here to see this. He loved you so much, and he loved how happy Blaine made you. I know that you two may have had your differences, but he going to be watching over you two from now on."

It hit home for Kurt. It made him realize how short life really was. "I know he is." He looked up, even though his thoughts on heaven were iffy, he knew Finn was up there. "And I am so happy that I have my memories with him. He'll always be a part of me and of my relationship with Blaine. He was just always so supportive of us, and always said that I was my happiest with Blaine."

Carole nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Congratulations! I know you two will be so happy together for the rest of your lives. I'm glad I decided to come now."

Kurt laughed, nodding fiercely. "Me too. I hope to have a relationship like you guys have with Blaine. It's what I'm striving for."

"You don't have to worry there, kiddo." Burt took his turn hugging Kurt tightly, not letting him go quickly. Kurt knew this was hard on his dad, but he was happy that he was being so supportive of this. "Now go find your husband. I'm sure he doesn't know what to do without you by his side."

Kurt listened, but before he left them, he hugged Carole once more. He was glad that she was so happy. He turned then, searching out his man in the crowd. Once he found him, Kurt moved. This was just too far apart right now.

Blaine was attacked. Not in a bad way, in one of the best ways possible. His mom had draped herself around him, and he was happy that he wouldn't have to search her out now. There weren't any words exchanged. Instead she just held him, her breathing slowly down until she pulled back. Her eyes were watery.

"You-I don't even know what to say Blaine Devon." She looked at him with that look she had whenever she was trying to act like she was mad at him, but really wasn't. "My baby is married!"

Blaine grinned, nodding his head. "We were just bombarded from Britt and Santana about getting married with them, and I love him. I just gave it all to Kurt to decide. He proposed to me then, and that's that."

"I know that things have been rocky in our relationship with your father and you being gay, but I'm so glad we are where we are right now. I'm so glad that I was able to see you marry the love of your life. Kurt is perfect, and I couldn't be happier about handing you over to him."

"Mom, stop it," he told her, blushing. "I'm glad you came along too. If you wouldn't have been here I don't know how this would have turned out."

"Well I do. You and Kurt are soul mates, I've heard it from you dozens of times. If you didn't get married today, you would have just married another time soon. Now you two are together and don't have to worry about the extra cost!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, but don't you dare think I'm calling Cooper to tell him you got married without him here. He always grew up saying he was going to be your best man, and that he was going to throw you the biggest wedding the world would ever see."

The thought hadn't occurred to Blaine until now, and it was pretty terrifying. His brother was going to be so upset that he wasn't there, especially since he loved Kurt and always talked to Blaine about when he was going to get married. Hell, Cooper still didn't know that they were back together yet.

"I'll do it tomorrow." He let out a sigh. "I'll deal with that after tonight. All I want to worry about is where Kurt and I are going on our honeymoon."

"Did someone say honeymoon?"

Both Blaine and his mom turned to see Kurt walking up to them, hand reaching out and taking ahold of Blaine's. Blaine's heart melted at the sight of his husband.

"I was just telling my mom that all I want to worry about right now is where we are going to go on our honeymoon."

Kurt nodded, and his smile brightened. "I have some ideas."

"Well," Pam said, getting their attention. "I just want to let you boys know, being the best mother ever, no matter what you decide on, don't you dare worry about the price. I'm paying for it all."

Blaine knew that money wasn't a worry for them, but obviously Kurt didn't. "Oh, Pam. We can't let you do that. I have some savings, and I'm sure Blaine does too-"

"Kurt," Blaine shushed him. "I think that it's sweet of my mom to offer. She pointed out that we didn't pay for this, and they aren't struggling for money at all."

"I want to give this to you boys. You deserve an all expense paid trip, so you tell me how much and I'll pay for it. I love you both, and I'm so happy that I have Kurt as a part of our family. This is just the start of something incredibly beautiful."

Blaine hugged her then, Kurt following suit. They shared a group hug before parting. "Now you two are going to have to figure out a hotel situation because I don't think you'll want to go to either homes."

"Oh god, mom stop implying what I think you are implying." Blaine turned, tucking his head into Kurt's shoulders. "I'm not discussing what I'm about to do on my wedding night with my mom."

Kurt laughed. "We'll figure that out after the reception. I actually came over here because they are ready to seat everyone. Do you wanna come with me?"

"I do," Blaine answered honestly, standing up straight. "Anywhere and everywhere."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. They said goodbye to Blaine's mom and made their way to their own separate table on the stage next to Santana and Brittany. Everything was just so perfect. Blaine was ready for this party to get started.

The activities started. They sat while Santana made a little speech about OTP's and then they all did a group number with Artie singing the lead. Blaine and Kurt just watched, dancing in their seats with Santana at the table across from them. It was a good way to start the party. Soon enough though, everyone including the brides and grooms were on the dance floor, dancing and having a great time to the song.

After the song ended, Kurt found his way back to Blaine's side as they sat back down at their table. The members of New Directions served the room dinner shortly after, and it was absolutely delicious. The room was full of light conversation, but Kurt didn't pay much attention. He was focusing on his husband sitting next to him, currently shoving his face with food.

"This is so good," he said before letting out a moan. "Like, I don't even know what it is, but it's the best thing I've ever tasted."

Kurt shook his head, smiling softly. He rested his chin on his fist, gazing at his Blaine. He just couldn't believe they were here right now when two days prior, they weren't even together. The food wasn't even on Kurt's mind, and it was pushed around on his plate. He was too excited to eat.

"Kurt, you have to try the potatoes. They are to die for." He looked up then, fork lower from his mouth slowly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes widened as he reached for a napkin. "How much of a mess am I? Where do I have food on my face?"

"You don't," he told him, but he did reach out and cupped his cheeks. His thumb rubbed softly over the skin, slight stubble pricking his palm. "I'm just staring at you because you're breathtaking."

"Kurt," he blushed, ducking his head bashfully. "Why aren't you eating? It's delicious."

"I'd rather look at you." He shrugged and scooted closer to the boy. "I'm not hungry either."

Blaine put his fork down completely, reaching over and taking Kurt's hand. "I love you."

"I love you more," Kurt told him.

"Impossible."

There was a sound of glassing clinking, and Kurt looked over to see everyone hitting their glasses with their forks. It meant they wanted the brides and grooms to kiss, and Kurt wasn't going to go against it. He smiled, leaning closer as Blaine did the same. They shared a tender kiss before pulling back. It wasn't that hard anymore to show intimacy in front of people. Kurt knew that he was working and getting better with his problem with love. It was nice to know.

After dinner, the plates were cleared and the dance floor was on everyone's mind. All the mom's went up on stage, and Blaine didn't know what to think as he took a seat next to Kurt off the dance floor. His mom sent him a wink before they announced a performance. This could only end as badly he thought.

Blaine would be the first one to admit that his mom acted a little too young for her age, and she was showing it up there on stage. He just was so embarrassed, but it was his mom. She liked to act like she was a performer when really she was just a little too overdramatic.

The performance was amazing as always with Santana, Brittany, Sugar, and Mercedes. It was outstanding and so much fun. Then the moms took their turns on the dance floor. Carole went out first, and Kurt sat up straighter. He looked shocked and a little worried at the woman's dance moves.

Blaine even heard him ask, "Carole, are you okay?" before moving to stand up. Blaine smiled brightly, watching and putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He sat him back down. It was perfect.

Brittany's mom went out and then Santana's before Blaine's mom made her way out. Dred washed over him as she started to twirl her hair around. She did a little dance before pushing her hands out in front of her over and over again as if it was a dance move. Blaine could only put his hand on his eyes and wish the whole thing would just be over with soon. And he got his wish. The song ended and everyone cheered.

Next the boy's took the stage, Mr. Schue, Sam, Puck, Mike, and Artie to perform 'Safe and Sound' by Capital Cities. It was great and fun and upbeat. After the performance, there was a soft melody playing while people mingled a little.

They both talked to Rachel and Sam, getting chewed out for not telling them before they just walked down the aisle. Puck congratulated them, saying that he was always on team Klaine. Kitty hugged them both before sending Blaine a knowing look and wink. Looks like she was right after all. They chatted with Artie and Mercedes before finally having a little time to themselves.

"I really want to sing with Santana and Britt. Do you think they'd be up for it?" Kurt asked, turning towards him. "I sorta want like a couples to the dance floor type deal."

"That sounds pretty amazing," Blaine agreed.

They first asked the brides, and when they were all for it, they grabbed the microphones. Kurt decided to speak first. He was always better with words. "If I could just steal your attention for one moment on behave of our inspirational brides. My husband and I-Whoa, that was weird to say."

"That was weird," Blaine agreed, but didn't not like the sound of it.

"We would like to say thank you."

"Thank you!" Blaine said then. "Thank you so much to all of our family and all of our friends for showing us, by example, that real love is worth waiting for and worth fighting for."

"We would like to dedicate the next song to all the couples in the room. Be official or unofficial."

"All right, so all couples to the dance floor, please," Santana told them.

"Come on!" Blaine agreed.

The song started that they all agreed on as the couples moved to the dance floor. The four of them swayed and danced with each other. Santana started as beautifully as ever.

_Our day will come_

_And we'll have everything_

_We'll share the joy_

_Falling in love can bring_

Blaine danced next to Kurt, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand. He was dancing with his husband, and he couldn't' be happier. That was until he saw Puck take his mom out to the dance floor. By the looks of it, she was pretty drunk. Kurt squeezed his hand and smiled encouragingly, making him forget everything else. Brittany joined in with Santana.

_No one can tell me_

_That I'm too young to know (Young to know)_

_I love you so (Love you so)_

_And you love me_

_Our day will come_

_If we just wait a while_

_No tears for us_

_Think love and wear a smile_

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to sing the next verse, Kurt dancing and smiling next to him. It would be their first time singing a husbands and it was going to be perfect. The song was perfect and the time was perfect. They just were so in sync, dancing with each other as they both sang.

_Our dreams have magic_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way_

_Our day will come (Our day will come, our day will come)_

They all sang together as the song continued. Blaine directed all his attention to Kurt, singing to him and making him smile. He meant every word he was singing, no matter how light and happy the song was. He loved Kurt, and this was their day.

_Our dreams have magic_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way_

_Our day will come_

_Our day will come_

The room cheered, and the four of them gathered together. It wasn't the end of the night though. It was just the beginning. The performances continued, and Blaine finally got to get out there and show off some of his moves. It was the best time he's had in months.

Something was eating at Kurt. The night was drawing to a close, but he felt like there was something that was missing. Santana had just sang the most gorgeous song to Brittany, leaving not a dry eye in the barn. Kurt wanted to do that for Blaine, but that wasn't it. It was something that he wanted and dreamed for.

It hit him when Blaine was sitting his mom down at a chair, making her drink a large glass of water to sober her up. It was wish dream, his wish to share a special moment with Blaine at their wedding. He had a dream before of this moment, and now he was going to make sure it came true.

He moved through the barn, smiling and saying hi to the people that stopped him before taking hold of Santana's arm. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Can I have the stage for a song? I know it's your wedding reception too, but I want to make sure that it's all right with you guys that I have a little special moment with Blaine. It's always been my dream to sing-"

"'Come What May'," she replied, holding out her hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Go get him. I got my turn, it's yours now. Besides, I haven't seen Anderson cry enough tonight."

Kurt smiled and hugged her tightly before moving over to the band. He whispered the song choice before stepping up on the stage. Nerves got the best of him. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this performance without crying, but this was just something that had to be done. It proved his love, even if it wasn't questioned. It was their way of showing each other how much they love one another. The one time they performed it, it was in a dream. Now they were going to do it on their wedding night.

"Excuse me everyone," he said into the microphone, the room quieting almost instantly. Kurt sought out Blaine in the crowd, locking eyes with him after a moment. "My whole life I've wanted to experience a special moment with my husband the day of our wedding, and this song just sums up my love for my husband. Blaine, if you want to join in, I encourage you to do so."

Kurt smiled at Blaine before nodding to the band to start playing. As soon as Blaine heard the chords of the song, his face lit up. It was the perfect moment. This time Kurt was going to serenade Blaine.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Kurt stepped down off the stage, slowly making his way through the crowd to Blaine. This was their song. This was their way to prove to each other that this was forever. This was the most intimate way to show everyone that they were forever without even touching.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Blaine's eyes were already starting to water as he moved through the people to get to Kurt. It was only making it harder for Kurt to get to him, but the chase was worth it. He never looked away, never looked at anyone else but his husband. No one else mattered. Blaine was his everything, and he wanted to prove it even if he didn't have to.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to make it without bursting into tears. This was their song, and Kurt was singing only to him. All Blaine wanted to do was just get to his husband, and finally he did. They met in the middle of the dance floor after a game of chase, hands finding each other's instantly. Someone handed him a microphone, he honestly had no clue whom, and he just sang along with everything in him.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

The lyrics just flowed out of him. They had talked about this song numerous times while they were dating. This was the song they would whisper to each other as the movie played in the background. Kurt had expressed to him how intimate this song was, and it meant a lot to Blaine that Kurt was singing this to him right now.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

All the emotions flooded out, ready for everyone to see. Kurt dropped his hand, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him closer. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's back and they couldn't get any closer, but their eyes never left each other's. The moment could never be broken. It was only them.

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time (Until the end of time)_

The words were so truthful. Blaine had never heard a song that decided his feelings so perfectly. Kurt was his now, forever. This was their first official duet as husbands, and it would probably always be Blaine's favorite. Nothing came close and nothing ever will. This moment right here would always be the moment they told everyone about. The one where they showed how much they cared about everyone in front of everyone they know. It was perfect.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

The song ended, and their eyes never parted through it all. Kurt was so please and overwhelmed with emotion that he had to just lean in and hug Blaine, laying his head down on Blaine's shoulders as the boy wrapped him up possessively. Kurt didn't know how long Blaine held him, the room disappearing as he just held on.

"I love you more than anything, Kurt," Blaine finally murmured into his ear.

Kurt pulled back then, eyes immediately meeting Blaine's. There were so many emotions running through them, but it was the best feeling in the world. He couldn't hold back any longer, leaning in and kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine responded immediately, pushing in closer to kiss him harder. It was desperate, but not needy. They were too classy for needy. As they pulled apart, the room applauded and cheered. The night was almost over, and Kurt suddenly couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Wait!" Blaine said quickly, pulling Kurt to a stop.

The reception had finished with a bang, everyone singing and dancing along to 'Twist and Shout'. It was a great ending. After, Kurt and Blaine took Blaine's car and Burt and Carole drove Blaine's mom back home. They weren't going to spend the night. It was only a couple hours drive after all.

Blaine insisted that he was paying for a room in the top hotel the city had to offer, and Kurt let him do it. Blaine didn't realize that now that they were married, what was his was now Kurt's. That would come later. So here they were, in the hallway of their best room available.

Kurt turned to look at him, hands retracting from the door to their room. "What is it?"

"I want to carry you over the threshold!" He stepped forward and batted his eyelashes. "I've seen that in every wedding movie, and I always wanted to do it when I got married."

Kurt looked amused, a smile forming on his lips. "Sweetie, you couldn't carry me if you tried."

"I can too!" He stepped forward, ready to try it out. "I'm stronger than I look, Kurt. You know for a fact that I've held you up before."

"Yeah when we were both filled of adrenaline and during a sex drive, dummy. There's no way that you can carry me in the room. I have more body than you do."

"Then you carry me," he said hopeful. "I want this so badly. Can we at least try?"

After a playful roll of his eyes, Kurt unlocked the door and pulled Blaine closer. "If this ends badly, it's all your fault. Now come here you."

Blaine went willingly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and letting Kurt pick him up. He was actually surprised at how easily Kurt held him up, his arms strong under his knees and across his back. He adjusted Blaine, smiling brightly before kicking the door open.

"I can't believe I'm carrying you across the threshold." He walked in and managed to get the door shut. Blaine turned the lights on as Kurt led him over to the bed. When they were almost there, the weight seemed to kick in for Kurt and his arms gave out. Blaine fell, but managed to catch himself long enough to make it to the bed, Kurt falling down on top of him.

"Never again," Kurt mumbled, propping himself up and peering down at Blaine. There was a moment of complete silence as they just stared into each other's eyes. "Holy shit, we're married."

Blaine barked out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he peered up at him. "We're married, and I couldn't be happier."

Kurt nodded, eyes flickering down to his lips before leaning down. They kissed for a while, holding each other on the amazingly soft bed. They didn't move to get undressed nor move up on the bed. They just kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were sore.

Kurt pulled back then, eyes sparkling in the dim light. "This was the right choice, right?"

"There was no other choice, Kurt. You were always what made me happy, and now I get to be happy for the rest of my life with you. No matter how many fights we have, no matter how much we disagree, I will always love you in the end. There is no one I want to spend my life with other than you Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt's nose crinkled up, head shaking. "Nope, I don't like Hummel-Anderson. I think Anderson-Hummel is so much better."

"Really?" Blaine asked, tilting his head. "If you're sure, then I'm all for it. Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I think that is absolutely perfect."

"I think you're absolutely perfect," Kurt answered without hesitation. "Now if you'll excuse my, my husband, while I use the restroom. Oh and I want you naked when I come back."

Blaine nodded and he was gone. He laid there for a minute, the reality settling in. He was so giddy that he could hardly stay still. He was married. This was his wedding night. What the hell? When did this happen? He woke up with the thought that he was going to be attending a wedding, and now, less than twenty-four hours later he was married to the love of his life.

He sat up and reached up, hands starting to untie his bowtie. This was the night of his wedding. He knew what happened on the nights of people's wedding: incredible, amazing, mind blowing sex. The thought sent a rush of heat through his body, making him shiver.

With his back to the bathroom door, he toed off his shoes slowly. He wasn't paying attention until he felt strong hands on his shoulders. "I thought I told you that I wanted you naked."

Blaine grinned, leaning back into the body of his husband. "I was distracted by the fact that I'm married now."

"You're mine forever now," Kurt whispered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Blaine said. "In no way could that be a bad thing. You're stuck with me serenading you for the rest of your life. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh, I'll handle it with even more serenades from me." His fingers worked at the fabric, pulling the jacket down and off Blaine's shoulders. "I'm actually glad you didn't get undressed because now I get to undress you."

Blaine spun around then, seeing that Kurt had his jacket already off and dress shirt untucked. He was gorgeous. "And I get to undress you, my husband."

"You're going to call me that all night aren't you?" he asked with a light laugh. "Not that I'm complaining. I actually love it."

"Good because you are my husband," Blaine grinned before leaning in and kissing Kurt until they both were breathless.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt murmured as his hands started working on the button's to Blaine's shirt. "I love you so much." He kissed Blaine's cheek and popped open a button. "I love you more than I love anybody else." A kiss to Blaine's neck and another button popped. "I'll love you until my last breath." A kiss to Blaine's shoulder as the final button was undone and the shirt was pushed down to the floor. "I love you more than anything."

Blaine let his eyes blink open, as he looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, make love to me?"

Kurt looked taken aback for a millisecond before recovering. "With pleasure, my husband."

Blaine pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Tonight was going to be an amazing one, he could already tell.

-3-

Kurt let out a groan as he turned and hit something hard yet warm. He scooted closer to him, resting his head against whatever it was. He was about to slip back under when he noticed that the hard thing he was laying on was moving, up and down slowly. He was so comfy that sleep looked so good, but he opened one of his eyes, seeing a body next to him.

It didn't take long for the memory of what happened the night before to come back to him fully. He was married. He held up his finger, seeing the silver band. He married Blaine. Blaine was the one laying next to him, eyes open and watching him with a fond smile on his lips.

"You forgot too?" Blaine asked softly.

"I did. This bed is just so comfy that you just pass out and forget everything." He scooted closer, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was a reverse of how they usually slept, but it felt so nice being held.

"Kurt, you don't regret it, do you?" His voice was so scared and fragile. Kurt wondered just how long he has been awake, stressing about this.

He propped himself up, looking down at his husband. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I could never regret yesterday. It was the best day of my life. I love you. You don't regret it, do you?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I just-You know me. I stress."

"I know you do, but there's not way I could regret what we did. I'm married to the greatest man on this planet, and we get to spend the rest of our lives together. I've never been happier."

"Me neither." He pulled Kurt closer then, hand rubbing against his bare back. "So now that that worry is out of the way, I ordered us room service for breakfast in bed."

"Yum," Kurt hummed, leaning down and kissing him softly. "But you get to answer the door. I'm not moving from this bed. I'm comfy and naked. You wore me out last night."

Blaine grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "I don't think I've ever had an orgasm like that ever."

"The benefits of being married." Kurt cuddled against him, head on Blaine's bare chest. "Did you ever think that when we met years ago that we'd be here right now? Married at twenty-one?"

"I'm twenty," Blaine supplied lightly, and Kurt slapped his chest playfully. "Fine, almost twenty-one. But to answer your question, no. I didn't think we'd be here. Hell, I didn't even think we'd be here at this time yesterday."

"There we go jumping into things again."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, but I think was a good jump. No more wasting time saying we're just friends when obviously we are far from that. We are in love."

There was a knock at the door, and Blaine cursed under his breath before slipping out from underneath Kurt. He tripped crawling out of bed and pulled on the robe that was hung in the bathroom before answering the door.

Kurt was just so happy. He was married and now spending the morning after his wedding with breakfast in bed with his husband. He wasn't planning on leaving the bed anytime soon. It was going to be a good day, and by the smile plastered on Blaine's face when he brought in the tray of food, he agreed as well.

-4-

Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany were summoned to the auditorium two days after the wedding. Sue supposedly wanted to talk to them about something important. Blaine had to talk Kurt into it, praying it wasn't another trap. It only had to be something good seeing that she played a part in them getting married.

"Okay, Sue," Blaine called through the dark auditorium. "We know you're in here. You can come out now!" The lights turned on and they turned towards the stage.

"Well, well, well," she said, walking out. "If it isn't my gender gentle AnderHummel's and the feisty LoPierce's."

"Sue, we appreciate the very strange lengths you went to push up both to the alter, but-"

"What are we doing here?" Santana asked, cutting Blaine off and getting right to the point.

"Well I have one last gift for both of you." She pulled her arms around to her front, revealing envelopes. "My legacy couples, and I wanted to give them to you myself." The group walked forward towards the stage. "Don't worry, it's not a song or a minority choir."

Kurt was the first to reach her, accepting the envelope she offered, and he handed it to Blaine. "Now I realize that you all see me as a driven richly complex, emotional bipolar role model. But after all these years, I can't help but see you as my own kids. Inside each of your envelopes you will find your very own honeymoon showcase showdown."

"Oh, but we already booked a honeymoon," Kurt said sounding conflicted.

"Oh, but I canceled that honeymoon."

"A weekend trip to Provincetown, staying in Andrew Sullivan's cabana house!" Blaine read, hand finding Kurt's shoulder. It was incredibly sweet. "Wow!"

"Andrew's an old friend of mine, or used to be. We're not speaking now. It's a long story."

"A month long, all expenses paid trip to Atlantis resort on Paradise Island in the Bahamas!" Brittany started and Santana helped finish. They then proceeded to freak out about it together in unison. Sue joined in as they all shared a hug.

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little tinge of jealously at the difference in trips, but theirs was still good. He was excited.

"Live, love, prosper!" Sue said as they pulled back. "And I've got to come up with some new shiperfodder. How about Puckcedes? How's that, huh? Faberry? I can't get enough of the lesbians."

"You're the best," Santana called as the woman started to leave.

Once they were alone, Blaine turned to Kurt. "I can't believe we actually did this."

"I can't believe we actually survived the party," Kurt told him as they started to walk off the stage. Blaine felt Kurt's hand reach out for his own, and he accepted it quickly. It was so nice that they were able to touch more without Kurt feeling uncomfortable. They were working on it.

"Oh my gosh," Brittany said as they followed behind them."I can't believe we have the same anniversary now."

"I can't-wait. Hold up? What was that?" Santana asked, and Blaine realized that the blonde was right. It didn't hit him until now.

"Yeah, you guys we're in this together now!" She reached out and squeezed Blaine's shoulder as they caught up to them. "Okay, you can count on us. And I think we should make a pact to celebrate our anniversaries together every year for the rest of our lives."

"Or maybe, like, every fifth year?" Kurt suggested, and Blaine had to agree with him on that. Their anniversary was theirs to celebrate.

"I think it's a little much to do it every year," he backed up.

"But Skype! We can Skype, like, every year!" Brittany tried brightly.

"Sure, whatever you want Brittany!" Kurt told her and they all laughed together.

The couples parted ways then soon after, and Blaine walked next to Kurt slowly. They weren't in any hurry at all. They had their whole life together.

"You know," Blaine said, pulling Kurt to a stop at his car. "The honeymoon that Sue gave us was nice and very sweet, but I just don't think that it's right for us."

Kurt hummed, leaning against the driver's door. "I think you may just be right. I mean, it would be a great trip, don't get me wrong, but your mom's offer to pay for any trip is a lot more enticing."

"I was really looking forward to our honeymoon that we had already planned out." Blaine remembered two nights before, they were cuddled on the couch at Blaine's house searching through destinations before stopping on one that both agreed sounded amazing.

"Me too," Kurt answered honestly. "I was so excited to spend that time with you and everything that we had planned."

"So do you want to go and see if it is still available?" Blaine asked, holding the envelope up before tossing it behind him.

Kurt pulled him closer than, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. "I love you, Blaine. And I can't wait to spend a whole two weeks with you alone in Hawaii."

"You don't know how excited I am," Blaine replied, bouncing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Kurt nodded his smile brightening. "What do you say we get out of here."

"I'd say that sounds lovely." Blaine leaned forward, kissing his lips gently. "Oh, and I love you as well."

They stayed wrapped around each other for a minute longer, just gazing into each other's eyes. Everything was just falling into place for them, and a two-week break is exactly what they need to rediscover each other and start their lives as married men. It was the only thing that mattered. He was ready for it to start, and he was ready now.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is so late! The thing is that it just took me so long to write it! I was deleting and retyping, just trying to make it perfect. This is what I ended with, and I hope you guys really like it!**

**The episode was great, amazing, awesome, beyond expectations! I just wished it had a little more conversation between them on what they were feeling, but no fear that why I'm here! I hope this is as good as the episode! **

**Next chapter is going to be all about the honeymoon! YAY! If you have anything you want to see, tell me now! :) I'll love the stuff to work around instead of having a blank canvas. That's scary! Oh and I have them going on the trip they planned instead of the one Sue gave them. It's better that way! I'm not sure when I'll have it posted, hopefully by the next episode depending how long it gets!**

**Oh and I can officially say that I'm headed to New York on my birthday to see Darren on Broadway! You guys don't know how excited I am. There were two tickets left on May 2****nd****, and I just grabbed them in the front! It was so worth the $300! I'm so excited I get to support him! I hope you guys have a chance to go see him!**

**Thank you to KatyCatGleek1694, kurtjay, ksgleeov12, nomorecandles, lizziemarie0529, GarethGlee14, Wendy , Yv, Guest, and KlainerForLife! You guys are amazing! Please keep up the encouragements! **

**As the chapters come to a close and glee comes to an end, I can't help but feel sadden by it! This has played such a big part in my life. I guess my question for you guys is how has Glee changed your life? My answer: I never looked at anything differently before I started watching. I didn't even think gay was okay to be honest. That's what I was taught growing up. Watching this show has opened my eyes to so many different problems facing society. I am a proud supporter of LGBT! It was a real eye opener, and whenever I was down this is what made me happy. I've spent so much time invested into this show: 2 tours-Darren's and Glee tour, 6 years of devoted watching, 100s of stories written that helped make me a great writer, 700+ songs that are always on repeat, a couple that has given me so much hope for the future of gay on TV, and one meet and greet with my idol-Darren. I am so happy that I've got to e a part of this fandom and show. It's changed me for good!**

**Final Note: YAYAYAYAY! Go Darren on composing 'Rise'! It's absolutely incredible! Like seriously, how can you be so talented, and we still have another song for the final! I'm so proud!**

**-Chelsea**


	9. Child Star Klaine's Honeymoon

**Child Star/Klaine's Honeymoon**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but this honeymoon is all mine!)**

"Blaine," Kurt said, walking into the boy's room the night before they were due to leave for their honeymoon.

Kurt was so excited he could hardly handle himself. Hell, he hadn't gotten a vacation in years. It was about time. Rachel had called and asked him to help come up with this week's lesson earlier in the day, and Kurt told her she was on her own. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his good time with his fiancé. That was all that mattered right now, not glee club. Rachel was on her own for a good two weeks. At least she had Mr. Schue to help her out.

Blaine looked up from his bag, bottom lip between his teeth as he swayed in place. They were packing. Well Kurt was already packed, but Blaine was packing last minute. "What's up, husband?"

Kurt smiled at the name. They had been calling each other that for the past two days, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kurt was okay with that. As long as they were newlyweds about to go on their honeymoon, nothing else mattered. Their names were just a thing of the past.

"I came to force you to call your brother." He walked in the room, pulling the shirt out of Blaine's hands and folding it himself. "I just talked with your mom and she said you still refuse to."

"I don't refuse," Blaine explained, trying to reach back out for the shirt. Kurt didn't let him, shaking his head. "I just know that he's going to freak out. He had a best man's speech ready since he was twenty. Knowing that he missed our wedding, it's going to kill him, especially since we haven't seen each other in months."

"I know, but he's your brother and he deserves to know." He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him closer. "I just-if I had a brother, I'd want him to know as soon as possible."

"Don't," he warned, giving Kurt a look. "You don't get to pull that card with me right now. Finn would have been there if he were still here. He wouldn't live across the country!"

"But Finn was my brother like Cooper is yours. You need to just call him and get it over with. The longer you put it off, the worst it's going to be."

The boy sighed, ducking his head. "You're really going to make me call him right this second, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Kurt squeezed Blaine's before bringing it up to his lips. "I'll be right here."

"Okay, fine." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. "On one condition. You have to do it with me. I'll put him on speaker phone, and we can tell him together."

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed with a nod of his head. "We are in this together now, so that means we do things together. Even if it means dealing with Cooper's shenanigans."

That was all Blaine needed to hear, and he was grabbing his phone off his desk before sitting down next to Kurt, folding his feet underneath him. Kurt could see how nervous he was by the way his hands shook slightly as he dialed his brother's number and put it on speakerphone. He had every right to be nervous, but this would be okay.

The line connected through, as it began ringing. Blaine looked up, eyes wide and nervous, so Kurt leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek for support as the phoneline on the other end was picked up.

"Blainey!" Cooper's voice crackled through the speaker. "I haven't talked to you in weeks! How are you, squirt?"

"Hey, Coop," Blaine greeted with a smile. "I'm good."

"How's the boyfriend? What's his name again? Daniel?"

"Dave, and he's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up two weeks ago actually. Well like a week and a half. I was going to call you and tell you, but I just had so much on my mind."

"Hey, it's all right. I could have told you that it wasn't going to work out. I mean, the world was working against you two because you and Kurt are endgame. Have you admitted that yet?"

"Stop talking, okay?" Blaine asked, amusement in his voice. "I just was to tell you what happened."

"Okay, okay! What's going on?"

"Kurt and I got into this situation where we were forced to-uh-kiss each other to get out-"

"Way to go, Blainey! Did you guys realize you're in love again? This whole break thing is freaking ridiculous."

Kurt rolled his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand for even more support. When it came to Cooper, Blaine needed all he could get.

"It took some time after that, but we finally found our way back to each other," Blaine told him, smile brightening when he looked up at Kurt. "We got together five days ago, and I've never been happier."

"Aww," Kurt found himself cooing. His husband was just too sweet.

"Is that Kurt? Am I on speaker phone?" Cooper's voice came, breaking them out of their couple zone. "Kurt, as Blaine's brother, I have to threaten you about hurting him again, but I'm so happy for you guys. It's about damn time. I had to sit through fifteen phone calls, and yes I counted them all. It was torture hearing my brother hurting, but I know you love him. Just don't break his heart."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Cooper," Kurt told him with a smile. "Seeing as we are going to be together forever."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cooper was back to his normal self, no more older, protective brother. "Now just tell me when ever you guys get engaged again, and seeing that Blaine is such an overachiever like his brother, it'll be soon. I need to start planning my best man's speech."

Kurt looked at Blaine, seeing his wide eyes. He nodded his head, telling Blaine to just get on with it, but the boy was refusing. "There's something that Blaine really wants to tell you. Something happened a couple nights ago on a whim."

Blaine gave Kurt a glare, dropping his head on his hand. Cooper hummed through the phone before speaking, "What would that be, Blainey? Just tell me. I'm not going to be mad!"

"I doubt that," Blaine mumbled. "Kurt and I attended Santana and Britt's wedding, and we sorta got ambushed."

"Ambushed how?" Cooper asked curiously.

"We got married, Coop," Blaine blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut. "Kurt and I are married. It was decided last minute, and here we are! We just signed our marriage gift certificate yesterday. It's official."

The line was silent, and Kurt started to wonder if they had lost the man. It was a lot to process. Finally, he spoke, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Let me get this straight. You and Kurt were broken up for months, and then you break up with this Daniel and get back together. Now you guys are married with only being back together for a day."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kurt answered with a laugh. "I know that it's crazy, but we just did it. If there is one thing that Blaine and I are, it's crazy."

"You got that right. So I didn't get to attend my baby brother's wedding? The only wedding where I'll ever get to be the embarrassing best man?"

"Coop, I'm sorry!" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and rubbed his face. "It just happened. I know how much you were looking forward to it, but Kurt and I didn't want to waste anymore time. I do promise you that whenever we decide to renew our vows, you'll be the first we contact."

There was another pause, before Cooper was laughing. "It's all right, squirt. When it comes to you, I don't get surprised by things you do anymore, not after the proposal. I'm happy for the two of you. Yeah, I wish that I could have been there, but if you guys are happy then it's all good. Was mom mad?"

"No, because she was there. With everything going on between her and dad, i thought it would be good to get her mind off of it by going to the wedding. We all know how mom loves a party."

"Boy, do we. Well I'm glad she got to be there. Now Kurt, you take care of my brother now, all right?"

"Oh, I plan on doing just that and more," Kurt promised him. "He's all mine for the rest of our lives."

"Good, and are you two taking a honeymoon? I could pull some strings out here for a hotel and-"

"Mom is paying for our trip. She offered the night of the wedding, and she's been planning it with us so it is absolutely perfect. We're going to Hawaii."

"Hawaii," he said after letting out a low whistle. "Well you two have fun. I'm rooting on you guys. Life may be hard sometimes, but you're married now. You need to figure it out before divorcing!"

"We will not be divorcing," Kurt said quickly and maybe a little harshly. "We will always figure things out, you can count on that."

"Listen, Coop," Blaine started, picking up the phone. "Kurt and I have to finish packing, so we'll call you when we get back and tell you all about it."

"Sounds good, but you can leave of the sex details. That's the last thing I need is to imagine my brother and his husband having sex on their honeymoon."

"Hey, you were the one that brought it up. I'll talk to you later."

"See you, Blainey. Bye Kurt!"

Kurt smiled as Blaine hung up, tossing his phone on the bed with a sigh. "That was rough."

"Oh please! That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be was it?" Kurt asked, pulling him back over to the bed. "He was supportive. I can really tell he's beginning to grow up a little. It's not all about him."

"Yeah, constantly getting shut down out there really level headed him. Sure he can still be arrogant, but that's Cooper." Blaine smiled down at him. "Should we finish packing or make out for a little bit. My mom is busy doing phone calls and she won't bother us."

Kurt stood up, pushing Blaine down on the bed to take his place. "I'd take the make out offer, but I know that we'd never get this done then. Besides, we'll have two weeks to make out."

Blaine fell back to the bed and let out a groan. "You're no fun, Kurt."

"So what swimsuit are you going to take?" he asked instead of responding. "Your short one that leaves little to imagination or the longer one that's boring?"

Blaine mumbled something, and Kurt tossed the short one in the suitcase before pausing. He bit his lip in thought before tossing the discarded swimsuit behind him and climbing on top of Blaine. "On second thought, making out is good."

"Very good!" Blaine agreed before launching himself up to capture Kurt's lips with his own. They were never going to get anything done ever if they kept this up.

-1-

Blaine's knee bounced up and down nervously as the plane got ready to take off. He always got a little nervous right before the plane left ever since he was little. There was always that scared feeling going up in the air in a metal container. Fortunately he had Kurt sitting right next to him this time, hand clasped with his own. It was comforting.

"It's going to be all right, you know," Kurt whispered over to him as the stewardess started going over the safety procedures. "There's no way that I'll let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise me that while we are in a plane thousands and thousands of miles in the air."

"Just think about how amazing these two weeks are going to be," Kurt told him as he settled back in his seat. "Haven't you dreamed about your honeymoon since you were little? There will be no one around. It'll just be us. We are going to have the best time."

Blaine looked over and smiled. "Yeah, I always got excited because the honeymoon always meant being together and not having to worry about anything. Only now after we are married do I fully understand how amazing this is going to be. Seeing as we have an amazing time sneaking around in my mom's house while we figure all that out, having no one to interrupt will be so nice."

Kurt blushed, looking around to make sure no one heard. "Blaine, you can't just say things like that in public. But we are going to have a great time."

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, leaning in close to whisper in his husband's ear. "Do you wanna join the mile high club?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel," Kurt warned, pushing him back. "I'm glad that you got your mind off of the flight, but I will not drop that low to do that in those tiny bathrooms. I do not think so. So you should just sit back and relax. It's a long way to Hawaii."

Blaine listened with a smile, sitting back as the plane started moving. The two of them sat together in a comfortable silence as Kurt flipped through a few magazines that he brought with, Blaine looking over his shoulder whenever Kurt pointed something out. Once the magazines were completely picked apart, Kurt sighed and sunk down in his seat, head rolling to his side to look at Blaine.

"I'm bored."

"Well we still got a while left, sweetheart," Blaine told him with a fond smile. "How about you take a nap? It'll pass the time."

"I'm not tired." He let out another sigh. "I didn't know it was going to be this boring of a trip."

Blaine nodded and reached over to put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling Kurt to his side. The boy went willingly, resting himself against Blaine's side. Blaine smiled and rested his head against Kurt's. "What do you think Rachel's going to do in glee club this week?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea, nor do I care right now. She can figure it out for a week. It's a matter of time before she heads back to New York and leaves the glee club in my hands to figure out, so she can do this week. What are the Warblers going to do with you gone for two weeks?"

"I honestly don't know. They were shocked when I told them what was going on, but also happy. I think they understood. I told them to keep practicing. We did it without an advisor there most of the time, so they'll be fine. I'm going to be back in time for Sectionals."

"When we get back, we are going to be rivals," Kurt laughed. "And we both know that you are going to let me win because that's what you always do. You and the Warblers can just back out now."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked with a smile. "You continuing thinking that while the Warblers come in and knock your six members on their butts."

"Hey." He lifted his head up from where it was resting against Blaine's shoulder to galre at him. "You don't want to start this now, do you? My team is amazing."

"That they are, but so is mine. I think that it's going to be a really tough battle between our teams, and plus, Vocal Adrenaline is added in there."

"Let's be honest, Vocal Adrenaline are not only on steroids, but they are crazy. They are going to do anything in their power to win, and it scares me a little bit. I do know that we can beat them. Either us or the Warblers. We have to, so when we get back, let's promise each other that we will put our newlywed lives on hold to kick their asses."

"That sounds like a deal." Blaine sealed it with a kiss as Kurt laid his head back down.

"When we are older and famously rich, you and I are going to be in charge of our kids' glee club, leading them to victory after victory."

Blaine smiled fondly. "That sounds perfect. I'm in."

"You better be," Kurt told him. "Now will you sing to me so I can fall asleep? I wanna be there already."

"Your wish is my command." Blaine wasn't worried about if anyone would hear, the plane was pretty loud with chatter. He picked the song pretty quickly, and sang it in Kurt's ear softly. It didn't take long before they were both nodding off.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

-2-

Hawaii was beautiful. Kurt couldn't believe it. Everywhere he looked, there was something new to look at. Even the bright blue sky was gorgeous with its waiting sun. The husbands had been in awe since they got off the plane, hands holding on the each other tightly. The people had been so nice, and Kurt thought that it was just something they showed on TV and movies, but they really do give you leis as you get off the plane.

The Wailea Beach Marriott Resort was the hotel that they booked because of how serene the pictures looked, and Kurt wasn't disappointed. The sight of it as they got out oftheir taxi took Kurt's breath away. Everything was absolutely perfect. The open concept was so relaxing that it felt like home. They were checked into their room with ease, and their luggage was carried behind them. It was surreal.

Their room was an upgrade that Pam had just insisted upon. Kurt would have been perfectly happy with a standard room, but she wouldn't hear that. Both boys' jaw dropped as soon as the door open, and it was hard for Kurt to contain his squeal of excitement.

Across the room there were doors that led out to this fantastic, beautiful view of the blue ocean. There was a large balcony with a table and chair, and Kurt knew they'd be eating out there more often than not. Inside, there was a small kitchen area fully equipped with a table and chairs next to it. Right in the door was a seating area with a flat screen TV, which Kurt was sure they wouldn't use very much.

As the bellboy left them with a smile, Blaine pulled through the sliding doors past the living area and into the bedroom. It was huge and spacious. Not only was there this large, king-sized bed in the middle, but there was also a large glass sliding door with this fantastic view. The room was everything Kurt wanted it to be and more, and the en-suite came with a tub big enough for the two of them, which Kurt knew they'd be using at least once on their honeymoon.

"This is-"

Kurt looked over to a speechless Blaine and nodded. "Yeah."

"I just-"

"Remind me to send your mom a fruit basket, but a very expensive fruit basket, as a thank you. This is just incredible."

Blaine turned to him, his big doe eyes sparkling in the natural light. "This is ours for the next two weeks."

"It is," Kurt agreed, dropping his bag to the floor and crossing the room to his husband. "And it was a long plane ride, so I want to take a shower."

Blaine smiled, lacing their fingers together. "How would you feel about a certain husband joining you in that shower?"

"I thought the invitation of obvious," Kurt teased, turning to the bathroom. It was bigger than he expected, the shower open and very large with stone tile. He reached in and turned the water on, messing with the gauge to turn it to hot.

When he turned around, Blaine pulled him closer, kissing Kurt deeply. It was searing and fully of rare emotion, that it made Kurt gasp. Without looking or parting, Blaine reached down and pulled off the sweater Kurt had on, pulling back just enough to get it over his head before going back in. They undressed each other, keeping their lips attached as much as possible, giggles ensuing.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt's naked body closer to his. He place a kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder, making the older boy shiver. "I love you so much."

"Blaine," Kurt moaned softly, hand finding the boy's chin. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now how about that shower, I'm smelly from the plane."

"You smell fantastic." Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck. "Amazing. Like my Kurt."

With a roll of his eye, Kurt pulled away and stepped into the shower. He turned to watch Blaine as he leaned back in the stream of water. Blaine's eyes roamed over Kurt, but it didn't make him nervous anymore. He welcomed Blaine's eyes. He was proud of his body and was happy he got to share that with someone Kurt loved more than anything.

Blaine came after a moment, wrapping his arms around Kurt and surging forward. Making out in the shower was a perfect way to start their vacation, and if it led to a little shower sex, Kurt wasn't going to complain when he had Blaine strong and comforting behind him, making his legs weak and eye droopy with each move of his hips. Hands laced against the shower wall, Kurt let Blaine do whatever he wanted, and it pure bliss.

After their fun, Kurt washed them both while dodging Blaine's lips that were everywhere. He was always so needy after sex, and Kurt loved it but wouldn't admit it.

Stepping out, there were big, fluffy robes hung on the wall next to the shower, and Kurt wrapped himself in one and Blaine in the other. They wondered out to their room, Kurt crawling up on bed and falling against the pillows, while Blaine shut the wood paneled doors to block some of the light in the room. He climbed on the bed and laid down next to Kurt, scooting up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"This is perfect," Blaine mumbled, muffled by Kurt's rope where he rested his head down against Kurt's chest. "I don't want to ever leave this bed or room this entire trip. I also don't want you to get dressed either."

Kurt let out a laugh, closing his eyes and settling back into the bed. He held Blaine close, listening to his breathing. "I promise you, we are going to spend a majority of it unclothed, but I don't want to waste our time on this beautiful island. There's so much to see and do together. It's going to be the best time of our lives."

"Oh no, nothing will ever compare to the day you said 'I do'. But it will be a close second, now sleep with me for a little bit before we figure dinner out."

"As you wish."

It didn't take long until Kurt was drifting off to sleep. It was almost the same time Blaine let sleep take him over. They'd deal with unpacking and settling in later, but right now all Kurt could think about were his sweet dreams of his sweetie.

-3-

The boys didn't leave bed much the first two days, and Blaine didn't regret it one bit. He couldn't help it that Kurt was so gorgeous, and every time they attempted to leave the bed Blaine just dragged Kurt back. He couldn't count how many times they had sex, and that was the best part. Honeymoons were supposed to be that way anyway.

Kurt giggled, struggling against Blaine's chest as he tried to hold him down. "Blaine, stop it. We need to get up."

"No," Blaine mumbled. "I don't wanna. Wanna stay here with you all day."

"We've done that, but I refuse to let you use those puppy dog eyes on my again. I want to actually go out and sight see. I want to at least go outside of the room today." He turned in Blaine's arms, hovering over his face. "I promise you that we will have more days like the past two, but today, can we please go out?"

How could Blaine say no to that look Kurt was giving him? He slowly released his grip from Kurt's waist, shooting up to catch an unexpected Kurt in a slow, deep kiss.

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel," Kurt sighed against his lips, pulling away with a conflicted look. "You can't just kiss me like that. We are not having sex again. I put my foot down, mister. I'm still sore from yesterday."

Blaine grinned, sitting himself up. "I'm sorry. You know how I get when you are all wet and gorgeous. You are the one that had to take a shower."

Kurt squatted at him, and they both slowly stood up. Blaine helped Kurt make the bed before picking up their discarded clothes from the past two days that layered the floor and bathroom.

"Man, we really had a great time," Kurt said with a shake of his head. "We can't keep our clothes on for longer than five minutes."

Blaine winked at him as he pulled open the drawers to the dresser. At least they managed to unpack before their sexcapades. They planned their outfits together before they left so they'd share similar colors or features, and Blaine thought that it was the coolest thing. The weather wasn't so hot that they couldn't wear jeans comfortably, but too warm to wear a jacket. He pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans and white polo skipping the bowtie, while Kurt pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt that accentuates his amazing biceps. It almost made Blaine pull Kurt back to bed and demand that they start doing things tomorrow, almost.

"My husband," Kurt called from the kitchen area as Blaine finished up gelling down his severe case of bedhead. "We are going to get no where if we don't come on. Your hair is adorable."

"You say that because it's not your perfect locks," he shot back. "All you have to do is spray some hairspray and voila, perfection."

"I know I'm perfect, but so are you, now get your tight little ass out here."

Blaine laughed, smiling at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice how happy he looked. Whenever he used to look in the mirror, all he saw was someone he didn't know. Now that he was with Kurt again, everything fell back into place. He was himself again. Kurt was a part of him, and now Blaine never had to worry about not having him by his side.

"Blaine!"

"I'm coming, husband," Blaine said, quickly exiting the bathroom and grabbing his bag. He met Kurt by the door, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. Kurt eyed him with a soft smile before leaning over and kissing Blaine gently. "What was that for?"

"It was for my dapper husband to remind him how much I love him, and how excited I am to be here on this honeymoon with him and only him. Oh, and I want him to know just how happy I am with him as my partner."

Those were just a couple of the things that they had been repeating to each other since they got here, but they couldn't help it. They didn't want there to be any shadow of doubt that their love wasn't anything but real.

"I love you too, Kurt." He squeezed Kurt's hand before nodding to the door. "Shall we go see more of this island?"

"We shall."

They walked out of the room hand-in-hand, staying that way for most of the day.

"Okay, let me just get this out in the open," Kurt said as he crinkled up his nose. "I hate sand. It gets everywhere. The texture is just so gross, and it is hard to walk in."

Blaine let out a laugh, tossing his head back. Kurt turned to look at him. His husband's face was lit by the moonlight, casting shadows across his skin that sent shivers downKurt' spine. Blaine was just to most beautiful creature that Kurt had ever laid his eyes on, and knowing that he got to keep Blaine next to his side was so surreal.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No," Kurt said quickly. "You said that the most romantic thing you could think of to do that wasn't sex was to walk hand-in-hand down the beach in the moonlight. We are doing it if I like the sand or not. As long as I have you here to complain to, we are good."

Another laugh came from Blaine before a tug on his hand as Blaine pulled him closer to the tide. "It's better down here. The sand is harder and the water is really warm. Here." Blaine pulled them to a stop; bending down and working on Kurt's pant legs above his bare feet. They had discarded their shoes back at the resort. Once he had them cuffed up above his ankles, he started on his own jeans.

Kurt followed Blaine, he always would, down to the water. As promised, the water was warm against his feet, feeling nice in the cool night air.

"Are you having a good time?" Blaine asked as they started walking again. Kurt knocked his shoulder against his husband's. "What? It was a valid question. I just want to make sure."

"I am having the best time, Blaine. These past couple days have been absolutely sensational. The best honeymoon a guy could ask for. Today was fun."

"It was. I honestly didn't think one place could be so beautiful." Blaine shook his head. "That waterfall was something else. I wanted to swim under it."

"I knew you did," Kurt laughed. He remembered the tour they had grabbed a seat on at last minute that showed them all the sights of the island, and it was spectacular. The waterfall was Blaine's favorite judging by how bouncy he got. "I had to hold your hand to make sure you didn't run in fully clothed."

"It was nice having my husband next to me the whole day. The sights were only the second most beautiful thing in this city, right behind you."

Kurt's cheeks grew pink like they always did whenever Blaine complemented him. It's been that way since the beginning of their relationship. "You're the beautiful one."

"I think we are the best looking couple around," Blaine said instead of arguing. "Now can we just move here? We'll have no worries, just this enchanting place and each other."

"I don't think your mom would approve of us staying here as I can assume it's outrageous."

"We'll just-We'll make art and people will pay us. We'll create a life here just the two of us without the worries of glee club and our futures."

Kurt nodded, knowing that this was a conversation for another time. "I think we should just enjoy it while we're here. We both know we won't have any problems doing that."

Blaine grinned, looking down as the water moved up against their feet. "This is romantic, isn't it?"

"It is," Kurt agreed. "I'm glad I suffered through the sand to do this together. The sound of the waves is so calming."

"I love you," Blaine then said, pulling them to a stop. "I love us, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the entire world."

Kurt smiled, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "You, my husband, are the world to me." He rested his forehead against Blaine's, letting his eyes close when Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist. "And we have our whole future together. I can't wait to see what comes of it."

"Me neither."

"Promise me something though. We are going to take the future on together, side by side. I don't want us to have to do anything without the other. We are now one."

"I promise," Blaine breathed, nose nuzzling Kurt's. "I promise we're in this together, forever."

Kurt kissed him then, sealing the deal in the best way possible. Blaine was a little scared about the aspect of the future, and Kurt had a feeling he knew why. They would get to that, but right now they were going to focus on the present. Kurt gave one more little pull of Blaine's bottom lips before pulling back.

"You know what I really want to do right now?" Blaine asked, looking around the deserted beach quickly.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Kurt teased, letting Blaine take his hand again. The look in Blaine's eyes was bright and wild. Kurt was a little scared at what he was about to hear.

"It'll be fun, but you have got to trust me on this." He bounced on his toes, teeth biting at his bottom lip. "There's no one around, so what do you say to a little rendezvous?"

"Blaine, sweetheart, what is it?" Kurt asked, bringing his hand up to cup the boy's cheek.

"Let's go skinny dipping," he said with so much enthusiasm that Kurt almost said yes right away. "I mean, there's no one around, and I think it'll be fun!"

"If we get caught, we're dead."

"But we wont, I promise." He took a step back. "Didn't you just say that we were in this together? So that means if I do it, you just have to."

Kurt watched his husband pull off his polo. "I'm not doing this. Blaine this is so risqué. I can't."

"Well have fun watching me have all the fun." Kurt could even speak before Blaine was wiggling out of his pants and underwear in one go, leaving him stark naked. It took all the willpower that Kurt had to not throw himself at the boy because he just loved his husband so much.

"Blaine-"

Then he was running in the water, leaving Kurt standing there, mouth agape. He dove under a wave, and Kurt immediately started to worry. That was until he saw a head pop up.

"Come join me!" he called, arm extending to motion him in.

"No way! I'll just stand here and back you up when the police arrive."

"Kurt," he whined, a pout starting to form. His husband was a toddler sometimes when he didn't get his way, no all the time actually. He looked at him before smiling mischievously before starting to splash around. "Kurt! I'm drowning! I need help!"

That got an eye roll from Kurt as he crossed his arms. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd be in this situation. Skinny dipping was foreign, and something pulled at his heartstrings. Blaine continued to keep pretending to drown, and that was what made him pull off his shirt and shimmy out of his pants, no underwear in those pants.

He casted one more look around before hurrying into the water, wanting to be covered as quickly as possible. He made his way over to the splashing, diving under to sneak up on his husband. He popped up, getting a shriek out of Blaine.

"Kurt!" He threw his arms around Kurt's shoulders, sending them both under the waves. The emerged gasping for air around giggles. "This is great!"

"Now that you got me naked in here, the salt water going to ruin my hair if I don't go in and shower right away, what are you going to do with me?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose as he reached underwater to grab Kurt's legs to wrap around his waist. "What do you want me to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

Blaine listened, launching himself forward. Kurt got lost in Blaine like he always did, time disappearing as Blaine's tongue shoved into his mouth and hands cupping his bare ass. As Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw, a large wave came and knocked them forward.

"Shit," Kurt muttered, getting his balance again. Blaine let out a laugh, disappearing underwater. Kurt tried to look through the water, trying to find his husband, but didn't have any luck. That was until a hand wrapped around his shaft, making him yelp. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine's head popped up, a laughed escaping him as he looked at Kurt. "I heard that underneath the water."

"You are a jerk!" Kurt shoved him under, moving towards shore, but Blaine's arms stopped him.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." He pulled Kurt into a hug, kissing his shoulder when he rested he head there. "And I think I heard you say Blaine Anderson? Don't you mean-"

"Anderson-Hummel. It's still taking time to get used to."

They held each other for a while until Kurt started shivering in the cool air. Blaine's arms rubbed his back, another kiss placed to his shoulder. "Let's get back to the room. I hear a big, fluffy, warm bed calling our names."

"That sounds perfect."

Kurt hurried out of the water as fast as he could to pull on his jeans, struggling. "Dammit, why did I wear these pants?"

"Because they are so sexy," Blaine told him, getting his jeans up his wet lets with ease. "Want me to help?"

"We both know that won't end in anything good." Kurt gave one last tug, managing to get them up and buckled. "Let's get back."

Blaine agreed, as they started back hand-in-hand. It may not be the ending that Kurt thought imagined for the evening, but crawling into their bed, wrapped in up Blaine's arms after skinny-dipping in the Pacific Ocean was pretty amazing.

-4-

Blaine straightened his bowtie in the mirror, palms a bit sweaty from the nerves that settled in his stomach. He was being ridiculous. This was just a dinner date with his husband. Husband. That's why Blaine was so nervous. They were having their first formal dinner date as husbands, and everything had to be perfect. They spent the day at the pool before separating to get ready. Blaine was waiting on Kurt as usual.

This had to be perfect. Every single aspect of it had to, or it would ruin everything. He knew he was just working himself up, but he couldn't help it. He loved Kurt so much, and he didn't want to screw anything up. This would be the story they would tell their children about, their romantic honeymoon dinner.

He looked down at his suit, pristine and grey. It was one of his favorites that he had been saving for a special occasion. This was about as special as it got.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Blaine whipped his head to see Kurt stepping out. He had on a navy suit with a skinny black tie resting against his chest. His hair styled up in his signature coif. He was gorgeous, as always. His eyes settled on Blaine, roaming up and down his body.

"There you go," he said with a playful roll of his eyes. "Taking my breath away."

"More like you take my breath away," he responded, closing the distance between them. He reached down to link their fingers together. "I can't go out there with you looking like that. Every eye is going to be trained on you, and you're mine."

"Oh, please stop." Kurt squeezed his hand. "Now how about we get going? I don't want to be late for our reservation."

"Well if someone wouldn't have taken an hour to get ready," he teased, as they made their way through the suite. Kurt shushed him, and they left.

The resort offered a variety of different restaurants to choose from, and Blaine had picked the one that most honeymooners choose. It was the cabana candlelight dinner out in the serenity pool. The view was breathtaking as they walked down the path to their secluded table. It was absolutely perfect.

Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him before sitting down. Both their eyes focused on the ocean view in front of them. "I didn't think I could see anything that would ever come close to your beauty. This is a close second."

"You are something else," Kurt murmured, turning to look at Blaine. "And this is the most perfect first date as husbands, and it hasn't even started yet."

Blaine laughed, reaching out to take Kurt's hand as the server approached them. It didn't take long for their food to come, or maybe it did. Blaine didn't keep track. The conversation just flowed between them like it always did, them bickering back and forth for a little bit before taking about anything they could think of. Everything was just easy when it came to his relationship with Kurt.

Dinner was marvelous, the food the best Blaine has ever tasted in his whole life.

"I have a food baby," Blaine said, sinking down in his seat and popping his jacket button open. "I'm miserable right now."

Kurt laughed, leaning over and poking him in the stomach. "You're right. I see the baby right here. It's bigger than before."

Blaine squatted the hand away, moaning in the process. "That was delicious though."

"It was," Kurt agreed with a nod of his head. "And the setting was absolutely perfect. I'm glad we chose this one. I'm glad we got to have this experience together."

"You're a schmuck." Blaine grinned, leaning over and kissing his husband softly. "And as beautiful as this view is, what do you say we end this romantic night in our room?"

"I thought you couldn't move from your food coma." Kurt raised an eyebrow, pulling Blaine's hand closer to him on the table.

"I just wanna cuddle in bed with you, no alterative motive here." He moved to stand up, pulling Kurt along with him. "This serenity pool makes me want to dive into it."

"Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson-Hummel," Kurt shot at him as they walked back up the walkway side by side. "That suit would be ruined."

"I think I'd sink to the bottom." He shook his head.

"And I'd have to jump in and rescue you, and I will not be doing that." He shook his head. "You'd drown."

"Nice to know my husband's suit comes before his husband."

"If it came to it, I'd do anything to save you Blaine, you know that." Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. "And now that I have you by my side forever, I'm going to make sure that I do protect you and save you whenever I need to."

"My hero," he cooed, leaning into Kurt.

The trip up to their suite was a short one, and as soon as they walked in the door they took off their jackets. It was Blaine who suggested a nice big bubble bath, and that's how they ended up in a steaming hot bathtub. Blaine was resting between Kurt's legs and with his back to Kurt's stomach. It was the best spot Blaine had ever been in, relaxed and at piece in the silent bathroom.

After a while, Kurt spoke softly in his ear. "Blaine? Can I ask you an important question? It's one that I've been putting off because I know the answer is going to be a tough one."

Blaine hummed, turning his head so his cheek brushed Kurt's shoulder. "Anything."

"I know you are focused on the Warblers right now and me the New Directions, but what's going to happen when all of this is over? I mean, one of us is going to lose at Sectionals, or both. You'll stay at Dalton, but I have to go back to New York."

The reality set in, and Blaine wished it hadn't. This trip was supposed to take everything away for a little while so he didn't have to worry about that. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life if he was being completely honest, and he had no idea where to even start looking t figure it out.

"I-I don't know."

"New York is my home, and you know that. Lima used to be, but I'm too big for it. We're married now, and we have to figure this out before we get back. What are we going to do?"

"I'll have to move with you to New York."

"No," Kurt said firmly, body stiffening. "I don't want you to just have to do anything. This marriage is only going to work if we both sacrifice things, not just one. I know how much you love it at Dalton-"

"But Kurt, I love you more than Dalton," he said quickly. He sat up then, turning around to face Kurt. "I love this marriage, and I'm willing to sacrifice moving back out to New York for you. It's my home too. This was just my current one until I got my head back on straight. The loft may not have been my home, but I think we can find something together that we can both go into making it feel like our home. Lima just isn't the same unless you're here."

"But Dalton-"

"Will be fine without me. As soon as you are ready to go back, I'm going to be right at your side. We both took a step forward in both of our lives the day we said 'I do', and we are not going to live in different states because I like my job."

Kurt's face softened, hand coming up out of the water to rest against Blaine's cheek. "You could try to get back into NYADA."

"I don't know," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I think that was your place to be and not mine. Sure going to school together would be cool, but maybe NYU or Columbia is a better fit. And hey, I seem to like teaching, so maybe I can look into that."

"There are so many opportunities for you, Blaine," Kurt told him with a soft smile. "I have no doubt that you won't find your calling, which I'm almost certain in on a Broadway stage. So us moving to New York after all this, that's something you are okay with one hundred percent?"

"One hundred and one percent." He shrugged his shoulder. "Besides, we still got a little bit until we have to figure that all out. Right now we should be thinking about where we are going to live when we get back. Is it lame to be married and still live in your mom's house?"

Kurt let out a laugh. "I don't know." He pulled Blaine closer again, wrapping his arms around him underwater, their bodies fitting perfectly together. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Right now though, I just want to hold you and forget about everything."

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Blaine murmured, eyes closing against Kurt's neck where it rested.

Once the water turned lukewarm, they climbed out. After putting on their robes and moving into their bedroom, Blaine pinned Kurt down to the bed. "Blaine! Get off me!"

Blaine hovered about him, grinning wickedly down at him. "What's the magic word?"

"Dumbass," Kurt shot back, struggling against Blaine's hold.

"Wrong unfortunately, so you are going to have to suffer the consequences." Blaine let go of him in one movement, bringing his hands to Kurt's side to start tickling him. Kurt let out a screech, thrashing against the sheets underneath Blaine and hands trying to push him off. Blaine was going to give that easily. He managed to get Kurt's robe opened enough to snake his arms down to grab at Kurt's bare sides, receiving a stream of gasps and screams.

Kurt wriggled just enough to gain some momentum, pushing Blaine off of him and tumbling off the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt with him, sending the two in a laughing heap on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Jerk," Blaine told him, propping himself up. "That was unnecessary."

"You tickling me was unnecessary." Kurt pointed his finger into Blaine's chest, a grinned plastered on his face. "Although fun, I don't like being dragged off the bed onto the hard ground."

"That's what I am, Mr. Fun, now I can think of a few things that are very fun. They involve no clothes and kissing, lots of kissing."

"I'll pass." Kurt looked away before reaching out. Blaine didn't get a chance to see what it was before he was smacked in the face with a pillow that had fallen in their scuffle.

"Ooof," he grunted, sending him on his back. Kurt took that as his opportunity to climb on top of him, pillow held above his head as he looked down with a satisfied smirk. "Kurt, you wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he asked innocently. He batted his lashes before starting his attack against Blaine, hitting him with the pillow repeatedly.

It didn't take long for Blaine to get out from underneath him, reaching for a pillow in his defense, then it was all out war. Blaine managed to dodge a hit, running into the living area, but Kurt followed. The suite was big, but not big enough for this. Blaine threw the door open to the balcony, rushing to get to the other door to their bed room before Kurt caught him. When he succeeded, he hopped onto the bed and turned to face Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him, pillow in his tight grip. There was a pause between the two of them before Kurt leaped at him. Blaine let himself take the hit before swinging his pillow. They both managed to get a good couple whacks in before Blaine called truce.

Kurt collapsed to the bed, holding his stomach as he laughed. Blaine followed, arm wrapping around his husband's waist to pull him in closer. They laughed and caught their breaths for a minute.

"I won."

Blaine shook his head immediately. "I don't think so, buddy. I totally won."

"You called truce!" Kurt proclaimed, jabbing him in the chest two times. "Besides, I always win."

"Uh-huh sure." Blaine playfully rolled his eyes.

"I won your heart." Kurt looked at his with bright blue eyes, smile settling on his lips. "I think that's the best thing that I have been able to achieve. And boy am I going to brag about it.

"I'm just going to agree with you so I can kiss you."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine didn't give him any time to do so, crashing his lips against his husband's. Kurt's hand settled on his jaw, pulling him closer as they shared a tender, yet heated kiss.

"I love you," Blaine told him, pulling away.

"I love you," Kurt told him. "And I will always love you and make sure I keep letting you know how much I love you. I don't want you to ever think that I don't."

"I know." He squeezed Kurt. "I know you do, but you just have a hard time sometimes."

"And I'm working on it. With your help, I'll be fine." He reached up, finger toying with a curl that was starting to pop out of the gel Blaine had put in earlier. "Now how about a perfect ending, to a perfect night?"

"You on top?" Blaine asked almost too eager.

"Of course," he laughed, flipping them over. "And this time, we are going to make this last as long as we can. Do you think you can handle that?"

Blaine tossed back his head. Just the thought of it was filling him with desire already. It was going to be a long, yet perfect night.

-5-

"Pst."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, turning over in bed. He pulled the blankets up and over his face to only have them torn down. He didn't bother fighting it, settling back into his comfortable pillow.

"Pst, Kurt."

He moaned, not willing to open his eyes. It felt like it was only five minutes ago that he had been able to finally fall asleep after fooling around a little more with Blaine after their long day of shopping.

"Kurt, are you awake."

"'m gonna kill you if you don't leave me alone," he gritted out, trying to reach down and find his comforter.

"I love you." He felt a small kiss to his cheek, and that settled him down a little. He wasn't as livid as he was before. "And I know you aren't a morning person, but I have this amazing plan that we are going to miss if you don't wake up."

"Why in the world would you plan something at god knows what time in the morning?" He forced his eyes to blink open, the room still in complete darkness. "The sun hasn't come up yet for crying out loud."

"Cranky Kurt," Blaine muttered under his breath, and Kurt bit his tongue to snap away. "I thought it would be special and romantic. I didn't take into account that you are very grumpy without sleep."

"I can make your day a living hell if this isn't worth it," he shot at him. It took everything in him to sit up. "I can't believe I am about to get up, but it's for my husband. I'd do anything for him. Yeah, I take it back. I'm going back to sleep."

"NO!" Blaine quickly shot forward, catching him before he could hit the mattress. He pulled a little, getting his arms around Kurt's waist so Kurt really had no choice but to get up.

He got dressed in a haze, pulling on his pajama pants since Blaine said he could and a t-shirt before they left the suite. Kurt didn't talk much, cursing Blaine over and over in his head for making him do whatever this was. It didn't occur to him that his husband had a bag in his other hand until they were walking out on the sandy beach.

"Blaine, what are we doing out here?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed but failing.

Blaine turned to him, dropping his hold on Kurt's hand and holding the bag up. "We are going to watch the sun rise together."

Kurt looked around, seeing a few other couples or families together doing the same thing, and he couldn't be mad. The hopeful smile on Blaine's face made all the annoyance fade because it was romantic. He took a step forward and kissed Blaine softly, hoping to tell him that he wasn't upset anymore.

Blaine grinned before pulling out two blankets from their room. One was laid down for them to sit on and Kurt took the other one to cover up with in the cool beach breeze. Once they were settled down, Kurt scooted up to Blaine's side, letting the boy hold him tightly. With his head on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt was satisfied.

"Thank you for not freaking out at me," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair after placing a kiss there. "I was a little worried that you would hit me and stalk back into the hotel."

Kurt chuckled softly, letting his eyes close for a minute. "Never. Anything you plan out is perfect enough for me to stay until it ends. It'll be nice."

Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt, pulling him even closer. "I don't want this to end."

"We still have another week left," he pointed out. "And our whole lives too. This is just the start, sweetheart."

"I know," Blaine murmured. "I just like it being the two of us."

Kurt blinked his eyes open. "It'll just be the two of us from now on until we decide we want to take the next step."

"What step would that be?"

"You know, we'll be moving in together, and then after a few years alone together, we can decide on…you know, kids."

Blaine didn't stiffen like Kurt expected him to do. Instead, he held Kurt tighter. "That's a while down the road, but I guess you are right. Kids."

"Kids," Kurt agreed. "You still want them, right? We haven't talked about it since we got back together. It should have been discussed before we married, but we just don't do things in the right order."

"No we don't, do we?" Blaine let out a little laugh. "But yes. I want kids with you as always."

"Good. So we have until we are ready to be just us. That will be enough time for us to figure out how to not kill each other." Kurt smiled and looked up to his husband. "All we have to worry about right now is glee."

"That's too much to worry about," Blaine mumbled, looking down at Kurt. He reached his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his lips. "All I want to worry about is to use sunscreen or not."

"I don't know about you, but I will burn to a crisp without my one hundred SPF." They both laughed, and Kurt pushed himself up to kiss Blaine's chin. "How much longer do we have for the sunrise? I'm exhausted because someone kept me up until the early hours of the morning."

"Only a couple more minutes. Thanks for doing this with me. It was something that I've wanted to do since I was a kid, watch the sunrise with someone special. Who's more special than my husband?"

"No one," Kurt agreed. "What do you think Rachel's doing right now?"

"She's probably devoting a whole week to Broadway knowing her."

They both laughed together. "I'm glad Mr. Schue's there with her, or I know she would. I hope that everything is all right though. I don't know what we will walk back into when we get back."

"Who knows. I have full trust in my Warblers to hold their own."

"We held our own," Kurt told him with a smile. "That's why we always messed around."

"We did, didn't we?" Blaine paused, looking out towards the ocean. "I miss the guys. Remind me to send them a message when we get back. They are going to freak when they find out that we got married."

Kurt nodded. "Remember Trent? He was always rooting for us to get together."

"He's going to be pretty ticked that he wasn't invited to the wedding."

"No one was invited. It was a spur of the moment." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "That's our excuse for everyone that didn't get to be there."

"Hey, look," Blaine whispered, pointing over to the horizon. "It's starting."

Kurt turned, hands resting on Blaine's arms that were wrapped around him. The sky was turning a bright pink as the sun started to rise slowly. It was such a beautiful sight, that Kurt's eyes watered slightly as he took it in. It only lasted a couple seconds before it finally emerged. It was a great experience and Kurt was glad they got to share it together.

"Wow," Blaine finally stated in his ear, sounding breathless.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. He sat up and turned to face his husband. "Now I can say I have experienced almost everything with you, the love of my life. I'm so excited to start the rest of our lives together when we get back, but right now, I'm exhausted."

Blaine nodded, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. "I am too. What do you say to a day in bed?"

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea, and maybe we can come back out here and watch the sun set together."

"I'd love that just like I love you."

Kurt pulled Blaine up and held him close as they made their way back up to their suite. Everything, and Kurt meant everything, was perfect. He never wanted it to end ever. There was nothing that could bring him down from this, nothing. He fell into bed with Blaine, snuggling up with his husband. Yeah, nothing would ever matter more than this man in his arms, and he would do absolutely anything to make him happy for the rest of his life. He was ready for just that: the rest of his life with the love of his life by his side. Fearlessly and Forever.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is late. This was hard to write in the sense that I've never been on a honeymoon to know what happens. I had to do a little research! :) I hope it turned out as good as you all expected it to! **

**The episode was good don't get me wrong. I thoroughly enjoyed the stories on the new kids. I absolutely love Mason! Such a cutie and Spencer with his crush! So cute. I could do without the whiny kid, I don't even remember what his name is to be honest, but it was cute! I just-It didn't have any Kurt and Blaine.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted like I've said before, it just depends on when I get it finished. Based on how horrible the episode was, I'll have a lot to write about.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me. Thank you to Sarahamanda Klaine, Guest, ksgleeov12, GarethGlee14, Brittany, RachelLittle2012, lizziemarie0529, KatyCatGleek1694, Wendy , GleekK, nomorecandles, Starbuk1332, Jodie McCoy, gleekfreakxoxo, and slybunny20! All your king words were just what I needed. **

**To answer Jodie McCoy: I don't know if I'll continue writing after Glee finishes. That's my honest answer. Right now, I'm so busy I'm surprised I find time to write these for you guys. I have stories that I was able to get back after my computer crashed that I could upload if you guys want. They aren't all finished. They are sort of AUs. I want to write! I really do. I have this idea for a famous Klaine AU that I sorta started, but I can never find time to keep doing it.**

**In reply to GleekK: I read your comment before I started the chapter, but I was already thinking about putting CWM into the chapter. Seeing that you wanted it just made be realize that I definitely needed to add it in no matter what.**

**For Brittany: I added the skiny dipping just for you! I wasn't planning on doing it, but you asked and I gave it. Hope it's good!**

**Thanks for all the support for going to see Darren! I'm excited! I am in no way bragging. I'm just so excited! **

**Now for my question for you guys: In what way will you keep the memory of Glee alive after the finale? I will always have all 700 songs on my phone and cry to them whenever they play. I have a big fathead of Klaine on my wall that isn't coming down anytime soon! Klaine will always live on in my heart, and I hope to continue writing them! I have all episodes not only on my laptop but on DVDs to watch! It will forever be a part of me. I will always support Darren and Chris no matter what! **

**Final Note: So much love for Darren and Chris! They haven't done much in the past week, but I just want to give them a shout out. **

**Chelsea**


	10. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester

**The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester**

**(Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.)**

Blaine looked up from sorting through his clothes and trying to find an outfit to wear for their night out when his phone rang. He turned around, reaching for the device that they had barely used since getting to the island. He paused, seeing a number that he wasn't familiar with. Instead of sending it to voicemail like he usually did, he took the chance and answered.

"Blaine Anderson speaking," he answered automatically, wincing when he forgot that he was now married. His last name wasn't just Anderson.

"Hello, Blaine," a deep voice spoke calmly. "This is Richard Drake the dean from Dalton."

"Oh, yeah!" He frowned, stopping what he was doing. "Hi, Richard. Is everything okay?"

"Actually it's not."

"If this is about my two week vacation, I'm so sorry that it was such sort notice. You see, I just got married and we are on our honeymoon-"

"Blaine, it's fine. Congratulations on getting married. I'm so sorry that I have to give you this news over the phone on your honeymoon. There's been a fire."

"A fire?" he asked slowly, brows creasing.

"Yes, overnight a fire broke out at Dalton, and it burned the school to the ground. There's nothing left of it. I hate to inform you about this, but I'm sorry to tell you that your employment is terminated for now. There too much damage to rebuild right now."

Blaine started seeing stars, his whole world starting to crumble underneath him. Dalton was his home. It was his safe haven. How in the world could it burn to the ground? "What about the students? The Warblers?"

"They are all being transferred to schools in the district evenly. The Warblers were transferred to William McKinley High School. Their first day is on Monday."

"Are they-is everyone okay? Have you…"

"We held a meeting with everyone this morning, and it was tough to see our school completely gone, but we have to move on from it. Again, I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted you to know what happened for when you return. I'm sorry this means your job is gone. You were a pleasure, Blaine. I hope you the best."

"Thank you, Richard," Blaine managed to choke out before saying goodbye. He sat down on the end of the bed, legs finally giving out.

He was trying to calm his breathing, feeling a panic attack starting to rise inside of him. Dalton was his home. It was his everything. How could it just be gone? It meant so much to him, to so many people. It was where he grew up. It was where he coped after being beaten. It was where he had made so many amazing friends when he thought he'd never would. It was where he met the love of his life. It was a big part of his life, and now it was completely gone. He didn't know what he'd do now without it.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, ready to take on their night. That was until he saw the look on Blaine's face, the tears streaming down his cheeks, and the shaking of his shoulders. Dread flooded over Kurt, panic starting to rise. He rushed to Blaine's side, ducking to take ahold of his husband's cheeks.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, urgently. Blaine didn't answered, eyes closing. "Hey! Blaine, tell me what's going on. I want to help."

"I just got a call." His face crumbled up and head shook back and forth.

"Sweetheart," Kurt tried again, growing really worried. "Tell me. Use your words. Who called?"

Blaine's eyes opened, looking into Kurt's with such devastation, Kurt knew something bad happened. "The dean from Dalton just called me. He said-" Blaine let out a sob, and Kurt rubbed his thumbs against the skin. "He said that there was a fire. Dalton's gone, Kurt. It burned to the ground!"

Kurt didn't know what he expected Blaine to tell him, but that wasn't it. Dalton burning to the ground? This had to be some kind of mistake. He shook his head, standing up and grabbing his phone. Blaine watched him through wet eyesas he dialed his dad.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted in his fatherly tone. "How's the honeymoon going?"

"It's on halt," he replied, forcing himself to look away from Blaine's broken face. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. What's going on? Is Blaine okay?"

"He's-" He paused, closing his eyes. "He's really upset right now because he heard that there was a fire at Dalton. Will you turn on the news and see if there's anything about it?"

There was some rustling on the other side of the line. "Dalton had a fire? I think I heard something at the shop yesterday about a fire, but I didn't know it was Dalton. Let me check."

Kurt waited for his dad to check, looking back over to Blaine. He had a somewhat hopeful look on his face as he looked over at him, and Kurt really hoped that this was some sort of mistake because there was no way he could break the news to Blaine again.

"There it is," his dad said suddenly, letting out a low whistle. "Oh man, Kurt. It's gone. There's nothing left of it. I hope no one was inside."

Kurt felt like his world collapsed. Dalton had not only been Blaine's home, but it was his for a while as well. It was a big part of both of them as a couple and separately.

"Thanks for checking," Kurt managed. "I'm going to go, okay? I've got to tell Blaine."

"Break it to him easily, Kurt. This was his home."

"I know, Dad."

Kurt placed his discarded phone down on the dresser, slowly walking over to his husband. Blaine's tears had stopped as he looked up, bottom lip between his teeth. "What-"

"It's gone," Kurt told him. That was the best way to do it. There was no sugar coating it, and it would only make Blaine more upset. "It burned down."

He let out a sob, hands moving up to his face but Kurt grabbed them instead. Instead of saying anything, he just wrapped Blaine in his arms, holding him and comforting him until he could calm down.

It was a disaster. Everything that Blaine had rebuilt since their break up the summer before is gone. He had gone to Dalton to rebuild himself and did a damn good job. Now it was all shattered within seconds. Blaine's career, his legacy, his home, and his memories were gone. It had to be heartbreaking, so Kurt squeezed him tighter, holding on to Blaine to remind him that he was still there.

"Kurt," Blaine said brokenly after a while. He didn't move from where he was tucked against Kurt. "It can't be gone."

"I know," he shushed. He moved his head, placing a small kiss to Blaine's temple. "I know how much it meant to you. I understand. It meant a lot to me."

Blaine nodded then. He just held on after, tears wetting Kurt's neck but he couldn't bring himself to care. Blaine got to cry on him as long as he needed to.

"There's no more Warblers," Blaine croaked, sitting up. His eyes were puffy and red. He didn't look too good at all. It made Kurt reach up and wipe the tears away. "There's no more staircase. There's no more hallway that we ran down. There's no more study hall where we shared our first kiss. There's nothing left. My-my jacket's gone!"

Kurt caught Blaine as he flung himself back into his arms, more sobs coming. "Your jacket? Why is your jacket gone, sweetheart?"

"It was-" He sniffed his nose. "It was hung up in my office there! It's gone. That was all I had left."

"Hey," Kurt said quickly, pulling back. "It's not gone, Blaine. You had more than one jacket, remember? I have one in my room at home that you left."

Blaine looked up to him, relief flooding over his face. "You have my other jacket?"

"I do." He nodded his head quickly. "I've had it for a while. I found it when I got here months ago. I was too hopeful to give it back because it still smelled like you."

"I have my jacket," he tested, taking a deep breath.

"You have your jacket," Kurt agreed. "It's not all gone. I know it seems like it is, but Blaine it's not. Trust me. We have so many memories that will help Dalton live on. It was our place. You proposed to me there. It's horrible that it's gone, but things don't last forever. We are going to be okay. How many pictures do we have of Dalton? I'm pretty sure there's even a video of our proposal that Kitty had someone take. And every time I hear that damn 'Misery' song, all I think about is you throwing open the doors, throwing papers into the air, and singing, 'Oh Yeah!'"

That did it. Blaine let out a shaky laugh, eyes crinkling up with humor. "That was one fun number."

"It was, but I'm pretty sure the time we were trying to be seductive was even better. Remember my passing gas face as I was trying to be sexy?"

Blaine laughed again, head dropping a little. "You were still adorable to me."

"I'm glad we moved on from the awkward stage quickly." Kurt shook his head. "Or how about jumping around on the couches and tables during 'Bills, Bills, Bills'? No that was every number wasn't it?"

"The Warblers were known for jumping on furniture."

"You see, we have so many memories together and apart there. It may be gone physically, but mentally it'll always live on. Maybe one day it can be rebuilt. Maybe one day it could be as special of a place as it was for us."

"I met the love of my life there."

"And I met mine." Kurt leaned forward, catching Blaine in a sweet kiss. "And I couldn't be more thankful for a school that provided so many people safety. It was a great place."

"It was." Blaine opened his eyes and nodded. "Thank you for calming me down."

"That's what I'm here for, husband." He squeezed Blaine's hand before standing. "All right, so do you wanna start packing?"

"Packing?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowing. "We still have a week left."

"Blaine," he said, turning back and pulling the boy up. "Let's be honest, your heart isn't in this anymore. We had a wonderful eight days here. I think it's time to go back. The Warblers need their advisor. Besides, this just gives us an excuse to go on another honeymoon together."

Blaine looked at him, a smile slowly forming. "You know me so well. I want to stay here, but-"

"But Lima is where we need to be."

Kurt didn't hesitate as he wrapped Blaine up in his arms, holding him close for a long time. Blaine melted in his touch, giving his whole body to Kurt to support. Kurt didn't mind it. He was happy to hold his husband together when he was upset because he knows that Blaine would do the exact same for him if the roles were reversed.

"I'll call and get us tickets if you want to pack. How does that sound?"

Blaine nodded against his neck, still holding on tightly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Kurt murmured. "Thank you for being the best husband a guy could ever ask for. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine pulled back, eyes regaining some of their sparkle although Kurt could still see the devastation. It was progress. Things were going to be okay.

-1-

"Are you sure?"

"Kurt," Blaine snapped, eyes wide. "I'm sure, okay? I don't want to go back there. Not yet. I'm not ready to see it gone yet."

Kurt nodded. Things had been like this for the past twenty-four hours. Blaine would be fine and then not. It was taking a toll on both of them, but Kurt was going to support him no matter what. He always found a way to calm him down and that was all that mattered.

"Okay," he said softly. "I just wanted to make sure that you were sure. I mean, some deal with grief differently. Going to Dalton to see it could be good for you."

"No."

"Then we won't go until you are ready, but I don't want you to keep up this snapping at me, okay? I know it's hard to be back here without it, but it's going to be okay. You'll have all the New Directions and me. The Warblers are going to be at McKinley too."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, hands coming up to rub at his forehead. "It's not fair to treat you this way. If you just stop pushing me to go there, I'll be fine."

"Pushing is done," Kurt told him honestly. "Marriage is about compromises, and I'm giving that up right now. I just want you to know, the minute you tell me you're ready we'll go."

"Okay."

"Now do you think you can go into McKinley, or do you want the day off?"

"I want to go. The Warblers are going to be lost as it is, and it would help if I were there to help them get settled in. They need me."

"Yes they do." Kurt ducked his head to catch Blaine's eye. "I'm proud of you going in there with them. It's a big step for you."

"I have to." He gave Kurt a small smile. "We should get going."

The drive to McKinley was quiet. Kurt held Blaine's hand the whole way, squeezing whenever he felt like he needed to. Blaine kept his eyes out the window, but Kurt knew he was okay by the squeezes he gave back.

Blaine was okay. He was a little irritable, but having Kurt there by his side made everything better. He refused to go to Dalton. It would just make things official and he wasn't ready to do that just yet.

The halls were a buzz, and Blaine looked around for his group. He had gotten in contact with him the night before to tell them that he was coming back. He had to make sure they were doing okay. Once he saw the blazers, he moved for them quickly.

"Mr. Anderson!" was the chorus he got when they all saw him. Blaine retrieved his hand back from Kurt to hug all of them.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" he asked, looking to Andrew, his lead Warbler.

"Were as good as we can be with our school burning down," he answered with a shrug. "It doesn't feel much like home here, especially with all the stares and whispers."

Blaine looked around and seen that they had gathered the attention of many of the students. "Well it'll get better. I know that this horrible, but we are going to be okay."

There were some doubtful faces, and Blaine knew that if he were in their position he'd be doubtful. "Mr. Anderson, we appreciate you coming back from your honeymoon early to help, but this just isn't what we are used to. The Warblers are gone."

"First off, please just call me Blaine. I'm not your advisor anymore, I'm a friend and coach because you guys are going to join the New Directions. It'll be perfect for both teams."

"What makes you think they want us to join?" Robert asked behind Andrew.

"What makes you think we want to join?" Louis added next to Andrew.

"You don't mean that. You all joined the Warblers because you want to perform. Just because Dalton is gone doesn't mean you just give that up. Trust me, I moved from Dalton to here, and it was good. The New Directions are a great group of people that you will grow to really like. Everything is going to work out."

"The New Directions only have six members," Kurt piped in. "They need you guys just as much as you need them. We are going to go talk to Mr. Schue to make sure everything can be settle. Just met us in the choir room at lunch."

Blaine nodded, turning back to his group. "It's going to be fine."

They didn't look hopeful as they scattered away in groups, probably going to their respective classes. Blaine sighed, feeling defeated.

"Hey," Kurt spoke, taking a hold of his shoulders. "It's going to take some time for them, but you did the best you can. Let's go to the auditorium and find Mr. Schue. The sooner we get this figured out the better."

That Blaine had to agree with.

Once in the auditorium, Blaine saw the New Directions performing. It brought everything back, filling Blaine with dread. The Warblers would never be able to perform together in the council room again. Kurt led Blaine to a set, protectively putting his arm around his shoulders and holding him for comfort. It helped, it really did. It didn't take the hurt away, but it told him that things were going to be oaky.

Mr. Schue came down to greet them, and Blaine didn't listen to what he was saying. He was just too upset.

"What is going on with you guys?" he finally heard.

"There was a fire at Dalton," Blaine spoke quietly, not looking up. Kurt's hands rubbed at his shoulder, helping a little "It burned to the ground. There's nothing left. The Academy is gone."

"A fire?" Mr. Schue asked, sounding in complete shock. "That's horrible."

"We came back earlier because of it," Kurt spoke then. "The Warblers, they have no where to go."

"They were transferred here," Blaine continued, finally looking over the man. "It would be great if the New Directions would be kind enough to let them join. Performing is their passion, and I can't let them be silenced."

"Of course." There was no hesitation. "I'm not the only person who runs the New Directions, Kurt you do, and Rachel does. It won't be a problem. The glee club's main goal is to pick up people when they have fallen down, and the Warblers are down right now. I think they'll be a great asset."

"That's what I said." Kurt squeezed Blaine again. "We have to let them join. Joining forces, we'll be unstoppable against Vocal Adrenaline."

"I just-will the New Directions be okay with that?" Blaine asked, looking up on the stage where they were talking to one another. "I don't want to throw the boys at them and then they don't like each other. That'll be a disaster."

"We'll break it to them easily," Kurt said.

"They are going to have to adapt to the new environment, but this is happening. Blaine, I can see how upset you are about this They have a home here."

He looked up then, seeing the sincerity in Mr. Schue's eyes. He knew that everything was going to be fine. This was just a huge bump in the road that Blaine didn't want to ever have to go over.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this emergency Glee Club meeting," Mr. Schue started after the bell rang. "Now, as I'm sure everyone in this room is aware of by now, Dalton Academy has burned to the ground. Now, I've gathered you all here today because Blaine, Kurt and myself have been talking and although just a moment ago, we could only see the Warblers as our competition, now it's time for us to see them as a friend and ally."

"We have made the decision to make some lemonade out of these lemons and join together as a show choir super group." The Warblers looked up, relief settling on all of their faces at the news. "This is an opportunity for all of need them just as much as they need us."

"Where's Rachel?" Kitty asked suddenly. "Shouldn't she be here for this?"

"Uh, she is in New York on some business, but she'll be back soon. But she is totally on board with this plan."

"Well, okay," she said with a shrug. Kurt smiled seeing Blaine smile. Things were settling into place.

There was a cheer throughout the room as the groups combined together, some officially meeting each other. It was really nice to see. Blaine looked so relieved.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schuester, for your generosity," Blaine moved in front of the man, speaking for the Warblers. "It is in times like these that we can find comfort in the kindness of our friends."

"It's gonna be a challenge for all of us to move forward," the older man agreed. "But I know that we can do this. And I think it's so awesome that the Warblers' passion for show choir is stronger than ever, 'cause we're really gonna need that strength and commitment to not only win sectionals, but to take it all the way to nationals this year! Come on, guys!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Kurt couldn't help but smile. This was great. Everything was going smoothly.

"Yeah!" they heard, looking over had finding Sue clapping. The look on Kurt's face fell along with Blaine's and Mr. Schue's. It was never good when it involved her. "I'm sorry, but the aroma of overly dry-cleaned polyester uniforms just wafted into my office and up my extremely sensitive I can see why now. The Glee Club is hosting the Lima Gay Men's Chorus."

"Oh, no, she didn't!" Louis said, bending down to take off his shoe only to be stopped by Andrew.

" Sue you know very well that these are the Warblers," Blaine answered calmly. "They're at McKinley 're part of the New Directions."

"Oh, they most certainly are not," she said softly. "And they're going to take their freshly scrubbed cherubic faces and get the hell out of my school."

"They're staying, Sue," Mr. Schuester replied. "I've already cleared it with the superintendent."

"How dare you go over my head!" She was starting to get angry, Mr. Schue turned back slightly. "Well, I will just have to get it un-cleared with Senate Majority Leader Mitch McConnell, who I met recently on the Cayman Islands at a leadership retreat and turtle hunt. He's also a priority contact on my brand-new cutting-edge Apple Watch. Now, fly away, Warblers."

Don't listen to her. Stay."

"Leave!"

"Stay!"

"There's a good chance we won't be rehearsing today," Kitty whispered behind them.

"Make no mistake, William," Sue said, moving close to Mr. Schue's face. Blaine looked worried, stepping closer, but Kurt held him back. There was no getting between this. "When the final bell tolls, I will have plucked every Warbler feather out of this school. Doomsday has arrived."

"Bring it, Suzy Q," Mr. Schue gritted up, stepping closer to her.

"Don't call me that."

"Suzy Q."

"Stop it."

"Suzy Q."

"What's the Q stand for?"

Mr. Schue didn't respond, instead hissing. Kurt couldn't believe how childish the two acted sometimes. It was embarrassing. Sue huffed before spinning around and leaving in a way only Sue could, throwing the papers on the piano up in the air and kicking over the bench

"Don't mind her," Blaine finally spoke to his scared face Warblers. "That's just Sue. You guys are staying here, and there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Yeah, welcome!" Mr. Schue said and everyone cheered again. Kurt was grabbed by Blaine, going easily into his arms. All Kurt cared about was seeing that smile on his husbands face. That was all that mattered right now.

-2-

"Blaine!" Rachel greeted, hugging him without any other warning. Blaine stumbled back, but regained his balance. He hadn't seen her since they left for the honeymoon, and she wanted to meet him and Kurt for coffee the minute she got back.

"Hey, Rach," he told her as they separated.

"I am so sorry about Dalton." She leaned over and hugged Kurt then. "It is such a shame that a school as beautiful like Dalton had to have something like that happen to it. I know how much it meant to you."

Blaine nodded as they sat down, Kurt sitting next to him and Rachel across. "It's fine. I'm saddened by it, but it happened. It really helped that the New Directions welcomed the Warblers with open arms. They didn't have to do that and they did. It means a lot to not only me but the guys as well."

"Of course." She nodded before taking a sip. "The New Directions are different people than they were before. I really like them a lot. I have gotten to know them in the past week, and they are great."

"Speaking of the past week," Kurt spoke up. "What did I miss? I leave with six members and come back with seven and a half."

Rachel gave him a look, and Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Uh-oh. That doesn't look good."

"Oh it wasn't, trust me." She let out a sigh and sat back. "Let's start with the one old enough for glee. From what I gathered, Spencer had a crush on him. He ended up getting Alister to join. They are so adorable together."

"What about the munchkin?" Kurt asked, and Blaine knew that this was going to be a story.

"Well, Sue was trying to get the Superintendent to like her or something, and she had to take care of his nephew Myron. Myron had his bar mitzvah last week and wanted the New Directions to perform for him. I was hesitant as was Mr. Schue because we wanted to focus on Sectionals next week. It was horrible. The kid doesn't stop screaming."

She shook her head and massaged her temples. "It turns out that his uncle put out a petition to get Myron bumped up a few grades because he's so talented. Now he's in the glee club. He may be a brat, but he is good."

"That's going to be fun," Kurt muttered, and Blaine reached out and took his hand.

"A little distraction from what's going on will be good."

"Speaking of distractions, how was your guys' honeymoon?" she asked with a bright smile. "I know it was cute short, but I want all the details."

Blaine blushed, ducking his head a little. Kurt was more put together. "It was really nice. We had a really great time together. We watched the sunrise, had a romantic dinner in an infinity pool, and Blaine even got me to swim a couple times."

"Aw, I bet it was nice to get away from everything, huh?"

"It was nice to be together finally," Blaine answered. He was still blushing, feeling his cheeks getting hotter, but he smiled nonetheless. "Being married is everything I thought it would be and more."

Kurt leaned closer to him, cooing slightly. "Aw, Blaine. We had so much fun. Plus a lot of sex as always."

Blaine sputter a bit as Rachel's face grew pink, but she giggled. "You two definitely know how to do that very well. We both know that, don't we?"

"It was one time, and you didn't knock," Kurt protested, giving her his Kurt's glare. "You knew we were at the loft alone, after a date, and you just walk in without any sort of warning."

"You guys were…" She paused and looked around, slowly leaning forward and lowering he voice. "You guys were on the couch, Kurt. I mean I never knew how flexible you could be, Blaine, but bravo on that."

"Oh my god," Blaine muttered. He was pretty sure that his face was going to be permanently red.

"Yes, and he's all mine," Kurt preened. "It was lovely, but I knew that after Blaine heard the news about Dalton, we had to come back. It wouldn't be much of a honeymoon with a worrying husband."

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun and are back now. Last week was rough without my partner to help me. Mr. Schue is great, but you are my other half. Now with the Warblers joining glee club, we are all going to be working together until I have to leave to go back to New York."

"We might just be coming with you." Kurt took a sip of his cup. "We aren't sure what we are going to do just yet. Right now we are staying with Blaine's mom until we sort everything out."

"We are more focused on glee than anything with Sectionals next week and having to join forces to create a great team."

"That sounds lovely. It won't be New York without my best friends." She reached her hands out and took one of both Blaine and Kurt's hand. "I'm really happy we got to all share this time together before we set off into the rest of our lives."

"I am too," Blaine agreed. "It got me a husband."

"I am as well." Kurt smiled. "I got to make up for my biggest mistake."

Rachel teased them then, and they all laughed together. It really was nice to get to share these times together because after it ended, Blaine didn't know when he'd even get to see them. It was sad, but he was sorta ready to move on after Sectionals.

-3-

Kurt was going to get arrested for punching a thirteen-year-old in the face on the school premises. This Myron kid was driving him up the wall, screaming and demanding things to be done for him and not for everyone else. Kurt was going to slap him before stuffing his mouth so no one had to bear his voice again.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned, seeing Rachel rushing down the auditorium steps. She had a big smile plastered to her face. It was a blessing to get away from the group as Mr. Schue continued to try and calm everyone down to start dance rehearsals.

"What is it?" he asked, meeting her halfway.

"I got a call from the producer of that Broadway show that I tried out for. They want me!"

Kurt was shocked, but so excited for her. He launched forward and hugged her tightly. They celebrated together for a minute, jumping up and down.

"When do you start?" he asked finally. "Oh god, please tell me it's not until after Sectionals. I can't handle this without you."

"It's in a couple weeks. They are going to call for the exact date, but I'm going back to New York. I don't need NYADA!"

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so happy for you. This is fantastic! This is a new slate. You can go and start over on the stage where you belong. This time just don't go screw it up, all right? Broadway is your home."

"And it'll be your home too, just you wait and see. We are going to live out our dreams together! You, me, and Blaine. We all will be so happy in New York."

"Now if we can only survive until then," Kurt muttered, turning back to the stage. "It's starting to look like a disaster with Myron yelling and the Warblers being well the Warblers. Mr. Schue is trying to conduct their first dance lesson together."

"Oh no," she mumbled as they walked back down to the stage.

Kurt saw Blaine come in, waving over to him as they watched what was going on onstage. Mr. Schue had finally gotten them settled and started to begin the first dance. He showed them first.

"And a-five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

"Come on!" the lead Warbler spoke, Kurt thought his name was Andrew. "This choreography is about as rudimentary as it gets, and you guys aren't even close."

"Okay, that-that is enough, guys," Mr. Schue spoke. "We're a team, and a team is comprised of people with individual strengths and weaknesses."

"Are we a team?" Jane asked. "Because look at us. Half of us are wearing uniforms from a different school."

Kurt took that as his cue to take the stage, Rachel and Blaine following right behind him. "She's right. There is a major disconnect. We've got to make some changes."

"Teams wear uniforms," Andrew said, and Kurt heard the cockiness. "Better grab a blazer."

"You guys would look great in blazers," Blaine piped in.

"This is McKinley, dude," Spencer said.

"Yeah, your sexist empire doesn't even exist," Jane shot back at the group.

"Our look is iconic, synonymous with tradition and excellence." He took a step forward. "Not to mention, it elevates anyone who wears it to sex-symbol status." They all snapped.

"Wait, I'll take one," Myron spoke, holding up a finger.

"Women love these," another Warbler spoke.

"Do they?" Kitty questioned, not sounding too sure.

"Come on, guys, we've welcomed you to our school with open arms," Kurt said, trying to make the peace. This was going too far.

"Semi-open," Kitty corrected.

"You can't expect us to adopt your uniforms, too."

"But, you know, it would save us the effort of having to try and find a new look," Blaine tried.

"Okay, look, you guys," Rachel said. "We've had a lot of success with this in the past, so we'll just give you our uniforms to wear during the competition."

"Red T-shirts and Converse are not uniforms," another Warbler spoke distastefully. "You have costumes."

"Guys, enough!" Mr. Schue spoke as Mason held Madison back from going at the Warbler. "We need to have some unity here, okay? Look, you attend McKinley now. I'm really sorry, guys, but the blazers need to go."

"We are grateful that you've welcomed us to your school," Andrew spoke up, stepping forward. "And to be performing with you guys, but we didn't choose to come here. You always talk about how important Glee Club and-and McKinley is to you; well, we felt the same way about Dalton."

"And then we watched it burn to the ground," Warbler number two spoke.

"These jackets aren't just uniforms. They're a tribute. A last surviving artifact of a place that meant so much to us. It's all that we have left."

Kurt saw how emotional the boy was getting, glancing over at Blaine and seeing the look he had.

"You pumpkins got bigger problems than your costumes," Beiste said behind them in the aisle. They all turned to look at her. "I just got word that Sue is the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt had to contain himself as there was a buzz among everyone, the person at the piano playing the stupid tune. Mr. Schue looked completely fed up. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to go figure this out."

He stopped at Kurt and Rachel, taking both of their hands. "Can you two handle this?"

"We've got it, Mr. Schue," Rachel assured him, pushing him away in the direction of the football coach. "Figure it out."

Blaine took a step forward once Mr. Schue was gone, clapping his hands. "Okay, now we need to figure this out!" The room fell silence, watching as Blaine walked in-between the two groups.

"I know what it's like to be in the position of both of you guys. I was a Warbler that transferred to McKinley and had to adjust. I was in the New Directions and had to accept new members, even if they didn't agree with what I agreed with. It's frustrating on both ends of the spectrum, but this is how it's going to be you guys. There's one thing that you all have in common, and it's your passion to perform and sing. It shouldn't matter who it is with as long as you are on that stage."

He turned to face both teams. "As Mr. Schue said before, you guys each have your strengths and weaknesses. Warblers, you guys are awesome with getting dance moves down and harmonizing. New Directions, you guys are amazing at throwing things together at last minute in both a dance routine that's simple yet amazing and vocally outstanding. I think that if we come together and address each other's weakness with your strengths, this team will be unstoppable."

He held out his hand. "I think that it's time to rise from the ashes, figuratively and literally, and become one. We'll figure out the uniform situation later, that's not important. What's important is getting comfortable with each other and stop the fighting and bitterness. That will get all of you nowhere. What do you guys say? Want to try this one more time?"

Kurt had never been more proud of the man standing in front of him, looking like a natural born leader. He stood with his head held high, confident and understanding. He was devastated, but showing them that this was going to turn out good if they only tried to make it that way.

Kurt wasn't surprised when the two groups agreed, moving back together to start up their dance moves again. This time with Blaine leading them in a little more easier moves so they could at least get something down together as a group. It was really perfect. Finally, something started to go right. It was a little step, but a step in the right direction.

-4-

"What are you doing?"

Blaine looked up from where he was beginning to start forming something really special, or so he thought. Kurt was standing at the door to his room, arms crossed and smile on his lips.

"You look really into it whatever it is." He took a step into the room. "I really loved what you said in glee rehearsal. It was amazing."

Blaine smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I just want things to work out so badly. They have to, and the way both teams were acting, there was just no way that was going to happen without being talked to."

Kurt sat down next to him, arm wrapping around Blaine's waist and chin resting on his shoulder. "Rise?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly, moving to shut the notebook he was writing in only to have Kurt stop him instantly. "Really."

"It looks like you are writing a song, Blaine," Kurt murmured, hand moving to rest on the paper. "We will rise about the ashes before this whole life passes us by."

"It's just something that I've been working on. With everything that happened with Dalton and the New Directions, I thought that maybe what they need is a good anthem to merge into a new team."

"I didn't know you could write." He moved his head, resting it against Blaine's.

"I don't know if I can to be honest. I was just testing it out."

"It's good." Kurt took hold of his hand and gave it a good squeeze. "Like really good, Blaine. These lyrics, they really speak to me when I read them. Like this one: 'When it feels like there is nothing I can do but give up. I look up, thank God I have you to tell me, I know it's hard to do, but I think you can make it.' That's incredible."

"I've only got a few lines, but I think it's coming along pretty well."

"You are crazy," Kurt told him. "You've got half a song here. Do you have a melody in your head, or are you just writing the lyrics first?"

Blaine let out a little hum, trying to give Kurt an idea of what he wanted it to sound like. "Or something like that."

"It's good. I want to hear it when it's done. Maybe this will get them to finally come together instead of worrying about the ridiculous uniform problem."

"I have an idea for that too. My head is constantly moving with ideas, and I finally rested on one that I think may work. I'm not sure though."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued.

"A secret, just like this." He held up his notebook to his chest.

"What's mine is yours," Kurt teased, poking him in the side. "But I'll just have to wait and see. I'm excited to hear it though. Your mom wanted me to tell you that we just ordered pizza for dinner. Do you wanna come join us?"

"I'll be there in a few." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt quickly. "I just want to get a little bit more done before leaving it."

"Sounds good. I'll save you a plate."

Blaine watched him leave before going back at it. He didn't realize that an hour had passed, even as Kurt came and place a plate of pizza next to him and kissed his forehead. Once he had finished the lyrics, going over them in his head a million times, before working on the music. That's what he was good at. Before he knew it, it was done. He was staring at his first song, and he couldn't wait to give it to the New Directions.

-5-

Kurt sat with Rachel as they waited for the group to perform. Blaine took it in his hands to get everything together for the past twenty-four hours. He wouldn't even tell Kurt, his husband what they had come up with for the costumes. They just had to wait. Eventually music started as the group came out on the stage. Kurt was intrigued when he saw them in dress shirts and ties.

_Have you ever felt like you woke up_

_On the wrong side of your heart_

_Has it ever felt like it's broken_

_Like the world tore it apart_

The two different groups danced on different sides of the stage, but they were all moving together in harmony. It was definitely progress. Kurt couldn't believe the song that they were singing came from his husband. He swelled up with pride.

_Have you felt so weak,_

_You could hardly stand_

_Like if you ever fell_

_You could never tell_

_If you'd ever get back up again_

_I know it's hard to do,_

_But I think you can make it,_

_Cause I know we can take it,_

_Baby we will..._

Suddenly Blaine came out, rolling a cart with red jackets on it, and everything made sense. Of course they were going to still wear blazers, but not Dalton blazers, McKinley blazers. It was perfect. Blaine helped pass them out along with Kitty.

_Rise_

_We are young we are the dreamers we will fly_

_When the world will not believe us,_

_We will rise above the ashes_

_Before this whole life passes us by_

_You and I, we will rise_

Blaine moved to the edge of the stage, hurrying down the steps. Rachel squealed next to him, reaching out to grip his arm. It looked like she was just as excited about this as he was. The group finished pulling on their jackets, mixing between each other until they were all on big group instead of two separate ones.

_Ooooo,_

_Oooo,_

_Oh_

_La la la la la_

_La la la_

_Oh we will..._

_We will rise!_

Blaine joined them, a smile plastered on his face. Kurt smiled up at him as the boy sat down. They focused back on the group, and as Blaine said before, they all complemented each other's strengths and weaknesses. It was perfect.

_Rise_

_We are young _

_We are the dreamers we will fly_

_When the world will not believe us,_

_We will rise above the ashes_

_Before this whole life passes us by_

_You and I_

They moved together like they had been for years, smiling and just having a great time. It reminded Kurt of when he was in the New Directions. They were strong and confident together and that's what really mattered. They weren't two teams anymore, they were one.

_We will rise_

_We will rise_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_We will rise_

_We will rise!_

_We will rise above the ashes_

_Before this whole life passes us by_

_You and I, we will rise_

Kurt couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around both Rachel and Blaine, pulling them closer. This was the start of something amazing. They were going to win against Vocal Adrenaline. They had to. He could hardly wait for next week to come. They were ready for it.

Blaine bit his lip, not turning around. He thought he was ready for it. He told Kurt he was. It was just a big step that he needed to take to move on. Kurt stood next to him, patiently waiting for him to be ready.

"It's not going anywhere," Kurt reminded him after a little while. "Blaine, sweetheart, I think it's time. You can do this, I know you can."

Blaine turned, looking at his husband. "It's just-once I see it, that's it. It's officially gone."

"Blaine, it's gone. Trust me, it'll just be easier the faster you do it. But I'm not rushing, so you can take your time. I'm just watching out on the sun. It's starting to set."

"Okay," Blaine said, turning around. He reached out his hand, and Kurt took it instantly. They walked forward, Blaine looking ahead at where the school uses to be. It took his breath away. There was nothing but rubble. It was horrible.

"You okay?" Kurt asked after a while. They stopped before reaching the rubble. "I know it's hard for you, but it's good to speak."

"I just can't believe it's gone. Like there's literally nothing left. It was such a great place to go to school. It meant everything to many people."

"It did."

Blaine just shook his head, moving to tuck himself into Kurt's side. "Promise me we will never forget this place, okay?"

"I don't think that is possible, Blaine," Kurt told him, wrapping his arm around Blaine and pulling him closer. "We will always have Dalton. It's what brought us together."

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

"That's what husbands do, Blaine. You don't have to thank me." Blaine smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine murmured. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to see this anymore."

"It helped though, didn't it?" Kurt asked, pulling away. The look in his eyes told Blaine that he was worried.

"It did. Don't you worry about it. I had to come and see it, and now I don't what to come back for a while. Let's go get some BreadStix."

They walked hand in hand to the car. This week wasn't what Blaine thought it would be, but that's life. They would have obstacles that they'd have to work around, and Blaine knew that they were going to be able to do it together, side-by-side because they loved each other. This was just the beginning of their marriage, and it was everything that Blaine wanted it to be and more.

Moving on was hard to do, but with Kurt by his side, Blaine could do it. He could do anything.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm cutting it really close, and by the time this gets posted, Glee will probably already be on! I hope you all enjoy this! It was a little difficult to write just because I have absolutely no time to write at all. I'm just telling you guys that I don't know when they next three chapters will be written. I'm hoping the next one will be written fast because I'm on Spring Break! Yay! :) But the last two I want to make perfect, so we will see.**

**The episode was horrible. I hated it. I liked the parts with The New Directions and Warblers, but the whole Sue thing was so stupid. I actually fast forwarded through most of it because that just doesn't appeal to me and to have a whole 40 minutes on something irrelevant is just ridiculous instead of focusing on, I don't know, maybe the school that burnt down. I hope that I did a good job of focusing on that!**

**Thank you to gleekfreakxoxo, Jodie McCoy, Sarahamanda Klaine, slybunny20, lizziemarie0529, Nightingale63, Brittany, nomorecandles, and KatyCatGleek1694. You guys are amazing and keep me going when I want to stop! I love you all!**

**My question: I want to know if anyone has met either Darren or Chris and what their experience was like. If you haven't, what would you say to them?**

**My answer: Of course, I've met Darren. Let me tell you something, not much was said. I cried, he hugged me. I'm pretty sure I told him I loved him multiple times. He was a sweetheart. If I met Chris, I mean when, it'll probably be more poised. Darren is a huge part of me. I love Chris, but when it comes to who I'd cry when I meet them, it's Darren. I'd want to ask questions and seem somewhat sane since he's so put together.**

**Final Note: The Glee Cast on Ellen was hilarious! I'm so glad they got to do that before parting ways. I'm so excited to see what everyone has in store for them after the finale.**

**-Chelsea**


	11. We Built This Glee Club

**We Built This Glee Club**

**(Disclaimer: Sadly, no ownership.)**

Blaine bit his lip, fingers shaking slightly as he gripped the envelope. He had done something crazy a while ago, just going out on a limb, and totally forgot about it until now. It had been on his bed when he got home. His mom must have put it there for him when she got the mail earlier. The envelope really held the next step for him.

He had applied to NYU when Kurt first came back. There was just something about how accomplished his ex looked, and how disappointing Blaine's academic career ended. He never wanted to be kicked out of school, ever, and he let it happen. It sprung something inside him, and he applied to NYU. It was a school where he considered going before settling on NYADA. He had already done the entrance test and tour. The school was really amazing, and it gave him so many options.

He didn't know why he picked a school in New York to apply to. It was probably because he was somewhat hopeful for his and Kurt's relationship, especially since he came back just to win Blaine's heart back. He was glad that he did because it gave Blaine something to strive for now if he got in. If he didn't, that meant he had nothing. There was no way NYADA would take him back, and he wasn't even sure he'd go back if they offered. That was Kurt's school.

He sighed, closing his eyes. It was a thick packet, which was a good sign, but he could just be waitlisted or even a long rejection letter that would just send him back down into his depression. He couldn't wait any longer, so he picked it up and tore it open. His hands fumbled as he tried to take hold of the paper that was inside. Finally he was able to read it.

_Dear Mr. Blaine D. Anderson:_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Music Program for the Spring of 2015 semester. We would be honored to have a man of your talent in the program. We look forward to working with you._

That's all Blaine had to read to feel a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders. He got in. He was surprised. He thought that giving them NYADA as a reference would in no way get him into the school. He was kicked out for letting his grades slip, so naturally he picked up his phone and called them. Someone picked up before he could talk himself out of it.

"Yes, hello," he answered back. "I was just wanting to talk to the admission board about my acceptance letter if that's possible."

"One moment please," the lady said before he was put on hold.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he just had to know. Did they not call NYADA and ask about him? Blaine wouldn't accept him. He guessed that he was just too doubtful that he was accepted. He needed to hear it himself instead of read it.

"This is Diane from the Admissions Board, how many I help you?" a nice voice spoke, startling Blaine slightly.

"Hello, Diane, my name is Blaine Anderson," he greeted. "I just have a question for you. I got my acceptance letter in the mail today, and I was just a little surprised by it."

"And why's that?" she asked. "Did you not want to get in?"

"No! I just-I went to NYADA and I thought you guys would get in contact with them, and-"

"We did it looks like." Blaine heard some typing. "The board got ahold of NYADA's dean, Carmen Tibideaux. I was actually the one that spoke with her about you."

Blaine was confused. If they talked to Carmen, how did he get in. "I don't understand."

"She had nothing but wonderful things to say about you, Mr. Anderson. She told me how talented you were, and how dedicated you were to each and every performance that you gave. She did say that NYADA wasn't for you though. You were a little distracted there, and that NYU would be a great place to start up your academic career. She even sent over your performance of 'Not While I'm Around', and we accepted you right after that. You will be a great asset to the NYU campus."

He was speechless. Carmen actually said all that about him. "Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot to me that she gave me a good reference."

"A sparkling one. Is there anything else I can help you with? Do you need instructions on how to accept on our website?"

"No," he said, looking up. "That's it. Thank you so much for your help. I can't wait to attend school next semester."

"We're excited to have you. Have a good day."

"You too," Blaine told her before hanging up. He was in disbelief, but elation at the same time. He had his life back on track with a husband at his side. Everything was falling into place, and it was really great and exciting.

As soon as Kurt walked in the room, Blaine attacked him he couldn't help it. He had to.

Kurt was looking for Blaine. He had disappeared upstairs a while ago, and he hadn't made a peep. It worried him a little, but that was until he had Blaine's body forcing him back into the wall once he walked in the room.

"Ugh-" he let out, managing to wrap his arms around Blaine to hold him closer. "Hello to you too."

Blaine giggled against his shoulder, digging his head further into Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited and happy."

"Well I'm glad you are happy. I'd like to know what got you all happy." He pulled back, leading Blaine over to the bed so they could sit down. "When you came up here, you were stressing about Sectionals."

"I got something in the mail," Blaine explained, eyes dancing with delight. "I actually forgot all about it until today."

"The suspense is killing me," Kurt told him, his hands coming up. "Tell me already!"

"I applied to NYU a while ago, back when I was still dating Dave. I don't' know why. I just felt like I wanted something to look forward to apart from Dalton. I just chanced it and then forgot. I then got this today in the mail."

Kurt took the letter that Blaine held out, reading it over and feeling the biggest smile forming on his lips. He tossed the paper on the bed and launched himself at Blaine. He caught the boy off guard, and they tumbled back to the bed. "Oh, Blaine."

He kissed him then off centered and passionate. Blaine surged up, kissing Kurt deeper, pulling him closer. It was easy to get lost in each other, so Kurt forced himself to pull back. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine grinned up at him, his nose crinkling in that way that drove Kurt crazy. "I was so surprised when I opened it. They contacted Carmen Tibideaux."

"Wow, really?" Kurt tilted his head. "I bet that was a whirlwind. It doesn't matter because you got accepted anyway."

"Actually, she gave me a sparkling recommendation. My only flaw was having something that distracted me at NYADA, and that NYU would be a much better fit for someone like me."

"That's really sweet of her, wow." Kurt leaned down and kissed him again. "I am just so proud of you."

"I feel good, like really good. Not being in school is just getting to me. I want to do something with myself, and this is exactly what I want to do. I want to go back to school and start this whole chapter over by going in another direction than NYADA."

Kurt frowned, looking down at him. "I'm sorry that I pushed NYADA on you. I didn't even let you get in what you would want to do. I just assumed that you'd go there since I was there. I feel horrible that it wasn't for you."

"Hey," Blaine said quickly, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek. "I don't regret the choice one bit. I learned so much there, and I really loved having class with you again. I just think it's time for me to do my own thing."

"I agree one hundred percent." He nuzzled his nose against Blaine's. "I think we have our lives back on track after Sectionals."

"I just feel bad, you know? I don't want to leave the Warblers and New Directions. They have become a part of me, and it's going to be hard."

"Yeah, it will be, but we don't even know if there will be a glee club unless they win Sectionals." He paused, reaching his hand up to rub Blaine's cheek. "I think that we are done with glee after this competition, what do you say? We had our time there as both students and teachers, it's time to move on_"

"And start our lives together officially married in the city."

"Together," Kurt agreed. "We should really start apartment hunting as well. We need to find the perfect place to start over. One that is equally both of ours."

Blaine's smile was stunning. Kurt couldn't believe that he had the rest of his life to stare at it. "Kurt, this is just-"

Kurt noticed how choked up he was getting. "I know, sweetie." He pulled back, right them into sitting positions. "This is a big step for both of us. A fresh start in the city that we both love. I couldn't be happier going back to New York with you by my side. We are going to be going to school. I'll have my job at the diner, and you-"

"Will get a job there too." Blaine nodded. "I got one for a month before moving back here. I'm sure Sal will have me back."

"He'd be an idiot not to. We will be financially secure with that until I graduate. I think that then I'll start looking for roles or maybe look into getting back into Vogue for security."

"I'm going to focus on school for the first year before starting to look for roles," Blaine told him. "I've thought about it over and over, and I feel comfortable with that. Nothing that will get in the way of my degree."

"I think that we both have everything figured out pretty well. All we have to do is learn how to not drive each other crazy living together."

"I don't think that will be a problem. We are mature, and I will true my hardest to make sure that this works, Kurt. I love you so much. Living together and starting a life together is everything I've ever dreamed up. We are married, and I think that will secure the bond that we have."

Kurt nodded, reaching out to hold Blaine' hands in his own. "We just need to make sure we are vocal with each other, but not too ridiculous. We both have our flaws, and the other is just going to have to learn how to accept them."

"I already do. Even when you sap your fingers at wait staff." They both laughed. "But there are going to be things that irritate us, but we'll be good."

"And I love how you get so worked up about everything that you do, in the best way possible. You are so passionate."

Blaine smiled. "I have a lot to be passionate about."

Kurt leaned forward, holding Blaine's eyes until he kissed him deeply. "What do you say about starting that apartment hunting right now? I can go grab my laptop."

"Sounds great," Blaine answered with a smile.

-1-

"Kurt." Kurt turned from the piano, seeing Blaine looking at him with concerned eyes. "I think we should talk about Rachel."

Kurt frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Rachel? What about her? Is she okay?"

"I haven't thought about talking about her with you because I thought she had everything figured out last week, but it looks like she is just as confused, if not even more."

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, growing concerned for his best friend.

"Last week you know that she was hell bent on getting back into NYADA, and that was great. She was just trying a little too hard to get it. Then she got the part in the show, and she was ecstatic. School was forgotten. Now I think she is really torn."

"Why would you say that?"

"I just saw her in the auditorium, singing like she usually does, but this time with someone else. They were talking about what she wants to do, and I can tell that she is so torn. I would talk to her, but I really think that you should."

"Someone else? Who?"

"I don't know to be honest. He was our age, baby face, cocky, and a leather jacket-"

Kurt held up a finger, his eyes closing slightly. "Wait, are you telling me that Jesse St. James is here?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "I don't know who that is. The name rings a faint bell, but I don't know."

Kurt let out a growl. If there was one person that Kurt despised, it was Jesse St. James, and a leather jacket, that was him. "All he does is mess with her head." He shook his head as he moved forward, stopping for a second in front of Blaine to place a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for telling me. I'll talk to her."

"Don't push one thing or the other," Blaine said quickly, making Kurt pause. "You know her. Whatever you push she'll go to the opposite. Just highlight the best of each option."

"I will. See you later."

Kurt found her backstage in the auditorium in front of the vanities.

"Hey," he greeted, making her jump.

"Oh, my gosh." She turned back to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You scared me. I'm throwing away all of our old brushes, and I'm organizing the foundations. I found a really good one to match Spencer's skin tone."

Kurt didn't try to put her down; instead he reached out for the brush she was so enthusiastic about. "Okay, let me take that and, um, will you have a seat? I wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Are you gonna give me the same speech that Sam did?" She asked as they sat down, her walls building up.

Kurt had to go about this very easily if he wanted her to listen. "Look, Rachel, I don't want to fight with you. You know that. We had the same exact argument last year. Broadway or NYADA. Life is too short. I truly want you to do whatever's gonna make you happy, but I remember you last year, and you weren't happy."

"Last year was hard. A lot happened."

"Yeah, it was hard for all of us," he agreed, and boy did he know how rough it was. "But a lot of great things happened to you, too. You just never got the chance to enjoy any of them. I just want you to appreciate this time in your life."

"But what if I say no to the show, and then I never get cast on Broadway again? It could be like career suicide."

The thought of it was funny alone. "That's not going to happen to you. Listen, you could do Broadway or 're gonna be great at whatever you choose. When I first heard that you and Blaine were moving back to Lima to teach your old glee clubs, I thought you were crazy, but I'm so lucky you made the decision that you did.

You inspired more than just this group of kids. You inspired me, too. What we're doing really matters. We have a profound effect on these kids and their self-esteem and what they go on to accomplish."

Rachel looked down, taking his words in, so Kurt continued. "Look, we only have a few more years left to go to college and learn all the fun stuff like acting and fencing and choreography, but we also get to go to school and be inspired in the process. I mean, how lucky are we? I just want you to think about that while you're making this decision."

"I'm going back to NYADA," Kurt told her, adding on quickly, "and-and Blaine is real excited because he just got into NYU for next semester. So we get to start over again. I mean, how many people really get the opportunity to go back to the crossroads they faced a year ago and choose the other path? It could all be different."

She looked at him for a while, and Kurt could really see her brain working and taking in everything that he said. Finally, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Look, I can see you have a lot to think about," he told her, reaching out to take her hand. "And as your best friend, I will support whatever decision you make. Take some time and think about it, okay? You don't have to make up your mind right now. I just wanted to talk to you, give you one of my pep talks like the old days."

"It was very much needed," she spoke, her head nodding. "Thank you, Kurt. I will always love your talks."

"Let's get going to glee practice. Replacing the brushes can wait for a later date."

She laughed and took his hand, and they made their way to the choir room. Once there, they were greeted with boxes addressed to all of them. Rachel started passing them out as everyone came in, Mr. Schue last.

"Look, Mr. Schuester, the glee club got a special delivery, she told him as he walked over to her.

"Oh, that's so nice," he said.

"The return label says GLAAD," Kurt spoke, looking down at his own. Blaine came over to look down at it. "Maybe they're gifts for hosting the trans choir."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Madison proclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Let's all open them on three."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel agreed.

"One, two, three!" Madison counted.

"No!" Mr. Schue proclaimed, smacking the box out of Rachel's hands. It landed on the floor seconds before exploding, confetti filling the air. Everyone looked down at their own box, and Blaine hit Kurt's away before it could explode. It was a chain reaction, the boxes exploding.

It was choactic, everyone screaming as more and more boxes went out. Blaine pulled Kurt to his side, trying to protect him. After all the boxes were done and the air filled with confetti, Mr. Schue spoke.

"Wait, quiet, quiet!" There was a small ticking noise that came from the piano. "Take cover!"

Kurt moved as fast as he could, Blaine right behind him as they ducked out of the way. The whole room was screaming in terror. Blaine covered Kurt right before the piano exploded, glitter and confetti going everywhere. There were screams, and the room finally calmed down.

"It's raining glitter!" Myron screamed.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Who would do this?" Kurt found himself asking in disbelief. He was shocked and horrified.

Mr. Schue had a look of realization come across his face as he gritted out, "Sue." He got up and marched out of the room. "Sue. Sue!"

"Please tell me that was insured," Kurt asked Blaine, hoping and praying it was. It was their only piano.

"Oh, it's not," Blaine told him, arm tightening around Kurt as they looked at the damage. "But that was very, very pretty."

"Oh my god!"

Kurt jumped, looking over to see Kitty trying to get away from a puking Warbler. It was like a chain reaction then, all the members of the club started to get sick before Kurt's eyes and he was horrified. It was not something he ever wanted to see in his entire life.

He stood up, looking around to find some sort of reason for the sickness and saw Rachel doing the exact same thing. He looked down to his husband, and Blaine was looking up at him with large puppy dog eyes. Kurt knew what that meant.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, managing to pull the trashcan over in time for Blaine to throw up in it. Just a second ago everyone was fine, and now they were all sick. Kurt wasn't. He felt fine apart from the disgust that he has at hearing everyone throwing up. He bent down, rubbing a hand over his back as he relieved himself. "It's all right. You're going to be fine."

Mr. Schue came in shortly after. He was obviously upset. He took one look at the choir room and ran a hand over his face.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt said, standing up and going over to him. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone sick?"

"Sue put something in the water system." He turned to Kurt. "Why aren't you sick?"

"Do you really think that I'd drink from the water system here?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "No thank you. How are we going to go about this?"

They looked at their moaning glee club, the room a complete disaster. "Let's get their parents called. That's about all we can do."

Kurt felt horrible. He stayed until the last parent came, leaving Blaine to moan and groan on the floor. Finally he was able to get his husband up and to the car they brought. He laid him in the back seat and drove as carefully as he could so he wouldn't upset Blaine's stomach anymore.

Once inside and upstairs, that was a feat all on its own, Kurt got Blaine in bed, but not for long. He bolted up just as Kurt was about to tuck him in to move to the bathroom. Kurt didn't follow him. Instead he got the necessities that he was going to need to take care of Blaine. The boy came back a minute later, looking even worse.

"Kurt," he whimpered, his lip quivering. It broke Kurt's heart. He rushed forward, taking Blaine into his arms and laying them both down.

"It'll be all right, sweetheart," he murmured into Blaine's ear. "It's going to pass here soon. I'll be right here until it does."

"Promise."

"I promise you," Kurt told him, rubbing Blaine's back until he got him to fall asleep. Kurt was going to tear Sue's hair out of her head for doing this to Blaine. He made sure to make a note for Sectionals to go up to her and punch her right in the face. No one hurt Blaine and got away with it.

-2-

Turns out it lasted a whole twenty-four hours. Blaine was miserable. He had never been more sick in his entire life. It was absolutely horrible. The only good thing was having his husband lying with him and making sure he was okay.

"Hey you," Kurt murmured, hand coming up to rub his cheek soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better," he mumbled, closing his eyes against the soothing movement. "I've never felt like that before in my entire life."

"It was Sue," Kurt spat out. "She's going to pay for what she did to you."

"Don't sink to her level." Blaine scooted closer. "We should get up and start on Sectionals rehearsal."

"Yeah, but we'll get to that. You need to rest a little more."

Blaine didn't fight it. He didn't have enough energy to do anything else.

Sectionals were that night, and Kurt couldn't be any more nervous. He went into the competition with a little hope. The Warblers were good and the New Directions were so talented. Mixed together, they were great. That was until Vocal Adrenaline started. It was absolutely ridiculous. They shot people out of cannons for crying out loud.

"Wow," Blaine muttered as they made their way to the choir room to get ready for their performance in ten minutes.

Kurt slowed his pace to be even with him, staying back from the large group. "What do you think? Are we screwed?"

Blaine looked at him, shrugging his shoulders. "I just-the judges are always so different on what they like. I think that if they go out and kill it, there's a chance that they don't like the showy performance that Vocal Adrenaline just pulled."

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Hey, Blaine said, taking a hold of his hand. "If there is one thing that I know, it's that the New Directions come back from being down and pull out a win. They can do this. They had so much help from you and Rachel, and the Warblers with me. It's going to be okay. They got this."

Kurt squeezed his hand, nodding. "You're right. It's going to be okay. They are going to do fantastic."

"That's the spirit. Come on. We've got a pep talk to give!"

They walked into the room behind Mr. Schue and Rachel. Mr. Schue was the one to get their attention. "All right, everybody, let's circle up!" The group listened as they all got into a circle in the middle of the room. "Welcome to the most sacred of New Directions! Traditions: The show circle."

"And now the pep talk," Kurt teased

"Yes, yes. That is next, but tonight, it's not my place. We are all here because of Rachel."

Everyone turned slowly to the girl, waiting for her to start talking. "Well, okay. Um, a couple of months ago, I crawled into this choir room with a mission, selfish one. I needed you guys to help me get my groove back. And, well, it came true. Now the world is opening up to me, and the best part is, is that in this moment, I don't care. All that matters to me is you guys and the strength of this circle that we've created.

So go out there and enjoy it. Enjoy the-the lights and-and the applause and-and the cheers, because you guys have earned it."

Kurt couldn't agree more. He could tell she was getting even more emotional. "And I know we all know that this could be the last time that the New Directions performs together, so as a member of the old guard, I just want to say that we all couldn't be more proud that you guys are the ones bringing us home."

"All right, guys, everyone's hands in," Blaine told them.

They all gathered in the middle, hands placing on top of each other. They all said, "Amazing!" as they brought their hands up. It was the last show circle that Kurt was going to be a part of. It was sad, but helpful all at once.

The group lingered while they waited on Spencer, Blaine kept Kurt's hands steady. It was all Kurt needed to stop his nerves from taking over.

As they sat in the audience, Blaine would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared. There was so much riding on this. He believed in his group, but there was that nagging reminder of Vocal Adrenaline's crazy performance just fifteen minutes prior. All the New Directions could do was go out there and just do their best. If that wasn't good enough, it wasn't good enough.

Roderick came out on stage first, ready to sing 'Take Me to Church', and it was incredible. He knew the kid had a voice, but it blew him away. The song was so powerful, and Blaine couldn't help but turn to gaze at Kurt. He loved his husband so much that nothing mattered to him. He would always do anything it took to be with him.

Kurt turned and smiled at him. They were so lucky to have found each other and got to live the lives they were living. Blaine would never give it up for anything.

After the song ended, they launched into 'Chandelier', and the girls killed it. Blaine couldn't believe how great the group looked up on that stage. They killed it. Blaine didn't think they could get any better, but then they started 'Come Sail Away', and Blaine new they were a force to be reckoned with. There was a chance now that he saw it. He had never been more proud of his Warblers. It warmed his heart to see how much they have grown since he started teaching them.

Kurt was so proud. They were everything and more. It made him tear up just a little as he squeezed both Blaine and Rachel's hands. They did it. They helped this show choir become what they are on that stage. It was spectacular. They had to win. Kurt would protest if they didn't. He was so happy had the got the chance to come back home and experience this before moving on. It was a great way to say goodbye, especially if they won, and they would.

They won! Blaine was jumping for joy, hoisting the trophy up over his head with Kitty and the rest of the club. They went against all odds and won. They bet Vocal Adrenaline. Blaine was so happy he got to be a part of this one last time. It was a great way to say goodbye to this stage of his life. With Kurt next to him, they celebrated because that's all that mattered right now.

Kurt couldn't stop the smile that was palstered across his face, hugging all the members of the New Directions. They worked so hard for this, and he was so excited that they got to experience these wins together. He jumped up, hugging Blaine from behind as they held up the trophy. He couldn't help but think of how wonderful this ending was to his chapter with McKinley and the New Directions. It would always be a part of him, but this was a great send off.

-3-

Kurt walked hand-in-hand with Blaine out of the school after combining the trophies and celebrating once more. Kurt managed to slip out of the room with Blaine when it all started to dwindle down. It was time to leave, but not forever. They'd say goodbye another day after they settled everything for their future in New York.

"I'm going to miss this place," Kurt found himself saying, looking around the parking lot. "It's been such a big part of my life, and to not have a reason to come back here is saddening."

"You will have a reason," Blaine told him. "They are going to need a visit from the power couple, silly." They laughed together. "I think that it's good not to be tied down here anymore, don't you?"

"I do," he admitted. "I always felt like I didn't finish what I started here, and I could never understand why. Now I do. Being in the opposite position than where I was before, really opened my eyes. I respect everything Mr. Schue did for us."

Blaine stopped walking once they reached his car, turning to face Kurt. "Glee is something that will always be a part of my life. I'll never forget the memories that I made at Dalton, and especially the ones that I made in that choir room. I had the best high school experience because I made so many friends that I'll have for the rest of my life. Without glee, I wouldn't have anything."

"I wouldn't have you."

"And I wouldn't have you."

Kurt shook his head. "Thinking back to my life before glee, I just remember being so depressed all the time. I never fit in anywhere. It was hard. Once I got into that club, my life changed forever. I wouldn't be the man I am today without it."

"I wouldn't be here right now." Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I wouldn't be the happiest man on this planet with a husband at twenty." He laughed and shook his head. "Kurt, you are the best part of me."

"You're the best part of me," Kurt told him. "And I am so happy that I get to live the rest of my life with you by my side. You complete me. You're my missing puzzle piece."

"Stop it."

Kurt smiled, bright and happy. He couldn't help it. "I can't wait to go back to one of those competitions with you by my side as we route on our incredibly talented kids as they take over the stage. We're going to be those types of parents."

Blaine let out a laugh. "I'm going to be the one that's holding the sign. But we are going to be the best damn parents any kid could have."

"Well I had a good role model that I grew up watching parent. I'll be lucky if I'm half the father he was to me."

"Don't say that. "You are going to be the best father in the entire world. Don't cut yourself short."

"No, you are going to be the father that they run to when they are in trouble because you will be the pushover that they adore."

Blaine blushed, looking down. "I'm not going to respond to that."

"Of course you aren't," Kurt teased, squatting his chest. "But that will come in all due time. First we have to figure out this apartment situation."

"Kurt, I really like that one that had the open concept-"

"No," he said firmly, turning to get in the car. Blaine stopped him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Blaine."

"It would be great for us, and it has walls!" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and they both laughed. "I know you want something that's higher end, but on our budget, we aren't going to be able to avoid one that has everything you could possibly want."

"All I'm asking for is a two bed room, two bath apartment."

"Yeah, but it has to be in the nice part of the city because you are not living in the trash neighborhood that the loft was in. It also has to be upgraded in the appliances, but let's face it, nothing these days is. You don't want to be too high up, but not too low, and you also want a big living room area where we can spend our nights together."

"Is that too much to ask for?" He tried to cross his arms, but Blaine stopped him.

"No, but yes." Blaine leaned in then, looking at Kurt carefully. It was as if he was asking if this public display of affection was still okay. Kurt was getting better, he really was. He nodded in response. "It's adorable how worked up you get, but I think that something simple would be perfect for us."

"But we aren't simple, Blaine."

"I know, but the loft wasn't simple and looked how that living arrangement turned out." They held each other's eyes for a minute. "I don't want that to happen again. We need to find a place that we both agree on. One that we can see ourselves living in for a while to come. I know it's out there, but you just gotta let up on that list of yours. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Blaine," Kurt muttered. "I'm not one to give up a fight so easily."

"I know you aren't," Blaine laughed. "But you will because you are going to agree with me."

Kurt tried, he really did, to hold his ground, but Blaine's puppy dog eyes got him every time. "What about that one that we both really liked? The price was reasonable, and it had that good size living area."

"The one that you ultimately said no on because the kitchen was small and the wallpaper was just atrocious?"

"That's the one," Kurt agreed. "I think we could make it work. What do you say?"

"I'm handy with my hands, so taking down all that wallpaper will be no biggy." He grinned up at Kurt. "Are you really serious about it?"

"I'm considering it to be honest. As long as we are happy that's all that matters, and I saw how your face lit up when we were looking at it."

Blaine bounced a little, leaning forward to kiss Kurt suddenly. Kurt accepted it instantly as he pulled Blaine closer. This is why everything they've been through was worth it. The feeling he got whenever they kissed was magical.

"I love you, and I love that we are married." Blaine pulled back, hands coming up to cup Kurt's cheeks. "You and me are going to have the best life together."

"I can't argue with that," Kurt told him. "But I'm serious, Blaine. If you really like that apartment, we should get a meeting planned so we can go out and look at it. The semester is right around the corner, and we don't want to be homeless when it comes."

"Are you sure about it though?" Blaine asked, looking a little hesitant. "I don't want you to give up on everything you want just because I like it. That's only going to lead to resentment."

"I'm not giving everything up. I'm getting my living room, bedrooms, and bathrooms. Sure it's a little outdated, but that nothing Kurt Hummel can't fix. Trust me, after I'm done with that place, it's going to be fantastic. I like it because I think that it's a good meet in the middle. We are both giving up something."

"In that case, I think we should definitely give the place a call then." He smiled brightly. "Our first big decision as a married couple. That was fun."

"It was, and here's to many more." Kurt leaned forward and peppered a few kisses against Blaine's cheek. "I honestly can't wait to move out there with you. This time it'll be just us. No Santana to harass us. No Sam to barge in whenever we are trying to be intimate. No Rachel to unleash her problems on me whenever she gets home. It'll be just us. That sounds so nice."

"It sounds perfect. And to be honest, I think it is exactly what we need. Time to ourselves to figure this whole marriage thing out without all the distractions."

"We sure as hell didn't do a good job doing that as fiancés, but I have no doubt in my mind that this will be different."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Kurt Anderson-Hummel, I am so ready to begin our lives as newlyweds, but first I've gotta do this. Will you go out on our first official date as husbands?"

"We've had dates-"

"Honeymoon dates don't count," Blaine hurried to say. "I want to take you to this little Italian palce that I heard from the locals is delicious."

"Oh?" Kurt asked intrigued. "Tell me more."

"It has endless breadsticks that are to die for, and I heard from a little bird that it is a hot date spot for young gay couples like ourselves."

"And where did you get this intel?" Kurt asked with a smile. "I'd love to know."

"He's young and in love. You wouldn't know him. He has this guy that he used to take there on all their dates, and they would just eat all the breadsticks they could before stuffing up on the pasta."

"That sounds amazing. Does this couple want to join us for a double date? I'd love to give them advice on how to succeed into a marriage."

"They got better things to do than to hang out with us old folk."

Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine into a hug. Sometimes Blaine was just ridiculous, but the cute ridiculous. "I'd love to go on a date with you to BreadStix. As long as you get the fettuccine and I get the spaghetti so we can split each other's."

"Is there any other way?"

"With you?" Kurt asked, holding his gaze. "The opportunities are endless."

Blaine kissed him again, staying close for a long while before they parted. Words weren't said, but Kurt knew that he had made the right choice of words. If the lovey eyes he got the whole car ride was anything to go off of. If this was going to be their new life, Kurt was ready for it. With Blaine by his side, they could take on anything. Life was something Kurt always looked at scared out of his mind for what was to come next, but he didn't anymore. Now he just waited for what was to come with open arms because he was ready for anything. Bring it on.


End file.
